Reflection
by Webb024antm
Summary: La Guerra de los Cien Años ha llegado a su fin, pero una nueva amenaza se cierne obligando al Avatar y sus amigos a introducirse en tierras totalmente desconocidas.
1. Pesadillas

**¡Hola! ¿Alguien aún me recuerda? ¡Así es! ¡He vuelto!**

**Tal como prometí hace varios meses, vengo con este nuevo Crossover, donde vuelvo a juntar el mundo de Naruto y el de Avatar :D**

**Sobra aclarar que, obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen y que lo único mío es este fic**

**Ahora sí... ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Despertó completamente exaltado, miró a su alrededor mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que la imagen vista hace minutos eran tan sólo parte de un sueño, un extraño sueño que involucraba a sus amigos haciendo frente a un hombre que estaba rodeado de animales que parecían ser serpientes. Pudo ver cómo la oscuridad seguía nublando la vista de su habitación y se dio de frente con la realidad, dándose cuenta que sólo estaba sumergido en el alocado mundo de los sueños. No podía entender cómo era posible que se viera envuelto en aquellas pesadillas tan bizarras, la guerra de los 100 Años finalmente había llegado a su fin y muy a pesar de las dificultades que se habían impuesto entre los colonos de la Nación Fuego y los habitantes del Reino de la Tierra, podía ver una nube de paz inundando las Cuatro Naciones.

Si todo estaba en orden, ¿por qué su mente parecía ser víctima de tal paranoia? ¿Por qué veía imágenes de personas sin rostros realizando extraños movimientos? Nunca había experimentado tal locura, lo más cercano que se estuvo de llegar a esos extremos fue cuando por varios territorios del Reino Tierra fue víctima de pesadillas de su pasado, así también como el día antes de la invasión a la Nación del Fuego. Sin embargo, esos sueños a estas alturas no eran ni la mitad de tétricos a los recientemente experimentados. Estaba esperando tener algo de tranquilidad y para su gran desgracia se sentía muy lejano a llegar a esos niveles.

Dando un suspiro se levantó de su cama y dio camino hacia el baño, necesitaba lavarse la cara y con algo de suerte, muy probablemente podría regresar, acostarse y tener una noche de descanso medianamente decente. Había considerado hablar con Zuko como primera opción, parecía ser el más cercano a entenderlo en cuanto a paranoias, no obstante, luego de darse con la noticia que su noviazgo con Mai había llegado a su fin su estado de ánimo parecía haberse tornado mucho más irritable de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Luego pensó en Sokka, a quien rápidamente descartó luego de recordar el intento de terapia psiquiátrica que le había obligado a realizar para calmar sus nervios antes de la guerra.

Miró la habitación compartida de Toph y Katara, poco después se dispuso a pensar si sus consejos servirían de algo. Mientras consideraba que Toph, lo llamaría lunático, la opción de consultar a su ahora novia era igual de imprecisa a las opciones anteriores. Cierto, la maestro agua resaltaba por ser muy posiblemente la integrante más madura del equipo, su carácter maternal contribuyó a que el equipo se mantuviera unido en numerosas ocasiones, pero, dudaba mucho que ella tuviera la sabiduría suficiente para comprender el significado de sus sueños, ya lo había intentado antes y su ayuda no había sido lo suficientemente eficaz.

Siguió caminando y tras entrar al baño cerró la puerta, abrió el tubo y espero a tener una cantidad de agua suficiente para mojar su rostro, con el frío que ésta lo invadió se despertó casi por completo y sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Se tomó varios segundos para pensar en una respuesta, poco después una solución mucho más fiable que las anteriores invadió su mente, justo al instante de encontrar la posible respuesta se alejó de la pila, secó su rostro con un paño y de inmediato abandonó el baño para regresar a su habitación.

"— _¡Quizás Roku conozca la respuesta a todo esto!_—". Se dijo entre sus pensamientos, no había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de que tal vez los sueños de los que había sido partícipe se debían a que sus vidas pasadas tenían algo que hacerle saber. No era la primera vez que buscaban comunicarse con él mediante mensajes poco convencionales, como cuando Roku envió a su dragón, el cual en un principio pensó que lo usaría como su almuerzo, para dejarle un mensaje.

Entró a su alcoba y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible en ese momento. Una vez que estuvo adentro se sentó encima de su cama en posición de meditación. —Avatar Roku, necesito tu sabiduría—. Dijo en un susurro provocando que segundos después saliera de su interior el espíritu de su antepasado.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Aang—. Saludó el espíritu del antecesor mientras en su rostro se podía leer una gran tranquilidad y serenidad que fue capaz de calmar los nervios que predominaban en el maestro aire minutos atrás cuando se encontraba en el baño. —La larga guerra de los Cien Años por fin ha llegado a su fin, las cuatro naciones están alcanzando la paz que meses atrás parecía imposible por la disputa entre el Reino Tierra y las colonias de la Nación del Fuego en sus territorios, pero aún así, puedo ver que hay algo que te perturba—. Observó el anciano manteniendo intacta su serenidad, Aang por su parte no se sorprendió ante la astucia de Roku, de todas sus vidas pasadas él era quizás uno de los Avatares más prudentes e inteligentes.

—Últimamente he tenido sueños muy extraños—. Respondió siendo incapaz de poder explicar con exactitud la profundidad de estos, tenía tantas imágenes que se reproducían dentro de su mente y cada teoría que podía justificarlo formaba parte de su imaginación tan alocada, sin embargo, las imágenes parecían ser tan reales y precisas que estaba casi seguro que había algo más aparte de ser tan sólo un sueño.

Roku mantuvo una expresión rebosante de tranquilidad y serenidad, escuchaba a Aang procurando buscar una respuesta certera a lo que sucedía con él. Ante los ojos del sucesor, estaba casi seguro que él podría dar una explicación a toda esos sueños tan confusos, a fin de cuentas no era la primera vez que el Avatar recurría a él para obtener un poco de su sabiduría y actuar acorde a los consejos de Roku. — ¿A qué te refieres con extraños, Aang?—. Preguntó causando un pequeño ataque de ansiedad en el maestro aire, esperaba más una especie de respuesta tranquilizante por encima a una pregunta, más aún conociendo la experiencia y astucia de su vida pasada.

—Bueno, en realidad es difícil de explicar—. Hasta la fecha ni él mismo podía creer lo que había pasado por su mente, por un momento consideró la probabilidad de que había perdido la cabeza, quizás esa opción podía justificar el por qué tenía sueños que generaban tan gran paranoia dentro de sí, sin embargo, si algo había aprendido tras el significado de experiencias anteriores es que sus sueños venían a traer consigo una respuesta de mayor intensidad. —Mis amigos estaban ahí, yo también los acompañaba—. Intentó darse a entender, pero cada palabra que pronunciaba sólo lo empeoraba todo, es que el sólo escucharse a sí mismo lo hacía sonar como un verdadero demente. —En el más reciente mis amigos y yo estábamos luchando con alguien… Pero, la persona con quien luchábamos no era como Azula, mucho menos Ozai—. Prosiguió evitando la mirada de su antecesor, estaba seguro que apenas su relato terminara lo único que obtendría con respuesta sería una negativa de parte de Roku. —Fue como magia, había hecho una posición de manos y casi al instante numerosas serpientes extrañas lo rodearon. No era un maestro, de eso estoy seguro, su estilo de pelea no era en lo absoluto parecido a ningún maestro, se parecía un poco a los maestros fuego, pero, era más certero que ellos—.

—Aang—. Pronunció con suavidad, dicho esto el joven Avatar levantó su rostro y miró al anciano, con la esperanza de recibir una negativa tranquilizadora de parte de su confidente, estaba casi seguro que él le daría una buena solución para ignorar sus sueños, seguir adelante con su vida y enfocarse en los asuntos políticos que perturbaban las naciones tierra y fuego en aquellos momentos. —No creo que estés loco—. Dijo para tranquilizarlo al notar sus exaltadas expresiones faciales a lo que el chico dio un pequeño suspiro que relajó la tensión en sus hombros. —Pero, me temo que yo no soy con quien debas hablar—.

Su última oración fue la que trajo en Aang una profunda decepción, Roku siempre era certero en sus respuestas, de todas las veces que había entablado una conversación con su vida pasada todas y cada una de ellas había aclarado sus dudas y temores. ¿Por qué ahora no podía explicar la razón de todo esto? Su duda se vio respondida con la siguiente oración del anciano. —De todos los Avatares que existen, Aang, hay alguien que tiene la sabiduría suficiente para responder a tus preguntas—.

¿Alguien más? Sabía que la larga línea de sucesión y resurrección del Avatar era bastante extensa, había confirmado sus sospechas el día del Cometa de Sozin, cuando el mismo León Tortuga había compartido su saber y le traspasó la capacidad para poder quitar y otorgar la capacidad elemental a los otros. Pero ¿en verdad podía haber alguien en su lista de vidas pasadas capaz de responder a sus dudas? ¿Qué sabía él que Roku ignorara?

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo, Roku?—. Se atrevió a preguntar con impaciencia, realmente había estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma, si bien podía ser hiperactivo y bastante entusiasta, Aang era lo suficientemente maduro para saber cómo comportarse con prudencia según la situación lo reclamara. No obstante, frente a la evasiva de Roku sus nervios comenzaban a afectar su juicio.

—Aang, me temo que yo no tengo la respuesta a tus interrogantes—. Le informó manteniéndose apacible frente a él. —Si de verdad quieres encontrar una solución a lo que te sucede deberás hablar con el primero de los Avatares—. Le informó cerrando sus ojos por un par de segundos lo que dejó al preadolescente bastante confundido, nunca antes se le había cruzado por su cabeza el inspeccionar más allá del Avatar Yangchen.

— ¿Y quién es él, Roku?—. Dijo casi a continuación de que su vida pasada terminara de hablar, a juzgar por el misterio con el que Roku se estaba comportando podía juzgar que los sueños que inundaban su mente lo que estaba pasando con él era digno de tomar en serio.

—Su nombre es Avatar Wan, si lo contactas él podrá explicarte a la perfección el significado de tus sueños—. Contestó pronunciando con lentitud cada palabra dicha, se estaba tomando su tiempo aconsejando al maestro aire, necesitaba hacerle saber que a partir del momento en que hiciera contacto con el Avatar Wan debía de tener más cuidado y precisión en sus acciones, a diferencia de la Guerra de los Cien Años, este tema involucraba temas de compresión que sólo Wan sabía cómo manejar. —Pero Aang, hay algo que quiero advertirte, si de verdad dices que tus sueños van más allá de lo que has enfrentado antes, entonces será mejor que escuches y analices todo lo que Wan tenga que decirte—. Dicho esto su espíritu se desvaneció como el aire dejando la habitación de Aang a oscuras nuevamente.

Aang se quedó inmóvil durante un par de minutos, a juzgar por la oscuridad que seguía predominante en toda la extensión de su habitación, aún se encontraba lejano a hacer frente a la cálida luz del día. No estaba del todo seguro de qué podía hacer, tenía aún dentro de sí muchas preguntas sin contestar, temía quedarse dormido y ser partícipe de un nuevo sueño en el cual tuviese que presenciar otra escena frente a esas criaturas tan extrañas.

El nombre del Avatar Wan nunca se le había cruzado por la mente, sabía que la línea de reencarnación del Avatar era extensa, sin embargo, no tenía idea que tantas figuras fueran a ser parte de él. Podía jurar que el Avatar Yangchen era de las primeras Avatares en venir al mundo, sin embargo, las cosas parecían indicar que al maestro aire le quedaban aún muchas cosas por aprender al respecto del mundo de los espíritus.

Aang aprovechó para recostarse una vez más sobre su cama, se sentía cansado y con pocas energías, casi no había dormido, el sueño ocasionaba que sus párpados le pesaran y tuviese que forzar la vista para estar despierto. No sabía qué hacer, dudaba de qué acción era la más apropiada, si dormir un par de horas más y esperar a la llegada del día siguiente para conocer a su vida pasada más antigua o efectuar la acción ahora mismo, en la tranquilidad y silencio de la noche.

Suspiró confundido, por un momento consideró la posibilidad de que en los adentros del mundo de los espíritus el equilibrio se había visto corrompido. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a las facciones de Roku y el misterio con el que se estaba comportando, la profundidad de la situación se extendía más allá de lo que él solo podía comprender.

"— ¡_Demonios! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!_—". Pensó con enojo dejando salir un gruñido de frustración, justo cuando por fin había sido capaz de poner un alto a Ozai y su ambición de someter a las Cuatro Naciones a su voluntad un nuevo misterio salió a perturbar su calma.

A veces envidiaba la tranquilidad de los demás habitantes de Ba Sing Se, la vida de sus habitantes, si bien estaba rodeada de complicaciones y carecían de los lujos que él como Avatar podía darse, las responsabilidades para con el mundo físico y el espiritual le dejaban con un profundo cansancio. Su trabajo requería casi todo su tiempo, buscar la paz y velar porque a nivel político existiera una igualdad de derechos entre las Cuatro Naciones.

Dio un suspiro expresando su cansancio, sabía perfectamente que el tiempo había transcurrido mientras él permanecía ahí deliberando sobre la mejor decisión con relación a su plática con Roku. "—_A este paso no llegaré a nada. Será mejor que hable de una vez con ese tal Avatar Wan—_". Sentenció en sus pensamientos segundos antes de retomar la posición que había adoptado frente al momento de hacerle frente al Avatar Roku y una vez que su postura se encontraba perfectamente sincronizada abrió sus labios para hacer llamado de su primer antecesor. —Avatar Wan, necesito tu sabiduría—. Dijo en un suave susurro y así tal como había ocurrido minutos atrás con Roku, el espíritu de un hombre salió de su interior y se colocó a varios centímetros alejado del maestro aire.

—Es un gusto por fin conocerte, Avatar Aang—. Dijo con tranquilidad a lo que el joven monje respondió con una pequeña reverencia mostrando su respeto y agradecimiento por la figura. Se estaba conteniendo, su impulsividad le estaba diciendo a gritos que dejara de lado las cortesías y se concentrara en conseguir respuestas. — ¿Me podrías decir qué te sucede?—. Preguntó al darse cuenta del prologando e incómodo silencio que había salido a flote después de haber saludado al adolescente.

—Quizás tú sí seas capaz de ayudarme. He estado lidiando con muchos problemas para dormir—. Fue su primera oración introductoria y se sintió estúpido al haber formulado tal pensamiento de esa manera, carecía de la profundidad y seriedad que debía de haber tenido. —Lo que quiero decir es que últimamente he tenido sueños muy extraños, cosas que no logro terminar de entender—. Se apresuró a añadir para darle una mejor idea de su situación a su vida pasada. ¿Realmente este hombre podría ayudarle? Aang se sentía muy escéptico para con él, Roku era su fuente directa de información y quizás en quién más confiaba dentro de su larga lista de vidas antecesoras.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, en mis sueños estoy con mis amigos y nos enfrentamos a personas que… No puedo ni siquiera decirlo porque no tengo idea de lo que son, mucho menos de lo que hacen, tienen una forma bastante confusa de combatir, recuerdo que uno de los hombres en mi sueño había invocado una serpiente gigante, fue como magia—. Murmuró con la vista baja, aún se sentía asustado de tan sólo recordarlo, no se sentía con la capacidad suficiente para hacerle frente a alguien que podía hacer eso.

Wan por su parte pasó todo ese tiempo en silencio, sólo asentía a la narración del chico analizando cada elemento que sacaba a la conversación antes. —Aang, creo que es momento de que te cuente una historia—. Dicho esto el monje levantó la vista sin entender el punto al que quería llegar su antecesor. ¿Qué relación tendría eso con sus sueños? El maestro aire tenía perfectamente claro que debía mostrar cierto grado de respeto a Wan, sin embargo, no podía negar que no le importaba su historia en lo absoluto.

—Pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?—. Preguntó sin poder entender todavía el por qué tanto misterio, ¿acaso no era más sencillo llegar al grano? Darle tanto preámbulo al asunto le daba el presentimiento de que no llegaría a nada más que a una historia para pasar el tiempo. Quería comprender las razones de su antecesor, realmente deseaba justificar sus evasivas y convencerse a sí mismo que sacaría algo bueno de todo esto. Sin embargo, a juzgar por las apariencias del rumbo que su meditación estaba tomando, todo parecía indicar que estaba lo más próximo a un callejón sin salida.

—Esto puede explicarte muchas preguntas que tienes—. Contestó con serenidad, a pesar de la expresión ansiosa que se podía leer en las juveniles facciones del rostro del maestro aire, Avatar Wan su semblante se mantuvo intacto a lo largo de todo el tiempo. Era perfectamente consciente del ataque de pánico del cual Aang estaba siendo víctima, así como también pudo darse cuenta de la indiferencia a su historia por contar, mas decidió omitir la paranoia de su comportamiento.

Aang arqueó una ceja, su cuerpo se relajó ligeramente, la tensión que lo estaba llevando a ese estado de nerviosismo y ansiedad parecía haberse desvanecido casi por completo ante las palabras de Wan. Seguía mostrando cierto nivel de escepticismo frente a toda esta situación, mas no podía negar que ante la seguridad que destilaban las palabras de su vida pasada un alivio había llegado a él.

—Durante mi época, mi pueblo siempre tuvo cierto nivel de temor al mundo de los espíritus. Las cosas eran sumamente diferentes a lo que cualquier otro Avatar vivió, la capacidad de controlar los elementos no era un don con el que se nacía, todo seguía un orden en el cual las cosas estaban divididas—. Aang se dispuso a guardar silencio, una vez que el antecesor había comenzado con su historia el monje se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que esto duraría más de lo que estaba pensando. —Cada uno de los habitantes del mundo físico, por llamarlo de alguna manera, vivían en fragmentos de tierra en donde cada sector un León Tortuga especializado en uno de los cuatro elementos era el que estaba frente a las entradas de los bosques del mundo espiritual—.

Bien, esa historia francamente ya la conocía, tanto Roku como Yangchen se habían tomado su tiempo para mantener al monje informado respecto al estilo de vida en el que se habían visto sometidos los seres humanos en la era de Wan. Conocía la existencia de las exóticas criaturas dentro de sus territorios, también tenía sabía respecto a la lucha en la que el mismo Wan tuvo la insensatez de cultivar liberando a Vaatu de Raava. Lo que no podía comprender era la razón del por qué estaba sacando a la luz temas que él ya prácticamente se sabía de memoria.

—A lo largo de todo nuestro mundo, todos los terrenos llevaban un estilo de vida que francamente se diferenciaba mucho los unos de los otros—. La historia seguía un rumbo bastante genérico para Aang, hasta el momento no lograba terminar de comprender la razón por la que insistía en contar algo que él ya sabía, temía porque Wan sólo estuviese haciéndolo perder el tiempo.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Wan?—. Preguntó a lo que el nombrado respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, causando que las mejillas del maestro aire se sonrojaran ligeramente como resultado de la vergüenza que sentía por su irrespetuoso arranque de impulsividad. Usualmente Aang siempre se comportaba con prudencia, procuraba actuar con cordura, analizar la situación con los hechos que lo rodearan y poco después llegar a una conclusión tras un determinado tiempo de haber deliberado al respecto. —Lo lamento—. Se apresuró a decir a lo que la figura frente a él asintió levemente en señal de aceptación.

—Como iba diciendo; el mundo físico era bastante pacífico, seguía varias reglas que respetaban y temían fuertemente al dominio de los poderes que gozaban las criaturas del mundo espiritual—. Aang prestó atención a sus palabras dichas, enfocándose ahora en buscar una forma de enlace entre las características descritas por Wan y sus sueños, siendo completamente incapaz de poder relacionarlas. —Hay muchos dioses que se extienden a lo largo de nuestro mundo espiritual como puedes saber, pero si hay algo que no te han contado es que, además de las poblaciones que vivían bajo los ojos de los cuatro Leones Tortuga hubo una que siempre se mantuvo alejada de nosotros, de la que incluso sólo unos pocos conocían de su existencia—. Prosiguió tras un par de segundos de silencio, le estaba dando el tiempo suficiente al joven de poder asimilar cada palabra dicha por él.

La última oración de Wan dejó al monje profundamente sorprendido, no podía comprender a qué se refería, ni siquiera encontraba sentido alguno respecto a sus palabras. ¿Una comunidad secreta? De ser así, ¿por qué ninguna de las Cuatro Naciones sabía de su existencia? ¿Por qué entonces los Leones Tortuga no habían hecho el esfuerzo de establecer contacto con ese supuesto Dios?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—. Preguntó en señal de desconfianza, algo no encajaba respecto a su historia, desde tiempos antiguos el mundo siempre se ha visto frente a los demás con la existencia de las Cuatro Naciones.

—Quiero decir que el mundo no es tan pequeño como crees que es—. Contestó con simpleza, se encogió de hombros mostrando así cómo la tranquilidad era esta vez sustituida por un semblante lleno de seriedad que puso a Aang ligeramente nervioso. —El mundo de los espíritus tiene una gran extensión a lo largo de este mundo, lo que conoces como las Cuatro Naciones no es más que una parte de ello—. Su mente trataba de procesar cada palabra que salían de los labios de Wan, Aang se encontraba envuelto en una gran confusión, incapaz de comprender el significado de sus palabras no hizo más que dedicarle una mirada de incertidumbre, esperando a que su antecesor prosiguiera con su relato.

—Raava es tan sólo una figura de las muchas que ejercen gran influencia desde el mundo que conoces, la figura de este Dios llevó su poderío y lo condujo a poblaciones en donde estas, durante el tiempo en que nuestra sociedad rendía culto a los Leones Tortuga, luchaban entre sí y rendían adoración a él—. Bien, esta era por lejos la experiencia más extraña que jamás había protagonizado, las ideas que se estaban forjando ahora estaban creando un concepto bastante primitivo de la supuesta población dicha y establecida por Wan y el supuesto Dios.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver él con mis visiones?—. Le interrumpió una vez al ser sucumbido por la duda, estaba confundido y a pesar del rumbo que la conversación estaba siguiendo una dirección sumamente interesante no terminaba de comprender qué relevancia había entre sus sueños con esa desconocida figura.

—Es una buena pregunta, Aang—. Halagó antes de siquiera limitarse a despejar toda interrogante de su mente, a lo que el maestro aire sólo contestó con una expresión de ceño fruncido. —Este Dios, se llama Shinju y la población que en ese entonces se dedicaba a adorarle tiene muchas de las características que viste en tus sueños—. Prosiguió cosa que produjo que el monje adoptara un semblante anonadado, a partir de ese punto varias preguntas se habían alejado de su mente, no obstante, otras pasaron a tomar su lugar comenzando por una que había nacido a partir de su pensamiento primitivo acerca de esa desconocida sociedad.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que son peligrosos?—. Esta interrogante la descartó de su mente, el joven Avatar estaba seguro que si ninguno de ellos tenía la capacidad de controlar algún elemento eran inofensivos. Si se valían a partir de la fuerza bruta, no hallaba mucho interés en la magnitud de la guerra interna, muy posiblemente esas figuras que invocaban animales extraños debían de tener algún trato con los espíritus. Sin embargo, se dispuso a compartir tal pregunta con su antecesor únicamente para confirmar que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. —Si no tienen ningún dominio sobre los elementos, eso quiere decir que no son más que una sociedad primitiva ¿verdad?—.

—Me temo que los estás subestimando, Aang—. Sentenció Wan a lo que el monje frunció el ceño ante la incredulidad de su oración, bajo su criterio no los estaba degradando, estaba poniendo en práctica el pensamiento realista que había aprendido de Sokka. —Para serte sincero ignoro la capacidad de sus habilidades Aang, no puedo decir qué tan fuertes o débiles son porque yo no tengo la más mínima idea de su estilo de vida, pero si tú crees que no hay nada especial en ellos entonces creo que aún tienes mucho que aprender como Avatar—.

—Si no tienes idea de cómo viven, ¿cómo es que sabes de su supuesta existencia?—. Insistió interrogante, le resultaba difícil de creer que él, siendo el primero en establecer la larga línea de reencarnación del ciclo del Avatar, no supiera más que de ese supuesto Dios.

—Eso es porque hay un vínculo, sí, es cierto que no tiene sentido el conocer de Shinju y las personas de las que te hablé e ignorar al mismo tiempo sus habilidades y cómo este grupo de personas viven, pero hay una buena razón para justificarlo—. Aang se quedó en silencio, invitando a Wan con su mirada a que prosiguiera con su explicación, estaba esperando esa tal justificación. —Tanto Shinju como Raava establecieron un trato donde cada cual estableció ciertos límites y el cual nos mantuvo alejados los unos a los otros—.

— ¿Un trato?—. Repitió confundido por sus palabras, ¿qué clase de trato podían hacer las dos criaturas y qué necesidad tenían de hacerlo? ¿De verdad era tan necesario mantenerse alejados los unos de los otros?

—Bueno, quizás estoy exagerando un poco con mis palabras. Las cosas no son como parecen, simplemente Shinju y Raava compartían diferentes ideales y la magnitud de sus poderes los condujo a marcar territorios y crecer independientes el uno del otro—. Reiteró con un gesto facial que expresaba cierta vergüenza al darse cuenta del dramatismo de su oración anterior. Wan realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por explicarle las cosas al más reciente de los Avatares, pero no era tan fácil como él deseaba que lo fuera, es muy difícil de explicar algo que involucraba una población cuya información era ignorada por la misma Raava.

— ¿O sea que ellos tampoco saben de nosotros?—. Volvió a preguntar como presa de la curiosidad a lo que su antecesor simplemente contestó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Tampoco estoy seguro de eso, supongo que debido a los límites existentes entre Raava y Shinju, podría apostar que es poco probable que haya quienes sepan de la manera en la que nuestras cuatro naciones estén formadas y divididas—. Dijo en un murmullo con un gesto pensativo que se extendía a lo largo de las facciones de su rostro, a juzgar por la manera cuidadosa en la cual Raava ha procurado mantenerse alejada de Shinju era poco probable que esa posibilidad pudiera existir. No obstante, si él tenía conocimiento de Shinju, entonces podía ser posible que hubiese alguien en el territorio del dios que conozca al menos del Avatar.

— ¿Qué debería hacer en ese caso? ¿Acaso esto dejará que deje de soñar con esas personas tan extrañas?—. Preguntó Aang al recordar nuevamente la razón por la que había iniciado esa conversación, la profundidad de sus visiones ahora estaba adquiriendo un nivel desconocido para el maestro aire. No sabía con exactitud si ahora que conocía de su existencia debía simplemente seguir con su vida y enfocarse en los heridos y ciudades destruidas por la Guerra de los Cien Años o poner un pie en los territorios de Shinju.

—A decir verdad, creo que deberías considerar la posibilidad de ir a ese lugar Aang. No puedo asegurarte que dejar Ba Sing Se e ir allá te quite todas esas interrogantes de encima, sé que además de eso suena bastante imprudente de mi parte que te lo sugiera—. Dijo con un tono que destilaba una profunda honestidad, desde el punto de vista crítico, debía de reconocer que estaba cargando al monje con una responsabilidad que cruzaba una frontera más grande que la que requirió en su batalla con Ozai. —Hay algo en todo esto que no me da buena espina, Aang si has estado teniendo pesadillas y estas envuelven a esos desconocidos quiere decir que el equilibrio en el mundo espiritual se está perdiendo y que amenaza con ir más allá de sólo las Cuatro Naciones—.

— ¿Pero cómo se supone que llegaré allá? No creo que sea suficiente con sólo montarme sobre el lomo de Appa y volar hasta que lo encuentre de la nada—. Punto a su favor, era imposible que pudiera encontrar un mapa que lo guiara a territorios más allá de los extremos de la Nación del Fuego, el Reino Tierra y las Tribus Agua.

—A partir de este punto quien te guiará será la misma Raava, yo no me encuentro en la posibilidad de decirte qué dirección tomar porque yo tampoco sé qué tan lejos están sus tierras. La única que tiene ese conocimiento es ella—. Sentenció a lo que Aang arqueó una ceja mirándole con confusión, esperando que le diera más instrucciones al respecto.

—Una vez que hayas cruzado y abandonado los territorios del Reino Tierra ella se pondrá en comunicación contigo y te guiará hasta haber llegado a esas tierras—. Continuó al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. —Pero Aang, debo advertirte que no subestimes a esas personas, puede que no sean maestros elementales mas no son inútiles. Shinju es un dios y su poder debe de ser tan grande como el de Raava. Ten mucho cuidado no sólo ellos, pero también con las fuerzas oscuras, algo me da el presentimiento que quien está provocando este desequilibrio dentro del mundo espiritual también tiene como destino ese lugar y las Cuatro Naciones—. Finalizó con severidad a lo que el Avatar asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y segundos después el espíritu de Wan fue desvaneciéndose hasta quedar nuevamente solo.

* * *

**¡Bueno! ¡Es todo por ahora!**

**¿Qué tal me quedó? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren tirarme tomates? Personalmente creo que es una gran mejoría comparado con el desastre que hice anteriormente xD. Así que estoy bastante entusiasmada por este nuevo fic.**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia o una idea que quieran díganla, yo felizmente leeré todo y lo tomaré en cuenta para aplicarlo. Aclaro que Kataang es algo momentáneo que no durará más de tres o cuatro capítulos, está de fijo el SasuKata (o como quieran llamarle).**

**Agradecimientos a mi amiga Flora, que me hizo el favor enorme de hacer la portada del fic :3**

**Con eso me despido, los leo en unas semanas :D**


	2. De Noticias y Reencuentros

**¡Hola!... Bueno vengo con el segundo capítulo de 'Reflection', originalmente lo iba a postear el 4 de Octubre, pero debido a que un amigo muy allegado a mí cumple años hoy decidí subirlo para felicitarlo :)**

**¿Qué más?... ¡Ah sí!.. Sobra aclarar que los personajes de Naruto y Avatar no me pertenecen**

**Ahora sí, a lo que vine**

* * *

Dio un largo suspiro mientras los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban con lentitud, podía sentir cómo el cansancio que se había ejercido por encima de sus hombros iba desapareciendo con cada segundo que transcurría. Recorrió la extensión de la habitación con la mirada, observó la cama vacía del otro extremo de la habitación recordándose de esta manera que nuevamente se encontraba sola.

Las cosas parecían haber cambiado, sin embargo, resultaba de gran dificultad afirmar si ese cambio había sido para bien o si en su lugar trajo consigo una oscura nube de negatividad. Por un lado, estaba profundamente satisfecha al saber que esa extensa Guerra de los Cien Años por fin había terminado, después de las grandes pérdidas que se habían sufrido en las Cuatro Naciones, la libertad y tranquilidad que tantas personas anhelaban poder alcanzar finalmente había hecho acto de aparición. Pero, por otra parte, no pudo evitar notar cómo al mismo tiempo su grupo de amigos parecían distanciarse los unos de los otros y esto parecía verse reflejado principalmente entre Aang y Zuko.

Nunca llegó a pensar que luego de tanto tiempo luchando por conseguir la paz entre las Cuatro Naciones y posterior a haber terminado con una conflicto que había durado alrededor de cien años las obligaciones de sus amigos y novio llegarían a ser tan exigentes para con ellos. Los días pasaban, mientras Toph se encontraba ocupada enseñando a jóvenes maestros tierra a extender sus habilidades en lo que ella misma había creado como metal control, su hermano se había visto rodeado de obligaciones acompañado de Suki y las demás guerras Kyoshi.

Mientras ella… Simplemente se había quedado en Ba Sing Se como consejera del Rey Tierra mientras observaba a Aang viajar constantemente la mayor parte del día ejerciendo su papel como Avatar. Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía frustrada de ver a todos los demás lejos, mientras ella seguía un estilo de vida bastante monótono, las responsabilidades ajenas la habían mantenido lo suficientemente alejada de sus amigos, incluyendo a Aang. Podía jurar que los momentos en donde la incomodidad del silencio y la ausencia de temas en común era cada vez más habitual entre los dos.

Las últimas semanas podía jurar cómo un aura de misterio se extendía alrededor del maestro aire, quiso sacarle la información, no podía contar las veces en las que la misma castaña había puesto todo de su parte por sonsacarle algo que pudiera justificar el por qué se encontraba tan distante para con ella. No podía comprenderlo, creía ciegamente en él y estaba segura que tenía las razones suficientes a su favor para que él pudiera confiarle cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, justo cuando se sentía cerca de entrar a fondo de su silencio él parecía volver a subir sus defensas.

Lo único que fue capaz de saciar su ansiedad y curiosidad había culminado en una frase que le había compartido la noche anterior diciéndole que necesitaba reunir a todo el grupo para hablar seriamente de algo que hacía tiempo lo estaba preocupando. Prácticamente se la había pasado varias semanas evadiendo sus preguntas, llenando su mente de teorías e historias paranoicas (alimentadas por su hermano mayor), con un incómodo silencio en sus momentos íntimos ¿y lo único que se había limitado a contestar con una reunión improvisada? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Él jamás había sido así de distante, la única ocasión en que llegó a mostrar esa indiferencia fue durante el Paso de la Serpiente y eso prácticamente había sido cerca de año y medio atrás.

Se levantó de su cama para abandonar su habitación, resultaba extraño decirlo, pero muy a pesar del extenso noviazgo con el joven Avatar, la maestro agua había acordado con él en que lo mejor temporalmente era dormir en habitaciones separadas. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que su hermano mayor además de ser un verdadero paranoico era bastante celoso y sobreprotector con ella, consideraban que no se encontraban emocionalmente preparados para llegar a tal punto de tener tanta intimidad.

Katara nunca se caracterizó por ser precisamente experta en ese tema, teniendo quince años y estando a tan sólo unos tres meses de cumplir los dieciséis, ella parecía poseer cierta ingenuidad e inocencia que aparentemente se complementaba a la perfección con la inmadurez e hiperactividad de Aang. Para muchos era bastante excéntrico, Toph llegó a burlarse de la nula capacidad de ambos para adaptarse al medio de la intimidad, por momentos la castaña llegó a coincidir en que no era nada común que una pareja durmiera en habitaciones separadas, pero aún así, para los dos parecía funcionar ese mecanismo ya que de esta manera ambos podían tener cierta privacidad.

Cuando salió de la habitación se dirigió al baño, dándose cuenta casi al instante que el joven Avatar había abandonado el pequeño edificio donde residían, muy posiblemente se había montado sobre el lomo de Appa con el propósito de ir en búsqueda de Sokka, Zuko y Toph. Rodó los ojos con ironía sintiéndose ligeramente molesta frente a la incapacidad de Aang de comunicarle algo tan simple, realmente sentía un profundo cariño indescriptible por él, pero cuando momentos así se presentaban simplemente le daban ganas de estrangularlo.

Un corto bufido lleno de ironía salió despedido de sus labios frente a la pequeña frustración que la había inundado, sin querer seguir mortificándose por eso se llenó a sí misma de esperanzas que esta pequeña reunión y la futura charla que estaba por suceder pudiera hacer a un lado ese problema de comunicación por el que estaban pasando y segundos después entró al baño, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la tina completamente dispuesta a relajarse.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y la maestro agua se había visto resignada a continuar sentada en un pequeño sillón con Momo en sus piernas mientras el lémur jugaba con una pequeña bola de hule entre sus manos. El aburrimiento y la soledad estaban creando un fuerte peso en ese lugar, estando tan sólo ella dentro de la pequeña residencia, con la ausencia del joven Avatar así como también de la del bisonte volador sólo aumentaba la ansiedad y frustración en ella.

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó a lo lejos, conocía a la perfección ese sonido y al instante una pequeña sonrisa iluminó las delicadas facciones del rostro de Katara. Como si se hubiese visto impulsada por un resorte se levantó de un salto, provocando de esta manera que el lémur que yacía recostado plácidamente sobre sus piernas saltara completamente aturdido ante el arranque inesperado de la maestro agua.

A los pocos segundos de haberse puesto de pie caminó a paso apresurado en dirección a la puerta de madera, colocó su mano entre los picaportes y con facilidad fue capaz de abrir mientras observaba cómo Appa descendía con tranquilidad sobre la tierra firme.

Se tomó un par de segundos para recorrer su lomo con la mirada, pudo reconocer casi al instante los rostros de Zuko y Sokka, un poco más atrás se encontraba Toph quien en aquellos momentos bajó de un salto del bisonte. Sonrió con nostalgia y poco después salió y se acercó a donde estaba Toph sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo seguida por Momo quien se había dirigido al hombro de Aang.

— ¡Toph!—. Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de la castaña empleando un tono de voz en el que expresaba toda la nostalgia y alegría que sentía al verse reunida una vez más con sus amigos. Sin dar mucho tiempo de contestar a la maestro tierra, Katara la rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo lleno de cariño y felicidad. — ¡No puedo creer cuánto tiempo ha pasado!—. Exclamó una vez más para poco después liberarla de sus brazos.

—Yo también los he extrañado a ti y a pies ligeros—. Contestó a su saludo golpeando con la misma rudeza de siempre su hombro.

—Soy tu hermano y me olvidas por completo para ir a saludar a Toph… Acabas de herir mis sentimientos, traidora—. Pudo escuchar la voz de Sokka atrás suyo con su característico sarcasmo, se volteó segundos después y rodó los ojos con ironía al ver el fallido intento de expresión de sufrimiento que su rostro estaba adoptando.

—No puedo creer que haya extrañado tu sarcasmo—. Murmuró para después darle un abrazo a lo que el chico del boomerang contestó con un simple bufido provocando que la maestro agua soltara una pequeña carcajada como respuesta.

—No me sorprende, ambos sabemos que el encanto de la familia lo heredé yo, ¿no crees?—. Contestó con una fingida prepotencia que causó una corta carcajada llena de ironía tanto en su hermana menor como en Toph quien se encontraba escuchando la conversación que estaban llevando los dos hermanos de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Minutos después se percató que en ese tiempo había ignorado por completo la presencia de Zuko, suspiró levemente y manteniendo intacta su expresión facial se acercó a él y así como hizo con su hermano mayor y la joven Beifong lo saludó con un cálido abrazo. —Me da gusto volver a verte, Zuko—. Comentó con su característica amabilidad siendo correspondida por los brazos del chico para más adelante separarse de él.

—Lo dices como si lleváramos siglos de no vernos y apenas pasó cerca de mes y medio desde la última vez que nos vimos—. Se burló a lo que la castaña respondió con una mirada silenciosa donde únicamente había rodado los ojos con sarcasmo. A juzgar por los acontecimientos y todo el drama por el cual Zuko había estado pasando durante su encuentro anterior se encontraba aliviada de saber que parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad.

—Saben, no quiero interrumpir este momento pero realmente necesito hablar con ustedes adentro—. Interrumpió el Avatar ligeramente molesto por el tiempo que el grupo se estaba tomando para hablar entre sí a lo que Katara le miró consternada. Su comportamiento sólo servía para confirmar sus sospechas anteriores, sea lo que sea que estaba sucediendo con él era un tema bastante delicado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vamos adentro antes de que pies ligeros se enfade más de lo que ya está—. Murmuró Toph haciendo un leve movimiento con sus manos burlándose del monje y poco después se adentró a la casa siendo seguida por Zuko y Aang.

— ¿Qué le pasa?—. Preguntó Sokka a su hermana una vez que el maestro aire se hubo adentrado en la casa a lo que la chica volteó a verlo y negó con un movimiento de cabeza, ni ella misma podía dar una respuesta exacta a eso, llevaba tiempo preguntándose exactamente lo mismo.

—Créeme, yo misma me he hecho esa pregunta por muchas semanas y aún no encuentro la respuesta—. Dijo dando un suspiro de resignación para poco después seguir los pasos del resto del grupo junto con su hermano mayor.

Una vez adentro pudo apreciar cómo Aang, Zuko y Toph estaban sentados en la pequeña sala de estar, avanzó y se sentó a lado de la maestro tierra siendo seguida por el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Los cuatro observaron con curiosidad al Avatar, una mirada expectante fue lo que se pudo apreciar en los rostros de cada uno, esperando a que éste pudiera explicar la razón de la reunión y todavía más importante el por qué había tanto misterio ante todo esto.

Aang pudo sentir los ojos sobre sí, ser el centro de atención nunca le había resultado incómodo, su experiencia como Avatar y las responsabilidades que debía manejar lograron que el chico pudiera madurar y que a la vez fuese capaz de manejar con esa clase de presión sin problema alguno. Sin embargo, luego de la larga conversación mantenida con Avatar Wan meses atrás, un sentimiento de incertidumbre lo había inundado. Dar una noticia de tal magnitud no era precisamente algo que se podía tomar a la ligera, más cuando sabía que esto podía afectar el equilibrio establecido en las vidas de sus amigos.

—Bueno, seguro se preguntarán por qué los reuní a todos aquí—. Dijo con suavidad, arrastraba las palabras de tal manera que se podía leer cómo este tema aún le incomodaba.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente nos dices de una vez?—. Gruñó Toph con semblante de notoria impaciencia y ansiedad ante el juego de palabras de su amigo, tanto misterio y palabrerías retrasaban el tema de conversación y le estaba sacando de quicio.

—Está bien, está bien—. Respondió ligeramente indignado y molesto ante el apuro de su amiga y la manera tan drástica y atropellada en la que lo había interrumpido. Poco después de fruncir el ceño y dar un corto suspiro prosiguió a con el tema de conversación inicial. —La última vez que estuvieron aquí, justo en su última noche tuve una conversación con una de mis vidas pasadas—.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?—. Preguntó en esta ocasión Zuko viéndose intrigado por la profundidad que este asunto estaba siguiendo mientras dedicaba una mirada llena de intriga al joven Avatar.

—Quizás esto les suene extraño, pero me habló de una especie de civilización que está completamente desligada y alejada a las Cuatro Naciones—. Bastó tan sólo un par de segundos para que Aang se diera cuenta de que su oración no tenía sentido alguno, ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo expresarse. —Lo que quiero decir es que me comentó de cómo en la época del mundo de los espíritus uno de ellos se alejó por completo con… Bueno, es realmente difícil de explicar—. Cada palabra que salía de sus labios sólo servía para empeorar las cosas, era más que evidente que sus amigos estaban completamente desorientados con lo que decía.

— ¿Acaso estuviste bebiendo jugo de cactus, Aang?—. Preguntó Toph con semblante de desconfianza como reacción ante la falta de coherencia que escuchaba de parte de su amigo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—. Exclamó completamente indignado ante absurda suposición, Sokka por su parte optó por reírse a lo que fue golpeado fuertemente en su hombro por su hermana menor ante la falta de seriedad y madurez con la que éste se estaba comportando.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente decides hablar claro y nos explicas qué rayos está pasando y qué fue lo que te dijo tu vida pasada?—. Dijo Toph nuevamente con sarcasmo, Aang por su parte la fulminó con la mirada por la presión que le estaba colocando sobre sus hombros. Zuko y Katara se quedaron callados poco después de dar un suspiro como si estuvieran pidiendo paciencia para poder manejar esta situación.

— ¡Porque no es tan fácil como tú crees que es!—. Contestó molesto, esta discusión se estaba tornando innecesariamente fuerte, Zuko y Katara compartieron una mirada de complicidad y la castaña decidió hablar para poder ponerle fin a toda esa tensión.

— ¿Por qué no mejor nos calmamos todos y hablamos de esto como personas civilizadas?—. Sugirió la castaña en un intento por detener los gritos que se estaban lanzando Aang y Toph.

—Katara tiene razón, en vez de estar gritándonos deberíamos mejor tranquilizarnos—. Le secundó Zuko a lo que Aang los volteó a ver a ambos y poco después decidió tomarse un par de segundos para tranquilizarse y poder recuperar la cordura y serenidad con la que estaba antes de la interrupción de Toph.

—Es muy complicado explicarles el asunto del mundo de los espíritus, para ser sincero, ni siquiera yo termino de entender lo que me contó Wan—. Reveló desviando su mirada y dirigiéndola hacia el suelo ante la falta de palabras y argumentos que lo justificaran. —Me habló de una nueva amenaza que se extendía hacia un lugar desconocido—.

— ¿Con amenaza te refieres a esos monstruos de rara apariencia del mundo espiritual que prácticamente van a querer matarnos?—. Preguntó Sokka con desconfianza a lo que el monje afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza. — ¿Qué acaso esos seres no descansan o qué?—.

—Pero, ¿tú sabes cómo llegar a ese lugar que te dijo?—. Preguntó Zuko con intriga ignorando por completo el intento de broma que había formulado Sokka.

—No tengo la más mínima idea, sólo me dijo que había límite que iba más allá de Ba Sing Se y que una vez que lo cruzara un espíritu me guiaría—. Contestó siendo este último comentario el colmo de los colmos para Sokka, quien se encontraba incómodo por la falta de información de esa supuesta civilización. —Escuchen, sé que es muy confuso, pero realmente necesito que me acompañen. No tengo idea de cómo sea allá afuera ni tampoco conozco en lo más mínimo a esa amenaza de la que me habló Avatar Wan, pero si es algo que amenazará el equilibrio del mundo espiritual y el mundo físico yo tengo que ir y necesitaré con urgencia su ayuda—. Añadió a los pocos minutos con cierto tono de súplica en su voz.

A partir de ese momento el silencio comenzó a predominar en toda la extensión de la habitación como prueba clara de la confusión de cada miembro del grupo. Incluso Sokka se había quedado corto de palabras ante la revelación de Aang, ni siquiera encontraba las palabras adecuadas para alivianar el ambiente.

Toph se pasó ese tiempo pensando y analizando lo dicho por el monje, seguía con la idea persistente de que él había perdido la cabeza, a pesar de lo último dicho por él no podía encontrarle sentido alguno a su conversación con su antecesor. Sin embargo, no era por eso por lo cual estaba pasando tanto tiempo pensando en qué hacer, su preocupación yacía en el estado de su escuela especializada en el Metal Control, había progresado tanto y alcanzado tantas cosas tras meses y meses de esfuerzo que dejarlo todo para irse a ese viaje con él era algo que requería de tiempo para analizar con cuidado.

Zuko fue otro problema, sus responsabilidades tenían un nivel superior al de Toph, él debía de gobernar a toda una nación, no podía abandonarlo todo por una petición del Avatar. Era bastante difícil para él llegar a tomar una decisión, tenía tanto que pensar que dar una respuesta en aquellos momentos resultaba imposible, aún había órdenes y acuerdo que establecer para con su gente, irse tan repentinamente provocaría un caos que acabaría con el orden establecido de su tierra.

Sokka era quizás el más flexible, si bien tenía obligaciones y cuentas que rendir para con mucha gente, a diferencia de Toph y Zuko él se encontraba en la libertad de suspenderlo sin ningún problema. Su relación con las guerreras Kyoshi facilitaba todo su trabajo de embajador y su trabajo de vocero podía ser reemplazado fácilmente.

Sin embargo, Katara fue quién se encontraba en una posición bastante incómoda, si bien no tenía que responder obligaciones mayores a las de servir como consejera del Rey Tierra la idea de abandonar Ba Sing Se con su relación amorosa viéndose afectada por el silencio y la distancia realmente le dejaban de qué pensar. No se sentía cómoda en lo absoluto con ello, estaba casi segura que si decidía irse con Aang a ese lugar su relación corría el peligro de llegar a su fin, no hacía falta ser adivino para darse cuenta que el silencio de Aang había afectado la confianza que Katara sentía por él.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen?—. Preguntó Aang con impaciencia tras el prolongado silencio que se había hecho presente, comprendía las razones de ese silencio, sus amigos habían hecho su propia vida y pedirles que dejaran todo de lado para unírsele era algo bastante precipitado. No obstante, si tal amenazaba dicha por Wan era tan grande, no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo.

—Yo iré—. Contestó Sokka sorprendiendo a los demás al ver la rapidez con la que él había reaccionado ante la petición del maestro aire. — Por los viejos tiempos—. Añadió esbozando una amigable sonrisa que motivó a Aang a corresponder a tal gesto con una en la que se expresaba completamente su gratitud por su cooperación.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Toph? Será como cuando luchábamos contra esos patanes de la Nación del Fuego—. Le animó Sokka dirigiendo su atención a ella tras darse cuenta que aún se encontraba pensándolo, poco después de notar lo que había dicho en frente de Zuko se sonrojó avergonzado. — ¡No es que piense que seas un patán Zuko! Me refería a los otros de la Nación del Fuego, los que eran malos, gruñones y que de ninguna manera eran buenos y que en ese entonces…—.

— ¡Sí, ya entendí, muchas gracias Sokka!—. Gruñó Zuko levemente exasperado ante la manera irritante en la que se estaba expresando el chico de la Tribu Agua.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices, vienes con nosotros, Toph?—. Interrumpió Aang abruptamente mirando con curiosidad a la maestro tierra quien se mantenía en una posición callada y silenciosa como si aún estuviese deliberando.

El grupo enfocó toda su atención en la pelinegra, ella parecía haber notado tal detalle pero no se había visto perturbada en lo absoluto por lo ocurrido. Estaba más enfocada en sus pensamientos y analizando las ventajas y desventajas que traería ese viaje que aún no podía asegurar con exactitud si realmente quería unírseles a Sokka y Aang.

—Muy posiblemente me arrepentiré de esto después, pero… De acuerdo, voy con ustedes, creo que a esa bola de holgazanes de mi escuela les vendrá bien unas vacaciones así que supongo que ambos ganamos—. Aceptó tras varios segundos de silencio provocando que tanto Sokka como Aang se lanzaran una mirada de complicidad y poco después sonrieron satisfechos.

Aang no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa triunfante al ver cómo lentamente cada uno de sus amigos accedía ante su petición. Ciertamente no tenía mucha fe en que podría conseguir algo, teniendo en cuenta que posterior a la guerra cada uno de ellos había forjado una vida bastante ocupada era difícil de imaginar que podrían dejarlo todo de lado sólo para ayudarle en algo que ni siquiera él sabía de qué trataba.

Su atención pasó a enfocarse en el rostro de la castaña quien en todo ese tiempo se la había pasado en silencio, cosa que terminó sorprendiendo al monje ya que estaba casi seguro que de los cuatro, Katara sería la más animada con la idea de reunirse con el grupo. — ¿Qué hay de ti, Katara?—. Preguntó mirándole con un semblante lleno de intriga, viéndose incapaz de comprender el por qué de su silencio.

Al escuchar la voz de su novio la maestro agua volteó a verlo nuevamente con una expresión pensativa, seguía analizando la situación y tratando de tomar la mejor decisión para ella. Era difícil oponerse cuando tenía los ojos de Aang, Sokka, Toph y Zuko por encima de ella expectantes a tener una respuesta certera.

Suspiró notoriamente incómoda y tras tomarse un par de minutos luego de la interrogante de su novio se animó a hablar. —De acuerdo, iré contigo Aang—. Terminó por aceptar sin sentirse del todo conforme con su decisión, simplemente no estaba del todo segura que ir a invadir un lugar que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia fuese buena idea. Tenía un mal presentimiento que la tranquilidad por la que cada uno de sus amigos había luchado tanto por alcanzar fuese a llegar a su fin.

Una vez que la castaña hubo terminado de hablar todas las miradas se centraron en el Señor del Fuego quien hasta el momento se mantuvo distante con respecto a la conversación. Era muy difícil saber qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de Zuko respecto a todo el tema expuesto por el Avatar, desde que lo conocían nunca se caracterizó por ser el más expresivo y era uno de los que más obligaciones y deberes tenía pendientes fuera de los cinco integrantes.

— ¿Por qué todos están mirándome así?—. Preguntó él sacando a relucir la incomodidad y disgusto que sentía al ser el objeto de atención de sus amigos. La intensidad y nerviosismo con la que la mayoría de ellos se habían dedicado a observarlo simplemente dificultaba aún más las cosas y le añadía una mayor tensión al asunto.

—No te hagas el tonto Zuko. Tú sabes perfectamente por qué—. Contestó Sokka en un gruñido lleno de ansiedad y molestia ante la evasiva del maestro fuego quien seguía sin emitir una oración que estuviese relacionada al tema.

Justo después de que Sokka terminara esa oración el silencio reinó una vez más, no hacía falta decir que todo este asunto impuesto por el joven Avatar había abrumado a cada uno de sus compañeros de grupo, cada uno de ellos se había tomado el tiempo para analizar y pensar en la propuesta de su amigo. Ciertamente, posterior a la odisea por la que se vieron forzados a someterse con relación a las diferencias dentro de las Cuatro Naciones, era duro saber que debían de renunciar a la tranquilidad y calma que tanto trabajo les costó finalmente alcanzar.

Los segundos transcurrieron con lentitud, pronto esos segundos de silencio pasaron a tomar la forma de minutos los cuales dejaron un efecto de incómoda tensión en la sala. Aang, así también como Sokka, Toph y Katara enfocaron toda su concentración en la figura de Zuko quien hacía un gran esfuerzo para lidiar con la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba.

Teniendo como único sonido de fondo los ademanes del lémur, Momo quien se encontraba jugando con una bola de hule, a estas alturas todos y cada uno de los habitantes dentro del edificio esperaban recibir la respuesta de Zuko.

Al cabo de un prolongado período de silencio el Señor del Fuego finalmente decidió compartir su opinión en relación al tema de conversación. —Lo siento, pero no creo que sea conveniente que vaya con ustedes—. Sentenció con un ademán de seriedad que generó un gesto de desilusión en el rostro del Avatar.

— ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, Zuko?!—. Gruñó Sokka casi al instante de haberlo escuchado, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Era más que obvio que el chico de la Tribu del Agua se encontraba profundamente anonadado ante la negativa de su amigo, más aún tras ver la manera tan tranquila y serena con la cual se estaba comportando.

—Sí, ¿qué quieres decir con que no vas a ir?—. Le secundó Toph al cabo de unos minutos de silencio quien no terminaba de entender el por qué de la negativa del maestro fuego.

Aang y Katara por su parte observaron la situación desde un punto de vista neutral, mientras Aang consideraba que la mejor opción era darle tiempo a su amigo de poder explicar sus razones, Katara podía comprender de cierta manera la situación del chico, siendo él posiblemente el más ocupado de los cinco.

—No puedo simplemente irme a un lugar que no conozco y dejar como si nada a toda una nación—. Se explicó en un tono que expresaba cansancio y molestia por la manera tan drástica en la que sus amigos le estaban exigiendo respuestas. — ¿Ustedes creen que la Nación del Fuego se va a manejar sola? Lo siento, pero no creo que sea buena idea que vaya, más aún si el Avatar va a ausentarse por un tiempo indefinido—. Sentenció segundos antes de que el castaño o la maestra tierra tomaran oportunidad alguna de decir algo en contra de su criterio.

—Tienes razón—. Dijo Aang en un murmullo apenas audible para el grupo, no se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en ese pequeño problema. Se encontraba tan preocupado por las palabras expresadas por su antecesor que apenas se había detenido únicamente para tomar en cuenta una que otra opinión corta de sus amigos. ¿Qué sería de las Cuatro Naciones en su ausencia? La paz había llegado, pero temía que por la falta de su liderazgo algo malo fuese a suceder dentro de las naciones, por otro lado, no podía simplemente ignorar el llamado de Wan a sabiendas del desequilibrio existente en el mundo espiritual, su deber como Avatar exigía atender al llamado de los espíritus y dirigirse a ese desconocido territorio.

— ¿De verdad piensas irte, Aang?—. Volvió a hablar Zuko con un semblante interrogatorio, preguntando con su mirada si el maestro aire tenía en cuenta las posibles consecuencias y problemas que su ausencia podría traer al estado político de los territorios de las naciones.

—Por supuesto que sí, sé que es un gran riesgo dejar todo teniendo responsabilidades con las diferentes poblaciones del mundo. Pero, si ignoro el consejo de Wan y me quedo, entonces eso quiere decir que no estoy cumpliendo con mi labor de Avatar correctamente—. Contestó tras breves minutos de silencio que se tomó para formular su punto de vista de la mejor manera que le era posible.

Zuko no dijo nada más posterior a eso, sólo asintió en silencio ante la perspectiva de Aang. Sokka al notar cómo el silencio se hacía presente nuevamente tomó la decisión de cortar con ese incómodo ambiente. — ¿Y cuándo exactamente nos iremos a ese lugar? Estoy ansioso por patear un par de traseros espirituales tan pronto como lleguemos—. Dijo este con un semblante de entusiasmo que provocó que en el rostro de sus amigos se dibujara una sonrisa de optimismo, el tiempo realmente había madurado al chico de la Tribu Agua.

—Dudo mucho que encontremos espíritus en ese lugar, Sokka—. Contestó Aang con una divertida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué vamos a encontrar ahí entonces?—. Preguntó Toph sumamente confundida ante la respuesta de su amigo. Se sentía bastante desorientada frente a la falta de información que Aang estaba filtrando.

—Para serte sincero, no tengo la más mínima idea. Wan no me dio muchos detalles con relación a lo que podíamos ver o no en ese extraño lugar—. Sinceró Aang sonrojándose ligeramente debido a la vergüenza que se apoderó de él frente a su incapacidad de expresarse.

— ¿Entonces qué rayos estuviste hablando con él?—. Reclamó Toph, sus palabras destilaban un profundo enojo y desesperación que iban dedicados especialmente a Aang.

—Ya se los dije, me contó únicamente del desequilibrio que hay entre el mundo espiritual y el físico, no pudo decirme nada más—. Contestó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia frente al arranque de enojo por el que estaba pasando la maestra tierra.

—Sabes, Aang, a tus vidas pasadas no les haría ningún daño tratar de ser más específicos cuando te den una misión o quieran comunicarse contigo—. Murmuró en esta ocasión Sokka tratando de alivianar la tensión que se había hecho presente en el cuarto entre el Avatar y Beifong.

No hubo más que silencio a partir de lo último dicho por Sokka, era extraño que durante su primera reunión como grupo luego de varios meses de no verse los unos a los otros el ambiente se viera decorado con esa ausencia de comunicación. Si incluso ninguno mostraba señales de humor frente a los comentarios sarcásticos del chico de la Tribu del Agua eso quería decir que la seriedad de todo esto ejercía una profundidad tan acentuada que llegaba al punto en el que no había espacio para las risas.

Katara, quien había sido la que se mantuvo a mayor distancia de la discusión del grupo fue la que optó por aportar algo a ese velorio tan martirizante y decidió soltar una oración luego de tantos minutos en silencio. — ¿Y cuándo exactamente nos iremos, Aang?—. Preguntó con una fingida curiosidad y fascinación por la respuesta que a juzgar por la expresión facial de Sokka y su novio había sido lo suficientemente convincente para dejar de lado esa tensión.

—Hoy de ser posible—. Respondió tajantemente mientras jugaba con sus dedos con un semblante distraído a sabiendas que esa respuesta podría crear un nuevo conflicto en el grupo.

— ¿Por qué tan pronto?—. Dijo en esta ocasión Zuko quien no se esforzó en lo más mínimo por ocultar su consternación al respecto.

Aang dio un suspiro expresando su cansancio, contestar tantas preguntas rodeado de ese ambiente le dejaba las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran. —Creo que es mejor irnos cuanto antes, entre más tiempo pasemos aquí más nos vamos a retrasar y a estas alturas dudo que eso sea buena idea—. Contestó en un tono de voz no muy convincente para sus amigos, pero que sin embargo ninguno de ellos se atrevió a replicar por consideración al estrés y la frustración que cruzaban por la mente del monje.

* * *

Tras las últimas palabras dichas por Aang todo el equipo se dispuso a hacer sus maletas y empacar lo necesario para el nuevo viaje que se presentaba frente a ellos. Teniendo en cuenta que el lugar al que se dirigían tenía un destino todavía desconocido para todos, incluyendo al Avatar, habían llegado a acordar que lo más conveniente era incluir dentro del itinerario objetos que fueran útiles para la supervivencia.

Teniendo dentro de sus mochilas las bolsas de dormir de cada uno, el nuevo planeador diseñado para Aang, alimentos y provisiones que de acuerdo a pedido de Sokka y exigencias de Aang tenían planeado que durase como mínimo un par de días, varias botellas que estaba llenas de agua en consideración, como intento de prevenir casos de sed extrema como había sucedido en el desierto.

Dentro de las armas que se habían preparado no hubo precisamente mucho a tener en cuenta por la mayoría de miembros del grupo. Debido a que tres de los integrantes tenían un poder sobre los cuatro elementos era bastante obvio que no se molestaran en agregar muchos objetos punzantes. Entre los pocos que se sumaron al viaje estaban el inseparable boomerang de Sokka, la espada cuidadosamente elaborada del mismo castaño, una cantimplora con agua que pertenecía a Katara y dos artefactos de metal en los que Toph había estado trabajando para desarrollar y extender su capacidad dentro del metal control.

Una vez que la última mochila fue colocada y acomodada sobre el lomo de Appa, el grupo fue subiéndose de uno a uno procurando establecer un orden que no perturbara la manera en la que las pertenencias se habían agrupado. Siendo Sokka el último en subir por encima del lomo del bisonte volador, y poco después de que Aang diera un último vistazo general a su alrededor se subió al cuello de su mascota y miró a Zuko quien se encontraba de pie frente el animal.

—Lamento no poder llevarte de regreso a tu nación Zuko, pero el lugar que según me mencionó Wan queda más adelante del Templo Aire del Este—. Se disculpó apenado antes de dar el adiós a su compañero y amigo.

—No te preocupes Aang, en todo caso espero que regresen pronto y puedan ponerme al tanto de lo que sea que encuentren allá—. Dijo el chico con tranquilidad quien se dio la vuelta por un par de segundos y miró al cielo cuyo semblante indicaba que estaba esperando a que algo llegara.

Minutos después un ave de plumas de los colores de la Nación del Fuego iba descendiendo a una gran velocidad y se posaba con delicadeza encima del hombro de su amigo quien tras asegurarse de esto le enroscó un pequeño pedazo de papel en su pata izquierda y con una seña de su mano le indicó que se fuera a donde estaba el resto de sus amigos.

— ¿Zuko?... ¿Para qué quieres que lleve a ese halcón mensajero con nosotros?—. Murmuró el maestro aire confundido.

—Quién sabe cuánto vayan a tardar ahí, ni cuándo volverán así que si en un mes siguen ahí me gustaría que usen a ese halcón para enviarme una nota con detalles e información de ese lugar—. Le explicó con ese semblante tranquilo e imperturbable tan típico de él. Aang tras notar eso hizo una pequeña reverencia mostrando su respeto y agradecimiento a su amigo por tal consideración.

—Nos volveremos a ver—. Dijo Aang con una sonrisa de entusiasmo para segundos más tarde posar su vista al frente y tomar las cuerdas del bisonte con seguridad y firmeza. — ¡Appa, Jip Jip!—. Exclamó causando que el animal se extendiera por los aires y comenzara a ascender a una gran velocidad y casi al instante el paisaje de la gran ciudad de Ba Sing Se disminuyera con cada segundo que iban subiendo por los cielos.

El halcón no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar un lugar en el lomo del bisonte y se ubicó en el hombro de Sokka quien lo recibió con una sonrisa que expresaba su alegría y entusiasmo por tener una vez más contacto con ese animal. — ¡Oh, sí! ¡Bienvenido al equipo, halcón!—. Exclamó cerrando su puño derecho con una mirada llena de determinación que provocó risas en Katara y Toph las cuales el moreno se limitó a ignorar.

—Muy bien, halcón, Momo, ya que ustedes dos junto con Appa estarán viajando con nosotros les quiero pedir que hagan un esfuerzo por llevarse bien y no traten de matarse. ¿De acuerdo?—. Dijo con tono autoritario mirando al lémur con desconfianza, tras cortos segundos de un intercambio de miradas entre el ave y la mascota de Aang Momo saltó sobre la cabeza de Sokka y comenzó a perseguir al halcón quien también luchó en contra del lémur. — ¡No! ¡Suficiente! ¡Alto! ¡Halcón malo!—. Gritó Sokka moviendo sus brazos con brusquedad tratando de quitarse a ambos animales de encima.

Se podían escuchar las risas de Katara y Toph frente a las exclamaciones del moreno quien todavía luchaba contra las dos criaturas que no parecían querer detenerse en aquella batalla que habían iniciado. Aang por su parte echó un último vistazo hacia atrás, observando los últimos restos del Reino Tierra, ese paisaje al que tanto se había acostumbrado y que se había convertido en su hogar por fin estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Una vez que ese pedazo de tierra se hubo perdido Aang volvió a ver hacia el frente, miraba hacia lo desconocido con serenidad, sintiéndose mentalmente preparado para los nuevos desafíos que estaban por cruzarse en su camino.

* * *

**Así es, hasta aquí llega por hoy el segundo capítulo. Personalmente no me encantó tanto como el primero, lo sentí muy de relleno, pero era necesario subirlo antes de poder llevar al grupo a hacer el crossover. El asunto de Zuko, pues lo dejé de lado como algo temporal, es posible que vuelva, por eso metí al halcón, pero de momento el fic está enfocado en una dirección diferente.**

**Jasuki-chan: Sí, yo también espero exactamente lo mismo de mí xD. Pero al ritmo que voy creo que podré terminarlo, no puedo responderte lo de si emparejaré a Naruto con Sakura o Hinata porque eso aún no lo había definido, creo que ninguna pareja está definida así que estoy abierta a sugerencias. Y con lo del humor, sí, estoy en eso, puede que los primeros capítulos se lean algo pobres pero es porque son introductorios, a partir del tercer capítulo es que todo cambiará :)**

**vanecool: Tú eres de las que más me motiva a seguir Reflection, porque has estado aquí desde el primer intento de fic y realmente el hecho de que sigas leyendo esto luego de tanto tiempo me parece que es un gran honor y un gusto para mí. Aún no estoy segura de en qué momento del mundo de Naruto ubicaré al Equipo Avatar, así que en eso también si alguien quiere dar sugerencias con gusto las tomaré en cuenta :)**

**marta: En efecto, Sasuke y Katara son la pareja canon de mi fic :). Respecto a la trama, creo que este capítulo no da mucha información, pero como dije antes, a partir del siguiente capítulo puedes tener por seguro que tendrás más información.**

**El próximo capítulo se subirá posiblemente el 1 de octubre. No me gusta mucho actualizar tan rápido, pero debido a que una amiga a quien también estimo mucho cumple años ese día he decidido adelantar la fecha en honor a ella :)**

**¡Ahora sí! ¡Los leo pronto! :D**


	3. Peligro

**¡Hola de nuevo! :D... Sí, así es, así como lo dije la semana pasada, paso a publicar el tercer capítulo en honor a mi amiga Flora (quien no sólo hizo la foto de portada del fic sino que también cumple años).**

**Espero que sea de su agrado :)**

**Aclaro nuevamente que ni Avatar ni Naruto me pertenecen... ¡Ahora sí! ¡A lo que vine!**

* * *

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, desde el instante en que Appa se elevó por los cielos en dirección al este de acuerdo a las órdenes impuestas por su dueño se pasaron largas y extensas horas volando junto con las nubes a su alrededor. No sabían con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que tocaron tierra firme, tampoco estaban del todo seguros de qué tan cerca o qué tan lejos podían llegar a estar de su destino final, la carencia de un mapa y la falta de información de parte del Avatar sólo contribuía a que su ignorancia e impaciencia se vieran más pronunciados que antes.

Según Sokka, habían pasado cerca de cuatro días desde la última vez que pudieron sentir la tierra bajo sus pies, toda esta nueva experiencia le resultaba tan bizarra que no pudo evitar sentirse como un verdadero tonto al tener que pasar tan prolongado tiempo por los aires sin ninguna otra señal. —Oye, Aang—. Dijo al fin tras un extenso período de silencio captando no sólo la atención del monje, sino también del resto de sus amigos que yacían sentadas con un semblante de notorio aburrimiento.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sokka?—. Contestó intrigado mientras se volteaba un par de centímetros para enfocar su atención en el castaño.

— ¿Estás seguro que sabes por dónde vamos? No quisiera quejarme, pero tengo la impresión de que estás igual o más desorientado que cualquiera de nosotros—. Murmuró viéndose incapaz de poder ocultar ese tono de molestia y pereza en su voz mientras jugaba distraídamente con sus dedos.

Aang frunció el ceño ofendido ante la insinuación del chico, odiaba admitirlo pero no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo. De acuerdo a las palabras de Avatar Wan, se suponía que llegaría un punto en el que el espíritu de Raava se comunicaría con él y lo guiaría directamente por el camino correcto, pero tras largas y extensas horas volando en compañía de las nubes, horas que incluso pasaron a ser días y que su amado bisonte volador se vio forzado a soportar a duras penas, seguía sin recibir señal alguna del espíritu.

Cuando se hizo la idea de comunicarse con ella nunca llegó a imaginarse que tardaría tanto en aparecer, no podía estar tan lejos de ese sitio desconocido. Appa en todo este tiempo se había dispuesto a volar a la mayor velocidad que le era posible, le resultaba casi ilógico que la razón por la que tardaran tanto fuese por una inconsistencia del animal.

Suspiró derrotado y volteó a ver hacia el frente pensando en una oración que pudiese calmar las ansias de su amigo, necesitaba eliminar todo rastro de duda en él si quería que ese ambiente sereno y tranquilo se mantuviese intacto. —Claro que sí, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que lleguemos. Ya lo verán—. Murmuró soltando una risa nerviosa a los pocos segundos mientras se rascaba su cabeza con incomodidad.

—Sabes Aang, si vas a mentirle a personas que llevamos cerca de dos años y medio de conocerte, deberías esforzarte un poco más—. Contestó Toph con semblante de indiferencia a lo que Aang tembló ligeramente.

— ¿Mentir?... ¿Yo?... ¿Yo de verdad? … ¿Mentirles?—. Tartamudeó con una forzada risa que amenazaba con quebrar su voz. — ¡No les estoy mintiendo! ¿Qué les cuesta tenerme un poco de fe en lo que les digo?—. Exclamó arrastrando sus palabras mientras volteaba a verlos una vez más con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro que sólo sirvió para restar credibilidad en sus palabras.

Toph se encogió de hombros restando importancia a su leve ataque de pánico, Aang al darse cuenta de que ese pequeño interrogatorio había llegado a su fin dio un suspiro de alivio y puso su atención en el horizonte mientras pedía entre sus pensamientos que Raava diese alguna señal de vida.

Katara por otra parte se mantuvo en silencio durante esa pequeña conversación, desde que dejaron Ba Sing Se había sido la única de los cuatro que aún se mantenía en silencio. Era bastante extraño que en este ambiente en donde el silencio y la tensión podían sentirse cercanos a ellos la castaña no hiciera un esfuerzo alguno por alivianar ese ambiente, más aún cuando del grupo era ella quien acostumbraba a contagiar a los demás con su positivismo y entusiasmo.

Muy a pesar de este hecho todo parecía indicar que nadie se había percatado de su silencio, mientras ella se la pasó todo este largo tiempo con cara de pocos amigos, los demás estaban encerrados dentro de su propia burbuja personal. Por momentos se sentía realmente frustrada ante la indiferencia de sus compañeros, mientras ella lidiaba con ese amargo sabor de insatisfacción en su mente nadie se detuvo a pensar en su estado emocional.

Miró a Aang rogando porque se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía, había tanto de qué hablar con él, estaba forzada a guardarse para sí misma una gran variedad de emociones, comprendía perfectamente que el joven Avatar tenía una responsabilidad para con el resto del mundo, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse como un segundo plano. Su relación se había visto fuertemente descuidada, era esa ausencia de tiempo a solas, la falta de temas de conversación y por sobretodo las crecientes responsabilidades que esa llama que durante la guerra brillaba con tanta intensidad parecía estar apagándose.

Bufó al notar su estado imperturbable, no podía comprenderlo, no tenía la más mínima idea de en qué momento fue que la maestro agua llegó a distanciarse de tal manera del Avatar. Años atrás, durante la guerra en su viaje a la Tribu Agua del Norte, llegó a conocer a una mujer adivina que le aseguraba que en su futuro se casaría con un poderoso maestro, tal información le hizo suponer luego de varios meses más tarde que ese hombre era Aang. Pero, a juzgar por cómo lucían las cosas actualmente, dudaba bastante que su vida a lado del monje fuese a durar mucho tiempo.

—Katara—. Pudo escuchar a la voz de su hermana llamándola en un susurro, se sobresaltó ligeramente frente a la manera tan drástica en la que despertó de su pequeño debate mental y volteó a verlo un tanto extrañada.

— ¿Qué sucede?—. Dijo tras varios minutos de silencio, miró a su alrededor y pudo notar que tanto Toph como Aang parecían estar durmiendo plácidamente.

—Yo debería preguntarte eso, estás más extraña de lo normal. No has dicho absolutamente nada durante este viaje, es como si no estuvieras aquí—. Replicó con severidad procurando mantener un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a los otros dos.

Katara no pudo evitar bajar la mirada avergonzada por la preocupación que sintió en las palabras de su hermano, no llegó a imaginar que él pudiera llegar a confrontarla de esa manera tan abrupta. No llegó a imaginarse en lo absoluto que se había mostrado así con tanta facilidad, en su mente estaba casi segura que si el resto de sus amigos ignoraban su estado de ánimo se debía a que ella se las había arreglado para ocultarlo.

—Vamos, Katara. Soy tu hermano, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?—. Insistió manteniendo su mirada sobre su rostro al notar ese incómodo silencio en el que su hermana se había introducido, sus palabras destilaban el mismo tono de preocupación que el que usó anteriormente.

La maestra agua por su parte seguía debatiéndose por qué decirle, no se sentía cómoda en lo absoluto con la dirección que esta conversación estaba siguiendo. Hablar de su relación amorosa con Sokka sólo empeoraría más las cosas, no llegaría a ninguna parte, su estado de paranoia se elevaría a la máxima potencia y ciertamente no necesitaba escuchar un sermón así en aquellos momentos.

—Sólo estoy preocupada—. Murmuró con voz queda, al escucharse a sí misma se quiso abofetear por hablar más de la cuenta. —Lo digo por este lugar extraño al que estamos yendo. Quién sabe qué podemos encontrar ahí y eso me tiene con los nervios de punta—. Añadió segundos antes de que Sokka pudiese salir con un interrogatorio en relación a su primera respuesta. En cierta forma, no estaba mintiendo del todo, realmente una parte de ella sentía preocupación y ansiedad por las tierras desconocidas a las que se estaban dirigiendo.

Sokka se quedó mirándole en silencio con seriedad, como si estuviese analizándola con sus ojos esperando encontrar alguna señal de duda en ella. Tras ver que su semblante se mantuvo tranquilo e impasible terminó por creerse la pequeña mentira que le había soltado la chica. —Sí, creo que tienes razón. Estoy casi seguro que encontraremos engendros de seis patas con cara de pingüino y cuerpo de bisonte… O tal vez nos encontraremos con animales que hablen y rocas que puedan caminar—. Susurró con una expresión alarmada en su rostro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir, Sokka?—. Preguntó Katara a continuación arqueando una ceja perturbada por los inventos, incoherencias y exageraciones que el moreno estaba soltando con tanta facilidad.

—No estoy seguro, creo que veinte horas—. Murmuró rascando el puente de su nariz pensativo. — ¡No me veas así! No es fácil dormir teniendo a Momo moviéndose de un lado a otro cada cinco minutos—. Exclamó casi al instante al darse cuenta de la anonadada expresión de su hermana menor quien se mostraba molesta por la falta de sueño de él.

La maestra agua volteó a ver al pequeño lémur quien dormía plácidamente en una esquina de la montura, segundos después regresó su mirada a su mirada con una ceja arqueada pidiéndole una explicación más sólida y consistente al respecto.

—Está bien, está bien, me iré a dormir, pero creo que a ti tampoco te vendría mal irte a dormir, quién sabe cuándo exactamente llegaremos, además, la última vez que no dormimos por poco nos matan—. Murmuró ligeramente ofendido ante la falta de credibilidad que su hermana menor le estaba prestando a sus palabras.

La castaña rodó los ojos en señal de sarcasmo e ironía ante sus palabras y tras darse cuenta que estaba hablando en serio dio un suspiro de resignación. Tenía miedo de que al caer dormida sus dudas internas se materializaran en el interior de sus sueños y le harían lidiar con terribles pesadillas.

Suspiró derrotada y poco a poco se fue acomodando en busca de una posición lo suficientemente cómoda para finalmente ser capaz de cerrar sus ojos y caer dormida junto a sus demás compañeros.

* * *

Había una inmensa oscuridad a su alrededor, la tierra que bajo sus pies se encontraba desierta, los árboles, las plantas, toda la naturaleza parecía estar muerta. No había ningún rastro de vida en toda la extensión de ese pedazo de tierra en el que se encontraba parado, todo el espacio a su alrededor estaba sumido bajo una absoluta oscuridad, con cada paso que avanzaba hacia adelante un nuevo paisaje se mostraba frente a sus ojos y cada una de las imágenes era más desolada que la anterior.

Se sentía atrapado en un inmenso abismo de desolación y oscuridad, con cada paso que daba hacia adelante un sentimiento de incertidumbre y angustia llenaba sus pensamientos y lo conducía a un estado de paranoia abrumadora frente a las crueles imágenes que pasaban por sus ojos. No podía ver nada más que tristeza y muerte en ese lugar, las plantas estaban marchitas, había miles de árboles que lejos de tener hojas en sus ramas tenían la forma de brazos sin vida, los terrenos en donde debía de haber arroyos de agua estaban secos, casi como si estuviese dentro de un desierto.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?—. Dijo en un suave susurro paralizado por la angustia que se había apoderado de él, quiso convencerse a sí mismo que todo era producto de un sueño, que simplemente había tenido horas de insomnio acumuladas que lo condujeron a crear este mundo de fantasía, pero todo era tan real.

Una mezcla de sentimientos bizarros cruzó por su mente, recordó una vez más las extrañas pesadillas que lo habían perseguido en donde él, junto a sus amigos, se enfrentaban a un hombre y a los pocos segundos enormes serpientes salían de sus manos y atacaban a cada uno de sus seres queridos. La crudeza del ambiente en donde se encontraba era bastante similar al de sus sueños pasados, la única diferencia vigente es que no había nadie más que él, estaba solo.

"— _¿Es este el mundo de los espíritus?_—". Pensó para sus adentros mientras se esforzaba por asimilar sus alrededores, fue la única opción factible que podía justificar el por qué se encontraba en ese lugar tan excéntrico. Pero, era algo poco coherente desde su punto de vista, de haber entrado al mundo espiritual su cuerpo tendría que haberse quedado inmóvil en el mundo físico. Al mismo tiempo, su espíritu emanaría un aura de color azul la cual tampoco se podía apreciar.

Se sentó en el suelo, si no era un sueño, ni tampoco un viaje al mundo de los espíritus como un llamado de alguna criatura perteneciente a dicho sitio, no entendía el lugar de ubicación en el que estaba. Apoyó su cabeza con sus manos mientras su mente trabajaba para encontrar una solución que le permitiera encontrar la salida a ese lugar, recorrió lo poco que podía ver con la mirada como si estuviese esperando encontrar la presencia de alguien más, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta.

"— _¿Acaso todo en este lugar está muerto?_—". Se preguntó frustrado frente a ese espectral silencio que reinaba, entre más tiempo pasaba dentro de ese lugar, más abrumado se sentía.

Al cabo de varios minutos en el suelo, cansado de no obtener respuesta alguna del exterior, se puso de pie y optó por comenzar a adentrarse en ese extraño mundo que a primeras impresiones tenía la apariencia de ser una especie de bosque muerto. Era extraño decirlo, pero cada vez que se adentraba, con cada segundo que pasaba en medio de los árboles, caminando por ese sendero de tierra seca, la poca luz que antes le dejaba echar un vistazo a sus alrededores comenzaba a debilitarse hasta el punto de no poder ver nada más que extrañas figuras de ramas que parecían ser brazos rígidos.

"—_Este lugar se siente desolado, casi como si sus anteriores habitantes llevaran siglos desaparecidos_—". Pensó perturbado por la angustia y soledad que le rodeaba, en cierta forma sintió como si fuese partícipe de un flashback en el que invadía los territorios del espíritu Koh, el ladrón de rostros. Si mal no recordaba, su cueva estaba consumida por la oscuridad, sin embargo, a diferencia del bosque en donde estaba, la cueva emanaba un fuerte aire de vida que no podía sentir en el bosque.

—Avatar—. Dijo una voz con un frío susurro que durante un par de segundos le puso la piel de gallina al monje calvo, el sonido de aquella voz se podía sentir muy cercana a él, incluso llegó a creer que aquel ser que lo estaba llamando se encontraba justo a espaldas de él. Sin embargo, en el instante en que se volteó hacia atrás sus sospechas se vieron descartadas al no encontrar nada más que las mismas ramas de los árboles.

Comenzó a apresurar el ritmo de sus pasos queriendo alcanzar la localización de la voz que lo estaba llamando, estaba cada vez más confundido. Primero se vio rodeado por una perturbadora oscuridad que lo condujo a pensar que estaba formando parte de una de sus típicas pesadillas, luego observó la extravagante forma que el paisaje adoptaba y su segundo pensamiento lo condujo a la opción de que inconscientemente había realizado un viaje al mundo de los espíritus. Más adelante, tras introducirse dentro de ese misterioso bosque no fue capaz de encontrar una posibilidad que pudiera responder a todas las preguntas que atacaban su mente en esos momentos.

Intentó correr, pero su cuerpo se veía atrapado por las ramas de los árboles, era casi como si estos tuvieran vida propia y trataran de impedir que el maestro aire pudiera alcanzar al ser que lo había llamado minutos atrás. Cansado de lidiar con tantos obstáculos de gran rigidez hizo un simple movimiento de manos queriendo crear una ráfaga de aire lo suficientemente afilada para cortar esas molestas ramas. Fue un simple intento, quería quitarse de encima esas ramas de árboles que hacían el sendero tan estrecho, pero justo cuando estaba por intentarlo, en el momento en que su mano se movió hacia el frente se dio cuenta que sus poderes se habían ido.

Su mente comenzó a verse invadida por una avalancha de interrogantes que generaron en el maestro aire un profundo sentimiento de nerviosismo y angustia. A estas alturas nada tenía sentido, no tenía la más mínima idea de en qué clase de mundo había entrado, las sospechas de que estaba dentro de una pesadilla se vieron desechadas al instante de comprobar no sólo que tenía un control sobre sus acciones, sino también luego de comprobar que carecía de sus poderes sobre los elementos.

Tras extensos minutos de haber estado intentando liberarse de las ramas que se habían enredado a lo largo de su cuerpo pudo sentir cómo la presión que éstas ejercían sobre su cuerpo se desprendían lentamente dándole la oportunidad de moverse a voluntad propia nuevamente. Desvió su mirada en dirección a su cuerpo al notarlo y poco después volteó a ver atrás, los árboles que anteriormente se encontraban rodeándolo ahora estaban posicionados a varios metros alejados del monje, casi como si todo lo vivido fuese parte de una simple ilusión.

Todo su rostro se tensó casi al instante, era como si lo acontecido minutos atrás no hubiese sucedido realmente, pero su cuerpo aún podía sentir ese incómodo escalofrío por el contacto con las rígidas ramas de aquellos árboles. "—_Esto tiene que ser más que una pesadilla_—". Dijo para sí mismo tratando de mantener la calma, esto era por mucho una de las experiencias más tétricas en las que jamás se había visto involucrado.

Frunció el ceño y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar ese pensamiento de sí, enfocó su atención una vez más con dirección al frente y justo al momento en que lo hizo, su cuerpo fue víctima de un escalofrío. No podía creer la rapidez con la que estaba cambiando de escenario, aquel bosque carente de vida alguna había desaparecido por completo y en su lugar un sendero de pasto seco se extendía bajo sus pies como si este estrecho camino lo tratara de conducir a un nuevo destino.

Víctima de la curiosidad y sin suficientes opciones como respaldo, el joven Avatar se vio forzado a seguir ese camino, estaba buscando con la mirada el lugar al que aquel pequeño sendero lo estaba conduciendo. Sin embargo, no había nada más que oscuridad a su alrededor, era muy extraño, lo único visible para él estaba en ese suelo que con cada paso con el que se aventuraba podía sentir un frío intenso cubrir todo su cuerpo.

"— _¿Qué clase de lugar es este?_—". Pensó nuevamente interrogante, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro buscando obtener un buen ángulo de la situación, estaba esperando que con cada paso con el que avanzaba aquella oscuridad desapareciera. Sin embargo, tal hecho no ocurrió, más bien, podía jurar que ya habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos caminando por el mismo sendero y aún no lograba conseguir respuestas, ni mucho menos pistas que pudieran revelar el sitio a donde estaba dirigiéndose.

Cada paso que daba era como si estuviese caminando en círculos, o más bien como si todo el trayecto realizado fuese en vano. Sabía perfectamente que se estaba moviendo, pero por momentos tenía la extraña sensación que ese sendero se movía por su propia cuenta en contra suya, como si con cada paso que él daba hacia adelante este se ocupara de llevarlo de vuelta a su lugar.

Comenzaba a preocuparse, estaba perdido, en un lugar del que no tenía la más mínima idea de su ubicación ni mucho menos sabía en dónde acabaría todo esto. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, había entrenado con los monjes para mantener la calma en los momentos cruciales, lo que le tenía nervioso era el hecho de que se había percatado de la ausencia de sus amigos. Temía porque ellos, así como él, se hubiesen visto envueltos en la desgracia de caer ahí dentro, luego de haber estado explorando los escasos territorios un sentimiento de desconfianza se había sembrado en su mente.

Dudaba de que ese lugar fuese seguro, no era sólo su encuentro con esos extraños árboles, ni tampoco la manera drástica en que los escenarios cambiaban de uno a otro, era también el hecho de que sentía cómo alguien lo estaba observando, aún tenía en su mente el recuerdo de esa extraña voz que lo llamó cuando caminaba por aquel bosque. Si esa extraña criatura, persona, lo que sea que fuera era peligrosa iba a estar en serios problemas, no tenía poderes con los qué defenderse y sin sus poderes era más que evidente que terminaría por ser una presa fácil.

—Avatar—. Esa tétrica voz lo había vuelto a llamar, insistente en que eso era señal de malas noticias el joven monje no pudo evitar ser víctima de un escalofrío alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir el sonido de la voz a una cercanía bastante próxima a él, nuevamente se volteó detrás de él con la certeza de que ese extraño ser estaba a sus espaldas, pero justo cuando volteó la mirada volvió a encontrarse con esa deprimente oscuridad.

Comenzaba a enfadarse, era como si aquella extraña criatura estuviese jugando con él, no pudo evitar sentir que era parte del juego de las escondidas, sólo que a diferencia de la inocencia infantil con la que solía jugarla de niño, ahora se sentía como si fuese un pequeño león alce dientes de sable siendo perseguido por un depredador más grande.

— ¡¿Quién eres?!—. Exigió saber en una exclamación cuyas palabras, a pesar de mostrar una fuerte determinación no fueron capaces de ocultar su temor y angustia frente al sentimiento de impotencia que le provocaba el encontrarse indefenso. — ¡Si me estás buscando entonces muéstrate!—. Exclamó una vez más con un tono autoritario que tras haberse expresado no consiguió nada más que un incómodo silencio.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se sentía desconcertado por todo ese misterio que le rodeaba, incómodo ante la idea de estar perdido y atrapado en ese misterioso abismo de oscuridad cuyo sendero no parecía ir a ninguna parte. Quería salir de ese lugar de una buena vez, necesitaba encontrar a sus amigos, estaba preocupado por el paradero y el estado de cada uno de ellos.

Tras largos minutos de pensar en una opción para liberarse de esa misteriosa oscuridad, sus pensamientos e ideas se vieron reducidos a intentar comunicarse con el espíritu de Raava. Su contacto con los cuatro elementos parecía inexistente, pero si cabía la posibilidad de salvarse mediante ella, debía tomar ese riesgo.

Rápidamente se sentó en el suelo de aquel estrecho camino, adoptó su pose de meditación y una vez que se hubo tomado el tiempo necesario para adquirir la concentración suficiente hizo el intento de llamar al espíritu de la paz y la luz. —Raava, necesito de tu ayuda—. Dijo con suavidad, esperando a que tras haberla llamado tuviera como respuesta alguna señal de ella.

Desgraciadamente para el Avatar, la nombrada no dio señales de vida, aquel silencio que lo rodeaba estaba intacto. Aang arqueó una ceja incapaz de comprender qué había salido mal. Simplemente no tenía ningún sentido, Raava era una entidad que siempre había sido caracterizada por su capacidad de ayudar a cada Avatar cuando éstos pidieran de su ayuda.

Aang podía comprender que sus poderes se vieran neutralizados al entrar en ese mundo, la pequeña posibilidad de que hubiese realizado un viaje espiritual seguía siendo una opción factible en la mente del maestro aire, hasta ahora. Tras darse cuenta que su conexión con el espíritu de Raava estaba ausente le hizo descartar esa sospecha de su mente. Pero ahora sólo quedaba una pregunta por responder; ¿dónde demonios se encontraba?

Casi sin darse cuenta, esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba lo abandonó y en su lugar un nuevo escenario se había puesto frente a sus ojos. No fue sino hasta varios minutos más adelante, cuando se resignó a aceptar que estaba por su propia cuenta atrapado en esa pesadilla, que notó el nuevo ambiente que le rodeaba. Diferente de la desolación de ese bosque y de la deprimente oscuridad que lo cegaba en ese estrecho sendero, ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo abandonado cuyas casas y edificios estaban destruidos.

Era una sensación extraña, pasar de un lugar a otro a tal velocidad, casi como si se trata de una ilusión, pero por el contacto directo que había tenido antes dentro del bosque estaba casi seguro que toda esta experiencia que estaba viviendo era algo más que una simple visión.

Resultaba curioso decirlo, pero dentro de los diversos espacios por los que Aang había pasado, todos y cada uno de ellos compartían esa desolación y tristeza abrumadora. Ese aire sin vida traía consigo un aura deprimente y angustiante, casi como si la pureza inocencia del libre espíritu se viese nublada por una oscura pared, sumiendo todo lo demás en la nada.

"—_Este sitio se vuelve cada vez más y más perturbador_—". Dijo para sus adentros mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, como si estuviera inspeccionado el nuevo lugar en el cual se había introducido. A juzgar por su experiencia pasada con el bosque, sumándole también la desconexión con sus vidas pasadas, su control sobre los elementos y para empeorarlo todo su contacto directo con el espíritu de Raava, debía de tener absoluto cuidado sobre sus acciones.

Se levantó del suelo y con la determinación de poder resolver este problema por sí mismo comenzó a aventurarse en los interiores de aquel pequeño pueblo. Había una pequeña entrada la cual se encontraba decorada por dos gruesos palos de madera que yacían rotos, la huella del tiempo parecía haber desgastado y destrozado la solidez de estos, la pintura que ante los ojos del Avatar debió haber gozado de una inigualable belleza y originalidad parecía haberse desvanecido por completo.

Sin prestar mucho interés al marco de entrada prosiguió en investigar un poco más de esa misteriosa aldea fantasma. Las pequeñas edificaciones estaban devastadas, se acercó un par de centímetros mirando con curiosidad los escombros de estas, queriendo averiguar la fuente de su destrucción teniendo la certeza que podía pertenecer a las cenizas de algún ataque pasado de la armada de fuego durante sus tiempos de guerra e invasión bajo las órdenes de Ozai. No obstante su teoría fue rápidamente desechada luego de darse cuenta que la manera en que la madera se encontraba dañada carecía de restos de fuego, tampoco podía sospechar de algún elemento como el agua o la tierra debido a que las marcas tenían símbolos diferentes.

Paso a paso fue capaz de comprobar que esa misteriosa aldea yacía bajo la nube del abandono y la guerra, si bien en algún momento pudo haber gozado de una vida consistentemente alegre, ahora no era más que puro escombro. Los pequeños edificios, o más bien restos de ellos, se amontonaban entre sí, pero lejos de los restos de una sociedad corrompida por una posible batalla, también se dio cuenta que en sus sobras todo comenzaba a tornar una pinta bastante macabra.

Fue a partir de la tercera manzana que vio cómo en sus adentros yacían cuerpos muertos, algunos mutilados tras pelear intensamente entre sí, otros se encontraban podridos debido a las huellas del tiempo, la peste que invadió sus fosas nasales fue tan grotesca que el Avatar se vio forzado a cubrirse la nariz durante varios minutos.

Nunca había visto algo así, tantos cuerpos sin vida recostados sobre ese polvoriento manto de tierra cubiertos por gruesos trozos de madera, gente que ante sus ojos podían ser inocentes cuyo derecho a vivir con plenitud les fue arrebatado por la brusquedad de la violencia. Para alguien que se crió con la fuerte influencia de monjes que creían que toda vida, independientemente de que esta perteneciera a la de un insignificante insecto o no, era sagrada resultaba ser un enorme shock y fuerte golpe a su conciencia moral.

Incapaz de continuar cerró sus ojos por un par de minutos y una vez que sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que los cuerpos que yacían a sus pies habían desaparecido por completo. Esta larga serie de ilusiones amenazaba por volverlo loco, imágenes con un fuerte sentido de la realidad que iban y venían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el significado grotesco y deprimente detrás de ellas, eran demasiadas cosas con las que lidiar.

"— _¿Cuándo acabará esta pesadilla?—"_. Pensó impotente frente a la magnitud de la situación, no veía la hora de que este extenso caminar llegara a su fin y él pudiera sacarse de encima ese insoportable peso de ser observado.

Prosiguió en su travesía, siendo esta la única opción que tenía para continuar, se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir. Luego de presenciar un bosque encantando, un estrecho sendero sumido en la oscuridad y un pueblo desgastado por la guerra y la violencia cuya voluntad estaba reducida al silencio y la tristeza estaba seguro que en el porvenir no vería sino terribles imágenes.

Sin siquiera notarlo había llegado al corazón del pueblo fantasma, miró en su interior; había encontrado extrañas estatuas muy similares a las creadas por las de los Guerreros del Sol, pero a diferencia de las de aquella perdida civilización, estas no tenían ningún parecido con los seres humanos, eran extrañas criaturas cuyos cuerpos tenían cabezas sin rostro, sus brazos parecían estar inacabados pues no tenían manos, su extensión apenas llegaba a sus codos y sus piernas eran como dos estacas de madera que inspiraban rigidez e incomodidad a simple vista.

Tales figuras de piedra se extendían a lo largo del centro de la ciudad como si estuvieran rodeando un bulto cubierto por una extraña manta azul marino, Aang rápidamente cayó en la posibilidad de que tal minúscula montaña contenía los esqueletos de personas masacradas por un enemigo despiadado, tal y como había observado hacía poco.

Víctima de la curiosidad el monje siguió el camino atraído por el misterio que impregnaba esa rara manta, poco a poco sentimientos de incertidumbre invadieron su mente advirtiendo a su corazón que lo que encontraría al final del camino no era nada bueno. Aang restó importancia a sus preocupaciones y extendió su mano a esa cobija, justo antes de poder tocar aquel círculo que dibujaba el corazón de la aldea se había transformado en lo que parecía tener la apariencia de una cámara, una cámara que seguía los trazos de una extraña figura geométrica, sus líneas eran tan irregulares y sus lados parecían estar quebrados.

Su mano tocó el manto azul y reveló el contenido que esta cubría, sus ojos se abrieron por completo así como sus labios mostrando su sorpresa. Tal y como lo había previsto, se había cruzado con la muerte de seres humanos bajo tal cobija, pero esas personas las pudo reconocer al instante, sus amigos eran las verdaderas víctimas de tal atrocidad.

No podía terminar de creer la manera tan radical con la cual habían sido heridos, cubiertos por sangre y rodeados de profundas heridas que parecían no tener fin. Sokka, Katara, Top e incluso Zuko, todos estaban ahí. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar a sus ojos y el joven Avatar ni siquiera se molestó en contenerlas, el impacto recibido tras ese golpe emocional había destruido todas sus defensas y sus emociones no hicieron más que salir disparadas dentro de sí.

Fue un sentimiento horrible que le dejó sin habla, se sentía desarmado, le habían arrebatado lo que más apreciaba en el mundo, sus amigos. La cámara de extrañas figuras en la que yacía dentro se había visto cubierta por una inmensa oscuridad, mientras él seguía en el suelo llorando por lo vivido recientemente no se dio cuenta de cómo una figura se estaba creando frente a él.

Una criatura de numerosos tentáculos y una forma extraña yacía de pie observándolo, como si estuviera esperando a que Aang se diera cuenta de su presencia. —Duele, ¿no es verdad?—. Murmuró la criatura con voz queda tras ese largo silencio captando por completo la atención del Avatar quien levantó la vista para verlo con un semblante de confusión y temor.

—Tú… ¿Tú hiciste todo este infierno?—. Dijo con gran dificultad, la voz se le quebraba por momentos totalmente incapaz de recuperarse de ese fuerte golpe que su corazón había recibido.

—Ustedes los humanos son patéticos—. Reprochó la figura con frialdad, su voz era neutra y no denotaba emoción alguna. —Sí, todo esto forma parte de mi mundo, yo mismo he creado esta ilusión y mostré todas y cada una de las imágenes por las que pasaste—. Contestó con neutralidad e indiferencia, Aang no podía creer la manera en la que esa figura se expresaba, ni siquiera le importaba.

—Todo esto… El bosque, el sendero, la aldea… ¿Es real?—. Exigió saber con una expresión que denotaba a simple vista la ansiedad y el sufrimiento que tanto su traumatizada mente como su corazón destrozado estaban sufriendo dentro de sí.

—No—. Respondió secamente, su voz destilaba una arrogancia y prepotencia para con él, tal cual si la criatura estuviera lidiando con un ser inferior e incompetente. —Pero sí es una advertencia—.

— ¿Advertencia?—. Repitió el monje sin poder comprender a qué se refería.

—Así es, esto va no sólo para ti y tus amigos, también incluye a Raava. Más les vale a ustedes mantenerse fuera de mis asuntos o yo mismo me encargaré de materializar todo lo que viste e incluso hacerlo peor de lo que ya viste—. Le amenazó mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente hasta el punto de perderse con la oscuridad.

— ¡Vaatu!—. Exclamó entre asustado e incrédulo topándose de frente con la realidad, las nubes a su alrededor y el viento que golpeaba su rostro le hizo darse cuenta que todo lo vivido anteriormente sí era una ilusión.

Se volteó hacia atrás y pudo ver a sus amigos durmiendo plácidamente, desde Katara quien estaba abrazada a Momo, pasando por Toph que estaba acostada boca abajo y terminando con Sokka quien tenía a su lado al halcón mensajero cuidando de que su lémur no se acercara a él. Suspiró aliviado por confirmarse a sí mismo que sus seres queridos seguían con vida y dirigió su mirada al frente pensativo ante las palabras de Vaatu.

Ese debía ser el peligro del que estaba hablando Wan, el espíritu del caos y la oscuridad se había liberado de esa prisión de alguna manera y ahora su amenaza cernía sobre ese territorio desconocido, las cosas estaban comenzando a salirse de control y el miedo comenzó a extenderse dentro de sí mismo.

—Esto no es nada bueno—. Susurró para sí mismo con absoluto cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de sus amigos.

* * *

Doce horas habían pasado desde la tétrica experiencia vivida, sus amigos yacían despiertos esperando por la llegada al extraño lugar. Aang por su parte estaba sumido en un silencio que lo aisló de la conversación de sus compañeros, llevaba horas pensando en qué hacer al respecto, tenía miedo pero no por él, ya él estaba acostumbrado a esa concurrida vida de peligros y amenazas por encima de él y eso a estas alturas francamente no le importaba. Era el temor a que las personas más allegadas a él resultasen heridas, eso simplemente no podría ser capaz de perdonárselo a sí mismo.

Eventualmente una nueva interrogante invadió su mente; ¿debía seguir con el plan dicho y organizado con sus amigos? ¿O debía resignarse a obedecer a las palabras dichas por el despiadado Vaatu, dar media vuelta y alejarse de sus planes para impedir que su familia se viera dañada por sus poderes?

Era demasiada presión por encima de él y lo peor de todo es que no podía compartir esa información con sus amigos ya que su fuerte deseo de mantenerse juntos les llevaría a tomar la decisión de seguirle en su jornada a esas tierras. Sería gastar saliva en convencer a personas que eran igual de testarudas y consideradas que él, necesitaba del consejo de alguien que se mantuviera neutro al tema.

Suspiró derrotado, sus opciones eran nulas si se tomaban en cuenta las amenazas recientemente enviadas, así también como vividas, por parte del espíritu del caos y la oscuridad. Seguir adelante con el plan original era un gran riesgo, no sólo eran los poderes de Vaatu lo que le tenían con los nervios de punto sino también el hecho de que seguía sin tener la más mínima idea de los habitantes de la tierra de ese tal Shinju.

Se sintió tentado a ordenar a Appa dar media vuelta y regresar por donde habían llegado, nadie lo notaría, podía inventarse una excusa a sus amigos y decirles que el desequilibrio que sintió en el mundo espiritual había sido capaz de resolverse antes de lo planeado. Incluso podía guardar silencio y negarse a responder a las preguntas de sus amigos, era la opción más segura para ellos y la que le ahorraría todas esas molestias. Sin embargo, si se marchaba ahora, el esfuerzo y sacrificio hecho por los demás terminaría siendo en vano, además de eso, le estaría dando la espalda al mundo una vez más tal y como sucedió cuando decidió abandonar a los nómades aire.

¿Qué clase de persona podría hacer eso? ¿Qué clase de Avatar se reusaría a actuar de acuerdo al bienestar de ambos mundos sólo por el temor de perder a sus seres queridos? ¿Con qué cara podría siquiera llegar a hacerle frente a Raava una vez que ésta le exigiera dar explicaciones al respecto? Por más que quisiera, no podía seguir las indicaciones de sus muchos miedos, no cuando sabía que habían tantas personas dependiendo de él, la misma Yangchen se lo había repetido en incontables ocasiones; el deber del Avatar está para con el resto del mundo.

Tras tener ese pensamiento persistente dentro de sí un semblante que destilaba seguridad lo llegó a envolver y le condujo a tomar con firmeza las cuerdas atadas a los cuernos de Appa y siguió directo. Si Vaatu quería iniciar una guerra bien se vería incluido en ella, pelearía tal y como lo hizo para ponerle un alto al deseo expansionista de la Nación del Fuego.

Esto era definitivo, se uniría junto a Raava y tal y como lo había conseguido en sus vidas pasadas lograría superar el desafío que se le presentaba. Recobraría el balance que se había desvanecido, si su primer antecesor, quien en ese entonces tuvo que valerse de sí mismo para aprender a controlar los elementos y establecer el balance entre ambos mundos, eso quería decir que Aang podía repetir la historia con los mismos resultados, todo estaba en su voluntad y sus capacidades.

Las nubes obstaculizaban su viaje, a estas alturas no lograba terminar de comprender cómo era posible que su bisonte se mantuviera tantos días volando por los aires sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de descansar. Lo único con lo que el bisonte podía conformarse era con alimentos de las provisiones que su lémur se encargaba de mandarle cada cinco horas para ayudarle a mantener sus energías recargadas. No obstante, sabía perfectamente que su bisonte no estaba en las condiciones para soportar más de dos días más por los cielos, sus fuerzas estaban excediendo los límites de lo que su mascota se encontraba acostumbrado y seguir a ese paso era pasarse de la raya.

"—_Por favor, Raava. Aparece, dudo que a este paso podamos durar mucho tiempo por los cielos_—". Dijo para sus adentros mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, estaba buscando en su interior por alguna señal del espíritu, la desesperación y su preocupación por el estado físico de Appa estaba ejerciendo un gran dominio dentro de sus inseguridades.

Como si de un milagro se tratara y para gran alivio del Avatar, la figura del espíritu de Raava salió de su interior tal y como sucedía con sus vidas pasadas y se colocó en frente de él. Aang dio un suspiro de alivio que no se molestó en siquiera esconder del espíritu. —Raava, llevamos días aquí volando por los cielos. Hicimos todo lo que Wan me dijo que hiciéramos, pero ya estoy desesperando, necesito saber cuándo es que por fin llegaremos a las tierras de Shinju—. Se apresuró a decir al darse cuenta que la entidad se encontraba mirándole de forma expectante. —Appa está alcanzando el límite y mis amigos comienzan a sentirse perdidos—.

—Avatar Aang, realmente lamento no haber podido comunicarme contigo antes. He estado intentado enviarte señales respecto a tu paradero e inclusive quise tratar de guiarte a tierra firme, pero como te habrás dado cuenta, Vaatu estuvo interfiriendo en la conexión—. Se excusó tras largos segundos de silencio.

Aang al escuchar el nombre de Vaatu no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con gran sorpresa, estaba más que confundido frente a tal revelación. ¿Realmente así de poderoso era ese espíritu? ¿Cuántas veces había intentado interponerse entre él y su contacto con Raava?

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo pudo interferir?—. Exigió saber con ansiedad, no lo comprendía, se suponía que el sello en el que Wan le había atrapado debía de debilitar sus poderes. Muy a pesar de que él haya escapado de ese sello del que fue aprisionado miles y miles de años atrás estaba lo suficientemente seguro de que sus poderes no deberían de poder superar a los de Raava.

—Quisiera poder tener una respuesta para eso, pero, no la tengo Aang. Lo siento, no logro comprender cómo es que él, además de liberarse de su prisión, pudiera venir con tanta fuerza—. Contestó con un tono de neutro que no fue capaz de ocultar la preocupación y frustración que el espíritu sentía frente a tal hecho. —Pero si él logró venir aquí con tal fuerza y poder, está claro que tú y tus amigos deben de tener mucho cuidado, les conviene conseguir aliados y buscar ayuda para vencerlo porque dudo mucho que ustedes cuatro puedan hacerle frente a sus poderes—.

Vaya, eso definitivamente no era de mucha ayuda para Aang, estaba destruyendo ese pensamiento positivo y optimista que tanto trabajo le había costado forjar. Era fácil decir que buscaran aliados, no era ella quien iba a caminar por tierras completamente desconocidas sin tener la más mínima idea de cuáles eran sus poderes. ¿Qué clase de consuelo podía sacar de sus palabras? Nuevamente la idea de darse la vuelta y regresar a su monótono estilo de vida comenzaba a sonar más atractivo que el de cruzar los cielos y llegar a los territorios de Shinju.

—Más adelante encontrarás un sector montañoso. Aterriza en él, pueden buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y recuperar energías, a partir de ese momento me temo que estarán solos. No tengo más información de ese lugar ni de los seres que habitan ahí, por lo que te repito que debes tener mucho cuidado con lo que hagas ahí—. Volvió a hablar la blanca entidad y dichas sus últimas palabras su espíritu se fue desvaneciendo tal y como las nubes lo estaban haciendo.

Aang dio un suspiro resignado ante las tantas adversidades que estaban jugando en su contra, las cosas estaban siguiendo una dirección nefasta y nuevamente tenían que resignarse a la vida de acampar y dormir en tiendas de campaña. El sonido de tal sugerencia sonaba bastante nostálgico para el Avatar, porque lo estaba trayendo de vuelta a aquellas épocas en las que corría de las persecuciones de la armada de Fuego, pero la diferencia ahora es que el peligro era mayor al no tener idea alguna de la clase de enemigos con la que podrían toparse cuando tocaran tierra firme.

Sin mucho más que hacer jaló las cuerdas de los cuernos del bisonte indicándole que debía empezar a descender, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tras ese manto de intensas nubes que cubrían las patas de su mascota pudo ver cómo la tierra comenzaba a hacerse visible para sus ojos. ¿Cuántos días exactamente se habían pasado volando sobre ese extenso terreno? ¿Cómo exactamente era posible que no lo hubieran notado antes?

Mientras Appa iba bajando en dirección a las montañas que Raava le había informado debían de dirigirse, el monje aprovechó para despertar a sus amigos quienes aún seguían durmiendo plácidamente sobre el lomo del bisonte. — ¡Chicos, despierten!—. Exclamó en un grito que fue lo suficientemente audible para despertar a cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a Momo y al halcón.

— ¿Tienes que hablar tan alto, Aang?—. Se quejó Sokka en un gruñido mientras bostezaba casi al instante posterior de haber despertado, podía notar en el rostro del chico que no se encontraba para nada satisfecho con la manera en la que le habían despertado. De hecho, estaba casi seguro que él ni siquiera tenía intenciones de despertar por un par de horas más.

—Sólo quería avisarles que en un par de minutos llegaremos. Me comuniqué con Raava mientras dormían y me dijo que nos dirigiéramos a esas montañas rocosas que están allá—. Les explicó haciendo caso omiso de los quejidos y reproches que salían de los labios del castaño.

Había decidido suprimir su encuentro Vaatu y gran parte de la conversación sostenida entre él y el espíritu de la paz, por el bien de ellos consideraba que lo mejor era no poner tanto peso por encima de sus amigos, ya había sido suficiente con la simple idea de sacarlos de las comodidades de su vida y forzarlos a viajar con él.

— ¿Ahí? ¿Estás seguro, Aang?... No parece muy seguro—. Comentó Katara en esta ocasión sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, era extraño pero en todo este tiempo que llevaban volando encima del lomo del bisonte e incluso durante la última reunión de sus amigos, la maestra agua se había mantenido muy distante de él, casi como si le estuviera aplicando la ley del hielo.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero es lo único que pude obtener de información, de momento tendremos que conformarnos con acampar hasta poder llegar a encontrar civilización—. Le contestó él en un tono forzado, como si estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar convincente de sus acciones.

Dicho esto el silencio llegó una vez más a ellos, la falta de temas de conversación les condujo a mantenerse callados y esperar simplemente a que Appa aterrizara. Tras varios minutos en el aire se puso sentir el fuerte contacto hecho y realizado por la criatura y tan pronto como el bisonte puso pies en la tierra se puso escuchar un fuerte suspiro de Appa expresando su profundo cansancio por todo el tiempo que había estado volando soportando el peso de tantos objetos en su lomo.

La primera en tocar el suelo fue Toph, tanto tiempo volando por los aires sin poder tener la oportunidad de vez absolutamente nada fue una verdadera pesadilla para ella. — ¡Oh, sí! ¡Tierra!... Dura y firme tierra, pensé que nunca más volvería a sentirla—. Exclamó la pelinegra mientras su cuerpo se revolcaba por toda la extensión del suelo como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma de que lo estaba a sus pies era real.

—Vamos Toph, no fue para tanto—. Comentó Sokka quien miraba entre divertido y extrañado el drástico arranque y cambio en su estado de ánimo.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres tú quien se la pasó durante todo el viaje sin poder ver absolutamente nada mientras lidiaba con tu ruidosa y molesta voz—. Gruñó Toph con semblante ofendido frente al comentario dicho por el castaño.

—Chicos, ¿y si mejor en vez de estar discutiendo desempacamos todo?—. Les interrumpió Katara mientras tomaba el cesto con los pocos alimentos que les quedaban como provisiones y comenzaba a bajarse por su propia cuenta del lomo de Appa, siendo seguida a los pocos segundos por el lémur quien seguía mirando con desgana al nuevo integrante animal del grupo.

Tanto la maestra tierra como su hermano se encogieron de hombros y sin rechistar se subieron una vez más al lomo de un Appa que yacía acostado en el suelo con el propósito de bajar todas sus pertenencias de la espalda del bisonte, el cual no parecía dar indicio alguno de querer moverse ni un solo centímetro.

Nadie podía culparlo, el pobre tenía razones de sobra para estar cansado; llevaban varios días volando por el cielo azul, la cantidad de personas que iban sentadas en su lomo así como también el gran peso que debía de soportar debido al equipaje que los pasajeros llevaban y para empeorarlo todo, no había tenido el chance de descansar, literalmente había estado volando sin detenerse. Esta era muy posiblemente la mayor hazaña que Appa había hecho para Aang, si después de esto lograban encontrar señales de un pueblo civilizado él definitivamente se encargaría de llevarle toda la comida que sus cinco estómagos le exigieran.

Acampando, era un sentimiento tan lejano y nostálgico el que inundaba a cada uno de los adolescentes cuando esa palabra se cruzó por sus mentes. Habían olvidado por completo cómo era vivir a la intemperie, residiendo en pequeños terrenos rodeados por el cielo estrellado, casi como volver a vivir en los viejos tiempos.

Cada uno seguía en su tarea, las cosas que estaban amontonadas encima del bisonte volador comenzaban a disminuir en cantidad y en su lugar una pequeña montaña de objetos se estaba formando a cercanías de la primera tienda de campaña que fue puesta por Aang.

Poco a poco el tiempo dejaba su huella y con él, la fuerte luz del sol perdía su intensidad hasta el punto de que el cielo que en un principio poseía ese color azul ahora estaba oscureciéndose y parecía ser una combinación entre naranja y rojo. Fue un bello paisaje que tuvo que ser ignorado debido al profundo cansancio que se aprovechaba de ellos, desconocían su paradero, no tenían idea la clase de criaturas que hospedaran cerca de esas montañas, pero a juzgar por la situación, tenían tiempo de sobra para investigar acerca del ambiente que les rodeaba.

Las horas pasaban y se podía notar cómo el lugar cambiaba, las tiendas ya estaban puestas y Aang con nulo esfuerzo fue capaz de prender fuego a una pequeña fogata que fue acomodada con facilidad por Sokka. Se sentaron alrededor de esa fogata como si estuvieran intentando calentarse y protegerse del frío que comenzaba a hacerse presente en ellos, la noche se sentía cercana y tras una larga jornada de viaje era el momento de un merecido descanso.

— ¡Esperen un momento!—. Exclamó Toph alarmada golpeando fuertemente el suelo, todos voltearon a verla extrañados por su arranque tan espontáneo.

Justo antes de que ella pudiera continuar con su advertencia un arma de metal fue dirigida hacia ellos y tanto Toph como Aang, como acto reflejo, crearon una pared de tierra sólida para protegerse de las numerosas armas que estaban saliendo a continuación de la primera.

— ¡Es una emboscada!—. Gritó Sokka en esta ocasión alarmado provocado que Toph golpeara su frente con la palma de su mano debido a la reacción tan atrasada de parte del castaño.

Toph, aprovechando que seguían protegidos bajo esa pequeña fortaleza se agachó y tocó el suelo con la palma de su mano para sentir las vibraciones de la tierra. Estaban rodeados por alrededor de siete personas que estaban extendidas a lo largo de esa montaña, escondidos y a una buena distancia. —Hay siete personas exactamente rodeándonos a todos, y a juzgar por ese montón de armas que nos lanzaron, nos conviene irnos—. Informó la maestra tierra al Avatar quien tomó su planeador con firmeza.

Las probabilidades de escapar eran nulas, Appa estaba muy cansado como para ponerse de pie y elevarse por los aires y si estaban rodeados de atacantes que les superaban en número y que además tenían un perfecto conocimiento del terreno, sobraba decir que la suerte no estaba a su favor.

— ¡Identifíquense!—. Gritó una voz masculina que destilaba un tono autoritario lleno de frialdad, esto no era bueno, estaban en problemas, no hacía faltar ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que esa extraña arma que les fue lanzada se encontraba a kilómetros de ser una calurosa bienvenida a un forastero.

El grupo permaneció inmóvil, cada uno de ellos pensaba en qué opción era la más factible y mientras el equipo yacía dentro de la protección de tierra el tiempo se iba volando, si no actuaban rápido esos desconocidos no tardarían en tomar la iniciativa y atacarles.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo, por mucho el más largo que he hecho y muy posiblemente el que más me ha gustado escribir hasta el momento.**

**Creo que se pueden hacer una idea de qué sigue más adelante y así mismo del antagonista de este fic, aunque me estoy reservando muchas cosas que más adelante mostraré :)**

**A partir de ahora no tengo fecha para el siguiente capítulo, es muy probable que me tarde porque estoy en medio de exámenes de la universidad, por lo que puede que me tome cerca de tres a cinco semanas actualizar, pero trataré de hacerlo tan pronto como pueda.**

**Ahora me despido, si dejasen un review harían a este intento de escritora muy feliz :D**


	4. Dementes

**¡JA!... ¿Creían que me había olvidado del fic? ¿Que realmente me atrevería a dejar esto en el olvido?... ¡Pues no!**

**Ofrezco una sincera disculpa por mi demora, daré mis excusas al final**

**Aclaro lo obvio, ni Naruto, ni Avatar me pertenecen**

* * *

Los ataques seguían cayendo sobre ese pequeño escudo de tierra sólida que el monje y Beifong habían creado para protegerse de los desconocidos. La manera insistente en la que los desconocidos arremetían contra ellos causaba estragos en esa pequeña fortaleza, poco a poco las piedras que estaban por encima de ellos caían con cada segundo que estas estaban soportando los ataques ajenos mientras Aang y Toph hacían un gran esfuerzo por resistir a sus agresores.

El panorama en el que estaban sometidos no tenía ninguna opción positiva, el pobre de Appa no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para volar. De hecho, ni siquiera podía caminar, durante todo el tiempo que llevaban en esa pequeña montaña el bisonte no tuvo energías suficientes para hacer nada más que acostarse sobre ese suelo rígido y dormir todas las horas de sueño que sacrificó durante su tiempo por los aires.

Sokka había tomado su espada en un intento por planear una estrategia que pudiese encontrarse a la altura del ataque de los siete agresores que en todo este tiempo que los cuatro llevaban escondidos dentro de ese escudo seguían en su labor por derribar sus defensas. Sin embargo, no era la opción más factible ni mucho menos la más útil bajo el criterio de Toph quien con una señal de su mano le indicó que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse en su sitio. — ¿Qué rayos pretendes que haga entonces? ¡A este paso nos van a matar!—. Gruñó el castaño, sus palabras destilaban una profunda indignación frente a la negativa de su amiga cosa que la maestra tierra no se molestó en darle interés.

Katara por su parte se mantuvo en su posición buscando un buen ángulo donde pudiera realizar un movimiento ofensivo en contra de los extraños, a como se podía ver desde el interior de la pared creada por el Avatar y la maestra tierra era más que evidente que esa defensa estaba muy cercana a desvanecerse y pronto tendrían que recurrir a métodos más agresivos para alejar a los atacantes. Pero, la falta de recursos acuáticos que la rodeaba en ese terreno seco y rígido impidió a la morena el poder elaborar un plan de ataque, su mano poco después se dirigió hacia su cantimplora con la esperanza de poder encontrar la cantidad suficiente con la que poder hacer algo. No obstante, sus expectativas se vieron desechadas al darse cuenta que el agua que yacía dentro sólo llenaba menos de la mitad de lo que debía de tener en su interior.

Había utilizado sus recursos de forma bastante imprudente, debido al tiempo extendido en el que tanto ella como los demás pasaron volando por los aires la chica consideró que el lugar a donde llegarían sería bastante pacífico. Nunca se imaginó que en el instante en que llegaran a poner un pie sobre esa montaña serían atacados, rodeados y acorralados por seres cuya velocidad y discreción les había tomado de sorpresa.

Definitivamente estaban en una clara desventaja donde el cansancio los tenía bastante debilitados, los únicos que podían en aquellos momentos hacer algo eran Aang y Toph, los cuales a juzgar por la apariencia de sus rostros estaban sumamente exhaustos.

— ¿Y si intentamos razonar con ellos?—. Sugirió Aang provocando que las miradas de Sokka y Katara se posaran sobre su rostro mostrando un profundo desacuerdo e incredulidad ante sus palabras, casi como si estuvieran seguros de que lo había dicho como una broma de muy mal gusto. —Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Si son personas y les decimos que estamos de su lado y que no tenemos intenciones de hacerles daño quizás nos dejen tranquilos—. Continuó sintiéndose incómodo por la manera en que sus amigos lo estaban observando, intentando buscar las mejores palabras para persuadirlos de que su idea no era tan descabellada como ellos lo creían.

— ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Esa bola de lunáticos nos atacaron de la nada! ¿Cómo pretendes que razonemos con ellos?—. Contestó Sokka en un gruñido que destiló en su tono de voz el profundo desacuerdo y rechazo que sentía frente a la posibilidad de tratar de interactuar con ellos.

—Además, a juzgar por cómo nos están pateando el trasero sobra decir que esto está por mucho, lejos a ser su comité de bienvenida a nosotros—. Se le unió Toph quien con cierta dificultad hacía el esfuerzo de mantener firme esa barrera que lentamente se iba desmoronando frente a los consistentes ataques que seguían sufriendo. —No parecen ser del tipo con los que puedes llegar, sentarte, invitarlos a una taza de té y hablar acerca de lo inofensivos que somos. Sé realista, si lo hacemos lo más seguro es que nos despellejen con esas extrañas armas que nos lanzaron y si no hacen eso a lo mejor nos tirarán de lo alto de esta montaña y ninguna de las dos opciones me motiva a querer hablar con esos locos—. Añadió tras varios segundos de silencio esperando a que alguien más se le uniera e hiciera entrar en razón al testarudo e inocente Avatar.

Aang se quedó en silencio analizando los comentarios de sus dos amigos, odiaba admitirlo pero ellos tenían razón, la situación estaba pintando en contra de ellos y si no se defendían muy probablemente las cosas tendrían un resultado desastroso. No obstante, la idea de entrar en una batalla con personas de las que desconocía en absoluto sus habilidades le dejaba un inevitable sentimiento de incertidumbre, no tenía idea del riesgo que podían correr si se dejaban llevar por sus instintos violentos y arremetían utilizando sus poderes de forma imprudente.

Justo antes de que el Avatar pudiera tomar una decisión al respecto la pared sólida que los protegía fue destruida tomándolos por sorpresa. — ¡Esta es nuestra última advertencia!—. Sentenció uno de los extraños con tono autoritario y exigente, la nube de polvo que les rodeaba como producto de la colisión de las piedras sólo sirvió para bloquear la visibilidad de él y sus amigos causando que estuvieran indefensos frente a ellos.

Toph y Sokka quienes seguían firmes con la idea de que lo mejor que podían hacer frente a aquel grupo de extraños era contraatacar y resistir tomaron una posición de ataque que fue percibida por los siete integrantes que rápidamente se colocaron en posición de defensa como si estuvieran esperando a que ellos se acercaran.

Sokka tomó su boomerang y lo lanzó con fuerza a uno de los desconocidos el cual fue evadido con una impresionante velocidad con tan sólo un simple movimiento de cabeza. Toph por su parte aprovechó el uso del arma del castaño como una distracción para lanzar varias rocas que fueron enviadas en diferentes direcciones a donde cada uno de los atacantes se encontraba.

Aang puso los ojos en blanco mirando con incredulidad a sus amigos, ¿qué acaso no tenían una pizca de sentido común? ¿No podían simplemente tratar con los extraños con palabras en lugar de darles razones de sobra para que los atacaran? Si en un principio ese numeroso grupo de desconocidos no consideraba que eran peligrosos y merecían ser enviados a la cárcel, entonces muy probablemente con los persistentes y necios ataques de parte de Sokka y Toph ya se estarían ganando un lugar dentro de una celda.

Un grito lleno de impresión que salió de los labios de la maestra agua le hizo salirse de sus pensamientos y darse de lleno con la realidad. Sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo, los siete desconocidos fueron capaces de evadir cada uno de los ataques que Toph con ardua insistencia les enviaba.

¿Cómo rayos podían ser tan rápidos? Parpadeó por varios segundos sin poder salir del estado de shock del que se había visto atrapado, acto después, uno de los hombres realizó un extraño movimiento de manos, extremadamente similar al que había presenciado durante sus sueños en Ba Sing Se y más tarde de entre sus manos salió expulsado un potente chorro de lodo que amenazaba con acercarse a ellos. Eso definitivamente estaba fuera de su alcance, nunca había visto a un maestro agua, ni mucho menos a un maestro tierra, ser capaz de crear tal ataque con esa firme precisión usando como único recurso sus manos.

Katara por otro lado parecía compartir la misma incredulidad que el Avatar, no podía terminar de comprender cómo es que ellos podían ser tan poderosos. No sólo se las habían arreglado para esquivar los ataques de Toph, también poseían una impresionante velocidad y las habilidades en el ámbito de la pelea excedieron las expectativas de la castaña. Nunca había visto a nadie poder invocar lodo así… Un momento… ¡Agua!... ¿Cómo no había caído en utilizar ese recurso en contra de ellos?

Justo antes de que los ataques siguieran el curso a donde estaban parados Sokka y Toph corrió con velocidad hacia ellos y utilizó el agua de su cantimplora para crear una sólida pared de hielo que serviría como un pequeño escudo temporal en lo que buscaba un ángulo apropiado. — ¡Toph!—. Exclamó lo suficientemente audible para llamar su atención, la maestra tierra asintió tan pronto como el sonido del lodo llegó a sus oídos y se puso en posición de defensa.

— ¡Chicos, deténganse! ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que con todo lo que están haciendo sólo les estamos dando razones para creer que somos peligrosos?—. Ordenó Aang con insistencia mientras fruncía el ceño claramente molesto por la manera imprudente en la que sus amigos se estaban comportando.

— ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos entonces? ¿Dejar que nos ataquen y convertirnos en sus prisioneros?—. Le contestó Sokka con sarcasmo. —Sé realista Aang, si no nos defendemos pasaremos a ser historia—.

El Avatar no tuvo tiempo para seguir con su esfuerzo por disuadir a sus amigos ya que la pared de hielo que fue creada por su novia se vio destruida dando paso libre a ese creciente charco de lodo. Toph y Katara, quienes se encontraban listas para defenderse, detuvieron el paso del ataque y con sus dos manos crearon una ola del mismo material que fue dirigido hacia donde se encontraban los desconocidos. Estos saltaron de inmediato y lanzaron varios objetos afilados hacia donde Appa y Momo yacían recostados, Katara, siendo la más rápida creó un látigo de agua y con él golpeó las armas para desviar la trayectoria de los objetos.

Los segundos transcurrían y a juzgar por las apariencias ninguno tenía planeado dar cese al fuego, los ataques de Toph y Katara eran enviados con una fuerte determinación a tal punto que tanto Momo como Appa se vieron forzado a alejarse unos cuantos metros más de donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo.

Uno de los hombres dio un gran salto, bastante elevado según el criterio de Aang, y aterrizó en una de las elevaciones de la misma montaña y tras realizar el mismo extraño movimiento de manos que uno de sus compañeros hizo minutos atrás para crear ese extraño charco de lodo, una especie de llamarada salió expulsada de su boca y siguió una trayectoria a donde estaban las maestras y Sokka. No obstante, ni Toph ni Katara pudieron ser capaces de defenderse ya que un par de sus armas capturaron sus brazos y fueron pegados a una pared que la elevación de la montaña creaba.

Aang, alarmado se puso en frente de sus amigas y con ayuda de su confiable planeador creó un remolino de aire que sirvió para apagar la potente llamarada que estaba saliendo de la boca del causante del ataque. —Los tenemos rodeados. Será mejor que se rindan de una vez, si no las consecuencias serán más severas—. Dijo uno de ellos con un tono autoritario que sólo sirvió para que tanto Sokka como Toph enfurecieran frente a la manera degradante con la que estaban siendo tratados.

— ¡¿Rendirnos?! ¡¿Por qué no mejor vienen para que pueda quitarles esa estúpida expresión de sus caras a ver si es que son tan valientes?!—. Gruñó Toph con indignación quien se soltó del agarre entre los cuchillos y la pared.

Aang golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano ante el comportamiento testarudo de sus amigos, sus palabras, lejos de motivar a dar un fin a todo el conflicto y drama que les había traído la llegada de esos seres extraños sólo daba razones para que siguieran atacando sin cesar. ¿Qué acaso ninguno de ellos había captado a la primera que atacar por la fuerza no servía de nada?

—Sobra advertirles que el Avatar está con nosotros, si nos dejan en paz y dan media vuelta ahora mismo no les haremos ningún daño—. Advirtió Sokka con una gran seguridad que fue respaldada por la presencia de Toph quien se colocó al lado de él con un semblante certero e indiferente a la vez.

—Este par de mocosos me están dando una jaqueca, me parece que les irá muy bien en prisión—. Gruñó otro de ellos mirando despectivamente a Sokka y Toph.

— ¡¿Mocosos?! ¡Oh, sólo espera a que te despelleje como a un elefante koi!—. Amenazó Sokka moviendo su espada de un lado a otro para hacer de la amenaza algo más realista.

— ¡Esperen!—. Exclamó la maestra agua quien tras darse cuenta de la manera en que su hermano se estaba expresando se quitó las armas que amarraban sus muñecas a la pared y se acercó a donde Toph y Sokka se encontraban. —Ellos no quisieron decirlo, mi hermano y mi amiga son unos idiotas a veces—. Les excusó con un nerviosismo bastante notorio para los demás.

—Escuchen, nosotros no queremos causar ningún problema—. Intervino Aang en esta ocasión quien se colocó en frente de los hombres y sus amigos como si su presencia fuese a impedir la batalla que amenazaba con dar rienda suelta.

—Claro… ¿Por eso casi destruyen la montaña y nos atacan a primera instancia?—. Contestó otro más del grupo ajeno con notorio sarcasmo a lo que Aang sonrió con culpa y se rascó la mejilla buscando las palabras para justificar lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.

—En serio no quisimos causar tanto alboroto. Pensamos que este lugar estaba desierto y decidimos acampar aquí, mis amigos y yo estuvimos viajando por mucho tiempo y necesitábamos un lugar donde poder recuperar fuerzas—. Contestó con dificultad, no sabía cómo tratarlos ni mucho menos podía explicar el por qué de su estadía en ese lugar.

— ¿Cómo nos pueden asegurar que no son invasores? Nuestra aldea ya tiene suficientes problemas encima como para permitirse el lujo de que potenciales delincuentes empeoren las cosas—. Dijo otro de ellos quien miraba al Avatar y los demás con un semblante de desconfianza y autoridad.

Francamente no podía culparlos, eran cuatro desconocidos acampando en lo alto de una montaña, muy posiblemente territorio perteneciente a las raíces de esos siete extraños desconocidos y tan pronto como habían llegado a investigar el motivo de su llegada a sus tierras sus amigos no habían hecho más que sembrar caos y destrucción. Debía reconocer que los había subestimado, ignoró por completo las advertencias de Wan acerca del posible peligro que este nuevo lugar albergaba y de haber hecho caso a las palabras de su antecesor seguramente se habrían ahorrado esta escena tan incómoda.

No hubo más que minutos incómodos de silencio de parte del Avatar quien en aquellos momentos estaba evitando las miradas expectantes de las siete figuras originarias de ese lugar. Su mente estaba trabajando con un gran esfuerzo mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para calmar la situación, por un momento incluso llegó a considerar seriamente la idea de revelarles que era el Avatar. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el poco tiempo que llevaban ahí, encontraba muy difícil que ellos tuvieran idea alguna de su estatus y a decir verdad lo entendía perfectamente ya que él mismo ignoraba el funcionamiento de su estilo de vida.

— ¿Y bien? No tenemos todo el día, nuestra aldea nos necesita y a menos que prefieran pasar el resto de sus días en prisión les sugiero que empiecen a hablar—. Tal advertencia provocó un estado de alarma en el monje quien sonreía con nerviosismo tratando de ocultar así la lucha interna con la que estaba lidiando.

— No teníamos la más mínima idea de que habíamos cruzado un límite prohibido. Viajamos desde muy lejos por aire y decidimos acampar aquí para intentar recobrar fuerzas, pero realmente no sabíamos que invadimos su aldea. Ni siquiera sabemos en dónde rayos estamos—. Contestó una vez más el Avatar cuya expresión delataba la sinceridad con la que sus palabras se estaban dirigiendo hacia los extraños.

Podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y a decir verdad, no se sentía para nada cómodo con la situación, no le preocupaba mucho el concepto de criminal ya que era algo con lo que estaba seguro era capaz de manejar. Era el hecho de un posible conflicto que motivara a que esa discusión verbal regresara a su estado rígido y cerrado y los ataques volvieran a ser lanzados, lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era tratar de apagar el fuego de una batalla, más aún teniendo en mente que el espíritu de Vaatu estaba merodeando libremente por las tierras de estas personas.

—Es verdad, ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que estábamos en un territorio prohibido—. Le respaldó en esta ocasión su novia quien, para sorpresa del Avatar, estuvo ignorando casi por completo su mirada. Katara, segundos después de haber captado la atención de los extraños llevó ambas manos detrás de su cuello y se quitó con suma delicadeza el collar de su madre con la insignia de la Tribu Agua.

Aang comprendió sus intenciones justo al momento en que notó que el collar reposaba en una de sus manos mientras ella lo extendía hacia el frente, volteó a ver al grupo de desconocidos quienes parecían estar deliberando entre ellos en si confiar en el ademán de la castaña. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, que para el maestro aire fueron eternos, uno de los hombres dio un salto y aterrizó en frente de la castaña quien le observó con sorpresa por su acción.

—La insignia que está tallada en medio de mi collar es la insignia representante de donde nosotros venimos—. Le explicó a aquel hombre quien miraba con curiosidad e interés el collar de Katara. —Mi hermano y yo venimos de la Tribu Agua del Sur, Toph viene de un pueblo perteneciente al gran Reino de la Tierra y Aang es del Templo Aire del Sur—. Prosiguió con su explicación al darse cuenta que su mirada seguía pidiéndole más información acerca de sus orígenes.

El hombre frunció el ceño incapaz de reconocer los nombres de sus procedencias, en realidad, ninguno de los demás atacantes parecía tener alguna idea de lo que la morena estaba diciendo. El silencio que se produjo de parte del grupo como reacción a las palabras de Katara fue lo que aseguró las sospechas del maestro aire, su estilo de vida no se podía relacionar de acuerdo a las mismas costumbres y tradiciones de las Cuatro Naciones.

Por la expresión que pudo leer en los rostros de cada uno de ellos, todo parecía indicar que toda señal de peligro se había visto neutralizada frente a las tranquilizadoras palabras de la maestra agua. Esa faceta de amenaza y potencial enemigo con la que habían sido clasificados por parte de los siete desconocidos parecía estar desvaneciéndose, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que había muchas preguntas a las qué contestar, iniciando por la procedencia de sus exóticas raíces.

A pesar de que la dramática situación había logrado disminuirse al punto de requerir sólo el intercambio de palabras, no podía evitar sentir un hueco en su estómago frente a lo que estaba próximo a suceder. No se sentía cómodo en lo absoluto con verse sometido a un cuestionario donde las principales incógnitas del tema de conversación darían vuelta a dar razones lo suficientemente sólidas para justificar su llegada a ese lugar.

¿Cómo iba a explicarles que estaba ahí para enfrentar a un enemigo del cual no tenía la más mínima idea de su paradero? O mejor aún, ¿qué rayos les iba a decir cuando preguntaran qué clase de tierra, nación lo que sea que significara para ellos, era el Templo Aire del Sur? No podía lidiar con eso sin la preparación suficiente, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que verse forzado a dar respuestas, a entrar en contacto directo con la civilización que habitaba las tierras de Shenju, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de que debía hacerlo en tan poco tiempo.

—Aún así eso no explica qué rayos estaban haciendo en tierras de la Aldea de la Hoja—. Esa voz fría e indiferente forzó al Avatar a poner un alto a su pequeño debate mental y enfocar toda su atención en lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él.

— ¡¿Qué parte de 'estuvimos viajando por aire' no entendieron ustedes, bola de cabezas huecas?!—. Gruñó Toph con una notable indignación y molestia frente a la desconfianza que sentía de parte de ellos.

— ¿Aldea de la Hoja?—. Repitió Sokka quien no pudo reconocer el nombre del territorio. — Desde donde yo sé, no existe ningún lugar que tenga ese nombre—. Opinó segundos después luego de notar cómo los extraños enfocaban su atención en él tras haberse unido una vez más a la conversación.

El último comentario de Sokka fue respondido con un silencio de parte de los extraños, cosa que ningún miembro del grupo supo cómo interpretar. Segundos después, a ese silencio que ya estaba generando una incómoda tensión en el ambiente se le sumó un gesto de incredulidad y sorpresa que sólo contribuyó a que la confusión de los cuatro extranjeros se viera aumentada a tal punto de fruncir el ceño con incomodidad.

Lo que vino después fue algo que nadie se esperaba, las carcajadas de las siete personas que estaban frente a ellos dieron rienda a suelta como si lo dicho por el chico de la Tribu Agua fuese una simple broma, como si su ignorancia fuera razón de convertirse en un hazmerreír.

Desgraciadamente, ninguno del grupo del Avatar parecía encontrar gracia a lo que estaba sucediendo, de hecho la mitad de los cuatro se sintieron frustrados frente a la manera irrespetuosa en la que comenzaban a ser tratados.

— ¡Ya!… ¡Ya!... Lo comprendo, buena broma chico. Tienes un muy buen sentido del humor para ser un extranjero—. Dijo uno de ellos que se acercaba al moreno para golpear su espalda con tanta fuerza que incluso provocó que Sokka cayera de frente contra el suelo. —Por un momento pensé que estaban hablando en serio—. Añadió mientras se limpiaba con sus manos las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos frente a la intensidad con la que se estaba riendo.

Sokka fulminó al hombre con la mirada, mitad molesto por la exagerada fuerza con la que había sido empujado hacia el suelo y la otra mitad ofendido por haber sido tomado como una broma. Se levantó del suelo con ayuda de su hermana menor y comenzó a quitarse de encima el polvo que había invadido su vestimenta.

—Oh maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso. ¿Podría alguien explicarme qué es tan divertido para reírme junto con ustedes?—. Contestó ahora con un notorio sarcasmo mientras forjaba una sonrisa hipócrita la cual ninguno de los extraños parecía haber captado.

—Ya sabes chico… "_Desde donde sé, no existe ningún lugar que tenga ese nombre_"—. Le imitó con un tono de voz bastante agudo que sólo generó más risas y burlas y que sirvió para enfurecer aún más al moreno que apretó ambos puños con enojo e irritación. —Muy buena broma—.

—En realidad, no está bromeando. Ninguno de nosotros hemos escuchado de ese tal lugar, ¿qué tan difícil es eso de asimilar?—. Dijo Toph una vez más quien así como Sokka estaba molesta por la falta de seriedad en el asunto.

Nuevamente el incómodo silencio que antes reinaba entre ellos tomó por segunda vez protagonismo entre ellos, los rostros de esos _guerreros_ compartieron miradas sorprendidas y la incredulidad volvió a leerse en ellos. Ninguno podía comprender el por qué de su sorpresa, si ya habían sido captados como extranjeros y sabían que venían de muy lejos; ¿por qué insistían en mirarles de esa manera?

Era un sentimiento bizarro ya que la conversación había alcanzado un punto en donde las diferencias culturales comenzaban a ejercer un fuerte peso entre todos. Podía verse a simple vista que aquellas personas que segundos atrás se estaban riendo ahora trataban de hallar una explicación al porqué de su ignorancia. Tras los últimos acontecimientos que habían pasado era extraño que ninguno de ellos supiera de Konoha, más cuando había toda una historia detrás de su aldea.

No había que ser muy listo para saber que ninguno de los adolescentes eran de por esos lugares, sus rasgos físicos gritaban en apariencia que poseían una raza completamente diferente a la de la gente de su aldea, incluyendo también a quienes eran vecinos de sus territorios. Pero, la información de los pueblos que había dicho la mediana del grupo no calzaba en lo absoluto con lo su base de conocimientos.

¿Tribu Agua del Sur? ¿Reino Tierra? ¿Templo Aire?... ¿Qué clase de lugares eran esos? Nunca antes habían oído hablar de ellos, ni siquiera aparecían en sus mapas, la única razón que podía justificar tal incoherencia recaía en que muy posiblemente esos jóvenes habían perdido el uso racional y su mente estaba jugando con ellos, creando lugares y tierras ficticios. Desde esa nueva perspectiva todo parecía calzar para ellos, quizás ese grupo de niños no eran peligrosos, simplemente estaban dementes, teniendo en cuenta que habían dicho que estaban volando era suficiente explicación para poder ser tomados como locos de remate.

— ¡Momento! ¡Tiempo fuera, niños!—. Exclamó uno de los siete mientras hacía señas a sus compañeros para hacer un pequeño círculo y dialogar entre ellos acerca de cómo ellos podrían manejar la situación.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ustedes qué creen?—. Fue lo primero que dijo, bastante directo esperando recibir respuestas cortas para no levantar sospechas frente al grupo de jóvenes que miraban expectantes la manera tan reservada y drástica con la que se habían aislado de ellos.

—Creo que están locos, ¿no vieron cómo estaban vestidos? Sus facciones y cómo son en sí me parecen demasiado extraños, además de eso que nos den información falsa. Podrán ser unos niños pero insisto, deben de faltarles un tornillo—. Contestó el hombre que estaba a su lado con un semblante pensativo, un pequeño alivio lo invadió al darse cuenta que no era el único que tenía sospechas de su posible estado de locura.

—Yo pienso que son demasiado peligrosos para dejarlos merodear por cercanías de Konoha por su propia cuenta. Estén o no estén dementes, si hicieron todo este desastre no me parece que sea prudente dejarlos ir—. Pronunció el hombre que estaba al otro lado del círculo con un semblante que expresaba su disgusto y preocupación por lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Son sólo unos adolescentes! Además, nosotros los tomamos por sorpresa y les atacamos sin darles tiempo de explicarse—. Debatió un tercero el cual recibió un codazo para que bajara la voz.

—Sí, pero aún así casi destruyen el pico de la montaña con nosotros en ella. ¿O acaso no viste cómo la niña de ojos perlados nos atacó con esa extraña técnica? Si los dejamos libres corremos el riesgo de que eventualmente nuestra aldea corra peligro y sea víctima de un ataque de parte de esos mocosos—. Contraatacó con frivolidad a lo que varios de sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre.

Los murmullos volaban entre ellos, dejando a los extranjeros con un semblante de curiosidad y extrañeza que se reflejó en sus rostros. ¿Qué era tan importante de esconder que debían aislarse de ellos en ese tedioso círculo? Esa sensación de ser juzgados invadió a cada uno de ellos y les hizo sospechar acerca de su comportamiento mientras trataban de descifrar o al menos encontrar una razón que pudiera callar sus preguntas.

— ¿Qué creen que estén diciendo?—. Preguntó la maestra agua a sus amigos mirando con intriga a los extraños.

—A juzgar por cómo nos trataron antes, seguramente están decidiendo qué prisión es la más apropiada para nosotros—. Contestó Toph quien hasta el momento mantenía su enojo e indignación intactos por todo a lo que se habían enfrentado en el tiempo en que ellos habían llegado a esa dichosa montaña.

—No pueden ser tan malos—. Les defendió Aang para sorpresa de los demás.

— ¡¿No?!... ¡Casi nos matan!—. Exclamó Sokka procurando hablar lo suficientemente bajo para que el grupo de atacantes no pudieran escuchar su pequeña y poco discreta conversación.

—Para ser justos, estábamos en su territorio y ustedes tampoco sirvieron de mucha ayuda cuando comenzaron a usar sus poderes como una manada de psicópatas—. Contestó el monje comprensivo causando una risa sarcástica de parte de Toph.

— ¿Y qué pretendías que hiciéramos? ¡¿Dejar que nos atacaran?!—. Reclamó una vez más el castaño quien no terminaba de dar crédito a las palabras comprensivas, o más bien altamente inocentes, de su amigo.

—Ser pacíficos. ¿Qué necesidad tenían de usar la violencia? Estoy seguro de que si no hubiésemos usado nuestros poderes contra ellos sería mucho más sencillo convencerlos de que no somos un peligro andante para su pueblo—. Contestó con un profundo esfuerzo por no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba frente a los comentarios de su amigo.

—Chicos…—. Murmuró Katara quien en todo el tiempo durante la conversación se mantuvo distante y alejada de la discusión.

—Tiempo fuera, Aang—. Murmuró Sokka haciendo una leve seña con sus manos para después posar su mirada en su hermana menor. — ¿Qué sucede, Katara?—.

— ¿Se dieron cuenta que ya el grupo de extraños terminaron de hablar entre ellos y están esperando a que ustedes dos se callen para poder hablar con nosotros?—. Dijo sarcásticamente segundos después mirando discretamente en dirección a donde los otros se encontraban observándolos.

Tal comentario generó una sensación de incomodidad entre ambos chicos que se vio reflejada en una mueca, la sangre comenzó a correr hacia sus mejillas e inmediatamente un tono rojizo se encargó de expresar a simple vista la vergüenza que sentía por provocar ese escenario frente a ellos. Katara rodó los ojos con ironía frente a su comportamiento, reprimiendo el impulso de golpearlos y regañarles frente a la imprudente actitud que estaban adoptando.

Aang, tras tomarse largos segundos para recuperar la compostura perdida a causa de su discusión en contra de Sokka relajó su expresión facial y se acercó hacia el grupo de desconocidos quienes yacían callados, con un ademán que parecía indicar que estaban esperando algo de ellos.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, fue un día largo—. Dijo con torpeza, viéndose absolutamente incapaz de poder encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente válida para poder cubrir la escena que tanto él como el chico de la Tribu Agua habían protagonizado segundos atrás.

Un silencio contestó a su comentario, a juzgar por lo que pudo leer en sus rostros, nadie quiso darle importancia a la pelea verbal que presenciaron. El monje extrañado por tal respuesta frunció el ceño, intrigado por saber la razón del por qué ahora se mostraban de esa manera distante y cortante con ellos.

— ¿Y bien?... ¿Algún problema?—. Preguntó como si estuviera tratando de relajar el incómodo ambiente que se había pronunciado por causa de ellos.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí por un corto tiempo y tras compartir miradas de complicidad que pasaron desapercibidas por el Avatar negaron con un movimiento de cabeza que sirvió para tranquilizar levemente al chico.

—Ninguno, en lo absoluto—. Contestó uno de ellos con un tono de voz neutro e indiferente.

—Entonces, ¿nos dejarán libres?... Quiero decir, ¿podemos estar tranquilos?—. Dijo en un murmullo que no terminaba de mostrar su entusiasmo por las respuestas positivas.

Su mente ignoraba por completo la frialdad con la que se estaban mostrando, casi como si no pudiera darse cuenta de que detrás de esa máscara de seriedad que vestía cada uno de esos rostros había una intención completamente diferente a la que él se imaginaba.

No había intención alguna por parte de ellos de permitir que se fueran, la libertad de los adolescentes significaba, en su opinión tras haberlo deliberado y meditado con absoluto cuidado, un gran peligro para el equilibrio de la aldea. No podían darse el lujo de permitir que merodearan por entre territorios ajenos a los que eran permitidos cuando tenían la apariencia de seres cuyo estado mental parecía estar frágil.

Tampoco podían tomarlos como prisioneros debido a diversas razones, comenzando principalmente por el potencial destructor y la enorme magnitud de sus poderes. Muy a pesar de que tenían una gran ventaja en número, las extrañas bestias que yacían detrás de ellos, las habilidades extrañas de la niña de ojos perlados y la impresionante velocidad del monje calvo provocaba una imposibilidad de capturarlos. Así mismo, el hecho de que su mente tenía un sentido de la realidad ingenuo no los podía tachar de criminales.

La única opción factible para ellos era internarlos en un hospital para poder tratar con sus discapacidades psicológicas, quizás con algo de ayuda profesional por parte de sus médicos podrían sacarles de encima ese estado tan nefasto.

—En realidad no—. Contestó otro de ellos cuyo comentario causó que el gesto de Aang se endureciera y fuese intercambiado por otro confundido. —No podemos permitirles merodear por territorios que se encuentran en las afueras de nuestra aldea, debido a la frágil situación por la que nuestra aldea está pasando es muy peligroso dejarlos andar por su propia cuenta—. Se las arregló para explicarle al monje una vez que notó su expresión facial rebosante de confusión y extrañeza.

Aang no pudo terminar de comprender el por qué tanto misterio dentro de ese grupo, comprendía, de acuerdo a lo que habían dicho a lo largo de la extensión del encuentro que había una especie de crisis que envolvía a sus habitantes, por ese lado podía darles la razón al por qué se estaban comportando de manera tan sobreprotectora para con todo este asunto. Sin embargo, no lograba captar las razones ni mucho menos podía entender a qué se refería, no sabía si a causa de las acciones imprudentes de Toph y los ataques paranoicos de Sokka tendrían que lidiar con el tedioso proceso de ser juzgados o si serían enviados directamente a celdas por la severidad de sus actos.

Era un sentimiento muy bizarro, desconocía por completo el lugar donde se encontraba, sus amigos eran completos extraños para esas personas en frente de él y a juzgar por lo que había visto durante su corta batalla contra sus amigos, los seres de ahí poseían habilidades que podían llegar a considerarse igual o más peligrosas que las de los maestros acostumbrados a ver en las Cuatro Naciones.

—Sin embargo, luego de haberlo deliberado con extrema precaución, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer en beneficio de ustedes y por la seguridad de nuestro pueblo, es llevarlos a Konoha—.

Tal frase fue lo único que el maestro aire necesitó escuchar para descartar por completo sus sospechas y poder relajarse. El simple hecho de confirmar bajo las propias palabras de tales extraños que no eran considerados como una potencial amenaza para su raza quitaba de encima de él y del resto del grupo una gran variedad de problemas. No tenía que verse forzado a responder preguntas incómodas.

Volteó a ver a sus amigos quienes le dedicaron una mirada de incertidumbre, como si estuviesen esperando una señal que pudiera calmar las dudas y esa tensión en el ambiente finalmente se apagara. Tras asentir levemente con su cabeza mientras una sonrisa rebosante de victoria y aprobación fue dedicada a ellos volvió a enfocar su atención en el grupo de personas.

— ¡De acuerdo! Sólo lo hablaré con mis amigos para darles las buenas noticias—. Exclamó el monje con su característico entusiasmo. — Si quieren, podrían esperar un par de horas para que mi bisonte recupere energías y podemos llevarlos de vuelta a su aldea sin ningún problema—. Se ofreció haciendo uso de una respetuosa cortesía haciendo una pequeña reverencia, después señaló con una de sus manos a Appa quien todavía yacía acostado, víctima del cansancio por el largo tiempo que voló por los aires.

—Espera un segundo chico—. Murmuró uno de ellos extendiendo su mano, tomando el hombro del maestro aire para detener sus intenciones. —Me temo que no podemos permitirles la entrada a la aldea en esa cosa—. Sentenció con la misma severidad con la que recibió al muchacho provocando que las facciones del Avatar se endurecieran llenas de confusión.

Esas palabras bastaron para que el monje se detuviera por completo y observara con un leve semblante de incredulidad a aquel hombre. ¿Qué tenía de malo viajar en Appa? A fin de cuentas era un animal, resultaba casi imposible que su mascota pudiera ser capaz de crear algún problema cuando su naturaleza era por lo general pacífica.

Aang necesitó varios minutos para darse cuenta que ninguno de ellos había podido identificar a ninguno de los tres animales que viajaban con ellos. Lo habría entendido de Momo, ya que era extremadamente difícil el poder encontrar un espécimen que siquiera compartiera la misma raza que su lémur.

Finalmente, logró razonar y entendió que la principal causa por la cual ignoraban el nombre de sus mascotas se debía principalmente a la diferencia de ubicación. El mismo Wan le había advertido que el estilo de vida al cual estos habitantes se dedicaban era por demás diferente a las costumbres conocidas de las Cuatro Naciones.

— ¿Entonces dónde pretenden que dejemos a nuestras mascotas?—. Interrogó una vez que logró relajarse.

—Hay un bosque muy cercano a las afueras de nuestra aldea, puede esconder a… Sus animales—. Sugirió segundos de silencio más tarde, sin estar lo suficientemente complacido con la idea de dejar a esas extrañas criaturas merodear tan cerca de su pueblo.

Aang guardó silencio, no supo qué decir ante tal oferta, estaba ligeramente incómodo con la idea de dejar a Appa, Momo y al halcón prestado por Zuko bajo su propia suerte en un bosque rodeado de completos extraños. Si bien ya lo había experimentado veces atrás durante su recorrido por las Cuatro Naciones, las circunstancias eran completamente diferentes.

Las personas de este lugar podían ser peligrosas, si ninguno de ellos fue capaz de reconocer las identidades del bisonte, el lémur e incluso el halcón eso colocaba a los animales en una situación más propensa de accidentes.

— ¿Podrían darme unos minutos para discutir esto con mis amigos?—. Pidió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mostrarse cordial.

Con una afirmación silenciosa, el maestro aire se dio media vuelta y caminó con lentitud hacia sus amigos, mientras se debatía dentro de su mente cuál podía ser la mejor decisión para con el resto del grupo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijeron esa bola de dementes?—. Preguntó Toph con notoria impaciencia haciendo una mueca de completo disgusto frente al largo período de tiempo en el cual tuvo que esperar. — ¿Nos van a dejar tranquilos de una buena vez o qué?—.

—Me temo que no, pero nos están ofreciendo la posibilidad de acompañarlos a su aldea y quedarnos ahí—. Informó asomando una pequeña sonrisa triunfante que sacaba a relucir su orgullo, como si de alguna manera indirecta les estuviera demostrando a Sokka y Toph que no era necesario el haber iniciado tal encuentro en contra de ellos.

No obstante al entusiasmo del Avatar, la mayoría de sus amigos se mostraron profundamente molestos con la idea de acompañar a sus ex atacantes. Toph se cruzó de brazos con enojo y bufó como si tal cosa no fuese suficiente para hacer evidente el desprecio que sentía ante la posibilidad de entrar a los interiores de esa dichosa aldea. Sokka por otra parte miró con incredulidad al maestro aire como si estuviera esperando que una sonrisa juguetona se aproximara por su rostro, como insinuando que tal comentario había sido una broma de mal gusto de su parte. Y Katara, ella parecía que lo estaba pensando, su rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de desacuerdo que compartieron sus otros dos amigos, mas no parecía ver ningún ademán de afirmación por parte de la maestra agua.

—Dime que no consideraste esa idea. ¿De verdad crees que podemos confiar en ellos luego de que nos atacaran de la nada?—. Interrogó Toph segundos después quien no terminaba de exponer su reproche y enojo dirigidos a ese grupo de desconocidos.

— ¡Está loco!... Sabía que entrar tantas veces al mundo de los espíritus dañaría sus neuronas. ¿Ven? ¡Se los dije! ¡Ya lo perdimos!—. Exclamó Sokka casi al instante después de que Toph hablara golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano, como si la única explicación ante lo que había dicho su amigo viera reflejado en la posible locura del chico.

—Yo creo que deberíamos aceptar—. Comentó la castaña mirando con precaución al grupo de extraños que seguían de pie a varios metros de ellos, esperando a que la discusión entre ellos se acabara.

Las miradas rápidamente se enfocaron en ella y un gesto de incredulidad apareció en los rostros de los demás, entre sorprendidos de que finalmente se atreviera a dar una opinión y molestos por la decisión que ella había tomado.

¿Es que nadie podía ver lo imprudente que era acompañar a personas que minutos atrás estaban luchando por destruirlos? No era algo que valiera la pena tomar en cuenta, no luego de ver el estado de riesgo en el que se habían sometido por aterrizar en _sus territorios_, sonaba casi como una decisión suicida. Lo que debían de hacer era subirse al lomo del bisonte y volar tan rápido hasta poder perderlos de vista, buscar un pueblo en donde sus habitantes no quisieran matarlos, un lugar donde preferiblemente el único peligro que podían encontrar era la escasez de alimentos.

— ¿Qué? Llevamos días volando por los aires, Appa está que no puede mover ni un solo músculo, estamos quedándonos sin alimentos y sin agua—. Enumeró con severidad, frente a cada palabra y cada razón que la maestra agua exponía a sus amigos comenzaron a considerar tal opción. —Viajar por nuestra cuenta en un lugar en el que nunca hemos estado con personas como esas no me parece una buena idea—.

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, tenía un poco más de sentido la razón por la cual el maestro aire se mostraba tan abierto ante la oferta de esas personas. No podían negarlo, su estado actualmente era por demás lamentable, las mascotas del grupo eran víctimas de cansancio y su estado actual era bastante delicado, necesitaban ayuda con urgencia.

Sus recursos aparentemente eran bastos y cómo se manejaban con el territorio fue impresionante, si fueron capaces de rastrearlos cuando ellos aún se encontraban por los aires entonces eso significaba que muy posiblemente podrían ayudarles.

—Escuchen, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de tener que ir con ellos, no cuando prácticamente tenemos que lidiar con la posible idea de que pueden volver a atacarnos. Pero es la única opción factible por ahora, al menos hasta que yo logre comunicarme con Wan y pueda encontrar una mejor opción—. Razonó Aang quien se mostró comprensivo y tranquilo durante todo este tiempo, procurando terminar de convencer a la otra mitad del grupo porque accedieran a quedarse en esa aldea.

Sokka y Toph quedaron unos minutos en silencio, como si tras lo que dijo la pareja fuera suficiente razón para reconsiderar la idea de quedarse con ellos. Seguía sonando descabellado, de hecho Sokka mantenía firmemente que Aang había perdido la cabeza al ser el primero en confiar en personas que claramente representaban un peligro para la estabilidad y seguridad del grupo, pero luego de analizar las razones que Katara enumeró, prácticamente no había otra opción.

Toph por otra parte no estaba del todo conforme la idea, insistía en que lo mejor era quedarse en esa montaña, esperar a que Appa recuperara sus energías y después largarse. Las vibraciones de la tierra le permitían notar los cambios de las personas, sabía perfectamente cuándo alguien mentía y cuándo decía la verdad y por lo que pudo apreciar, ellos no eran dignos de confianza.

— ¿Y bien?—. Insistió Aang expectante a una respuesta.

—De acuerdo, pero les repito, ellos no son de fiar—. Advirtió la maestra tierra quien seguía disgustada ante tal idea.

—Yo insisto en que están locos, pero creo que tienen razón. Ahora mismo acampar por estos lugares no suena precisamente como una buena idea—. Opinó Sokka cuyo orgullo estaba adolorido por saber que tendría que someterse a mostrarse agradecido con esas personas.

Aang dio un brinco de entusiasmo y se volteó hacia donde estaban los otros que durante toda la conversación se habían mantenido quietos. Nadie podía negar que en sus rostros la seriedad fuera algo característico de ellos puesto que en toda la extensión de tiempo en que el Avatar interactuó con ese grupo de personas no habían hecho más que dar respuestas cortas. Juraba que podía sacar más respuestas de una piedra que de ellos, sin embargo, optó por no prestar interés alguno a ello.

—Es un trato, iremos con ustedes—. Confirmó el monje haciendo una pequeña reverencia como símbolo de su absoluta gratitud para con ellos. —Pero antes de ir a su aldea, sólo tengo una condición—.

Los desconocidos se miraron entre sí con intriga, parecía que estaban analizando con cuidado la posible exigencia impuesta por el niño y tras largos segundos de silencio hicieron un movimiento de cabeza al unísono que funcionó como señal de aprobación ante las palabras del Avatar y con un gesto de manos le incitaron a que continuara hablando.

—Ya que no nos permiten que Appa, Momo o nuestro halcón mensajero vengan con nosotros a su aldea, pido que por lo menos nos den tiempo a ponerlos en un lugar seguro donde nadie los pueda ver—.

Hubo otro momento de silencio que dio a entender al Avatar que estaban tomando en consideración su petición, no era precisamente una opción de la cual fiarse a juzgar por simples apariencias. Con tan sólo dar un pequeño vistazo a las apariencias de esas criaturas sobraba decir que significaban malas noticias, lejos de pasar desapercibidos sólo causarían estragos.

—De acuerdo—. Respondió uno de ellos y el Avatar con una pequeña reverencia se regresó con sus amigos para alistar sus pertenencias y encaminarse a aquel lugar de nombre Konoha.

* * *

Los cuatro adolescentes observaban la aldea con cierto asombro, luego de haber creado una pequeña cueva en un lugar alejado a la entrada para esconder a Appa, Momo y el halcón los cuatro siguieron al grupo de extraños quienes sin decir una sola palabra en todo el camino.

Los edificios de Konoha carecían de los rasgos a los que el grupo del Avatar y sus amigos estaban acostumbrados a ver en las Cuatro Naciones. Las casas poseían colores muy singulares, vivos y diferentes los unos de los otros, al mismo tiempo, a lo largo de toda la extensión de la aldea se podían ver varios árboles decorar el paisaje, dando un relajante ambiente de frescura que resultó contagiar al grupo.

Más al fondo, una montaña de gran tamaño resaltaba en el interior de Konoha, en ella, se podían ver los rostros de varios hombres y una mujer tallados en las superficies rocosas de dicha montaña.

Era una perspectiva muy interesante, ver no sólo lo diferente que podían ser tales aldeas sino también cómo éstas se adaptaban a su ambiente y territorios de una manera bastante excéntrica a comparación de lo que él pudo apreciar durante sus numerosos viajes en las diferentes naciones.

Katara por otra parte fue quien más interesada se mostró en el instante en que puso un pie dentro de la aldea, la historia cultural de la aldea parecía guardar mucha información, con tan sólo dar un breve vistazo a aquella enorme montaña que yacía decorada al interior de la aldea se podía apreciar la riqueza y profundidad que ésta guardaba.

Sentía una profunda curiosidad por conocer acerca de su origen, sus raíces, su estilo de vida, sus tradiciones y cómo los aldeanos pertenecientes a este lugar se ganaban su vida. El impacto cultural fue sin duda cautivador para la castaña, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de experimentar aventuras de esta categoría.

Sokka y Toph por otra parte no se preocupaban en lo absoluto por ocultar su desinterés y falta de entusiasmo para con Konoha. Si bien el ambiente y paisaje exótico, así como lo extravagante que podía ser el estar en un lugar tan alejado a sus hogares, nada de eso podía alejar sus mentes de la idea de que el fiarse de ese grupo de extraños era una pésima idea.

No había razón alguna por la qué emocionarse, a diferencia del monje y la maestra agua, la otra mitad del grupo tenían un pensamiento bastante pesimista para definir lo poco que habían observado de Konoha. Lejos de ser interesante era más bien un sentimiento de aburrimiento y molestia el que invadió a ambos.

—Disculpen… ¿Quiénes son esas personas?—. Se atrevió a preguntar la castaña mientras señalaba con su dedo a la montaña del fondo, el grupo de desconocidos miraron en dirección a donde Katara había señalado y poco después voltearon a verla una vez más con indiferencia.

—Cuatro de ellos fueron nuestros Hokages y la mujer del extremo es nuestra actual Hokage—. Contestó uno de ellos al cabo de un par de minutos de silencio.

Katara arqueó una ceja extrañada, siendo incapaz de poder reconocer el significado de tal palabra observó a sus amigos en busca de alguna respuesta que pudiera aclarar sus dudas. A juzgar por la expresión de incertidumbre que se leía en sus rostros se dio cuenta que ellos, así como ella, ignoraban el verdadero significado de la palabra _Hokage_.

La maestra agua sin más remedio se tomó un par de minutos para hallar por su cuenta alguna relación que pudiese explicar con precisión el origen de la palabra. Teniendo como única base las imágenes de aquellos rostros, se tuvo que resignar a preguntar.

— ¿Hokage?... ¿Es eso acaso su rey o algo por el estilo?—. Preguntó en un pequeño murmullo que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de sus acompañantes, los cuales al escuchar tal suposición voltearon a verla con el entrecejo fruncido e incredulidad, como si tal cosa fuese un argumento estúpido de tan sólo pensarlo.

El silencio que obtuvo como respuesta sirvió como indirecta para darse cuenta que su posible argumento había sido recibido como una idea nefasta de parte de ellos. Tanto la castaña como el resto del grupo al notar cómo lo dicho por la morena había sido un comentario poco alabado optaron únicamente por guardar silencio en lo que restaba del camino con ellos.

Fue la falta de interés de parte de ellos y su aparente frialdad para con la situación que el Avatar y sus amigos se mostraron profundamente incómodos con la dirección para con la cual las circunstancias se estaban tornando con el lento transcurrir de los segundos. Podían sentir la tranquilidad y el ambiente pacífico que les golpeaba con cada paso y mirada que eran dirigidos a los diferentes paisajes dentro de la aldea, el viento movía suavemente las hojas y una fresca brisa daba de frente con ellos como si la naturaleza procurara relajar la situación.

No obstante al paisaje y la belleza que se apreciaba a simple vista dentro de Konoha, era la diferencia de culturas y el nefasto trato que se vieron forzados a soportar de parte de aquellas personas que hacían que el corto tiempo de estadía en sus adentros resultara ser verdaderamente incómodo para ellos.

Los minutos pasaban y con cada paso adentro de la aldea el pequeño viaje a conocer a su supuesto líder se había convertido en una eternidad, y era extraño decirlo teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que llevaban dentro del pueblo y al mismo tiempo el hecho de que entre más tiempo pasaban con tales anfitriones el misterio y silencio parecían ser predominantes.

Continuaron con esa extensa caminata, recorrían diversos panoramas que les otorgó la oportunidad de conocer un poco más acerca de Konoha. Un rasgo que resultó ser bastante curioso y entretenido para Aang recaía principalmente en la manera tan extraña de vestir, la combinación de colores para con sus vestimentas no tenían ninguna relación con la que acostumbraba en sus tierras.

Otra curiosidad fue esa especie de banda que varias personas de su edad llevaban en su frente y diversas partes de su cuerpo. Una figura extraña estaba decorada justo en el centro sobre la superficie de metal, un símbolo que a tres de los integrantes les dio una pequeña idea de que podría tener una relación con su aldea, como lo era el collar que siempre portaba la maestra agua del grupo.

Finalmente, al cabo de un largo tiempo de recorrer aceras, observar diferentes edificios y de esperar en ese silencio incómodo se habían detenido en frente de un edificio de tres pisos, con colores claros y una pequeña parte verde por los suelos. Al ver que sus guías se adentraron en ese lugar el grupo tomó la decisión de seguirles sin emitir palabra alguna.

Cruzaron la puerta de entrada y prosiguieron por un extenso corredor que los condujo a lo que parecía una especie de recepción con una joven de larga cabellera oscura y piel blanca les observó con una amigable sonrisa y con una seña de mano les invitó a seguir caminando detrás de aquellos hombres.

—Es curioso, esto parece un hospital para mí—. Insinuó la maestra tierra quien con sus poderes se dio cuenta que más adentro de ese edificio de claros colores y apariencia conservadora se hallaban una gran variedad de habitaciones que tenían en su interior a personas enfermas. —Pensé que iban a llevarnos con su supuesto líder. ¿Podrían explicarnos qué rayos hacemos aquí?—.

El resto del grupo volteó de ver a la menor de ellos y enfocaron su atención en sus anfitriones los cuales se mantenían distantes de la conversación y procuraban no establecer ningún contacto visual con ninguno de ellos.

—No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero nuestra Hokage es una mujer muy ocupada y constantemente tiene que ejecutar diferentes labores y obligaciones para con nuestra aldea. Nos resultaba mucho más sencillo para ustedes y para ella traerlos aquí en lo que ella termina con su labor—. Explicó uno de ellos con frialdad, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder la compostura ante las conclusiones directas de Toph.

—Claro, porque teniendo que encargarse de una aldea tan grande y habiendo más de treinta médicos en este lugar esa tal Hokage prefiere cuidar a sus enfermos en persona—. Ironizó nuevamente, tardando no más de cinco segundos para darse cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

El hombre fulminó a la maestra tierra con la mirada y optó por ignorar la conversación, resignado a la idea de discutir con una niña que recién estaba entrando en sus años de adolescencia. Por su parte Aang, Sokka y Katara miraron con desconfianza al resto de esas personas quienes al notar la perspicacia de Toph habían decidido bloquear toda señal de contacto con ellos.

Los pasos se extendieron por varias puertas más adelante de esa pequeña sala que habían encontrado antes, puerta tras puerta cerrada todo generaba un profundo misterio para los demás. Era extraño porque ninguno de sus acompañantes se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, ni siquiera se esforzaban por tratar de explicarles la situación, a simple vista se podía notar la incomodidad en sus rostros. Casi como si las conclusiones y acusaciones de la menor del equipo Avatar hubiese desarmado por completo el intento de aura de misterio que con tanto esmero ellos trataron de forjar.

Era muy sospechoso, esa fue la primera pista que se les dio como oportunidad para escapar, Sokka comenzaba a lanzar miradas en dirección al lado contrario del pasillo para indicarle a la optimista pareja que la mejor opción en aquellos momentos era largarse de ahí tan pronto como les fuera posible.

Katara por su parte se encontraba analizando la situación y estudiando con cuidado el lugar, las puertas cerradas que parecían estar tan cercanas las unas a las otras le inspiraban misterio y al mismo tiempo curiosidad. Pronto la idea de un posible ataque a ellos e incluso una emboscada sorpresa invadió su mente y la castaña comenzó a pensar en opciones para defenderse, las casi nulas reservas de agua que yacían en su cantimplora le forzaron a buscar diferentes opciones con las qué poder defenderse.

Toph se estaba preparando ante la más mínima señal de algún posible atacante, sentía las vibraciones de la tierra y con cada paso que daba lo único que encontraba eran habitaciones, unas vacías y otras con cerca de dos a cuatro personas en su interior que reposaban sobre camas. Pero aparte de eso no podía percibir ningún peligro, no había nada amenazador más que esa desconfianza que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba a lado de sus antiguos atacantes.

Aang fue el único que se aferraba a la idea de confiar en esas personas, quería creer que no tenía que utilizar la violencia para hacer entrar en razón a sus acompañantes. Estaba casi seguro que estaban cercanos a llegar a una decente sala de estar y que ahí esa tal Hokage los estaría esperando con un semblante tranquilizador y se mostraría abierta a escucharlos, sabiendo que Vaatu merodeaba por las tierras de estas personas tan excéntricas el único consuelo sería aliarse con esa desconocida.

De un momento a otro el grupo de extraños se detuvo en frente de una puerta que estaba a un lado izquierdo de la pared. Entraron adentro de ella y en su interior se dieron de frente con un cuarto cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de un bello color celeste, una gran cortina cubría las ventanas y cuatro camas estaban repartidas a lo largo de la habitación.

La confusión y extrañeza invadieron sus rostros, sin poder comprender la razón a fondo de todo esto. Simplemente no tenía sentido, por un momento llegaron a considerar la posibilidad de que la maestra tierra podía estar sacando conclusiones muy precipitadas en cuanto al concepto de esas personas, sin embargo, luego de ver que habían llegado prácticamente a un callejón sin salida las dudas comenzaron a cruzarse por entre sus pensamientos.

—Esperen aquí, alguien vendrá a atenderlos pronto—. Explicó otro de los acompañantes quien no pasó desapercibido el semblante de desconfianza que se leía en el grupo de adolescentes.

Con gran velocidad los desconocidos abandonaron la habitación y cerraron la puerta como si tal cosa fuera una especie de señal de respeto a la privacidad del grupo.

— ¿Sigues creyendo que son de fiar, pies ligeros?—. Gruñó Toph en un murmullo lleno de pesimismo y frustración para después tirarse en una de las camas.

Aang rió con nerviosismo en búsqueda de ideas y razones que pudieran respaldar la situación, siendo él el líder del grupo y quien los había conducido directamente a este miserable encierro. Odiaba admitirlo, pero las probabilidades de que su teoría optimista para con la aldea disminuían, mientras la desconfianza de parte de Sokka y Toph comenzaba a tener una profunda validez.

—Yo digo que lo mejor que podemos hacer, ahora que nadie nos está observando, es destruir esa gran pared, salir corriendo de esta porquería de edificio, buscar a Appa y volar como el viento—. Sentenció Sokka cruzado de brazos quien así como Toph seguía convencido en mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Konoha.

—Oh sí, claro, destruyamos el lugar y démosle más razones a estas personas para que nos persigan—. Opinó la castaña con sarcasmo rodando los ojos ante las ideas descabelladas de su hermano. — ¿Te das cuenta que si se nos ocurre hacer una locura como esa lo único que provocaremos es que nos encierren?—.

—Oye, yo sólo daba una idea, estar aquí es igual de deprimente que dentro de una celda. La única diferencia es que aquí hay mejores sábanas y las paredes están pintadas de un color diferente—. Se defendió el hermano con molestia quien con su mirada decidió inspeccionar toda la habitación.

—Por el momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar, Katara tiene razón, si se nos ocurre usar nuestros poderes dentro de la aldea posiblemente llamaremos la atención más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho—. Interfirió el Avatar quien a pesar de mostrarse incómodo con la situación luchaba por mantener la armonía en el grupo.

—Te doy hora y media, si de aquí a ese tiempo no hay señales de vida te juro que no me va a importar este edificio y lo voy a destruir—. Amenazó Toph con impaciencia, quien se negaba a moverse del lecho acolchonado.

Aang tomó asiento en la cama más cercana a la puerta y suspiró con resignación ante la frustración y el enojo de su amiga. No había que ser muy perceptivo para darse cuenta que los próximos minutos serían una verdadera tortura, de hecho nadie estaba precisamente satisfecho con la idea de pasar tiempo en ese lugar tan deprimente.

"—_Espíritus, si tienen un corazón, por favor mátenme de una buena vez_—". Pensó Aang derrotista antes de acostarse por completo encima de la cama.

* * *

Un par de calles más alejadas de ese hospital, se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos rubios corriendo a toda velocidad. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo y debido a sus distracciones mundanas su mente no había dado con la idea de que realmente tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

No tenía mucha información respecto a la tarea que le habían forzado a cumplir, según palabras de los jounin, un grupo de adolescentes, con un estado mental bastante delicado y cuestionable y de edades entre los trece a los diecisiete años habían sido encontrados merodeando por cercanías de la Aldea de la Hoja.

La manera en que habían sido descritos les otorgaba un perfil bastante peligroso y negativo, según lo dicho por los ninjas éstos sostuvieron una breve pero intensa pelea contra la mitad del grupo de jóvenes los cuales muy a pesar de carecer de chakra alguno dentro de sus cuerpos fueron capaces de defenderse e incluso casi destruir la montaña en donde el conflicto se llevó a cabo.

Lo único que no podía comprender era la última información recibida, supuestamente esos _niños_, como los Jounin los habían descrito, sin poseer talento alguno habían podido sobrellevar la pelea. No le resultaba difícil de creer que un ninja de edades joviales fuera capaz de derrotar a quien posiblemente tenga cerca de quince años más de experiencia, lo que encontraba imposible de creer es que fallaran en detectar chakra alguno en su interior.

Casi sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo condujeron al interior del hospital, su mente seguía divagando las posibilidades de que personas con cualidades tan excéntricas y singulares pudieran existir. Hasta los últimos segundos seguía convencido de que las posibilidades de que sus superiores le estuvieran tomando el pelo fueran bastante altas.

— ¡Al diablo con la media hora que nos queda!—. Escuchó a lo lejos cómo un sonido metálico se desplegaba, sus oídos le alarmaron y su cuerpo se tensó al darse cuenta de que ese grito provenía del grupo de lunáticos que los jounin le habían advertido debía de observar.

Sus pasos comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo, de un momento a otro comenzó a correr con velocidad para alcanzar la habitación que se le había asignado. Dudó por un momento que esa voz fuese del grupo de jóvenes a quienes debía de hacer de niñero, de hecho tenía la fe de que cuando llegara los encontraría acostados en su cama mirando un punto fijo en el techo tal cual demente sin esperanza. Fue el sonido de una vasija quebrarse y unos fuertes quejidos lo que le hicieron resignarse ante tal idea tan optimista.

— ¡Suéltame, Aang!—. Escuchó una vez más, esa voz se sentía cada vez más cercana y al cabo de varios minutos de haber caminado su cuerpo se encontró en frente de la habitación de donde aparentemente todo ese circo estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Ya cállate de una buena vez, Sokka!—. Exclamó ahora una chica quien se escuchaba profundamente molesta e irritada.

Sin querer perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido abrió de golpe la puerta y se encontró con un grupo de cuatro personas. Uno de ellos que tenía una especie de cola de caballo estaba forcejeando con otro chico mucho más joven que él el cual procuraba sostenerlo. Lo que vio a continuación fue a otra joven de cabellera castaña y piel morena similar a la del chico cola de caballo quien en sus manos sostenía una especie de látigo hecho de agua. Más al fondo se encontraba una pequeña de ojos perlados acostada en la cama con profunda indiferencia, como si aquella escena fuese imperturbable para ella.

—Saben, si dejaran de actuar como una bola de animales salvajes se darían cuenta que hay alguien más en este cuarto observándonos—. Sentenció la niña señalando en su dirección cosa que incomodó ligeramente al rubio, pues tras esto notó cómo las tres miradas que seguían concentradas en la discusión que llevaban a cabo pasaron a enfocarse por encima de él.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió a lo largo de toda la habitación, fue como uno de esos momentos en donde había tantas explicaciones para dar, donde la mente en búsqueda de palabras para alivianar la tensión se quedaba en blanco frente al sentimiento de impotencia que venía acompañado de tal incomodidad.

Podía leer en sus rostros que cada uno de ellos estaba esperando que él dijera algo para poder explicar el por qué de su estadía allí, a juzgar por la amenazante expresión del mayor del grupo se dio cuenta que había un profundo rechazo y molestia que cada uno de ellos tenía reservado para con él. Como si el simple hecho de estar ahí compartiendo habitación con ellos fuese un verdadero insulto para ellos, al menos eso se apreciaba en el rostro del castaño.

Observando por otra parte al niño calvo y a la chica de larga cabellera castaña, fueron sentimientos completamente opuestos. Mientras el chico denotaba en su mirada una profunda curiosidad e interés por su presencia la adolescente le observa con un semblante mucho más relajado y amigable que el resto del grupo.

—Hola—. Dijo con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa que no terminaba de expresar la profundad incomodidad que sentía por tener que ser puesto dentro de esa situación.

— ¡Ya era hora de que por fin alguien se dignara a venir—. Gruñó el chico cola de caballo quien le estaba fulminando con la mirada, sus palabras destilaban veneno y podía sentir cómo sus ojos le expresaban todo el enojo que su cuerpo sentía.

— ¡Sokka!—. Le regañó la otra joven años menor que él quien de inmediato le golpeó con fuerza su hombro para hacerlo callar. —Lo lamento mucho, mi hermano tiende a ser un verdadero idiota a veces—. Murmuró mirándolo a él, cambiando drásticamente su estado de ánimo por uno mucho más sereno y dulce.

—Eh… No hay problema—. Dijo sin saber cómo llevar la situación, a juzgar por apariencias, muy a pesar del arranque de rabia y la gran negatividad que sentía por parte del llamado Sokka, ninguno de ellos parecía tener el perfil de supuesta amenaza con el que habían sido descritos.

De hecho bajo su propio criterio parecían ser personas comunes y corrientes, la fragilidad de su estado mental, así como esa aura de peligro de la que había sido advertido horas atrás no tenía ninguna relación con lo que había visto. Lo único que podía destacar de ellos, además de su mal carácter, era la rareza en su comportamiento y la manera en la que estaban vestidos, comenzando con el niño calvo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo tú aquí?—. Preguntó en esta ocasión la niña de ojos perlados con un semblante de desconfianza.

A juzgar por la situación, la confianza no era algo que parecía tener de su lado, a menos no por parte de la mitad del grupo.

—Creo que yo les podría preguntar a ustedes exactamente lo mismo 'ttebayo—. Contestó él observando cuidadosamente a cada uno de ellos.

— ¡Lo que nos faltaba, ahora tenemos que contestar un maldito cuestionario a este rubio oxigenado!—. Gruñó una vez más Sokka golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano el cual no tardó en recibir otro golpe de parte de su hermana menor. — ¿Quieres dejar de golpearme de una vez, Katara?—.

El chico calvo rodó los ojos con cansancio ante la próxima discusión fraternal que estaba por aproximarse y decidió tomar las riendas de la conversación para, aparentemente, ahorrarle las molestias al rubio de lidiar con otra discusión innecesaria de parte de la pareja de hermanos.

—Sé que esto sonará extraño, pero vinimos aquí debido a que hay una amenaza que hemos tratado de perseguir durante los últimos días—. Dijo con cierta dificultad, no había que ser muy perceptivo para darse cuenta de que el niño calvo estaba batallando por poder explicarse lo más preciso que le fuera posible.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con amenaza?—.

El niño dio un profundo suspiro, incómodo, nervioso y con una profunda presión por encima de sus hombros las palabras luchaban por salir de sus labios, pero éste luchaba por retenerlas y tratar de elaborar una oración lo suficientemente coherente.

—Es muy difícil de explicar, pero juro que de verdad no vinimos aquí para causar problemas. Hemos pasado por demasiados problemas los últimos días tratando de encontrar civilización, pero al no poder encontrar nada decidimos acampar en lo alto de una montaña, fue ahí donde sus guerreros nos encontraron y nos trajeron aquí—. Continuó luego de varios minutos de silencio.

El chico arqueó una ceja dudando ante la coartada del niño con extraños tatuajes, miró su rostro como si tratara de hallar alguna señal de locura e incertidumbre en él. Sin embargo, no encontró nada más que un semblante lleno de seguridad, como si de verdad cada palabra que saliera de sus labios fuese un hecho.

Su argumento sonaba loco, bastante fuera de lo común, casi como si fuera un relato inventado por un niño de seis años. Pero había algo en él que le hizo reconocer que no estaba loco, la idea de que podía estar mintiendo también era sonaba descabellado ya que podía sentir en él un fuerte sentido de honestidad.

Sabía que debía de ignorar sus palabras, su deber con su aldea le forzaba a dar media vuelta e ignorar todo lo que decían. Lo más lógico y razonable de hacer era actuar como si nada hubiese pasado y esperar a que los ninja médicos pusieran un pie dentro de la habitación para hacerse cargo del grupo de adolescentes. Muy posiblemente cualquier otro ninja de su categoría se habría comportado de tal manera, no obstante, el chico con tatuajes sonaba tan sincero y convencido de lo que decía.

—Su nombre es Vaatu. No espero que sepas quién o qué es, pero sí puedo asegurar que el hecho de que abandonáramos nuestro hogar para venir hasta aquí por él demuestra lo peligroso que es él—. Insistió una vez más frente al intento desesperado de poder conseguir a alguien que pudiera creer en sus palabras. —No sabemos qué busca, ni qué pretende hacer aquí, pero necesitamos que todos aquí cooperen con nosotros y nos ayuden a detenerlo. No tienes ni una idea de lo que él es capaz de hacer—.

Cada palabra soltada por el niño sólo servía para demostrar al rubio que, por muy descabellado y extraño que sonara el argumento del grupo, sus razones para estar aquí y ser enviados directamente al hospital no era precisamente lo más justo que podían hacer para lidiar con ellos. Había llegado a una encrucijada en la cual sabía perfectamente que estaba cruzando los límites de lo permitido dentro de su aldea. No estaba cumpliendo con su labor, hace minutos que debió de haber cortado todo contacto e interacción con ese grupo de adolescentes y en vez de eso estaba fraternizando con ellos prácticamente.

—Sólo necesitamos que la líder esta aldea nos escuche, sé que estoy pidiendo mucho pero realmente esto es urgente. No nos habríamos molestado de venir aquí si el grado de urgencia no fuera tan grande—. Suplicó mirándole fijamente.

—De acuerdo, les ayudaré 'ttebayo—. Sentenció sabiendo perfectamente que el riesgo que corría era bastante grande.

* * *

**¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!... Sé que dije que iba a tomarme de tres a cinco semanas actualizar y duré casi dos meses en subir este capítulo, pero tuve demasiados inconvenientes (exámenes de la U, me enfermé, trabajos de la U, exámenes de admisión a otras universidades...) y para peores hubo días en que mi inspiración no quiso cooperar conmigo x.x**

**Sé que este capítulo pintaba para más acción y que me estoy tardando mucho en incluir a los personajes, sobretodo el encuentro entre Sasuke y Katara, pero intento tomarme mi tiempo y llevar las cosas con calma. Cuando lean las escenas que están por venir de estos dos, así como la trama completa de Vaatu y su papel en las tierras ninja verán que la espera valdrá la pena, lo prometo x.x**

**Aclararé una cosa, este fic, debido a sucesos inesperados estará ubicado antes de la guerra en el mundo de Naruto, con respecto a Avatar, creo que ya saben que va después de la guerra, en tiempos entre _La Promesa _y _La Búsqueda._**

**Procuraré incluir más personajes y hacer los próximos capítulos mucho mejores que éste, así como también actualizar más rápido, bueno al menos haré el esfuerzo xD.**

**En fin, es todo por ahora... ¡Saludos! :)**


	5. Going Nowhere

***Se pasea por el fic esperando no ser asesinada*... ¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo! cofcofmásdedosmesescofcof... Ya sé, deben de odiarme por durar tanto en actualizar, pero esta vez les prometo que valdrá la pena. Como compensación a su paciencia aquí tienen 32 páginas de Word ;)**

**Ya saben que ni Avatar ni Naruto me pertenecen. Sólo este intento humilde de Fic :3**

* * *

Oscuridad… Todo su ser se había visto envuelto de una absoluta oscuridad, sus ojos estaban abiertos y luchaban por encontrar un rayo de luz que pudiera ayudarle a ubicarse. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo había entrado en ese oscuro y profundo abismo, sus recuerdos sólo albergaban sus peores momentos, dejando de lado toda sensación y memoria alguna de la felicidad. Su pulso y su piel eran de un tacto frío cuya intensidad traspasaba los niveles comunes. Sabía perfectamente que la posición en la que se encontraba no era normal, su corazón se sentía desolado y consigo traía una fuerte depresión que era difícil de satisfacer, era como si sus deseos mundanos se hubieran desligado de su ser y no tuviera más opción que conformarse con esos ideales tan depresivos, casi dañinos.

No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo, los recuerdos de un alegre pasado habían desaparecido y para él nada de eso tenía sentido alguno. Era simplemente extraño, sabía perfectamente quién era su memoria y uso de la razón estaban intactos, independientemente del temor con el que su corazón y espíritu estaban siendo sometidos, no era una falta de recuerdos lo que estaba sufriendo. Tan difícil de explicar como si ahora su vida fuera una verdadera pesadilla, tan asfixiante como si sus pulmones golpearan fuertemente tratando de respirar mas siendo derrotados por un intenso temor a aspirar aire.

Los acontecimientos que perseguían su mente sólo mostraban sus fracasos más nefastos. La imagen de su patética infancia aislada de todo lo que cualquier otro niño gozó, creciendo bajo las sombras y la fatalidad oscura de los barrios bajos de Ba Sing Se, luchando por el derecho divino de ganarse una buena posición económica como si fuera un lujo y una necesidad que se le fue arrebatada antes de poder salir del vientre de su madre. Forzándose a acostumbrarse al sentimiento del odio profundo que tenía para con la realeza de la gran ciudad del Reino Tierra y su desprecio para con toda familia que se regocijó en todo el dinero que nunca fue capaz de tocar, su familia siendo destruida y corrompida por los controladores agentes Dai Lee y su odio al Avatar por no cumplir con su deber y desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra cuando su obligación era traer un equilibrio que era aprovechado y abusado de los que tenían un mayor poder.

Desgracia tras desgracia pasaban por su mente, tal como sucedió en el instante en que la Princesa Azula tuvo la soberbia y capacidad de corromper y arrebatar de sus manos lo que por tantos años trabajó en conseguir encerrándolo en la oscuridad de una celda. Traicionado por aquellos guerreros que en algún momento de su pasado le juraron absoluta lealtad, engañado por palabras de una adolescente cuya apariencia era inocente pero escondía dentro de esos ojos ámbar un demonio hábil en las artimañas de manipular y capaz de dar puñaladas por la espalda. Su vida fue patética, por años y años siempre luchó por alcanzar el poder, siempre deseó y anheló satisfacer ese vacío con el que deseó haber nacido. Su egoísmo y sed de poder lo conllevó a hacer locuras, sí, debía de admitir que nunca pensó que podía llegar tan lejos. Sentía esa desesperación de sacarse de encima esa pobreza con la que fue maldecido, pero no se imaginó que unirse a los Dai Lee lograría también sorprender a los ojos de la realeza de Ba Sing Se, jamás se le cruzó por su cabeza que con sus sobresalientes capacidades en la tierra control se ganaría un puesto como fiel consejero del rey.

Su única estrategia inicial recaía en la urgente necesidad de tener alguna manera de ganarse la vida, su mente estaba corrompida por el egoísmo y envidia que sentía para con quienes eran más afortunados que él y la oportunidad de unirse a ese equipo de guerreros de élite sólo era el pase directo a tener dinero. Fue gracias al extenso tiempo que pasó a lado de esos poderosos maestros tierra que se dio cuenta que él no era como los demás, su pensamiento liberal y buen arte de la manipulación eran por demás superiores a cualquiera que quisiera compararse con él. ¿Por qué debía de conformarse con tan sólo un puesto mediocre en el montón de guerreros cuando podía exigir y pedir más? ¿Qué acaso era un delito perseguir un puesto más alto? ¿Más apropiado a su medida y habilidades?

El ser humano es por naturaleza alguien egoísta, nadie busca el bien ajeno a menos que sus acciones brinden un beneficio personal. El hombre es directamente enemigo del hombre, es un animal, con la diferencia de que tanto sus acciones como métodos intelectuales resultan más perjudiciales para todo aquel que lo rodea. Siente la constante necesidad de lucha en contra de otros y competir por obtener todo lo que esté a su alcance. Nadie es genuinamente generoso. Al menos esa fue una lección que pudo aprender a lo largo de su vida, no sólo consigo mismo. No, él tan sólo fue uno de los muchos que anheló alcanzar un balance entre el beneficio personal y el control absoluto de toda una ciudad, del corazón de un reino que se mantuvo firme y fuerte ante las llamas oscuras de una nación bañada en la lluvia de la codicia. Pero también las demás naciones daban el perfecto ejemplo, cada una era egoísta a su manera.

No existe ser humano perfecto, a estas alturas francamente dudaba que hubiera alguien con un alma tan pura y una conciencia tan limpia como para declararse a sí mismo inocente de haber cometido el pecado de la avaricia. Comenzando sobretodo con el Avatar, ese papel de puente entre el mundo espiritual y el mundo físico hasta la fecha lo único que había traído a su vida era una larga lista de desgracias. Si ese mocoso hubiese escuchado sus palabras y hubiera desistido del deseo de formar una alianza contra la Nación del Fuego, jamás habría perdido el derecho de gobernar. Pero claro, él y su afán de querer detener un deseo que resultaba ser tan natural como el mismo de respirar le hizo ignorar sus advertencias y seguir persistente en cuanto a ello. No había justicia, las Cuatro Naciones nunca podrían convivir en paz y armonía. Quien haya dicho que la perfección y el equilibrio en la humanidad son posibles de alcanzar claramente no tiene la más mínima idea de qué estaba hablando, ese es tan sólo un deseo utópico.

Los espíritus son figuras muy inteligentes, incluso pueden imponer un profundo temor y respeto para con los demás, el ciclo del Avatar demuestra una pequeña parte del verdadero poder que se extiende a lo largo del mundo. Pero, realmente había que admitirlo, esa igualdad y tolerancia que desesperadamente el Avatar se esforzaba por conseguir entre todos no era más que una ilusión. Para ser la _única esperanza_ de la humanidad seguía siendo un espíritu bastante inocente e incrédulo, el odio es lo que ha permitido ese impresionante progreso en la humanidad. No, él no veía los acontecimientos del pasado ni mucho menos esa característica como un hecho positivo para el mundo. Ese sentimiento desgarrador y violento jamás podría traer en sí la felicidad por la que toda persona intenta alcanzar, pero puede hacer cosas impresionantes y el avance tecnológico se encuentra perfectamente demostrado.

Fue el odio de la Nación del Fuego lo que motivó inicialmente a que miles de máquinas de guerra se construyeran a lo largo de todas las naciones. No fue el carácter pacifista el que motivó al Reino Tierra a elaborar estrategias de ataque ni mucho menos a sacarle provecho a su intelecto mecánico para contraatacar con las mismas armas a la Nación del Fuego. Ni tampoco fue ese pensamiento armonioso el que condujo a las Tribus Agua a aliarse al Reino Tierra para luchar en contra de ese peligroso movimiento impuesto por el grupo bajo las órdenes de originalmente el poderoso y ahora difunto Señor del Fuego Sozin.

Pero claro, todo eso formaba parte de un pasado muy lejano. Las experiencias que vivió y sufrió a causa de tantos personajes antagonistas en su vida podían atormentarle sí, hasta la fecha en sus sueños las imágenes de todos y cada uno de sus fracasos en frente de la Princesa Azula y el Avatar mientras ellos le sonreían macabramente le atormentaban. Sin embargo, muy a pesar de todo el daño psicológico por el que tuvo que pasar antes de poder abandonar ese maldito abismo que tanto sufrimiento y dolor le produjo en su vida, había podido seguir adelante con su vida. Ahora se encontraba en una posición en la que era prácticamente intocable, nadie podía entrometerse en su camino, ahora sus objetivos seguían una dirección más profunda. Ya no iba detrás del control y dominio de una patética ciudad, su interés no se veía reducido en establecer el formato y equilibrio de la corrupción de una mente maestra y experta en el arte de la manipulación.

Ese pensar inocente y sumiso que limitaba sus ambiciones y aspiraciones a tal punto de extender su poder dentro de tan sólo áreas cerradas ya no llenaba sus expectativas. Sus deseos estaban fijos en algo más, el descubrimiento de que sus poderes tenían capacidad para proyectar a algo más que lo que un aspirante a dictador podía desear fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta que merecía algo mejor. En un principio la idea que llenaba todo su ser era ese odio y sed de venganza para todos aquellos que tuvieron el descaro de tomar el territorio de Ba Sing Se como objetivo para dar fin a una insensata guerra entre cuatro naciones. Su mente una y otra vez le restregaba cada cierto tiempo los numerosos fallos y las consecuencias de haberle otorgado al Avatar la libertad de merodear por entre los interiores de su territorio, de su hogar. De haber sabido que su reinado de riquezas y dominio llegarían a su fin con la llegada de cuatro patéticos adolescentes los habría matado cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

Pero claro, su conciencia le insistió que lo más prudente sería confiar en que su ingenuidad y temor serían lo suficientemente fuertes para escoltarlos fuera de las grandes paredes que aislaban esa ciudad del resto del mundo. Secuestrar al bisonte volador había sido el logro que le hizo confiar ciegamente en que lo primero que harían sería someterse a las condiciones y exigencias que les estableció. Era una idea bastante sencilla, capturar a la asquerosa mascota del Avatar durante su llegada a Ba Sing Se, convencerlo de que un miembro de la realeza de la Isla Cola de Ballena lo había comprado para comer su carne y justo en el instante en que estuviera lo suficientemente seguro de que el niño se encontrara a una distancia bastante pronunciada de su ciudad, liberaría al molesto animal. ¿Quién podría llegar a sospechar de tal plan?

Todas las herramientas encajaban perfectamente para que las sospechas del bisonte quedasen totalmente inclinadas sobre ese pequeño pedazo de tierra. Los mismos agentes Dai Lee se habían encargado de hacer todo lo necesario para guiar al grupo del Avatar a las ubicaciones más acertadas para ello. Incluso la presencia del joven libertario Jet era la distracción perfecta para fiarse de las palabras de su antiguo amigo. A simple vista, la estrategia podía presumir de ser elaborada perfectamente, ninguna falla podía detectarse cuando todas las piezas jugaban a su favor. No obstante, fue gracias a la obsesión de los aparentes ex compañeros del libertador por recuperar al líder de su equipo que todo por lo que había estado trabajando arduamente durante un par de semanas se había venido abajo.

La frustración hasta la fecha seguía tocando sus papilas gustativas cada vez que ese recuerdo se cruzaba por su mente. Lo que por tantos años se había esforzado en forjar, se había derrumbado por la llegada no sólo del Avatar y sus aliados, sino también por las telarañas del terror y la manipulación de Azula y sus otras dos compañeras de equipo. Casi hasta era vergonzoso admitir que él, líder de los agentes Dai Lee y mano derecha del Rey Tierra, había sido derrocado por un grupo de adolescentes que no tenían ni la mitad de experiencia de vida que él. La vida realmente podía ser irónica si uno se fiaba mucho de la posición en la que se encuentra, confiarse puede ser un arma de doble filo. Si algo pudo aprender de toda esta experiencia es que el sentimiento de confort, así como el alto estatus social, podían ser tan efímeros como la vida misma. Nadie está a salvo de caer directamente al fondo del abismo de la vida, para alcanzar ese bienestar y obtener el derecho divino se necesitaba ser lo suficientemente inteligente para parecer bruto. Ser lo bastante hábil para no perderse dentro de la conformidad y al mismo tiempo operar con la misma capacidad y eficiencia para protegerse las espaldas.

La vida en definitiva era un alocado círculo, las vueltas y los senderos que se colocaban por su camino podían ser tan engañosos como la mente humana. Pero son las decisiones que los seres humanos toman las que definen el verdadero destino, son estas las que dictan si el éxito o el fracaso son respaldadas al final del camino. Pero para alguien que se encontró tantos años encerrado en las oscuras profundidades de una celda, lejos y ajeno de todo contacto humano, las posibilidades para llegar a alcanzar la superación eran por demás reducidas. Sin embargo, la persistencia… No, más bien el odio al mundo y la decepción que sentía para con las personas fue lo que mantuvo esa llama de superación tan viva como la llamarada que el Señor del Fuego Ozai usó para bañar en sangre y calor abrasador al Reino Tierra cuando el Cometa Sozin llegó a tocarlo a él y los demás de sus seguidores.

Ahora mismo resultaba difícil de creer todo lo que había conseguido, fue capaz de liberarse de esa asquerosa prisión en la que fue condenado a pasar el resto de su vida. Pero el mérito no se estancaba únicamente en el hecho de que logró soltarse de las cadenas que lo ataban a esa celda de metal. No, fue gracias a la participación de un ser de las tinieblas y su absoluta cooperación que había sido capaz de desaparecer sin que nadie pudiera notarlo. Era bastante difícil de explicar el suceso, ni él mismo terminaba de entender cómo es que ese extraño mundo estaba conformado. De hecho fue hasta aquel acontecimiento que pudo guardar cierto grado de respeto y admiración para una pequeña parte del mundo espiritual, así como también a determinados seres que eran parte de él. Nunca se consideró como un hombre supersticioso, ni mucho menos llegó a tener interés en verse relacionado con toda la gama de divisiones en las que se encontraba calificada tal dimensión. Para él, pocas eran las figuras a las que debía de tomar en cuenta.

**Flashback**

_La oscuridad de su celda estaba a su alrededor. La fría soledad aprisionaba su corazón mientras sus ojos se perdían en un punto fijo en el cuarto de metal que lo mantuvo aislado del resto del mundo. Sin ningún otro conducto hacia el exterior que un pequeño espacio abierto al fondo de su celda donde abría el espacio para que quien cuidaba de su celda le sirviera la comida._

_La depresión se convirtió en su compañera más leal, justo al instante en que los agentes Dai Lee, los guerreros que le habían jurado una absoluta lealtad y a quienes él había confiado ciegamente durante todo este tiempo, decidieron traicionar y romper todo lazo que lo ligaba a él para aliarse con la princesa de la Nación del Fuego._

_¿Cómo llegó a ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo es que llegó a perder el control de Ba Sing Se? ¿En qué momento pasó de ser un poderoso dictador capaz de controlar hábilmente los hilos que tiraban de las decisiones del Rey Tierra a ser sometido y encerrado? No podía creer que su reinado se había reducido a ese encierro. Era patético, él, un As para la estrategia, las telarañas de la manipulación y con una exagerada facilidad para ejercer un control con poco esfuerzo sobre una población tan numerosa como la que representaba la ciudad perteneciente al Reino Tierra, había sido derrocado en un período de tiempo tan inmediato que su nombre incluso llegó a quedar en el olvido luego de tan sólo un par de semanas._

_Fue durante estos tediosos años de encierro y aislamiento que las palabras de Azula dejaron un profundo vacío en su interior. Atormentándolo día tras día, como si con cada sonido expreso en sus labios le sirviera únicamente para confirmar lo que ante los ojos de la princesa de la Nación del Fuego era una realidad. Mientras la Ozai crecía rodeado de todos los lujos posibles tal cual rey digno de gobernar y dirigir a toda una nación en camino a la victoria, él se vio forzado a nacer en el olvido. Conformándose únicamente con el amargo sabor que la pobreza e impotencia económica durante su infancia, luchó largos años por alcanzar algo que aspiraba tener durante su infancia. La diferencia era bastante notoria entre él y el linaje que precedió a la princesa Azula, ella nació como una princesa legítima, digna portadora del nombre de uno de los líderes más aclamados en la historia de su pueblo._

_Él por otra parte fue lo más cercano a ser considerado como una serpiente, sus tácticas, si bien eran frías y calculadoras, formaban parte de un desesperado intento por alcanzar el estilo de vida que a partir de su codicia le resultaba tan atractivo. Nunca tuvo problemas para utilizar el engaño a su favor, tampoco sintió remordimiento alguno cuando la oportunidad de cegar al Rey Tierra se hizo presente en su camino. A fin de cuentas ¿qué más daba? Sus intereses tampoco iban a dañar en lo absoluto el ecosistema y raíces históricas que fueron tan características de la ciudad famosa por sus muros. Los secretos que se escondían a través de las paredes que protegían a Ba Sing Se del resto del mundo fueron quizá lo único que llegó a cambiar el funcionamiento de lo que él se esforzó en elaborar cuando fue nombrado consejero personal del Rey._

_Sí, tal cual serpiente se ganó su lugar en la cima arrastrándose por el suelo hasta ocupar el lugar divino de la comodidad y riqueza. Pero ¿ahora? ¡Era nadie! Por años fue recordado como una figura tan imperativa como la sola existencia del Rey Tierra, el pueblo temía por su poder y la sola mención de su nombre infundía un absoluto respeto y temor dentro de los ciudadanos de Ba Sing Se. Mas ninguno de los logros que fue capaz de alcanzar por su propia cuenta eran memorables en la actualidad. A nadie le importaba siquiera su estado, su nombre ahora formaba parte de un sorprendente anonimato producto del profundo y significativo golpe que la Nación del Fuego dejó impregnado a lo largo del resto del mundo._

—_Solía ser un hombre tan poderoso en nuestro pueblo. Los plebeyos se inclinaban cada vez que él junto a sus leales agentes Dai Lee hacían acto de aparición—. Escuchó a uno de los guardias comentar en voz alta inconsciente de que el maestro tierra podía escucharlo. —Ahora no está ni siquiera en el recuerdo de la guerra. Tan pronto como él fue destronado su relevancia también desapareció—._

_Los gestos hablaban por sí solos, a nadie le interesaba qué había sido de él después de la guerra. Eran pocos los que seguían atentos a lo relacionado con su vida y la única razón por la cual reconocían su nombre se debía principalmente al hecho de que él era uno más de los muchos criminales encarcelados en el profundo abismo de Ba Sing Se. Más allá de eso, no había nadie, ni siquiera el anciano más viejo y sabio del pueblo, que pudiera identificar su nombre y relacionarlo con las grandes hazañas que efectuó en los prolongados años de su dominio._

_Irónico hasta tal punto de tocar las fronteras de lo deprimente, en sus años de gloria el nombre Long Feng representaba los temores idealizados de un pueblo sometido. La admiración se podía respirar dentro de su círculo de guerreros y la ciega confianza que el rey depositaba en él, aquella con la que tantos años se regodeó para obrar con la libertad y egoísmo que eran innatos de él, fueron rasgos de los que se enorgulleció e incluso afirmó con una persistente firmeza que eso dejaría una profunda huella en los aires de la enorme ciudad de los muros._

_Lo odiaba, odiaba ser parte de ese molesto olvido. Odiaba someterse a las órdenes de una princesa malcriada la cual era décadas más joven que él. Se odiaba a sí mismo por permitirse cometer tantos errores guiados por una inocencia surgida a partir de haber subestimado a un grupo de adolescentes que a duras penas cruzaban la crisis de la pubertad. Odiaba a aquellos guerreros que en algún momento de su vida le juraron infinita lealtad y confidencialidad, pero que, por tan sólo el miedo e inspiración que infundió una jovencita de ojos ámbar, le habían traicionado en un santiamén. Odiaba a ese pueblo bajo el control de un rey que frente a todo el poder con el que fue bendecido, sus acciones no iban más allá del potencial que tenía su trono. Pero por sobretodo, odiaba al Avatar por ser directamente el verdadero culpable de su gran desgracia._

_Ese chiquillo y su incapacidad para retroceder, esa maldita necesidad de hacerse el héroe. Lo odiaba, si no fuera por él, se habría ahorrado tantos problemas y la intromisión de su parte e inclusive de la misma Nación del Fuego jamás habría llegado a traspasar más allá de los muros de Ba Sing Se. Si no hubiera sido por su existencia, él jamás habría perdido ese poder. Ahora más que nunca ansiaba con desesperación verlo muerto._

— _¿De verdad deseas ver muerto al Avatar?—. Dijo una voz tan cercana a él. Era una voz que imponía un profundo temor, sonaba bastante sombría, con ella una poderosa aura de desolación y rencor se podía sentir como si ante el sonido de sus palabras su corazón fuese acogido por el miedo y la oscuridad._

_Long Feng dio un vistazo a su alrededor producto de un reflejo, reaccionando con brusquedad tras haber escuchado aquella voz. Sus ojos esperaban encontrarse con la pared de metal de su celda, mas grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que en su lugar, esas cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban ahora eran sustituidas por un espacio más extendido como si su cuerpo estuviera flotando en la nada. A sus pies ya no se podía sentir la fría solidez del suelo que lo aprisionaba hacía únicamente unos pocos segundos atrás, era como si por obra de magia se hubiera teletransportado a una dimensión totalmente diferente._

_No había sentido del tiempo ni del espacio en donde se encontraba. Flotaba sin ningún rumbo fijo mientras su mente trabajaba a duras penas por procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos. La incertidumbre rápidamente inundó su mente y eso lo condujo a preguntarse dónde rayos estaba. El parámetro del lugar era tan impreciso que no podía adivinar su ubicación._

—_Debo estar soñando—. Pensó en voz alta mientras las facciones de su rostro se endurecían, negado a aceptar la simple idea que lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos formaba parte de una realidad. Acto seguido llevó su mano derecha a su brazo izquierda y se pellizcó a sí mismo convencido que ante el dolor despertaría de inmediato en la oscura soledad de su celda._

_Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que todos sus sentidos estaban funcionando correctamente, pero no podía ser posible. Si las imágenes que se cruzaban frente a sus ojos, mostrando un panorama lleno de complejidad y fantasía tenían un fuerte grado de realidad entonces ¿Qué podía explicar lo que estaba experimentando? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que a estas alturas se viera envuelto de una experiencia tan alocada y carente de sentido alguno? Simplemente no tenía sentido, nadie en su sano juicio podría creerse que todo esto era real._

_¿Y si a lo mejor todo esto era producto de su mente podrida y depresiva? La mente podía ser una fuerte aliada, si se tenía a su favor los recursos suficientes para respaldar las ideas. Sin embargo, un aspecto digno de destacar es que en muchos casos, muchos llegan a sufrir una preocupante crisis quebrantando los límites del estado común y cayendo directamente en las fronteras de la locura. Con tan sólo echar un pequeño vistazo a todo esto, sobraba descartar esto como algo certero, odiaba admitirlo pero esto debía ser una pésima jugarreta de parte de su mente con el propósito de atormentarlo, como si no tuviera suficiente con el aislamiento al que está sometido dentro de esa asquerosa celda._

— _¡Humano tonto!—. Lo reprochó una voz, la misma que hacía minutos atrás había escuchado. Rápidamente un escalofrío de angustia y temor inundó sus pulmones con una breve bocanada de aire y posteriormente se extendió a lo largo del resto de todo su cuerpo provocando que comenzara a temblar. Incrédulo e inseguro, seguía cerrado a repetirse una y otra vez en su interior que ese sufrimiento era únicamente psicológico, todo lo que formaba parte de ese paisaje era puramente fantasioso._

—_Me resulta difícil de creer que tú, parte de una raza a la que se le concedió un derecho que en ningún momento debió de haberles sido otorgado, cierren su mente a algo sólo porque no es "normal"—. Prosiguió tras extensos minutos de silencio, pudo detectar un profundo sentido del sarcasmo mientras sus palabras eran lentamente arrastradas, como si se estuviera burlando de la aparente incredulidad del hombre quien ahora mantenía una expresión de absoluta sorpresa. —Todo esto que ves aquí es real. Tan real como el mismo mundo del que formas parte, tan real como tu soledad dentro de la celda en la que se te ha condenado a pasar el resto de tu patética vida—._

_La confusión llegó a inundar su mente casi de inmediato, miles de preguntas surgían dentro de sí tratando de barajar todas las posibilidades que pudieran ejercer una relación lo suficientemente profunda y válida para poder explicar toda esta locura. Pero no había nada, no tenía respaldo suficiente para poder tomar como punto de referencia las palabras con las que esa misteriosa entidad se dirigía hacia él. Tampoco podía usar sus vastos conocimientos de sus elaborados estudios ya que el área de su especialidad no se refería a nada de lo que estaba tratando en aquellos momentos._

_El único objeto al que sentía podía aferrarse y tomar como hipótesis recaía directamente en el mundo de los espíritus y las numerosas criaturas que habitaban dentro de su reinado. Sin embargo, esta última opción no era algo con lo que podía precisamente asegurar ya que, según las escrituras y las leyes establecidas por la naturaleza, el único ser con la capacidad de tener contacto directo con los seres espirituales era el mismo Avatar. No había nadie, absolutamente nadie que pudiera traspasar el extenso límite que se encontraba marcado por ambos mundos._

_Aún con todo el poder del mundo, eran pocos los que realmente podían siquiera aspirar a un pequeño viaje espiritual, el mejor conocido como Dragón del Oeste fue uno de los seres humanos que se vio con la posibilidad de entrar en ese extraño mundo. Más allá de eso, sus límites eran pronunciados, el contacto prácticamente se consideraba como nulo ya que había un gran temor y respeto reservado a esos seres y su gran poder era visto como algo mítico e intocable._

_Sus emociones le hicieron convertirse en víctima de una montaña rusa, sus sentidos se aceleraban a toda prisa como efecto del temor que esa entidad mágica y misteriosa causaba a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido temor alguno, se había enfrentado a una gran variedad de enemigos, todos y cada uno de ellos poseían un grado bastante elevado de dificultad, incluso después de haber perdido todo su poder político por sobre Ba Sing Se. El temor jamás fue un sentimiento que penetró su cuerpo, independientemente de las circunstancias, siempre se mantuvo al margen y con la cabeza fría._

_No obstante, en esta ocasión, frente a un enemigo que parecía alimentarse de sus emociones y cuyo ambiente jugaba a su favor casi por completo, resultaba muy difícil, por no decir prácticamente imposible, mantener la compostura intacta. Mentiría si estaba desesperado, pero se sentía desconcertado y el profundo nerviosismo generaba en su interior una reacción bastante incómoda, se sentía desprotegido._

—_No soy un fantasma si es lo que estás pensando—. Escuchó una vez más, era como si el mismo vacío fuese el que estuviera hablando con él. —Tampoco estoy muerto. Soy un espíritu que así como tú yace encerrado en una celda como víctima de la intromisión de seres ajenos a mis asuntos—._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?—. Preguntó desencajado, confundido y perdido ante el rumbo con el que la conversación se estaba dirigiendo._

—_Yo soy el miedo. Soy una criatura que en algún momento llegó a reinar en un mundo lleno de temor y un arquitecto del verdadero temor y el genocidio. He logrado crear discordia y traer muerte más allá de las fronteras del mundo de los espíritus e incluso llegado a arrebatar la vida de seres humanos. Dominé ambos mundos y sometí a todo aquel que quiso arremeter en mi contra—._

_Sus palabras destilaban un prominente veneno que expresaba en él un gran odio, un orgullo y una arrogancia que prometía destacar la satisfacción que se llenaba en su interior frente a cada uno de los hechos que estaban siendo expuestos con sus palabras. Sin embargo, Long Feng no terminaba de comprender el punto de esa misteriosa criatura, o dictador, o lo que sea que fuese._

— _¿A dónde exactamente quieres llegar?—. Se molestó en hablar minutos más tarde, atreviéndose a tomar la iniciativa de exponer las dudas que su mente estaba barajando frente a la oscuridad y frialdad en cada aspecto con el que ese ser extraño se expresaba para con él._

—_Así que eres impaciente…—. Dijo en un sonoro murmullo divertido ante la ignorancia de aquel hombre y con un tono de burla que no dejó de desconcertar al maestro tierra quien comenzaba a estresarse frente a tanto misterio._

_Long Feng arqueó una ceja molesto, ese… Lo que sea que fuese le estaba tomando el pelo y lo peor de toda la situación es que tenía la osadía para hacerlo en frente de él. Se estaba burlando de él y de las adversidades a las que él se estaba enfrentando. Lentamente, a partir de la frustración que tal hecho le generaba y molesto por la falta de seriedad con la que la extraña entidad que seguía operando en el anonimato, sus emociones se masificaron y ese temor adoptó forma de enojo e ira._

— _¡Habla de una vez!—. Ordenó en un grito lleno de furia, un grito que incluso llegó a repetirse en medio de ese vacío en forma de un repetitivo eco._

_Tal acción, lejos de intimidar o siquiera perturbar al extraño ser sólo sirvió para que una carcajada maligna se extendiera a lo largo de ese abismo de soledad. Se sentía como un juguete, como una de esas marionetas abandonadas de las cuales el titiritero jala de las cuerdas deliberadamente mientras el objeto sólo puede limitarse y abstenerse a actuar a merced de los deseos y exigencias de su dueño. Tan patético, tan impotente, no existía ninguna manera de defenderse ni mucho menos de exigir respeto por su sola presencia._

_La criatura era perfectamente consciente de su existencia, lo observaba y podía notar cada uno de sus movimientos como si se tratara de un animal encerrado en un zoológico. Prácticamente la diferencia entre él y un animal de esa cadena de entretenimiento era casi nula. Ese ser misterioso se entretenía con sus reacciones y se burlaba de la manera en que se comportaba, esa sensación era mucho más humillante que el simple recuerdo de una adolescente arrebatándole su lugar en el trono._

—_Mi nombre es Vaatu. Hace miles y miles de años atrás fui considerado como una de las criaturas más poderosas y peligrosas dentro del mundo espiritual. Soy el espíritu del caos y la destrucción, un verdadero artista en el arte del sufrimiento y experto en llevar discordia—. Dijo finalizando de esta manera el misterio dentro de su conversación con Long Feng. —En la época del primer Avatar fui capaz de establecer un nuevo orden en el que yo era el amo supremo de todo. Pero la estúpida de Raava y ese entrometido ser humano frustraron mis planes y quedé encerrado en el Árbol del Tiempo, abandonado y olvidado mientras el mundo siguió adelante y prosperó para llegar a lo que conoces como el presente—._

_Tenía miles de emociones encontradas, estaba por demás sorprendido y extrañado frente a las palabras expuestas por ese tal espíritu, su conocimiento del pasado era casi nulo e independientemente del profundo respeto con el que se dirigía a los espíritus era casi imposible para él creer todo lo que ese extraño ser le estaba contando. Era un asunto bastante difícil de asimilar, no le costaba creer que, frente a esa poderosa aura de oscuridad y temor con la que fue envuelto sin que éste pudiera notarlo, hubiese provocado atrocidades y miles de desgracias en el pasado. Sin embargo, por lo que estaba luchando por procesar dentro de su mente era lo que buscaba de él, qué era lo que deseaba a partir de él, por qué, siendo él un espíritu tan poderoso y supuestamente capaz de traer angustia y desolación a los otros, había contactado con un simple prisionero._

— _¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí?—. Preguntó, directo y ansioso. —Si tanto presumes de ser un espíritu tan poderoso y lo que dices que hiciste es cierto ¿por qué te has molestado en contactar conmigo? ¿No debería alguien como tú ser capaz de liberarse de una simple celda y continuar con las atrocidades que hiciste en el pasado?—. Continuó con un tono exigente, lleno de desconfianza y enojo que surgían a partir de la situación en la que se encontraba sometido._

—_Me parece que estás subestimando los poderes del mundo de los espíritus—. Sentenció con una notoria indiferencia, arrastrando las palabras lentamente como si la entidad del caos y la destrucción estuviera tratando con un verdadero idiota. —Sí, es cierto que he sido capaz de liberarme de esa prisión en la que fui encerrado milenios atrás. Pero mis poderes se han debilitado, gracias a que el Avatar Wan creó un portal y nos envió a nosotros los espíritus a un lugar totalmente apartado del mundo físico. No tengo la fuerza suficiente para abandonar en su totalidad esta dimensión—._

_A partir de la última oración dicha por Vaatu fue que Long Feng comprendió la realidad y profundización de los deseos de aquella entidad. Él lo que estaba buscando era un conejillo de indias el qué utilizar para escapar de esa prisión y una vez que pusiera un pie dentro del mundo físico causaría estragos. Lo quería a él como su nuevo títere. ¡Qué ironía!_

— _¿Y pretendes que yo me sacrifique por ti y me ofrezca como contenedor para después liberarte?—. Interrogó con un sarcasmo que sirvió para informar al oscuro ser que su pregunta era puramente retórica, en donde las palabras del otro eran por mucho innecesarias._

—_No—. Contestó con voz queda sorprendiendo de inmediato al maestro tierra quien frunció el entrecejo y miraba expectante al vacío, como si tuviera frente a él al espíritu. —Si quisiera tomar tu cuerpo lo habría hecho desde un principio sin que te dieras cuenta. Pero no busco eso, mis objetivos están fijados en otras tierras—._

— _¿A qué te refieres?—._

—_Más allá de lo que conoces como las Cuatro Naciones existe un territorio dominado por poderosos guerreros que, a diferencia de los maestros elementales, destacan por otras habilidades—. Se limitó a contestar con una avaricia que se podía reconocer notoriamente. —Y dentro de esas tierras hay un clan cuyos misterios y potencial van más allá de lo que ningún maestro elemental e incluso el mismo Avatar ha visto en su vida—._

_Fue a partir de tal revelación que el interés del maestro tierra se elevó a tal punto que incluso sus propias facciones faciales mostraron un cambio aún más notorio. La desesperación e ira con la que se dirigía hacia tal espíritu se había desvanecido casi por completo y en su lugar, dentro de las emociones oscuras y depresivas del temperamental hombre se encontraba una profunda curiosidad con relación a tal clan._

_Muy a pesar de que su mente mantenía un concepto de rechazo y desconsideración profunda para con tal espíritu, el simple hecho de alcanzar más poder resultaba ser de gran agrado para Long Feng. —Te escucho—. Dijo en un suave murmullo, proclamando el notorio interés que yacía dentro de sí mismo a través de sus palabras._

—_Quiero proponerte un trato—. Esa frase fue produjo en el maestro tierra un gran sabor a satisfacción, sabiendo que a partir de los oscuros poderes y la capacidad de Vaatu podría no sólo aspirar a abandonar esa asquerosa celda sin que nadie pudiera notar su desaparición. También podía centrar sus objetivos en cobrar venganza de aquellos quienes lo sepultaron y aislaron del resto del mundo, arrebatándole tal cual ser indefenso e impotente lo que por tantos años trabajó por conseguir._

_Tramar con un espíritu podía ser prácticamente el beso de la muerte, los seres de la categoría de Vaatu eran por demás conocidos como criaturas de poca confianza. Había cierto respeto porque a diferencia de todo ser del mundo físico, sus poderes excedían lo natural anulando completamente las capacidades tan preciadas de un elemental. Por algo existía un límite entre ambos mundos, por algo el mismo Avatar procuraba mantener un equilibrio, ya que las principales víctimas que debían de someterse a las consecuencias siempre recaían directamente en los seres humanos y su vulnerabilidad._

— _¿Qué quieres que haga?—. Preguntó con voz queda, esperando a las indicaciones de su potencial socio._

—_Necesito fusionarme contigo para poder escapar del mundo espiritual y que me permitas descansar dentro de tu cuerpo—._

_Tal petición, muy a pesar de ser predecible, le resultó extremadamente confusa y difícil de comprender. Las palabras parecían no encajar en lo absoluto, ignoraba por completo la profundidad de lo que estaba esperando la criatura por parte del hombre. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con que quería que le permitiese reposar en el interior de su cuerpo? ¿Qué acaso no le bastaba simplemente con apoderarse de su cuerpo?_

_No tenía ningún sentido en lo absoluto, si minutos atrás le había dicho directamente que él podía tomar control de su cuerpo sin ningún problema alguno ¿por qué ahora se le ocurría sacar una petición tan alocada? La complejidad del mundo de los espíritus se extendía a tal punto que por más que su mente se esforzara en comprender la profundidad y el misticismo guardado con gran recelo fuese incapaz de llegar a conseguir siquiera una hipótesis. Dentro de los conocimientos que su mente había conseguido recordar a base no sólo de sus estudios sino también por los sucesos narrados a partir de labios ajenos nunca encontró nada que pudiera identificarse como lo que estaba esperando escuchar de parte de Vaatu._

—_Supongo que alguna vez has visto cómo el Avatar tiende a ser partícipe de una metamorfosis que se convierte en un mecanismo con la capacidad de amplificar sus poderes ¿verdad?—. Long Feng no hizo más que asentir con su cabeza mirando a un punto fijo sumido dentro de esa oscuridad como si frente a su rostro, dentro de esa extrema oscuridad, el mismo Vaatu pudiera ver y asimilar tal acción como una respuesta afirmativa. —Dentro del Avatar, reside un espíritu llamado Raava, es gracias a su poder que él puede no sólo entrar en ese poderoso estado sino que a partir de ahí es que se origina lo que ustedes los mortales conocen como la línea de reencarnación—. Explicó con lentitud, causando impresión y asombro en el maestro tierra quien no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca rebosante de curiosidad._

_Nunca llegó a imaginarse que dentro de ese niño pudiese habitar dentro de su cuerpo un espíritu con poderes tan impresionantes. Siempre creyó que esa línea de sucesión que recorría a lo largo de las Cuatro Naciones se generó a partir de un orden establecido por las fuerzas de la naturaleza, sabía que era místico y que el mundo de los espíritus tenía cierto nivel de participación en la reencarnación del Avatar, sin embargo, jamás se había hecho a la idea de que toda ese orden era originario de una criatura espiritual._

—_Así que, ¿pretendes que yo sea un contenedor tal y como lo hizo Raava con Aang y el resto de sus vidas pasadas?—. Preguntó comprendiendo de forma inmediata las verdaderas intenciones del espíritu del caos y la destrucción. Profundamente interesado y lleno de una gran avaricia por el deseo de que sus poderes se incrementaran con la misma intensidad con la que el Avatar Aang una vez que éste despertaba el poder de ese espíritu que dormía en su interior. Sonaba como un trato justo, él escapaba de esa celda podrida y metálica con la ayuda de los poderes de Vaatu y a cambio se convertía en su contenedor para ir en búsqueda de ese misterioso clan con el que tanto interés y ansiedad se dirigía esa criatura._

—_En cierta manera. Mi objetivo es dirigirme a las tierras donde yacen los miembros de esa aclamada familia y para eso necesito de tu completa colaboración—. Sentenció con un tono de voz que expresó la avaricia e interés con relación a sus planes para con ese grupo, sin perder al mismo tiempo el rastro de frivolidad y arrogancia en ningún momento._

—_Trato hecho—._

**Fin del Flashback**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel acontecimiento? No podía recordar con exactitud el día en el que se había despedido de forma definitiva de aquella celda mediante los métodos oscuros y silenciosos de Vaatu para ponerse en camino a una supuesta tierra desconocida. Hasta la fecha seguía teniendo problemas para asimilar que todo lo que había recorrido, desde el instante en que su cuerpo había recibido a la oscura entidad hasta el momento en el que merodeaba en el interior de tierras recónditas persiguiendo y obrando de acuerdo a las instrucciones impuestas por su ahora aparente superior. Mas no sabía con precisión la razón de sus órdenes y la información que el espíritu le brindaba para poder guiarse no era lo suficientemente sólida para poder comprenderlo.

No podía evitar sentirse como un verdadero estúpido, por momentos parecía que estaba llegando al fondo de todo este misterio. Necesitaba más manos para poder contar las mil y un hipótesis que se dedicó a elaborar durante el transcurso de su búsqueda, tratando de comprender por qué su interés y deseo de encontrar a los miembros de ese supuesto clan estaba llegando a cruzar los límites de lo común excediendo directamente en una enfermiza obsesión. Su existencia podía ser fuertemente ignorada por cualquiera de las Cuatro Naciones, sin embargo, eso no les excluía de todo rastro de normalidad, independientemente de los poderes o secretos que reposaran en su legado seguían siendo seres humanos, dudaba mucho que tuvieran sensibilidad alguna con el mundo de los espíritus.

Teniendo en cuenta las características, seguía preguntándose constantemente qué tenía de especial esa larga línea familiar. Hubo momentos en los que consideró seriamente que la única razón por la cual Vaatu se estaba arriesgando a viajar a territorios nunca antes vistos se debía a que quería crear alianzas a lo largo del mundo. Recuperar la gloria y honor de un ejército espiritual que cayó sucumbido y que eventualmente se desmoronó frente a los golpes del olvido por el poder del mismo Avatar. Sonaba lógico idealizarlo, no obstante, conforme más tiempo dedicaba a explorar cada rincón que se cruzaba en su camino, siguiéndole el rastro a esa extraña familia, sus posibles ideas pasaban a alcanzar una desesperante contradicción.

Era un humilde servidor y el recipiente de una de las criaturas más poderosas del mundo espiritual, sus poderes se habían incrementado con una impresionante velocidad y su lealtad para con su nuevo socio era indiscutible. Sin embargo, todas las hazañas que hubo conseguido por su propia cuenta, al menos con una minúscula cooperación de la oscura entidad, eran aparentemente irrelevantes pues Vaatu aún parecía guardar una gran desconfianza y rencor para con el maestro tierra. Su silencio y la frialdad con la que se dirigía hacia Long Feng sólo contribuían para demostrar una ofensiva superioridad de parte de su jefe, como si por el simple hecho de ser un humano fuese razón suficiente para ser discriminado.

Hasta el momento se encontraba fuera del alcance de cualquiera de las Cuatro Naciones, su presencia pasó a ser parte del olvido y compañero directo del anonimato gracias a sus ahora mejorados poderes. Era impresionante lo que un simple tratado con un ser del mundo de los espíritus podía favorecer con respecto a su propia persona, poco a poco sus sentimientos de odio y rencor crecían y a juzgar por las apariencias, era a partir de las emociones negativas que descansaban en su interior que su poder se incrementaba. Resultaba ser una gran osadía admitirlo, pero estaba casi seguro que, juzgando únicamente por la gran evolución y mejoría a la que su cuerpo se adaptaba para con las novedades espirituales y los nuevos mecanismos de ataque suplementados con la energía de Vaatu, estaba en posición de luchar y derrotar al mismo Avatar.

No sabía con precisión dónde se encontraba, de hecho, estaba casi seguro que ni siquiera el mismo Vaatu tenía pista sobre el paradero actual de aquel dichoso clan. De acuerdo a las repetidas ocasiones en las que le interrogó sobre qué dirección seguir, la única respuesta que consiguió por parte del espíritu oscuro fue un simple '_estamos cerca_'. Claro, cerca, si con esa respuesta tan cortante se refería a estar viajando por largas semanas siguiendo rumbos contradictorios los unos de los otros y hasta la fecha llegar a un paisaje cuya presencia humana era prácticamente nula entonces los conceptos respecto a esa palabra debían de manejarse diferente para con su superior.

Nada de esto habría pasado si Vaatu se hubiese limitado a escuchar sus consejos, bien era cierto que parte de razón había en sus palabras cuando reiteraba cómo éste desconocía por completo el estilo de vida de estas tierras. Para ser justos, en eso no podía entrar a discutir con la entidad pues él mismo reconocía que de encontrarse dentro de esa gran nación por su propia cuenta, ya estaría perdido, desolado y sin la más mínima idea de su ubicación. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años él fue capaz de adquirir una actitud rebosante de paciencia y serenidad, su madurez se había desarrollado de tal manera que, mientras Vaatu obraba con una frustrante impulsividad y su espíritu reflejaba una profunda ansiedad por hallar la localización de esa misteriosa familia, Long Feng poseía una excelente prudencia y sensatez para el desarrollo de sus acciones, él pensaba antes de actuar.

¿Por qué, si Long Feng tenía las cualidades adecuadas para ejecutar acciones de acuerdo con la situación en la que se habían visto envueltos, Vaatu se negaba a escuchar sus sugerencias? Tenía el potencial indicado para obrar de manera precisa y ordenada, su margen de errores hasta la fecha había sido nula. Indiscutiblemente había demostrado al espíritu que era un servidor prometedor y digno de recibir una confianza que hasta la fecha le era negada. Eran varias las ocasiones en las que él le insistía a la entidad que la mejor manera de accionar dentro de un territorio en el que aparentemente las cosas seguían una dirección totalmente desligada a las costumbres conocidas dentro de las Cuatro Naciones recaía dentro de la disciplina y la paciencia. Pero ¿qué hacía Vaatu? Lo ignoraba directamente, como si su opinión fuese la de un pobre niño, como si todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento no fuese reconocible en lo más mínimo.

Comenzaba a hartarse, por este tipo de cosas es que él prefería llevar el liderazgo de las acciones, pero seguir órdenes y convertirse en un subordinado demostraba qué tan grande era su codicia y sed de poder frente a los planes de Vaatu. De no ser porque la grandeza de sus poderes superaba con creces su control sobre la tierra hace ya muchos meses atrás le habría traicionado sin pensar alguno.

Frunció el ceño y movió su cabeza de lado a lado procurando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, forzándose a sí mismo a enfocar su atención al panorama. Había un paisaje lleno de árboles, era una zona verde que se extendía por largos kilómetros dando una apariencia de bosque que estaba desolado. Los únicos animales que merodeaban en su interior eran una extraña especie de pájaros y otros roedores completamente desconocidos para el maestro tierra, como si una paz estuviese sumergida dentro de cada rincón de ese extravagante bosque.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, su mirada vagaba de un lado a otro asegurándose que no hubiese ningún peligro a la vista, tras comprobar que el lugar estaba desolado se aventuró y continuó adentrándose en ese lugar. No podía creer que realmente estuviera siguiendo los instintos de un espíritu tan testarudo, se sentía estúpido con el simple hecho de verse a sí mismo rodeado por esa exagerada cantidad de árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor. El cantar de las aves sólo contribuía a que su estrés e irritación se elevaran y lentamente fuese perdiendo la paciencia frente a las circunstancias a las que se estaba enfrentando.

— _¡Detente!—_. Escuchó en su interior la fácilmente reconocible voz de Vaatu exclamar en su interior provocando que el ritmo de sus pasos se detuviera casi de inmediato.

Acto seguido todo el panorama del bosque, así también como los sonidos que se podían escuchar dentro de él, desaparecieron y en su lugar una absoluta oscuridad cubrió todo a su alrededor. Desligándose por completo del mundo físico y entregándose una vez más a la ilusión del mundo en donde vivía Vaatu volvió a aislarse de la realidad para entrar en una más de las conversaciones compartidas en el mundo interno que el mismo espíritu creó para residir dentro del cuerpo de su actual recipiente.

No terminaba de acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento congelador y desolado que lo abrazaba cada vez que la criatura dentro de su cuerpo lo transportaba a esa especie de dimensión extraña. Alimentándose de sus emociones negativas, tomando una injusta ventaja de todo rastro de rencor y odio que duerme dentro de él para fortalecerse a sí mismo y crecer. Era algo tan extraño, mas no era la primera vez que se apegaba a ese sentimiento que le aprisionaba el corazón, se sentía como si su alma fuese succionada por la energía oscura de Vaatu. Sin embargo, muy a pesar de esa fuerza que su cuerpo perdía a través de la masificación de deprimentes emociones en su interior, con el aumento de poder de su huésped también ganaba una increíble fuerza que daba una sensación de satisfacción en Long Feng.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora, Vaatu?— Preguntó con un semblante de respeto al que se había visto forzado a crear para establecer un trato medianamente cordial con el espíritu.

—_Nos estamos acercando a nuestro objetivo_—. Sentenció con una ansiedad que era fácilmente detectable a partir del tono de voz que estaba utilizando.

Long Feng por su parte no supo cómo tomar tal hecho, quería creer en las palabras de Vaatu y confiar en que la razón de su llamado recaía con toda una certera hipótesis que se encontraban cerca de encontrar a ese famoso clan. Sin embargo, llevaba semanas repitiendo lo mismo, francamente no era la primera y dudaba por mucho que fuese la última vez en que creara todo un teatro por lo que sus famosos "instintos de espíritu del caos" le indicaban.

— ¿Está seguro?—.

— _¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro pedazo de idiota!_—. Exclamó con una expresa furia y enojo sin perder ese semblante de ansiedad. —_Puedo sentir el despliegue de su energía y se siente tan cerca. Tan pronto como salgamos de este maldito bosque y encontremos su escondite nada nos detendrá_—.

Con un cierto sabor de incertidumbre y desconfianza en su interior, Long Feng arqueó una ceja como si tal frase no fuese lo suficiente para reconfortar y callar las sospechas que crecían en su interior. No estaba seguro en lo absoluto de si creer en él, buscar un escondite en una tierra nunca antes explorada para los ojos del maestro tierra era un desafío que debía de superar y no le agradaba en lo absoluto la idea. Si Vaatu iba detrás de los poderes de un clan escondidos en las zonas más recónditas y apartadas de un bosque debía de tratarse de enemigos extremadamente poderosos, quizás más poderosos que cualquier maestro tierra o fuego al que se haya enfrentado en el pasado.

El simple hecho de iniciar una batalla con seres poseedores de un poder de gran magnitud no le resultaba placentero en lo absoluto. Apenas estaba aprendiendo a sincronizar sus poderes con las habilidades que eran suplementadas por el espíritu oscuro.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando encontremos la ubicación de su escondite?—. Se atrevió a preguntar procurando esconder todo rastro de duda e inconformidad en su voz.

—_No te preocupes. Una vez que encontremos a los Uchiha no podrán pelear contra nosotros, mis poderes se han incrementado en las últimas semanas, la fuerza de sus poderes si bien excede por mucho la capacidad de los tuyos siguen siendo mortales y sus habilidades están muy por debajo de mis capacidades—_.

Las facciones de su rostro mostraron una clara mueca de sorpresa al instante en que escuchó el tono despreocupado que llegó a inundar sus oídos la frase dicha por Vaatu. Rápidamente una satisfacción llegó a inundar todo su interior, sintiéndose seguro y con un aire de arrogancia esbozó una sonrisa que expresaba una malicia indescriptible. Las cartas claramente estaban jugando a su favor, con el poderoso Vaatu como aliado no había manera alguna que ese famoso clan Uchiha pudiera arruinar los planes por los que tanto tiempo había esforzado en elaborar junto a su nuevo superior.

* * *

Despertó cuando una montaña de papeles fue puesta con fuerza sobre su mesa, ese sonido era tan pesadamente familiar. Levantó su mirada y observó a Shizune quien le recriminaba una vez más por semejante descuido para a continuación repetirle la lista de deberes de papeleo que tenía pendientes por terminar.

Rodó los ojos con pesadez y cansancio mientras una de sus manos tomaba uno de los folletos que resaltaban al borde de la montaña que decoraba su escritorio. Le dedicó una mirada de reojo y volteó a ver a su alrededor como si estuviera esperando alguna llegada inoportuna que pudiera darle la excusa para quitarse esa creciente lista de pendientes que debía de terminar para antes de la llegada de la noche. Se sentía tan cansada, era una sensación tan familiar, los últimos días frente a un desequilibrio que se ha visto extenderse a lo largo de varios países, incluyendo el País del Fuego.

Hasta la fecha cada uno de los líderes de distintas aldeas se esforzaba con gran esmero por encontrar la raíz a la problemática que había invadido sus tierras. En un principio se llegó a considerar la posibilidad que recaía en el riesgo de una posible guerra organizada por la organización Akatsuki, pero frente a cada teoría que estaba envuelta con tal grupo de criminales e incluso frente a otras hipótesis que daban paso a la participación de otros criminales una nueva surgía de la nada contradiciendo todo lo demás.

Fue un fenómeno sorprendente, hasta el momento no se había desatado gran discordia, al menos no hasta llegar al punto de que tal desastre cobrara las vidas de víctimas inocentes. Tampoco se detectaba la presencia de ataques ni mucho menos se podía encontrar alguna pista sobre el misterioso criminal que obraba detrás de toda esta odisea. Fue un gran desequilibrio natural, sin embargo la participación de la madre naturaleza tampoco parecía formar parte de los acontecimientos. Ni siquiera ella era capaz de explicarse a sí misma la razón de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no había una respuesta en sí que pudiera respaldar ni mucho menos justificar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

La tierra parecía como si se estuviera desbordando, había elevaciones de tierra que en terrenos que ni siquiera se encontraban en la ubicación correcta para poder justificar algún rastro de sismo. Era como si se estuviera desmoronando por su propia voluntad, pero al mismo tiempo había otros factores que podían testificar que alguien era la mente maestra de acuerdo al movimiento de la tierra. Casi como si fuese una especie de ataque elaborado por alguien especializado en ese arte, pero el simple hecho de que no su rastro desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era lo que le estancaba dentro de esa pista. Era muy difícil encontrar algún sospechoso pues a raíz de toda esta catástrofe el criminal no dejaba ninguna pista para seguir su rastro.

¿Quién podía ser el maestro de todo este alboroto? ¿Quién era capaz de causar esta catástrofe a lo largo de diversas aldeas y desaparecer del mapa con una exagerada facilidad? ¿Y cuál era su objetivo? No había víctimas directas, la idea de una guerra a base de un enemigo que actuaba en un irritante anonimato resultaba bastante preocupante, no tenía ninguna base con la qué guiarse, tampoco había testigos que pudieran ayudarle a despejar todas sus dudas. Tampoco podía fiarse de los libros ya que ninguno de ellos parecía contener la información dentro de sus escritos para detectar sus poderes ni mucho menos su origen.

Su mente le hizo perder toda concentración a su alrededor, su preocupación por el bienestar de su aldea y las mil y un teorías que su mente elaboraba a base de un enemigo que se negaba a mostrarse frente al ojo público le hizo olvidarse por completo del papeleo que debía de realizar. Estaba teniendo un pequeño debate interno en donde buscaba la mejor solución para futuras acciones frente a esa amenazaba, le preocupaba la idea de una posible alianza que dejara por fuera a su aldea, así como también le aterrorizaba verse envuelta en una sangrienta batalla con ese misterioso atacante.

No fue sino hasta que el grito de Shizune, quien se encontraba afuera de la oficina, le despertó de su pequeña charla consigo misma y rápidamente se sorprendió con la imagen de Naruto corriendo a toda prisa y trayendo consigo a cuatro adolescentes desconocidos. A juzgar por la apariencia de sus rostros y las respiraciones aceleradas que tres de ellos estaban haciendo, debían de estar corriendo por un largo tiempo.

Tsunade por su parte frunció el ceño completamente molesta por la manera tan abrupta y brusca con la que cada uno de ellos habían osado interrumpir en su oficina. — ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!—. Exclamó con un grito lleno de furia, exigiendo un respeto que aparentemente ninguno de ellos parecía estar demostrándole.

— ¡Abuela Tsunade!... Usted tiene que escucharlos—. Contestó el rubio del grupo quien hablaba entre suspiros mientras con una de sus manos limpiaba las gotas de sudor que caían por su rostro. Acto seguido señaló al calvo del grupo, un niño lleno de tatuajes que miraba a la Hokage con un gesto rebosante de nerviosismo.

—Por favor, señora. Nosotros venimos de muy lejos y realmente necesitamos que nos escuche—. Se entrometió ahora una chica de larga cabellera castaña y de ojos azules que a base de sus palabras parecía estar intentando actuar de mediadora para calmar la situación y dejar de lado la potencial tensión que se estaba generando en el ambiente dentro de la oficina.

— ¿Que tengo que escucharlos? ¡Por favor! Por si no lo han notado tengo miles de cosas por hacer y no tengo tiempo que perder con unos niños. Así que les pediré que se vayan de mi oficina y me dejen tranquila. Comenzando por ti, Naruto—. Exigió mientras su dedo señalaba exigente la puerta de su oficina mientras su ceño se fruncía como producto del enojo que estaba generándose en su interior.

— ¡Escuche anciana!—. Exclamó la menor del grupo con una mueca de enojo en su rostro. — ¡No viajamos por medio mundo para venir aquí y que usted nos eche como si fuéramos basura!—.

—Toph, por favor, déjame hablar—. Pidió el niño calvo interviniendo en la posible discusión que amenazaba con estallar entre la rubia y la chica de ojos perlados. —Escuche, nosotros venimos de muy lejos y necesito hablar con usted. Por favor, si no puede tratar con todos nosotros por lo menos déjeme conversar con usted, es de gran importancia que nos preste atención—. Insistió de manera casi suplicante, sin perder la cordialidad y respeto en sus palabras.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada de severidad mientras analizaba a partir de su expresión facial del niño, estudiando sus verdaderas intenciones y tratando de averiguar si todo ese teatro que se había encargado de crear motivado por el carácter impulsivo del ninja y con la intromisión del resto de adolescentes que parecían estar muy al pendiente de lo que estaba por decir la mujer frente a las peticiones desesperadas del chico de tatuajes.

Su mente culpó directamente al rubio de ojos azules por ser el principal causante en colocarla en esa situación tan incómoda. Parecía ser que siempre que el ninja se relacionaba con desconocidos y extraños quien terminaba principalmente perjudicada y envuelta en una comprometedora situación terminaba siendo ella. Como si no tuviera por su propia parte suficientes cosas en las qué pensar, como si no tuviera otras obligaciones con las qué cumplir para con el resto de la aldea. No se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda con la idea de gastar horas de su tiempo, las que francamente necesitaba de utilizar en ese papeleo y demás asuntos referentes a los acontecimientos de semanas anteriores, pero tenía el molesto presentimiento que si se negaba a escuchar lo que ese niño tenía por decir Naruto se encargaría de persistir hasta que ella cediera ante sus exigencias.

No podía creerse que realmente estaba considerando la posibilidad de dialogar con un desconocido, tenía otros asuntos que claramente tenían una relevancia de magnitud mucho más pronunciada que una simple conversación con un adolescente que nunca había visto en su vida. Dio un suspiro derrotada y tras una pequeña bocanada de aire volteó a ver en primer lugar al rubio, segundos después al grupo de demás jóvenes que en ningún momento se habían movido en lo absoluto y por último volvió a enfocar su atención en el calvo que seguía parado en frente de ella con un semblante de ansiedad.

—Tienes cinco minutos. Los demás salgan de aquí y esperen afuera—. Sentenció con severidad.

— ¡¿Qué cree que somos?! ¡¿Animales o qué?!—. Gruñó el chico cola de caballo quien se mostraba evidentemente molesto por la respuesta de la rubia. Segundos más tarde la castaña se volvió hacia él y le golpeó con fuerza su hombro mientras lo jalaba del brazo junto a la chica de ojos perlados y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Tú también, Naruto—. Murmuró Tsunade al poco tiempo de que el grupo de jóvenes abandonara la oficina.

— ¡¿Qué?!... Pero ¿por qué?—.

La hokage arqueó una ceja y le fulminó con la mirada mientras con un ademán de mano le ordenó que abandonara la oficina y le otorgara un espacio privado a ella y al chico de tatuajes. Él con un suspiro derrotado se encogió de hombros y abandonó la habitación y tras cerrar la puerta, Tsunade volteó a ver al adolescente con una mirada expectante, esperando a que éste pudiera explicar lo que con tanto interés deseaba conversar con la mujer.

— ¿Y bien?—.

El muchacho dio un suspiro como si se estuviera preparando para elaborar el discurso más apropiado con el qué iniciar lo que aparentaba ser un posible debate con la hokage. Tras pocos segundos de un silencio incómodo el niño se aventuró a tomar una bocanada de aire antes de poder siquiera emitir sonido alguno, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir fuese tema de gran dificultad y seriedad.

—Escuche, mi nombre es Aang y he viajado desde tierras muy lejanas, quizás más de lo que usted o cualquiera de los que habitan en esta aldea puedan conocer—. Informó con una auténtica seriedad que se podía leer a partir de las facciones de su rostro. —Su aldea y por consiguiente las demás que residen en este extenso territorio corren un serio peligro—.

Tsunade arqueó una ceja intrigada por sus palabras, algo extrañada y curiosa por conocer el rumbo en que la conversación se estaba dirigiendo. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso?—. Preguntó con un casi nulo interés, guiándose por sus instintos parecía estar negándose internamente a tomar en serio a lo que Aang tenía por compartir con ella.

—De donde nosotros venimos existen cuatro territorios que trabajan como uno solo mejor conocido como las Cuatro Naciones. Dentro de cada una de estas naciones hay varios pueblos y en cada uno de ellos conocemos la existencia de otra dimensión, por llamarlo de alguna manera, en la que habitan criaturas místicas y de poderes que exceden no sólo los de mi gente sino también los de las diferentes aldeas que están por aquí—. Informó con un semblante que no cambió en ningún momento, mostrando una seriedad imperturbable. —Hace unas semanas, una de sus criaturas más peligrosas ha escapado de la celda en que fue encerrada hace miles y miles de años atrás y llegó a tocar sus terrenos, es por ese mismo motivo por el que usted debe de ponerse en acción y ayudarnos a buscar ese espíritu antes de que sea demasiado tarde—.

Tsunade mantuvo un semblante bastante severo a lo largo de cada palabra que salía de los labios del adolescente, una vez que hubo terminado de exponer sus ideas para con la rubia un semblante lleno de incredulidad llegó a apoderarse de su rostro. ¿Es que acaso ese niño estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo? ¿Mundo de los espíritus? ¿Cuatro Naciones? ¿Qué clase de idiota se creía que era ella para narrarle la historia de un mundo alternativo y tan lleno de fantasías tan estúpidas? ¡Vaya pérdida de tiempo! ¡Como si no tuviera demás asuntos con los qué preocuparse y venía un simple niño que le hacía gastar horas de importante trabajo en una conversación sin sentido!

—Déjame ver si entiendo; ¿vienes a interrumpir en mi oficina sin permiso alguno, me quitas tiempo que bien podría utilizar en mi larga lista de deberes pendientes, para hablarme de un mundo que ni siquiera existe?—. Murmuró con el rostro endurecido empleando un tono lleno de severidad haciendo una mueca de desaprobación mientras apuntaba lentamente en dirección a la puerta, con un ademán que le exigía al niño que abandonara su oficina cuanto antes.

— ¿Qué?... ¡No! ¡No es ninguna mentira!—. Tartamudeó con una mirada que expresaba una ofensiva incredulidad, incapaz de dar crédito a la falta de seriedad con la que esa mujer lo estaba tratando.

— ¡Ya tuve suficiente de tus cuentos niños!—. Le calló sin darle el tiempo de poder explicarse. —Te pido que abandones mi oficina cuanto antes, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender por encima de escuchar a un adolescente y sus estupideces—. Gruñó con cara de pocos amigos mientras su dedo se extendía y seguía señalando en dirección a la puerta del fondo que se mantenía cerrada.

Aang cerró los ojos con frustración como si estuviera tratando de asimilar las palabras de Tsunade, de un momento a otro los tatuajes del niño comenzaron a brillar y poco a poco a poco la luz que salía ejecutada a partir de los tatuajes dibujado a lo largo de todo el cuerpo del niño cegaron por un momento a la rubia y lo siguiente que se presentó en frente de sus ojos fue un paisaje completamente diferente al panorama conocido y familiar de su oficina.

Era un pequeño montículo de pasto y flores que a varios metros alejados de donde la Hokage se encontraba sentada había un árbol. La luz con la que los rayos del sol envolvían su oficina había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba una oscuridad que sólo era decorada por varias candelas en el suelo. Parecía una ilusión, pero, no era como ninguna otra, era como si hubiese sido transportada a otra dimensión. ¿Cómo rayos había sucedido tal cosa?

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el lugar donde yacía segundos atrás el pequeño niño calvo y se dio cuenta que ese adolescente había desaparecido por completo. Ya no había ningún rastro de él, en su lugar ahora se encontraba un anciano de larga cabellera blanca y barba del mismo color que el de su cabello, portando una especie de túnica de rojo carmesí mientras le observaba con una intimidante severidad.

— ¿De verdad piensas que todo esto es parte de una falacia?—. Preguntó con un imponente enojo que se notaba en las endurecidas y severas facciones de su rostro.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Quién rayos eres tú?—.

—Soy el Avatar Roku—.

— ¿El Avatar Roku?—. Repitió Tsunade con un gesto de incertidumbre y confusión en su tono de voz y en su rostro.

—Así es—. Confirmó mientras asentía levemente con un movimiento de cabeza sin perder la seriedad y profundidad de su voz en ningún momento. —Hace más de diez mil años atrás, milenios antes de que mi ahora sucesor viviera en la época de las Cuatro Naciones, los seres humanos vivían de acuerdo a una sincronía establecida por criaturas espirituales. Eran épocas en las que existían los dioses, donde místicas criaturas mejores conocidas como los leones tortuga velaban y vigilaban lo que hoy son las Cuatro Naciones—. Continuó y se dio una breve pausa para que la rubia mujer pudiera asimilar cada palabra dicha por el Avatar. —Místicas entidades con poderes que van más allá de lo que puedes imaginarte controlaban el mundo y una de esas entidades mantuvo a sus tierras totalmente alejadas de nuestras naciones, esa criatura podrás conocerla como Shinju… ¿Te suena familiar?—.

Tsunade abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendida e incrédula de las palabras que estaban pasando por sus oídos, su mente trabajaba con un esfuerzo sobresaliente por comprender la narración de Roku. Le resultaba difícil creer lo que estaba ocurriendo justo en frente de sus ojos, la figura del supuesto Avatar o como se llamara le había tomado desprevenida, no dejaba de comprender cómo es que había pasado de discutir en la privacidad de su oficina a ser transportada a un mundo suspendido en la nada, frente a un anciano ocupando la posición del adolescente de tatuajes.

—Pero no es sólo Shinju quien tuvo una participación relevante en el pasado, una de las figuras más destacadas del pasado y que estoy seguro nunca habrás oído antes es Raava; el espíritu de la paz y la luz—. Prosiguió al notar que la Hokage seguía siendo partícipe de ese silencio y trance generados por el impacto de la manera en que él se había manifestado. —En ese entonces Raava constantemente con otro de los espíritus más antiguos y respetados del pasado, Vaatu; el espíritu del caos y la destrucción. Ambos fueron protagonistas de una lucha que llevaba casi más de otros diez mil años hasta que un hombre que aprendió a controlar el elemento del fuego los separó permitiendo así que una ola de discordia se llevara a cabo dentro de las naciones vigiladas por los leones tortuga—.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Shinju?—. Fue capaz de articular una vez que el anciano hubo terminado parte de lo que parecía ser un sermón bastante extendido en la historia de un pasado que ella seguía sin poder asimilar.

Rooku se tomó unos segundos para tomar una bocanada de aire mientras le daba tiempo a Tsunade a prepararse del resto de la historia que estaba trayendo el Avatar a la Hokage. —Mientras Raava y Vaatu eran partícipes de esa guerra que afectó a las tierras de los leones tortuga, Shinju en todo momento se alejó de cualquier conflicto y procuró que su gente viviera totalmente alejada y desafiliada de lo que acontecía en nuestras tierras—. Prosiguió luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio que no hacían más que incomodar y llenar de irritación a una Tsunade que luchaba por comprender lo que quería decir Rooku.

—Por parte del otro par de espíritus, gracias a la imprudencia de ese hombre que los dividió y de una extensa guerra el hombre causante de todo caos se alió con Raava para poder ponerle un alto a Vaatu en su ola de desgracias y tras largos meses controlando los cuatro elementos, meditando y aprendiendo toda enseñanza posible del espíritu de la luz y al cabo de un determinado tiempo llegó el encuentro final con Vaatu. A partir de éste tanto Raava como ese hombre, mejor conocido en sus años de vida como Wan, se fusionaron durante un proceso llamado Convergencia Armónica dando paso a crear permanentemente al Espíritu del Avatar—.

Las facciones del rostro de Tsunade se vieron sorprendidas y una mueca de expresa curiosidad e interés se vieron reflejados frente a lo siguiente que Roku le estaba revelando. Nunca antes había escuchado la mención de tal acontecimiento, ni mucho menos tenía la más mínima idea de que dicho suceso existiera. Se tomó un par de minutos de silencio en lo que el Avatar había callado para poder asimilar lo que estaba pasando, retener la información en su mente y comprender la relación establecida entre eso con la situación de la actualidad.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente la Convergencia Armónica?—. Se atrevió a preguntar para aclarar todo rastro de duda que merodeaba en el interior de su mente en relación al tema expuesto por el anciano vestido de rojo.

—Es un fenómeno que ocurre cada diez mil años en el que tanto Raava como Vaatu se enfrentan cara a cara para definir el destino del mundo. Debido a que Shinju siempre procuró mantener sus tierras protegidas y alejadas de todo lo relacionado con ambos espíritus es natural que tú y tu gente no tengan conocimiento alguno de este fenómeno. De hecho incluso dentro de las Cuatro Naciones no hay persona viva que tenga idea alguna de este acontecimiento—. Le reveló dando una breve pausa para continuar con su explicación. —En fin, a partir de este proceso es que el espíritu del Avatar ha sido capaz de establecer un ciclo infinito de reencarnación que se extiende a lo largo de nuestras naciones, transportando al espíritu de acuerdo al orden de elementos que Wan, el primer Avatar, aprendió a dominar con el propósito de traer equilibrio y paz al mundo—.

Hubo un corto silencio como si quisiese tratar de prolongar la conversación lo suficiente para ayudar a la Hokage a comprender la razón de su presencia, mientras Roku seguía con una expresión de indiferencia neutral Tsunade observaba al Avatar con una expresión de cierta fascinación y sorpresa. Se había olvidado por completo del tiempo que había transcurrido su conversación con ese hombre, la noción de lo que sucedía alrededor parecía neutralizar todo lo demás por completo. Las preocupaciones mundanas, sus deberes para con la aldea, el supuesto papeleo que en aquellos momentos también había desaparecido, su preocupación con los desastres de semanas pasadas, todo parecía quedar en un sitio recóndito de su mente y en su lugar toda muestra de interés yacía enfocada en ese hombre que estaba parado frente a ella.

De pronto, justo detrás de la figura del Avatar Roku aparecieron miles y miles de personas a sus espaldas, los ojos del anciano brillaron con la misma intensidad que la del niño con tatuajes y casi de inmediato los globos oculares del resto de seres que estaban de pie detrás de él creando una fila de exagerada prolongación también lo hicieron sorprendiendo por completo a Tsunade.

—Es gracias a ese proceso de conversión que cada uno de los que ves parados frente a ti ha sido capaz de venir al mundo y ejercer una labor como embajador de la paz en diferentes circunstancias. He vivido por mucho más de lo que tú jamás podrás vivir y cada uno de nosotros ha puesto toda nuestra experiencia, sabiduría y poder en el más reciente de los avatares, el Avatar Aang. He controlado los elementos más de un milenio de veces y hemos debido enfrentarnos a enemigos que han amenazado con corromper la utopía de paz que tanto trabajo ha costado alcanzar—. Dio una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire, mientras sus ojos mantenían la intensidad del brillo en su mirada. —En esta ocasión el espíritu del caos y la destrucción se ha liberado de la celda en la que fue encerrado en el Árbol del Tiempo y se las arregló para escapar del mundo de los espíritus para ahora invadir tu tierra y más que nunca necesito de tu cooperación con el nuevo Avatar para que lo que conocemos como tierra, incluyendo cada una de las aldeas y pueblos que rodean a la tuya y también las Cuatro Naciones, no sea destruido ni caiga en las garras de la discordia de Vaatu. Tú vas a ayudar al Avatar Aang—. Sentenció y ordenó con una fuerte severidad que sobrepasó por mucho la que la Hokage había utilizado para cuando se dirigió con el niño de tatuajes.

Tsunade parpadeó con rapidez, las palpitaciones de su corazón se movían aceleradamente y su cuerpo se encontraba prácticamente paralizado a causa de los nervios y el estado de shock en el que se había visto envuelta al tratar de procesar con un alto grado de esfuerzo lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ella. Las palabras de Roku le había tomado totalmente desprevenida y los recuerdos golpearon su mente justo como un mazo, una fuerte intensidad vino a su cabeza trayendo la imagen de ella misma despreciando las palabras amables y serenas de Aang frente a una incredulidad que surgía a partir del desconocimiento de lo que sucedía realmente.

De ser así, entonces todo lo que le estaba contando ese hombre debía de estar profundamente relacionado con las desgracias que se habían llevado a cabo dentro de las cercanías de las demás aldeas. Eso podía explicar en cierta forma por qué aún no habían hallado huella de la ubicación ni mucho menos de la identidad del causante de todo esto. Una sensación de temor rápidamente se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo contagiando su cuerpo de un sabor que le produjo una profunda inseguridad, de ser así, frente a lo que ese hombre le estaba describiendo, el enemigo al que estaban por enfrentarse era de ser bastante poderoso y si una guerra se llevaba a cabo antes de poder ser detenido no sólo Konoha se vería afectada, las aldeas vecinas y esas supuestas Cuatro Naciones corrían un riesgo de proporciones colosales.

Suspiró y observó a cada una de las figuras que seguían de pie en frente de ella, respiró hondo asimilando ya por fin la verdadera magnitud y trasfondo de la situación en la que se encontraba envuelta y se limitó a asentir levemente con un movimiento de cabeza, adoptando una expresión llena de decisión y serenidad. —De acuerdo, te ayudaré—. Aceptó cerrando sus ojos por tan sólo un momento.

— ¡¿De verdad?!... ¡Genial!—. Le sorprendió la juvenil voz del joven a quien minutos atrás había despechado por completo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se dio cuenta que ese montículo de plantas había desaparecido por completo, la figura del Avatar Roku junto al de las vidas pasadas que estaban de pie frente a ella también se habían desvanecido y en su lugar se encontraba Aang quien sonreía con un entusiasmo tranquilizador.

Tsunade no terminó de sorprenderse la intensidad y velocidad con la que había cambiado de escenario, era como si esa conversación que llevó a cabo con Avatar Roku fuese producto de su imaginación. Incluso ella por un instante llegó a considerar que estaba soñando despierta, sin embargo, fue tan real, había algo a fondo de todo esto que le hizo darse cuenta que ese niño no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto.

—Hablaré con el Consejo acerca de esto y tan pronto como nos organicemos nos pondremos en marcha para que podamos accionar lo más pronto que sea posible—. Le informó a Aang quien asintió levemente mientras le miraba con atención y respeto.

Segundos más tarde el Avatar hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse de la habitación, mostrando respeto a la Hokage. —Muchísimas gracias—. Murmuró con respeto, justo antes de abrir la puerta algo dio un click en su mente y se volteó una vez más en dirección a Tsunade. —Una cosa más, ¿podría usted dar refugio no sólo a mis amigos y a mí, pero también a nuestras mascotas?—. Pidió empleando el mismo respeto con el que se hubo dirigido a ella, la rubia por su parte asintió y hecho esto Aang abrió la puerta de su despacho y salió de éste para ir en búsqueda de sus amigos.

Un suspiro salió disparado de sus labios en señal de cansancio, su mente seguía en la labor de procesar los últimos acontecimientos de los que había sido partícipe hace minutos atrás teniendo al supuesto Avatar en frente de ella. Varias ideas y suposiciones llegaron a invadir sus pensamientos de tal manera que ahora las piezas comenzaban a encajar de acuerdo a los sucesos acontecidos las últimas semanas, miles de teorías de cómo resolver este problema que se elevaba con una gran velocidad le hacía caer directamente en la sospecha de que pronto su aldea estaba encaminándose a enfrentar la llegada de una inevitable guerra si no se ponía un alto a ese famoso espíritu.

Dudaba de la capacidad para hacerle frente a una criatura de tal grado, si lo que dijo Roku era cierto, entonces debía de preparar tanto a su aldea como a sí misma frente a las posibilidades de un enfrentamiento con un enemigo de gran magnitud. No dudaba de la capacidad de la gente de su aldea, de hecho la idea de aliarse con ese niño, por muy molesto que fuera, parecía ser la vía más fiable de acuerdo a su criterio generado a partir de las circunstancias a las que se enfrentaba.

* * *

Los días habían transcurrido desde que la castaña había puesto un pie en Konoha, desde que tuvo el primer encuentro con Naruto dentro de lo que al final terminó siendo un centro médico y la conversación que Aang dispuso a llevar a cabo con la Hokage, la maestra agua seguía sin poder acostumbrarse al estilo de vida en el que los aldeanos estaban acostumbrados a llevar en su cotidianeidad. Era una cultura completamente diferente a lo que la castaña podía siquiera imaginarse, la presencia de los maestros elementales era prácticamente nula y luego de tener una larga charla de parte del rubio se dio cuenta que sus poderes, si bien tenían cierta similitud a la de la gente de las Cuatro Naciones, seguían una dirección y poseían un origen basado a partir del chakra.

Pero Katara no era la única sin poder adaptarse a la aldea, tanto Toph como Sokka estaban profundamente desorientados frente a cómo la aldea vivía. La única diferencia recaía en que Sokka se había adaptado casi por completo una vez que el Uzumaki tuvo la iniciativa de invitarlos a su restaurante de comida favorito, lugar en el que su hermano mayor se enamoró casi de inmediato y sin pensarlo decidió pasar el resto de sus días frente a ese pequeño puesto.

En cuanto a Aang, bueno las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor, era como si la intensidad de la llama con la que habían iniciado su relación se estuviese desvaneciendo con una deprimente lentitud. La situación actual había capturado por completo la atención de su novio y causaba que por consecuencia este se aislara del grupo, comprendía perfectamente la razón de sus acciones, realmente quería decir que estaba bien con la nueva costumbre del monje quien muy a pesar de compartir el mismo piso, sólo era capaz de verlo en la noche posterior a una larga reunión con figuras de gran autoridad para la aldea.

Sin embargo, esta actitud repelente y reservada en la que el maestro aire se había auto sometido llevaba ya más de tan sólo un par de meses, incluso antes de que se montaran por encima del lomo de Appa para poner pie por los territorios cercanos a la aldea de Konoha su relación estaba atravesando esa crisis. En un principio la castaña se aferró a la esperanza de que era algo temporal, de que su comportamiento formaba parte de una fase creada a partir de sus deberes para con el equilibrio del mundo físico y espiritual, pero que pasaran meses donde ella ya ni siquiera era consideraba una segunda opción era el colmo de los colmos.

Aang no lo notaba, seguía encerrado en una burbuja en donde creía que su única preocupación a tener en cuenta era la localización de ese espíritu y que la maestra agua se mantendría de pie tal cual muñeca de porcelana para esperarlo, como si las migajas de amor que el calvo le daba a Katara en respuesta a su dedicación constante y cariño incondicional fuese lo suficiente para conformarla y callar sus deseos románticos. Ya ni siquiera estaba en mente la fecha de su aniversario, las noches expresas de cariño aprovechando sus momentos de intimidad compartiendo momentos de calidez eran cada vez más escasos y esto provocaba que la maestra agua se sintiera irritada.

—_Esto debe terminar ahora mismo—_. Sentenció para sus adentros con decisión.

Su relación se había quedado atrapada en un abismo del olvido, por mucho que a la joven adolescente le doliera admitirlo, lo mejor que podían hacer era ponerle un fin a su noviazgo antes de que el daño de la ruptura adquiriera una magnitud de grado mayor. No estaba del todo segura de si Aang secundaría la decisión de cortar, no obstante, independientemente de la posible reacción que llegara a suceder en el monje, su instinto y corazón parecían estar hablando en una certera sincronía en donde ambos señalaban a liberarse de las ataduras de ese enfermizo noviazgo.

Suspiró con pesadez y dificultad, no se sentía cómoda en lo absoluto con esta decisión, se estaba viendo reflejado en sus ademanes y su comportamiento para con todo lo demás. Estaba más áspera y actuaba con una exagerada frialdad para con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su propio hermano le había reprendido directamente, acusándole de que se estaba perdiendo a sí misma rodeada de profundos pensamientos que no hacían más que drenar todo el positivismo y dulzura tan típicos de ella. Odiaba admitirlo pero la verdad es que ni ella misma podía reconocerse cada vez que esa expresión de seriedad era visible justo cuando se veía en el espejo, casi como si los golpes de su relación amorosa con el Avatar fuesen los causantes de su aparente depresión.

La oscuridad del pueblo robó toda esencia diurna indicando con la presencia de las luces artificiales que la noche por fin estaba invadiendo a la aldea. Lentamente cada integrante del grupo se había ido a su respectiva habitación para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo; la primera en exigir un tiempo de calidad con el lecho acolchonado fue Toph quien tras extensas horas perfeccionando sus habilidades en el metal control regresó exhausta a la residencia compartida y luego de devorar la comida que con tanto esmero la castaña preparó se encerró en su habitación. Sokka le siguió en su ademán de privacidad luego de pasar ciertas horas afuera de la aldea recorriendo las calles de Konoha, se quedó conversando sobre trivialidades con su hermana menor y posterior a unos cincuenta minutos después de que la maestra tierra fuese a su habitación, el chico del bomeraang hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Katara por su parte se quedó despierta, estaba esperando con una mayor ansiedad la llegada del Avatar al edificio para poder conversar con él. Sus ojos cada cierto tiempo se cerraban con semblante de pesadez producto del cansancio que sentía a causa de la falta de sueño con el que estaba enfrentando hacía unos tres días atrás, pero ella con persistencia y firme a su deseo de ponerle un fin a toda la situación que estaba relacionada con su noviazgo con Aang le hizo negarse a las necesidades de su cuerpo.

Se sentía nerviosa, había esperado que el día transcurriera con lentitud para que de esta manera su mente no tuviese que pensar en la mejor manera de cortar con su novio. Pero parecía ser que sus deseos estaban siendo ignorados ya que en menor tiempo del que se había imaginado las horas corrieron a una exagerada velocidad y prácticamente en cosa de nada ya estaba ahí sentada, con una taza de té sostenida con delicadeza por sus manos mientras sus ojos yacían enfocados en la puerta, atenta a cualquier sonido que indicara que el monje finalmente había regresado a casa.

La ausencia y silencio de la habitación no estaban ayudando en lo absoluto, de hecho sólo servía para que los nervios que recorrían toda extensión de su cuerpo alcanzara una intensidad mayor llegando al punto en que las palpitaciones de su corazón golpeaban fuertemente su fecho. Era como una fuerte ventisca de las frías tormentas de nieve que arrasaban con la Tribu Agua del Sur durante la llegada del invierno, una tormenta creciente en el interior de su cuerpo amenazando con quebrantar en llanto frente al desenlace que estaba por desatarse durante los próximos minutos.

La puerta finalmente había sido abierta y la imagen del rostro de su novio con una sonrisa cansada fue lo primero que sus azulados ojos divisaron. Un gesto de exclamación a modo de sorpresa fue expuesto por parte de los labios de Aang al darse cuenta que la castaña seguía despierta, se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su frente que fue recibido con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro de la maestra agua.

—Amor mío, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?—. Preguntó éste frotando su rostro con ambas manos para despabilarse.

Katara mordió su labio inferior con timidez, sentía una gran impotencia al ver cómo el chico parecía dejarle las cosas bastante difíciles. Sus gestos y ademanes eran el de aquel novio dulce y atento del que se había enamorado, pero el recuerdo de cómo llevaban su relación a lo largo de estos últimos meses que estaban a punto de transformarse en un año fue el recordatorio de que estaba tomando una decisión que no tenía vuelta atrás.

—Necesito hablar contigo—. Contestó con dificultad, haciendo un esfuerzo notorio porque las facciones de su rostro no expresaran la angustia y temor que sentía dentro de sí.

Aang por su parte pareció no haber notado la perturbación de la castaña, se sentía demasiado cansado debido a la extensa reunión de la que fue protagonista junto al Consejo y Naruto por lo que su percepción se encontraba en un estado de suspensión, aislando al chico de todo lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo a su alrededor.

— ¿En serio?... ¿Y no podrías esperar a mañana? Estoy muy cansado—. Se quejó levemente apenado mientras seguía frotando su rostro con sus manos.

Katara suspiró incrédula, no podía creer que no pudiera siquiera dedicarle un poco de su tiempo. Nunca se había considerado como una novia exigente, podía ser bastante celosa y sobreprotectora con el maestro aire y puede que su carácter testarudo a veces solía desesperar al Avatar. Pero si de algo realmente podía presumir es que ella jamás, aún si fuese a regañadientes, había exigido tiempo para ella, siempre había procurado mostrarse comprensiva y atenta cuando una obligación se cruzara por frente del monje, incluso cuando éste deseaba tiempo para reposar la maestra agua era lo suficientemente madura para hacerse a un lado y permitir que éste recuperar energías perdidas, pero en esta ocasión necesitaba hacerse escuchar.

Ya no estaba pidiendo minutos de su tiempo para complacerla con una romántica velada dominada por la luz de la luna, ni mucho menos pedía un ramo de flores con citada poesía como tantas veces suspiraba en sus sueños más alocados. Sus exigencias no iban a partir de un deseo egoísta de conseguir la imagen del novio perfecto, sabía muy bien que Aang, por muchas cualidades que éste tuviera a nivel moral, no era el novio perfecto, pero dadas las circunstancias y la ausencia de conversación a la que su relación se había visto forzada a acostumbrarse era más que imperativo que dedicaran algo de tiempo para la intimidad. Sí, quizás terminar no era el mejor concepto para esa intimidad y atención que estaba exigiendo pero aún así no quedaba inmune a ser puesto como tema de conversación.

La castaña se tomó minutos de silencio para dar una bocanada de aire mientras procuraba mantener una expresión serena, quería desligarse de toda emoción nociva para su mente y espíritu. Lo último que deseaba que sucediera en aquellos momentos, teniendo a dos personas durmiendo en la cama y vecinos con las luces apagadas era iniciar una discusión sin sentido con Aang. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar lo que estaba por decir de tal manera que pudieran mantener la racionalidad como el transmisor de paz en la sala.

—No esta vez, Aang—. Murmuró al darse cuenta que Aang le observaba con una expresión de expectación, con la esperanza de que de sus labios saliera una respuesta afirmativa. —Esto no puede esperar a mañana. De verdad es importante que me escuches—. Añadió con una mirada suplicante que él fue capaz de percibir y que trajo en el calvo una profunda preocupación.

Acto seguido, frente a la seriedad con la que el rumbo de la conversación se estaba dirigiendo amenazando con traer consigo una profunda tensión capaz de ser cortada con un cuchillo, Aang tomó asiento en el lado contrario al que su novia estaba sentada y estableció un contacto visual con el rostro de la castaña que incentivó a que los nervios de la maestra agua se vieran pronunciados a base de esto. El monje extrañado no pudo evitar arquear una ceja como víctima de la confusión que se estaba generando a base de los ademanes de su pareja, nunca antes la había visto tan nerviosa. Se había enfrentado a una faceta llena de seriedad e indiferencia a lo largo del viaje que lo motivó a elaborar la teoría que simplemente quería un poco de espacio personal, pero jamás creyó que ese muro impenetrable se estaba quebrantando con tan solo el contacto de su mirada con los ojos azules de Katara.

— ¿Qué sucede?—.

Esto sería más sencillo para ella si no llevaran tanto tiempo de conocerse, si el rostro de su novio no inspirara esa profunda inocencia y dulzura, si su mirada perdiera esa luz que iluminaba sus rasgos faciales y si no tuvieran que compartir el mismo techo. No se consideraba lo suficientemente capaz para enfrentar al Avatar y hacerle saber que no quería continuar con la relación amorosa. Se había enfrentado a una gran variedad de desafíos que desde que era una niña su capacidad de madurez y valentía fueron puestos a prueba, siendo la muerte de su madre el sentimiento que dejó una herida en su corazón tan profunda que hasta la fecha no era capaz de poder superar.

Había podido enfrentarse a Azula por su propia cuenta, dependiendo únicamente de sus habilidades en el agua control y de su intelecto para defenderse de los constantes ataques. Sobrevivió al shock enfermizo de dar cara a una maestra agua de su propia tribu que la forzó a aprender una técnica que arremetía contra las órdenes de la naturaleza. La lista podía continuar para demostrar de lo que ella, con tan sólo unos bastos dieciséis años encontró la manera de no sólo mantenerse con la frente en alto sino también demostró con tales acciones que podía seguir adelante, que podía superar toda experiencia por muy desagradable que fuera sin perder ese optimismo que por tantos años le ayudó a sacar una nueva enseñanza.

Pero esto… Simplemente no podía hacerlo, no quería, su corazón y su instinto repetían en su mente a lo largo de todo este tiempo que era lo mejor. No sólo para ella, pero también para Aang. Las circunstancias actuales parecían arremeter con la seguridad de todos y cada uno de los del equipo y una relación amorosa simplemente actuaba como una peligrosa distracción. Estaban nuevamente en un punto en sus vidas en donde no podían darse el lujo de proseguir con algo que no estaba yendo a ninguna parte, eventualmente ese fruto de noviazgo por el que tantos años se había establecido les terminaría haciendo daño, más de lo que ahora lo hacía.

El silencio se manejaba como si fuese el verdadero rey entre ambos adolescentes, ninguno se dignaba a hablar. Mientras uno de ellos elaboraba miles y miles de hipótesis dentro de sí para identificar la raíz de todo el problema la otra batallaba internamente por erradicar todo rastro de temor e intimidación con el que estaba siendo atacada a partir de los nervios y variados sentimientos.

—Vamos, Katara. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea—. Le aseguró esbozando una sonrisa que denotaba una profunda calidez.

Ese había sido sin duda alguna un golpe bajo para la castaña, las lágrimas rápidamente se aproximaron por sus ojos y ésta luchaba fuertemente por contenerlas. Se odiaba a sí misma, se sentía tan avergonzada de sí misma porque fue gracias a ese comentario que se dio cuenta que ya la relación estaba más que perdida. No había la suficiente confianza para llevar a cabo una conversación, el amor que se tenían era ahora mismo un extra que ya no se podía recuperar y sabía a la perfección que ese sería el detonante de una escena llena de un profundo dramatismo y dolor entre los dos.

Sabía que no era justo para ninguno de los dos, pero desgraciadamente su momento se había escapado de las manos y era el turno para la pareja de seguir adelante por caminos diferentes.

—Aang, creo que debemos terminar—. Contestó con fragilidad, atemorizada de cómo él pudiera reaccionar.

Sus ojos grisáceos se abrieron como dos pares de platos y tal y como la maestra agua lo esperaba, vio venir un semblante donde emociones como la sorpresa, la angustia, el temor y la preocupación se vieron expuestas en la cara del Avatar. Estaba tratando de asimilar lo que ella había dicho, quería creer que todo esto era parte de una broma, pensaba que era una ilusión que estaba siendo elaborada por su mente. Por un momento pensó que había mal interpretado las palabras de su novia, el cansancio y las horas acumuladas de sueño a base del insomnio podían justificar fácilmente que hubiese imaginado cosas que no son.

Desgraciadamente sabía que muy a pesar de las adversidades por las que su cuerpo estaba siendo mutilado gracias a la presión con la que Tsunade le obligaba a accionar para con la ubicación de Vaatu, sabía lo que realmente quería decir la castaña. Pero él simplemente no lo podía entender, no tenía ningún sentido en lo absoluto. Se habían enfrentado a tantos obstáculos a partir de la Guerra de los Cien Años, en más de una ocasión le había demostrado que su amor por ella era más que sincero y que su devoción no tenía ningún límite. ¿Por qué ahora quería tirarlo todo por la ventana? ¿Qué había hecho mal como para que se mostrara de esa manera? ¿Acaso todo por lo que habían pasado no valía la pena para ella?

Su mente seguía barajando mil y un preguntas a base de su propuesta, era una verdadera locura que luego de tantos años juntos quisiera llegar a una ruptura. Luego de que tanto Sokka como su padre Hakoda lo recibieran dentro de la familia y le dieran una ceremonia de bendición para permitirle salir con ella. Las cicatrices de los golpes desgarradores de la guerra seguían presentes, tales golpes eran para Aang el recuerdo de que su relación era la mejor recompensa por lo que habían pasado. No podía creerlo, no quería hacerlo, dejarla ir nunca se había cruzado por su mente.

— ¡¿Por qué?!... ¿Qué hice mal, Katara?—. Exclamó mientras su rostro se endurecía lentamente.

Katara desvió su mirada hacia el suelo mordiendo fuertemente su labio, esto es exactamente lo que ella no quería enfrentar. Sabía que estaba decepcionando por mucho al Avatar, su reacción era totalmente natural. Comprendía que se sentía adolorido por el hecho de que luego de todo lo que habían vivido juntos ella misma le estaba poniendo un punto final definitivo.

No quería darle excusas, quería quitarse ese asunto de encima de sus hombros y regresar a los brazos consoladores de su madre. Ella le abrazaría con esa calidez materna y con tan sólo el sonido de su dulce voz le diría que todo estaría bien, que pronto el dolor con el que su corazón era perforado cesaría y que volvería a sonreír. Que tanto ella como Aang lo superarían en algún momento y que su decisión de darle un cierre había sido la correcta. Quería escapar y alejarse de él, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para tomarse el tiempo suficiente para curar las heridas que la expresión de tristeza y ansiedad del Avatar estaba generando en ella.

Mas era un deseo imposible, no podía esperar desligarse de algo en lo que ella misma se había visto envuelta en el instante en que dijo la palabra 'terminar'. No podía escapar de lo inevitable… ¿Cómo podría respetarse a sí misma si cometía tal cobardía? ¿Con qué cara se iba a dirigir para con sus amigos si simplemente se limitaba a abandonar la sala dejando al maestro aire en lágrimas?

No era justo, al menos no para él.

—Aang, escúchame—. Le suplicó con un nudo en su garganta como si estuviera tratando de calmarlo. —No es tu culpa—.

— ¡¿Por qué quieres terminar entonces?!—. Murmuró en un lastimero suspiro que se clavó en el corazón de Katara tal cual daga profunda, penetrando dolorosamente su interior sin piedad alguna. — ¡¿Qué acaso todo por lo que hemos pasado no importa ya?!—.

— ¡Por supuesto que importa!—. Exclamó adolorida y molesta, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse de sus ojos y ejercían un sendero por sus morenas mejillas. —Pero dime, ¿acaso tú crees que con sólo amarnos nos basta ahora mismo? Ya prácticamente no pasamos tiempo juntos, tú estás cada vez más ocupado con Tsunade y Naruto, ya no hablamos ni tenemos la conexión que solíamos tener cuando estábamos en las Cuatro Naciones. ¿De verdad crees que nuestra relación puede tener un futuro así? ¿Donde no hablemos el uno con el otro y sólo compartamos un techo? ¿Realmente quieres eso para tu futuro?—. Continuó sin dar oportunidad alguna al maestro aire de poder responder.

Cada palabra que salía de sus labios era cada emoción y lágrima que se forzó a ahogar durante los pasados meses, el amargo recuerdo de las noches en que observaba en silencio al monje de tatuajes, el dolor que despellejaba su corazón hasta tal punto en el que se vio forzada a crear una muralla de frialdad e indiferencia que sólo incrementó las punzadas de dolor dentro de su corazón. Era como si a partir de lo que le estaba diciendo estuviera sacando de su interior cada emoción que por tanto tiempo le había traído una sazón a desolación y depresión. Dolía sí, pero muy a pesar de eso podía sentir cómo la satisfacción se generaba en ella.

Aang no contestó, al menos no de inmediato. Parecía ser que las palabras de Katara tuvieron un profundo efecto en él, sentía un profundo dolor, un dolor que era motivado a partir de ese horrible sentimiento de pérdida que le era tan familiar. La pérdida siempre era un sentimiento que siempre había cobrado una gran importancia en su vida y que no deseaba que siguiera presente en su vida. Sin embargo, una vez más debía de experimentar ese sentimiento desgarrador.

Lo peor de toda esta situación no se apegaba a que su noviazgo con la castaña llegase a su fin, no, eso sólo era uno de los muchos golpes amargos de la conversación pero no era el peor. El peor sin duda alguna era el simple hecho de que, por mucho que odiara reconocerlo, sabía con una profunda precisión que la castaña estaba obrando con certeza. Cada excusa y argumento que salían de sus labios eran razón tras razón para comprender que la relación ya se había perdido, que no había nada más por hacer incluso si los dos quisieran. Era algo inevitable que por desgracia fue lo que los condujo a esa terrible circunstancia.

—Lo nuestro fue bello, Aang. Y de verdad puedo asegurarte que los momentos que pasamos juntos, desde cuando te encontré en ese iceberg a cuando te vi crecer y madurar de cerca los guardaré con gran afecto y cariño en mi corazón por siempre—. Le aseguró tras ese extenso silencio que había reinado en la sala ahora empleando un tono lleno de calidez y dulzura. —Pero sabes tan bien como yo que esto debe terminar, por el beneficio de ambos—.

Aang le volteó a ver con las últimas lágrimas en sus ojos y frente a sus palabras asintió, la castaña se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a donde estaba sentado el Avatar. Segundos después se agachó y besó con ternura su mejilla en muestra de que tras dicho gesto todo quedaba sellado y cerrado de manera definitiva. Acto seguido la maestra agua se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de su alcoba probablemente para acostarse a dormir, dejando al monje solo en esa sala terminando de derramar sus últimas lágrimas por la castaña.

* * *

**¡Ja!... Apuesto que ninguno esperaba nada de esto ¿verdad?... Digo, ¿Long Feng? ¿Tsunade hablando con Roku? ¿Fin del Kataang extendido? Señores este capítulo le patea el trasero a 'Más Allá Del Dolor' y 'Un nuevo comienzo' con cero esfuerzo. La verdad que este capítulo disfruté mucho hacerlo. Lamento mucho si hice demasiado énfasis en el mundo de Avatar, quedo debiendo mucho por parte de Naruto pero no desesperen, el capítulo 6 trae mejores cosas que me reservo porque amo dar sorpresas ;)**

**Ofrezco una sincera disculpa por mi demora. Para ser honesta con ustedes, hice 10 versiones diferentes de este capítulo antes de llegar a este punto. Reflection fue hecho como meta personal para finalizar lo que dejé pendiente antes y por eso me esfuerzo porque quede cerca de lo decente, si por mi fuera publicaría todos los días, pero yo necesito un proceso para no perderme como pasó con los fics anteriores :/**

**Dicho esto... ¡Quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta! ¡Hoy finalmente mi grupo favorito, Fifth Harmony ha lanzado su disco debut 'Reflection'! (ya saben de dónde salió el nombre de mi fic ;3) así que si pueden, y disculpen mi publicidad, cómprenlo. Está genial.**

**Para compensar por mi irresponsabilidad quiero que en este próximo capítulo ustedes me digan qué personajes quieren ver en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Por qué? Porque el siguiente capítulo no sólo pienso incluir a Sasuke, sino que quiero que ustedes tengan una participación en el fic y sepan que los/las escucho y que su opinión la tomo en cuenta.**

**Dicho esto, me voy... ¡L s leo pronto! :D**


	6. El Sonido del Silencio

**Estoy segura que a estas alturas nadie me recuerda, pero bueno... Yo sí recuerdo este fic e hice la promesa de terminarlo y acá ando con el 6to capítulo ;)**

**Aclaro lo evidente, ningún personaje de este fic me pertenece. Lo único mío es este loco crossover que parece tardarse una eternidad en ser terminado.**

**¡Ahora sí! ¡A leer, vagos!**

* * *

Muchos días habían pasado desde que Aang y Katara conversaron sobre su noviazgo y decidieron ponerle un punto final a lo que por extensos años había perdurado a pesar de las adversidades que en un tiempo atrás parecía no perturbar en lo más mínimo su conexión sentimental. Poco después a eso habían hecho pública la noticia para con la otra mitad del grupo que su relación amorosa había terminado al fin, causando que tanto la joven Beifong como el hermano mayor de la castaña recibieran el impacto de la noticia con una expresión de clara sorpresa, como si tal acontecimiento fuese algo que en su consecuencia traería la llegada del fin del mundo.

Sus ademanes y comportamientos masificaban la incomodidad en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos supo cómo tomarse la gravedad de la noticia pues ante los ojos de ellos, Aang y Katara habían sido siempre los más propensos a demostrarse un cariño mutuo digno de las típicas parejas llegando incluso a exceder los límites de lo empalagoso. Por donde los vieran, cualquiera sabía que en unos años más tarde los dos serían marido y mujer, hasta el padre de Sokka y la maestra agua llegó a sentenciar en repetidas ocasiones que el Avatar en cuestión de tiempo se apresuraría a conversar con el patriarca de la familia para tomar la mano de su hija menor. Al menos cada uno de sus conocidos tuvo el presentimiento de que su relación ejercía una cronología canónica en donde su destino poseía un camino tan certero como la misma puesta del sol.

Día a día los dos debían de aguantar con las constantes interrogativas de un shockeado Sokka quien les perseguía a todas horas con preguntas y molestos comentarios tales como; _¿De verdad están bien? ¿No están fingiendo frente a nosotros?, sepan que no hay ningún problema si alguno de ustedes quiere llorar, si alguno de los dos quiere hablar o necesita una sesión de terapia psicológica saben que yo siempre soy un as para ese tipo de cosas…_ Katara había perdido la cuenta de todas las idioteces con las que Sokka le estaba acosando, como si su comportamiento para con una ruptura amorosa estuviese violando algún tipo de regla establecida por los estatutos del paranoico de su hermano mayor. Era como si por el simple hecho de que la ex pareja había decidido llevar a cabo un acuerdo de sobrellevar un trato cordial mutuo fuese un comportamiento anormal y potencial problema que debía de tratarse de inmediato.

¿Qué no habían demostrado que tenían la madurez suficiente para dejar su relación en el pasado sin la necesidad de actuar con rencor? No había razones por las qué reservar algún resentimiento mutuo cuando los dos habían asimilado que el final de su relación no tenía nada que ver con algún error acontecido. No había por qué desconfiar del otro cuando años atrás, incluso antes de que su noviazgo floreciera, tenían una amistad incondicional. Pero claro, frente a los ojos de Sokka el ademán más común con el qué lidiar frente a tal acontecimiento se veía reflejado directamente en llorar días y días encerrado en una habitación con montañas de comida y maldiciendo frente a una fotografía de días de un pasado remoto.

No había nada más difícil que soportar una tensión que ni siquiera era creada por ninguno de los dos. Aang mantenía toda su concentración en relación a la problemática que giraba en torno a Vaatu. Sus constantes reuniones con el Consejo, la Hokage y directamente con Naruto quien había establecido un fuerte vínculo amistoso con el Avatar le habían alejado por completo de todo tema relacionado con su reciente ruptura amorosa. Lo único que había cambiado entre los dos era directamente los gestos y falta de comunicación, los diminutivos y apodos amorosos a los que se habían acostumbrado mutuamente se habían terminado siendo esto lo único que afectaba en su relación. Pero ignorando esos pocos aspectos, no había mucho de qué quejarse en cuanto a la manera en que los dos hacían frente a dicha situación. Por algo es que eran considerados como los de mayor madurez dentro del equipo, porque los dos sabían a la perfección cómo comportarse.

Dentro de la sala se respiraba un profundo silencio y una soledad en la extensión de cada rincón, indicando de esta manera a la castaña que todo el resto del grupo habían abandonado la pequeña residencia en la que vivían. Los rayos del sol traspasaban los cristales de las ventanas e iluminaban suavemente cada rincón del apartamento en el que vivían trayendo consigo una calidez que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la maestra agua. Todo parecía indicar que los demás mostraron una mayor puntualidad que la morena y se dirigieron al lugar de encuentro indicado por la misma Hokage con el propósito de una reunión.

No estaba del todo segura qué pretendía conseguir con reunir a todos dentro de ese debate, se estaba haciendo la hipótesis de que la verdadera razón por la que quería incluirla a ella y al resto de amigos del Avatar era para hacer una votación y exponer frente a todos los presentes una lluvia de ideas en relación con Vaatu. Para que cada uno pudiera opinar sobre la mejor opción con la qué enfrentar al espíritu, conociendo lo poco que había aprendido a través de Naruto acerca de los ninjas de su aldea, si formaban una alianza lo suficientemente sólida no sólo con el resto de aldeas a su alrededor sino también con los demás maestros y guerreros de las Cuatro Naciones podían darle un alto a las oscuras y despiadadas intenciones que el excéntrico ser tenía.

No tenía idea de con qué precisión podría ejecutarse la guerra que tanto temía cada uno de ellos, las criaturas del mundo de los espíritus eran bastante complejas y su interacción con estos seres era bastante pobre. Incluso su hermano mayor vivía encerrado en un pensamiento ignorante dentro de los parámetros, un día atrapado en ese alocado mundo no era suficiente para aprender de un espíritu que tiene más de veinte mil años de vida. Usualmente Katara siempre procuraba mantener un pensamiento optimista frente a cualquier situación, muy a pesar de si estaba haciendo frente a momentos difícil, por muy severa que la situación fuese, ella nunca perdía la sonrisa en su rostro. Pero esto, se estaban enfrentando a una batalla donde el enemigo no era un ser humano, sus poderes iban más allá del simple control de los elementos.

No dio más preámbulos a su pequeño debate personal respecto a la situación, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso y haciendo esperar a todo un grupo de figuras de gran renombre con tan sólo estar de pie con la vista perdida en un punto fijo. Suspiró y una vez que se aseguró que llevaba consigo sólo lo necesario para la conversación con los demás en la futura reunión abandonó la residencia con un paso apresurado.

Su mente daba paso a variados pensamientos mientras su vista giraba en torno a sus alrededores admirando las edificaciones tan típicas de Konoha. Muy a pesar de las largas semanas en las que llevaba habitando dentro de esa aldea como una más de sus habitantes seguía sin poder acostumbrarse a los altos edificios que le rodeaban. Era un panorama muy difícil al que adaptarse cuando llevaba ya cerca de año y medio encerrada en una casa a ubicadas a cercanías del palacio de Ba Sing Se.

Sus pasos pasaron a seguir un ritmo bastante lento y distraído a base de su distracción para con la arquitectura de Konoha. Casi como si estuviese olvidando por completo que su deber como una de las representantes de las Cuatro Naciones estaba con el debate a llevarse a cabo. Debate que muy posiblemente ya había empezado sin su presencia, estaba casi segura que mientras ella seguía merodeando por los numerosos senderos en los que se extendía cada rincón del pueblo todos los llamados a la reunión ya habían llegado. Pero ¿acaso alguien podía culparla? Ella era prácticamente una turista en ese lugar, sus costumbres y tradiciones eran totalmente diferentes a las del Reino Tierra y muy por lejos a las de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Resultaba bastante entendible que se sintiera atraída por la manera en que todo esto se encontraba conformado.

No fue hasta que una voz bastante familiar le hizo desviar su atención de sus propios pensamientos, su interés para con sus alrededores se desvió casi por completo y sus sentidos parecían haber hecho una nueva conexión forzando a la morena a despabilarse. Lentamente y por instinto se desvió en dirección a donde el sonido de la voz procedía y con un gesto curioso se encontró con la amigable sonrisa de Naruto quien con un entusiasta movimiento de mano dedicado a ella le estaba saludando. Su mirada se desvió ahora en la chica que lo estaba acompañando encontrando un rostro que era totalmente desconocido por Katara.

Era una mujer de cabellera rosada y hermosos ojos verde jade, portaba una blusa sin mangas de tonalidad rosa fuerte. Una falda y coderas de color rosa que bajo el criterio de la maestra agua era un estilo digno de aplaudir a comparación de la moda en las Cuatro Naciones. Guantes, mallas y botas negras, calzado el cual subía hasta sus rodillas.

Katara no estaba del todo segura de haberla visto antes, se había pasado gran parte de su estadía en Konoha bastante aislada del resto de la gente con el propósito de practicar arduamente sus habilidades en el agua control y perfeccionando lo que por su cuenta, y por la ahora prisionera Hama, sabía de planta control. El único con quien había conversado además de sus amigos y su hermano era Naruto y éste pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de verlo debido a que éste tenía también deberes que cumplir.

Una dulce sonrisa que expresaba amabilidad y dulzura se dibujó en las suaves facciones de su rostro mientras agitaba con suavidad su mano respondiendo de esta manera al entusiasta gesto de parte del Uzumaki.

—Hola, Naruto—. Contestó empleando un tono amigable una vez que tanto el Uzumaki como la rubia de cabellera rosa se posicionaron en frente de la castaña. — ¿Y?...—. Preguntó segundos más tarde observando de reojo a la desconocida con un semblante de curiosidad al no tener la más mínima idea de quién era.

—Sakura Haruno—. Contestó la otra mujer con un semblante amistoso que fue bien recibido por Katara. La compañera del rubio extendió su mano y la maestra agua entendiendo el significado de su gesto ella imitó su ademán y estrechó con amabilidad y respeto la mano contrario.

¡Sakura!... Ese nombre rápidamente había hecho click en el interior de los pensamientos de la maestra agua reconociendo de inmediato el nombre de la chica. El rubio le había contado numerosas historias de sus aventuras en compañía de la pelirrosa y de un supuesto… Sasuke Uchiha, desconocía gran parte de sus anécdotas pero Naruto, debido a la profunda confianza que habían relacionado mutuamente se habían dispuesto a compartir historias y en mucha de estas aventuras la susodicha ninja tenía una gran participación.

—Oh, Naruto me ha contado mucho sobre ti. Es un gusto conocerte al fin. Por cierto, mi nombre es Katara—. Contestó soltando con lentitud la mano de Sakura mientras su sonrisa se pronunciaba con un notorio entusiasmo y una dulzura que fue correspondida por Haruno.

El ambiente cálido y amigable que se estaba efectuando a partir de las dos mujeres fue interrumpido de inmediato por la voz del rubio a los pocos segundos de que la castaña terminara de hablar. —Por cierto, ¿qué hacías por aquí, Katara-chan? ¿No vas a unirte al debate?—Preguntó de inmediato el rubio recordándole a la maestra agua el por qué debía de apresurarse.

— ¡Es cierto!—. Exclamó con una expresión de alerta y sorpresa cuando ambas preguntas del ninja hicieron un gran sonido dentro de la cabeza de Katara. —Sí, claro que asistiré. Es sólo que se me hizo tarde, bastante tarde—. Reconoció mientras sus mejillas se veían decoradas por un sutil color carmín que denotaba a simple vista la vergüenza de la que estaba siendo partícipe mientras sonreía con un semblante de nerviosismo. — ¿Y ustedes? Pensé que ya estabas ahí con los demás, Naruto—.

Sakura frunció el ceño disgustada y rodó los ojos frente al último comentario efectuado por Katara e hizo un ademán con la cabeza mientras una mueca de expresa molestia se podía leer a lo largo de todo su rostro. —Este perezoso se le olvidó por completo y se quedó dormido. Tuve que ir yo misma a despertarlo y sacarlo de su cama por la fuerza—. Gruñó y dicho esto bufó como señal de profunda desaprobación frente a la actitud despreocupada del Uzumaki quien en todo momento se dispuso simplemente a sonreír con cierta inocencia, un tanto avergonzado porque su amiga estuviera compartiendo tal inconveniente con la chica de ojos azules.

—Le pasa muy seguido ¿no es verdad?—. Murmuró a Sakura.

—Y que lo digas—. Se quejó ella rodando los ojos dando un suspiro lastimoso.

—Mi hermano es el caso contrario. Siempre nos anda apurando con sus alocadas agendas. La última vez nos forzó a todos a levantarnos a las cinco de la mañana por un "pequeño" itinerario que había hecho a base de una invasión—. Recordó en voz alta mientras una mueca disgustada se dibujaba en todo su rostro. Hasta la fecha conservaba el amargo sabor a madrugar cada vez que la imagen de su hermano mayor gritándole a ella, Aang y Toph se cruzaba frente a ella.

— ¿Una invasión?—. Repitió en esta ocasión Naruto que se mostró profundamente interesado por el reciente recuerdo que la castaña había compartido con ellos.

Es cierto, ninguno de los presentes podía comprender el asunto de la invasión pues no habían vivido ni mucho menos visto la guerra que por tantos años trajo desgracias a cada una de las naciones. Vivían en una especie de aislamiento mutuo en el que ellos nunca fueron partícipes directos en relación con lo que la gente de su pueblo había tenido que soportar durante cien largos años. Era una sensación bastante incómoda pues los asuntos del pasado de su pueblo eran tan difíciles de revivir con personas que recientemente había acabado de conocer. Por otra parte, la cultura e historia de Konoha también resultaba un gran misterio para la castaña, de acuerdo a varias conversaciones compartidas con Uzumaki de acuerdo a la línea del tiempo que su pueblo tuvo que sufrir para llegar a este punto resultaba ser tan místico para la maestra agua.

La existencia de clanes era mucho más profunda y complicada que la línea de sucesión que se extendía de acuerdo a la realeza de las Cuatro Naciones, la economía y cómo éstos parecían manejarse de acuerdo a la compra y venta de sus productos era por demás opuesta a la de su sitio de procedencia. Pero lo que Katara aún se esforzaba por comprender era cómo cada ninja luchaba, sus habilidades eran impresionantes, supuestos clones de sombra, habilidades sobrenaturales que se veían implementadas a partir del movimiento de manos realizando señas y símbolos incomprensibles para ella. No era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse, por mucho que Naruto le repitiera con su característico entusiasmo el funcionamiento de cada técnica que surgía a partir del chakra ella se sentía tan ignorante.

— ¿Katara?—. Repitió Naruto tras un extenso minuto de silencio.

La castaña movió su cabeza de un lado a otro desligándose por completo de las ideas que golpeaban en su interior mientras la voz del rubio la despertaba por completo de su pequeño debate interno en relación a la historia de la aldea.

Le volteó a ver con un semblante sereno y tranquilizador como si le estuviera restando importancia al asunto de conversación. —Es un tema muy largo. Te lo contaré después—. Contestó esbozando una amigable sonrisa a lo que Naruto asintió no muy convencido del cambio de actitud de la maestra agua pero decidió no prestar mucha atención a esto.

—Oigan, será mejor que nos apresuremos. Tsunade nunca ha sido una mujer paciente y si seguimos parados aquí nunca vamos a llegar a la reunión y a juzgar por la situación, ha de ser un asunto realmente importante—. Interrumpió Haruno cortando por completo ese incómodo ambiente que la maestra agua había generado a partir del cortante tono de voz con el que Katara evadió el asunto de la misteriosa invasión.

— ¡Cierto!—. Exclamó la castaña alarmada tras el recuerdo de la reunión.

No se cruzó una palabra más, los tres se dedicaron una mirada de seriedad y tan pronto como esto pasó el ritmo y la velocidad de sus pasos aumentó por completo. Habían optado primero por caminar a un paso medianamente apresurado, segundo a segundo, tras la ansiedad y la urgencia del encuentro que seguramente había comenzado con la ausencia de ellos, empezaron a trotar. Minutos después frente a la ansiedad y el nerviosismo no tuvieron más opción que correr, ninguno de los tres tenía la más mínima idea del por qué este debate con Tsunade resultaba tan urgente ni podían responderse el por qué su presencia era tan necesaria. Katara hizo el esfuerzo por sonsacar algo de información relevante a su ex novio quien era uno de los que más incentivó a realizar esta reunión. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de conseguir más que un mísero "_lo sabrás el día de la charla_", como si eso fuese explicación suficiente para aclarar las dudas de la morena.

Podía jurar que conseguía mayor respuestas por parte de una piedra a los pocos momentos que había compartido con el Avatar. Él nunca se había mostrado como alguien reservado, incluso después de la drástica ruptura en la que su noviazgo había culminado, él gozaba de la madurez suficiente para poder mantener su semblante y una actitud bastante neutral y serena. Si realmente se visualizaba en una situación donde debía de guardar lo que sabía con esa pronunciada discreción debía de ser en base a que el asunto que estaban minutos por discutir ejercía un problema de proporciones colosales.

Nadie dijo más, era como si cada uno de ellos hubiese formulado una especie de acuerdo en donde lo único que importaba en aquellos momentos era apresurar el paso. Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a adelantarse mientras la castaña trotaba con aires de cierta dificultad para poder llevarles el ritmo. Katara no había notado en ningún momento la notoria diferencia de sus capacidades físicas hasta ese momento, nunca antes se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para analizar en qué consistía exactamente su área de especialidad dentro de la lucha. Había escuchado en alguna ocasión la teoría del chakra, de hecho la manera en la que Uzumaki se la describió parecía ser bastante exótico ante los ojos de una simple maestra agua, pero, por otro lado era todo un misterio.

No podía terminar de entender cómo algo tan extravagante pudiera generar tantas cosas y eso la conducía directamente a preguntarse hasta dónde llegaban los límites de sus capacidades.

— ¡Si no te apresuras te vamos a dejar atrás!—. Exclamó la voz del rubio sacándola de inmediato de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse con una mayor destreza hacia el frente dándose cuenta que los pocos centímetros que anteriormente los separaban se habían extendido hasta alcanzar una considerable distancia alarmando por completo a la castaña.

Vaya que estaba más fuera de sí de lo normal, no sólo estaba llegando tarde, cualidad que rara ocasión solía mostrar, también dejaba que su mente se distanciara de todo a su alrededor. El cansancio emocional, en adición a la situación actual parecía acumularse de tal manera que los límites de sus capacidades parecían estar causando estragos en ella. No eran vacaciones, no estaba en ningún paraíso natural de los que tenía a su disposición cuando estaba en las Cuatro Naciones, y por mucho que le encantase el proceso de encuentro de culturas entre sus raíces de la Tribu Agua del Sur con la aldea de Konoha, no podía evitar sentir una pequeña pizca de nostalgia para con su viejo hogar. Para con las fuertes tormentas de nieve y los entusiastas pingüinos deslizándose suavemente por los suelos congelados del Polo Sur.

Sus pasos sólo se aferraban a perseguir la dirección a la que la pareja de ninjas adelante suyo estaban corriendo, los edificios, que mostraban su típico estilo de edificación cambiaban frente a sus ojos y una suave brisa golpeaba con delicadeza su rostro moviendo un par de mechones de su larga cabellera. No fue sino hasta pasados largos minutos los cuales la maestra agua temía excedieran más de media hora, que tuvieron frente a sus ojos el edificio del Consejo.

—Vamos. Ya nos retrasamos más de lo necesario y no creo que estén contentos con eso—. Murmuró Sakura siendo ella la primera en ingresar al establecimiento.

— ¿Por qué siento que éste será un día largo 'ttebayo?—. Se quejó el rubio y acto seguido le hizo una seña de manos a la morena dándole espacio para adentrarse en el edificio.

Katara agradeció su gesto con una pequeña sonrisa y tras tal expresión de gratitud imitó la acción de Sakura siendo seguida por el rubio.

La imagen que se cruzó en frente de sus ojos dejó levemente impresionada a Katara, se tomó un par de segundos para admirar la decoración de la habitación sin darse cuenta que las miradas estaban enfocadas en ella y sus otros dos acompañantes. Debía reconocerlo, esto era totalmente diferente a los muros de mármol y mapas forjados de sólida tierra, había finas cortinas de color blanco y al fondo del cuarto una extensa mesa en la que tanto la Hokage como su ex novio, en compañía de otros dos desconocidos estaban sentados.

—Llegan tarde—. Sentenció la voz de Sokka en tono desaprobatorio.

Su hermana menor quiso hacer ademán de rodar los ojos y soltar una grosería de leve grado para silenciarlo, incluso consideró la posibilidad de lanzarle una bola de hielo a su rostro. Era una opción bastante placentera si eso hacía que se callara y guardara sus reproches para otro momento. No obstante, frente a las miradas expectantes del selecto grupo, incluyendo a la líder de la aldea y los demás nativos de Konoha, se hizo la hipótesis que comportarse así podría resultarle perjudicial.

—Le pido que disculpe nuestra tardanza, hokage-sama. Alguien se quedó dormido—. Dijo la ninja a su lado con suavidad lanzándole una mirada asesina a Naruto quien se limitó a sonreír con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Eso no importa ahora. Por favor, siéntense, tenemos mucho de qué hablar—. Le silenció mostrando una indiferencia y seriedad que sólo contribuyó a que las sospechas que se habían formulado en la mente de Katara, así también como en Naruto y Sakura, fuesen confirmadas. La gravedad de este asunto estaba tocando límites que requerían ser tratados con absoluta precaución y delicadeza, nada de esto le estaba dando buena espina a nadie.

El silencio que se extendió a lo largo de la sala, una vez que los últimos tres adolescentes tomaron asiento en el suelo, indicó a la Godaime que ya era hora de dar inicio a la sesión. —Creo que no hace falta recordarles los acontecimientos de las semanas pasadas. Fenómenos sobrenaturales han amenazado con un fuerte desequilibrio no sólo a cercanías de nuestra aldea, el asunto se ha extendido a lo largo de todo el país trayendo caos por doquier. Las vías de comercio y comunicación se han visto dañadas a partir de la mano de un enemigo que hasta la fecha se niega a abandonar el anonimato y es casi imposible seguir sus huellas—.

Tsunade tomó una bocanada de aire para exponer las próximas ideas, procurando no perder el hilo del debate. Se encontraba como partícipe de una situación de profunda incertidumbre en la que hasta la fecha seguía sin poder adaptarse a los recientes acontecimientos. Todo este mundo de los espíritus, supuestos maestros elementales y la existencia de un presunto Avatar no hacía más que confundirla.

—Por si fuera poco, con cada día que pasa una nueva catástrofe se desata y por mucho que odie admitirlo, no estamos en las condiciones para definir con plena exactitud a lo que nos enfrentamos—. Prosiguió con un tono de voz de fingida serenidad que se esforzaba por ocultar la frustración que tal hecho le producía. —Cada vez que nos encontramos cerca de hallar una pista y generar una propuesta a partir de ella, un nuevo suceso sale a la luz, lo que nos obliga a desechar por completo las hipótesis casi de inmediato—.

A lo largo de su segunda ocasión hablando varias miradas se intercambiaron a lo largo de la sala como si cada uno estuviera intentando sacar una conclusión de las confusas palabras con las que la Godaime se estaba expresando.

Tanto Katara como Naruto se voltearon a mirar a Sakura quien escuchaba atenta a su maestra, siendo ella la más cercana de los tres a la Hokage, resultaba bastante obvio que ella pudiera sacar una respuesta de todo esto para aclarar las dudas que se estaban formulando en relación al asunto que se estaba tratando. — ¿Por qué me están viendo a mí?—. Interrogó ella frunciendo el ceño con una notoria incomodidad por la intensidad con la que se estaban dirigiendo a la ninja-médico.

—Tú eres la lista ¿no? Se supone que debes entender lo que la abuela está diciendo ahora mismo 'ttebayo—. Se excusó el rubio como si fuera un argumento lo suficientemente válido para justificar el ademán que curiosamente ambos habían hecho de forma unísona.

La kunoichi fulminó a su compañero de equipo con la mirada como reacción ante su comentario, mientras la castaña interrumpía por momentos su atención enfocada en la pareja y la dirigía hacia un rincón apartado de la sala en búsqueda de algún rostro conocido, como el de su hermano mayor o inclusive el de Toph. Parecía ser que el tiempo que había utilizado para mirar con curiosidad a Haruno le hizo desconectarse por completo del pequeño debate que se estaba llevando a cabo con relación al polémico tema que hasta el momento seguía siendo considerado un misterio para todos en la sala.

Su mente se había aislado por completo de todo lo demás, quería aportar algo de información que resultara de utilidad para la aldea. La Hokage parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener el orden y la compostura en un estado que fuese lo suficientemente sólido para no perder esa credibilidad con la que parecía imponer decisión y exigir respeto en el resto de la sala.

Tras largos segundos de silencio aislada en las profundidades de sus pensamientos, la voz de Sakura despertó por completo a la maestra agua forzándola a darse de golpe prácticamente con la realidad. —Quiere decir que, muy a pesar de las largas reuniones con Aang, no han sido capaces de ponerse de acuerdo—. Sentenció en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que tanto Naruto como ella pudiesen seguir el hilo de la conversación.

Mientras el rubio contestó con un simple monosílabo pareciendo conformarse con la respuesta de la ninja, Katara no parecía estar del todo satisfecha con lo que había obtenido de parte de la adolescente. El tiempo que había pasado el Avatar reuniéndose con la Hokage para conversar acerca de la situación debería de ser más que suficiente para poder llegar a un acuerdo. Independientemente de si este enemigo desconocido fuera un espíritu, no podía pasar escondido en el anonimato para siempre y aún si lo fuera, las huellas de sus ataques deberían de estar ahí.

Nada de esto tenía sentido para la maestra agua y podía asegurar con certeza que, a juzgar por la expresión de confusión y disconformidad de la mayoría de los que habitaban aquella habitación, no era la única que estaba considerando la posibilidad de iniciar un debate con base a la nula información que la rubia estaba sacando a la luz.

— ¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo aquí?—. Interrogó con impaciencia la joven Beifong capturando por completo las miradas de los del resto de la sala, unos compartían un gesto sorprendido al notar el tono con tan expresa urgencia e irritación con la que la pelinegra se dirigía a la Godaime mientras que otros parecían estar apoyando su comportamiento.

Naruto por su parte no tardó en secundar esta acción y levantó la mano para segundos más tarde intervenir en lo que parecía indicar todo que la situación amenazaba con salirse de control. —Si esa extraña cosa o lo que sea que está causando estragos está merodeando por nuestros territorios, nosotros deberíamos de hacer algo por detenerlo 'ttebayo—.

No obstante a que tanto la maestra tierra como el ninja compartían buenas intenciones, buscando la solución más certera con la que hacer de frente al problema, esto no parecía estar causando gracia alguna a la Tsunade quien sólo contestó con un gesto silencioso antes de poder siquiera limitarse a responder.

Siendo Sakura una de las más allegadas a la Godaime captó y comprendió por completo la situación, se levantó y dio un golpe en la cabeza a Uzumaki mientras lo forzaba a sentarse. — ¡Cállate y deja que termine!—. Ordenó con un tono de voz que destilaba a simple vista que la kunoichi tampoco se encontraba satisfecha en lo absoluto con la manera tan hiperactiva y entusiasta con la que el chico se estaba comportando.

Toph por su parte estuvo muy cercana a proseguir con ese debate de espíritu de no ser porque su hermano mayor, quien parecía estar perdido entre la multitud minutos atrás, se levantó de su asiento y forzó a que la chica tomara asiento antes de protagonizar una escena incómoda con la Godaime quien aparentemente seguía esperando que el par de adolescentes tomaran asiento y ella pudiera recuperar el espacio para hablar y responder, forzosamente, a las dudas que habían sido expuestas por ellos.

La tensión parecía estar extendiéndose a lo largo de toda la sala conforme cada segundo transcurría. La ignorancia al tema, sumándole el hecho de que ninguno de ellos parecía sentirse conforme con la idea de quedarse de brazos cruzados y el misterio con el que la Hokage estaba manejando la situación no ayudaba de nada a mantener un ambiente calmado. Era como si frente a lo último dicho por ella sólo hubiera servido para que las dudas e incógnitas que fueron cosechadas con la llegada del Avatar a Konoha ahora crecieran violentamente y se vieran reflejadas en una mezcla de emociones donde la impotencia era el principal protagonista.

Katara volteó a ver a Sakura con un gesto de preocupación como si estuviera esperando que ella compartiera la misma inconformidad que tanto ella como la mayoría de los que estaban a su alrededor eran víctimas. No obstante, fue incapaz de poder emitir sonido alguno ya que un fuerte golpe al escritorio del fondo, trayendo consigo un fuerte eco que se extendió de golpe en el interior de la habitación, forzó a todos a prestar especial atención a lo que estaba por salir de los labios de la rubia.

— ¡Escuchen!—. Exclamó con un severo gruñido como si no fuera suficiente para mantener a los demás en silencio. — ¡¿Qué acaso no pueden esperar siquiera a que yo termine de hablar?! ¡¿Tienen que quejarse e interrumpirme cada cinco minutos?!—. Se quejó con una expresión llena de enojo con un tono de voz tan intenso que provocó que el Avatar se sobresaltara levemente.

Dicho esto un silencio tomó lugar en el cuarto y las miradas ahora parecían negarse siquiera a intervenir o aportar algo más por debatir.

—Como iba diciendo; estos últimos días hemos estado discutiendo para poder buscar la mejor solución a todo este asunto. Tratando de obtener alguna pista de la identidad de nuestro enemigo—. Prosiguió la Godaime tras asegurarse con un simple vistazo que nadie iba a interrumpirla en los próximos minutos. —No ha sido fácil, de hecho aún nos quedan muchas preguntas sin resolver debido a la precisión con la que ha actuado a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, gracias a la ayuda de este chico—. Dijo tras dar una bocanada de aire señalando con suavidad a Aang. —Tenemos ya una idea de quién es—.

"—_Un espíritu_—". Sentenció Katara entre sus pensamientos compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con su ex novio. Hasta la fecha desconocía por completo ese extraño y misterioso mundo de los espíritus al que tan repetidas ocasiones había ido el monje en oportunidades atrás. Más allá de las alocadas anécdotas que tanto él como en una ocasión su hermano tuvo el chance de escuchar, no habían muchas referencias a las qué aferrarse.

Si acaso, lo único que podía imaginarse era aquella extraña criatura que tomó posesión el cuerpo de Aang en la batalla en la Tribu Agua del Norte. Sólo la figura de ese monstruo parecía estar adaptándose al reflejo de enemigo que la mente de la castaña visualizaba en su mente y francamente, a juzgar por los resultados obtenidos de esa última vez, tomando en análisis y estudio también el famoso _Estado Avatar_ y las apariciones de Avatar Roku, Avatar Kyoshi y la Dama Pintada. No era la mejor idea de enemigo a la que ella quería enfrentarse.

— ¿Qué clase de adversario es al que nos estamos enfrentando?—. Interrogó una voz masculina con tranquilidad al extremo contrario de donde se localizaba Tsunade sentada, causando a continuación que todos los demás que estaban prestando atención a la rubia se voltearan.

Katara no fue excepción de esto y se encontró con el rostro enmascarado de un hombre que sostenía un extraño libro en su mano derecha con una pose relajada. La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, debía reconocer que aquel hombre desconocido resultaba tener un perfil bastante atractivo y ese semblante de indiferencia y soledad era casi magnético para la maestra agua. Su cabello era gris, en cierta manera le recordó a la faceta de Pakku la primera vez que lo conoció, con la única diferencia que este hombre carecía de la arrogancia y frialdad machista que su maestro tenía en ese entonces, además de su edad.

—Creo que yo soy el más apropiado para responder a esto—. Intervino por primera ocasión en toda la reunión el Avatar con un gesto de seriedad que indicaba que este tema no pintaba para nada bien. —Su nombre es Vaatu, hace miles y miles de años. Muchísimo antes de que incluso las sociedades de las Cuatro Naciones surgieran a la luz este espíritu llegó a causar catástrofe donde sea que él fuera—. Explicó poco después y tras detenerse por un par de segundos para tomar un poco de aire continuó con su discurso. —Fue hasta un tiempo después que el Avatar Wan, uno de mis antecesores, se las arregló para encerrarlo en una celda donde permanecería aislado de todos para que no pudiera ocasionar más daños—. Prosiguió causando que en más de uno, una expresión de extrema confusión y duda se dibujara expresando así el debate interno que ya muchos se estaban formulando frente a las palabras del Avatar.

—Si fue capturado ¿qué relevancia puede significar esto para nosotros?—. Interrogó una voz ante el profundo silencio que se había extendido alrededor de la sala.

—Hace unos meses, muchísimo antes de que nosotros llegáramos aquí, él se liberó. Por eso tenemos la sospecha que quien ha ocasionado todas estas catástrofes en sus tierras es él—. Contestó haciendo un esfuerzo por mostrarse sereno, quería expresar con sus palabras y gestos faciales que podía manejar la situación no obstante, podía verse en su mirada que todo este asunto le estaba causando una terrible ansiedad.

Los murmullos se expandieron a lo largo de toda la habitación, muchos compartían opiniones e ideas que se sentían tan ajenas al tema de conversación. Era como si a pesar de estar respirando el mismo aire, más allá de las adversidades que debían de establecer un punto de unificación los unos con los otros, frente a las divergentes posiciones y habilidades de las que cada uno disfrutaba los grupos parecían aislarse. No tenía sentido, era desesperante, Katara podía escuchar miles de veces técnicas o habilidades ninja, supuestos jutsus o como rayos se llamaran para poder hacer frente al enemigo. Teorías potenciales sobre cómo elaborar estrategias de batalla contra un enemigo que ni ellos, ni tampoco los nativos de las Cuatro Naciones conocían.

La única diferencia presente entre la maestra agua y los demás presentes es que tenían perfecto dominio con relación a lo que estaban discutiendo. No pudo evitar sentirse impotente al darse cuenta que su presencia hasta la fecha no había sido requerida, de hecho ahora que se disponía a pensarlo con cautela, ni ella, ni Sokka, ni mucho menos Toph habían sido capaces de aportar información de utilidad. Más allá de su presencia, su único testigo que podía testificar para otorgar argumentos medianamente sólidos era el Avatar y a juzgar por sus gestos, tampoco había mucha tela de dónde cortar.

— ¿Y exactamente cuál es plan de todo esto?—. Se escuchó la impetuosa voz de la maestra tierra tronando sus nudillos recibiendo un par de miradas curiosas en dirección a donde se encontraba. —Quiero estar preparada para cuando me toque patear traseros—. Añadió segundos más tarde, mientras con su característica rudeza tronaba los dedos de sus manos queriendo adquirir una apariencia despreocupada.

—Tenemos planeado seleccionar a un grupo de ustedes para enviarlos en la búsqueda de este enemigo. Debido a que hasta la fecha no hemos logrado conseguir un rastro lo suficientemente visible para capturarlo, pretendemos que el grupo que escojamos se divida en distintos sectores a lo largo de los alrededores de sus ataques más recientes con la esperanza de encontrar una pista—. Contestó una vez más la mujer de rubia cabellera quien a juzgar por su expresión facial se mostró disgustada con la abrupta intervención de la joven Beifong.

— ¿Y exactamente a cuántas personas tienen pensado enviar?—. Intervino Sakura en esta ocasión quien tras levantar rápidamente y con delicadeza su mano captó la atención de la Hokage.

—Todavía estamos discutiendo ese punto—. Respondió casi al instante a lo que los murmullos y susurros se esparcieron a la velocidad de la luz. Impulsados por un sentimiento de inconformidad.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Qué acaso no se ha reunido días con ese niño para tener ya una conclusión?

— ¿Para qué está él aquí, entonces?

De un momento a otro, la sala se inundó de preguntas e incógnitas, muchos protestaban y cuestionaban la razón de la estadía del Avatar, más aún por ser apenas un adolescente. Otros debatían el por qué no podían simplemente elegir nombres basados en el historial de los ninjas. Mientras que por otra parte, hubo una agrupación que insistían en mandar todo al carajo y lanzarse a la batalla de ese espíritu, siendo éstos liderados por Toph.

Aang se mantuvo al margen de la situación, con un semblante serio y sereno. No era de sorprenderse, durante años tuvo que lidiar con situaciones muy similares a esta, quizás la magnitud del problema no podía compararse con lo que lo rodeaba actualmente, sin embargo, su labor como Avatar exigía mantener la calma si quería imponer el respeto que sus antecesores habían desempeñado durante su tiempo vigente en el mundo físico.

La Godaime por otro lado, procuraba mantener un semblante tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo que la seriedad del asunto no se perdiera de vista simplemente por cómo los miembros presentes se estaban comportando. ¿Cómo mantener la calma cuando toda la habitación era un caos viviente? ¿Cuándo su título estaba siendo puesto a prueba?

— ¡SILENCIO!—. Rugió la Sannin con exasperación.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio de inmediato, intimidados por la ira que destilaban las palabras de Tsunade mientras ésta hizo un gesto dándole oportunidad a Aang de poder responder, o al menos de aclarar la mayor parte de las dudas que se habían generado. El maestro aire asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto para acto seguido ponerse de pie.

—Realmente quisiera poder dar una respuesta en concreto, pero la razón por la que no hemos llegado a un acuerdo es debido a que no estamos del todo seguros qué tan peligroso puede llegar a ser nuestro enemigo. Vaatu es un ser despiadado, si ha logrado merodear por sus tierras y pasar desapercibido entonces debemos tomar las mayores precauciones posibles.

— ¡Tonterías!—. Bufó Toph quien golpeaba el suelo con molestia. —Sólo anótame en la lista. Yo no tengo ningún problema en buscar ningún espíritu demente.

Katara no pudo evitar rodar los ojos mientras lanzaba una mirada a Sakura, quien sólo asintió con un gesto comprensivo. — ¿Ves lo que digo? A veces no logro comprender cómo es que a pesar de todo ella logra salir de los problemas en los que se mete—. Suspiró incrédula mientras frotaba su frente con su mano izquierda.

—En realidad, Toph. Me alegra que lo hayas mencionado porque habíamos decidido enviarte a la Aldea de la Arena—. Volvió a intervenir Tsunade, quien por primera vez se había mostrado complacida por el carácter entusiasta e impulsivo de la maestra tierra.

— ¿Aldea de la Arena? ¿Y para qué?—.

—Verás, Toph. Si bien hemos conseguido bastante con que Konoha nos haya brindado de su colaboración, necesitamos el apoyo de todas las aldeas que estén a nuestro alcance para poder defendernos de Vaatu y de una potencial guerra—. Le explicó el joven monje quien ahora estaba intercambiando miradas con Beifong.

Toph esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, se podía ver a simple vista que la simple idea de abandonar Konoha y volver a la agitada vida que llevaba durante la Guerra de los Cien Años se había vuelto uno de sus mayores anhelos. No obstante, no muchos compartían el mismo entusiasmo de saber que una forastera ya tenía a la vista un objetivo, que incluía el contacto con una aldea aliada, mientras el resto no podía hacer nada.

— ¡¿Qué hay de nosotros?! ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, 'ttebayo!—. Exclamó Naruto, quien tras largos minutos de silencio finalmente se había animado a participar del debate. Ignorando por completo las miradas acusadoras del resto, Katara quedó boquiabierta por tal arranque, mientras Sakura suspiró con un gesto de cansancio negando levemente con un movimiento de cabeza a la castaña.

—Él siempre ha sido así—. Le explicó la kunoichi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Aang volteó a ver a Tsunade, quien para sorpresa del Avatar no pareció haberse inmutado en lo absoluto por las palabras del rubio. Todo lo contrario, así como había sucedido con Toph, la Godaime mostraba cierto rastro de satisfacción por cómo éste reaccionaba.

Katara por otra parte no parecía compartir ese mismo entusiasmo, hacía tan sólo un par de meses que dejó de escribir en su diario. Sus recuerdos más profundos acerca de la Guerra de las Cuatro Naciones parecían desvanecerse, pero tan pronto como por fin la castaña se sentía cercana a esa anhelada paz, una nueva catástrofe parecía tocar a su puerta. El equilibrio nunca parecía llegar, cada vez que sentía poder tocarlo con la punta de sus dedos un acontecimiento más desafiante alborotaba todo con la misma intensidad que un huracán.

Podía ver el cansancio en los demás, la mirada de Aang expresaba una profunda decepción, sabía que una parte estaba influenciada fuertemente por su más reciente ruptura amorosa. Pero aun así, más allá de los bloqueos emocionales, su cuerpo denotaba un profundo cansancio por las constantes reuniones, constantes discusiones. Incluso ahora, cuando se suponía este debate tenía como fin únicamente organizar y terminar de elaborar las estrategias para ponerse a trabajar, Konoha se mostraba renuente a cooperar con los intentos del Avatar. Y desgraciadamente la Hokage tampoco se quedaba atrás. No podía negarlo, era una mujer formidable y aterradora, su carácter y temperamento la convertían en una fuerza y figura de autoridad digna de reconocimiento, pero este tema parecía que cada vez que estaban cercanos a una solución, se le escapa de las manos y por consiguiente toda energía enfocada en el tema, se desvanecía por completo.

—Katara…

¿Qué podían hacer con un enemigo que se movía entre las sombras? Si ni siquiera Aang había sido capaz de seguirle la pista ¿cómo podrían hacerlo ellos? Las aldeas estaban en peligro, una nueva catástrofe salía a flote y en lugar de dejar una respuesta en positivo a sus intentos de rastrear a esa bestia extraña, sólo servía como un camino sin salida.

—Katara-chan…

Y es que ella se había quedado sin recursos, no había manera alguna de que pudiera colaborar por más que deseara aportar. Francamente, el único capacitado para brindar algo de sabiduría y apoyo en estos tiempos difíciles era posiblemente Iroh. El tío de Zuko, a pesar de que en gran variedad de ocasiones resultaba un verdadero desafío descifrar el trasfondo de sus proverbios nadie podía negar que sus métodos y filosofía eran dignas de admirar.

— ¡Maldita sea, Katara! ¡¿Quieres dejar de tontear y contestar?!

El grito fúrico de su hermano le sacó con gran fuerza de sus pensamientos y tras parpadear un par de veces confundida se dio cuenta que las miradas estaban enfocadas en ella. — ¿Qué?—. Dijo en un murmullo que ocasionó que un par de carcajadas silenciosas merodearan por el interior de la sala.

— ¿Es que acaso no pusiste atención?—. Le interrogó en esta ocasión Sakura, quien le observaba con un gesto entre confundido y severo por su falta de atención.

Katara se sonrojó avergonzada, no tenía idea que se había desconectado por completo del tema de conversación, mucho menos que en todo este tiempo que se mantuvo protagonizando su propio debate interno para llegar a una solución, el tema externo se había detenido para con ella. Volteó a ver a la kunoichi esperando que ésta le pudiera dar más pistas con respecto a lo que le habían dicho, buscando apoyarse sobre algún argumento.

—Estamos pensando en enviarte al Norte—. Interrumpió Aang quien parecía no querer ejercer contacto visual con la castaña. —Creo que usaré el halcón que Zuko nos prestó para hacerle saber que necesitamos reunir a los líderes de las otras tres Naciones.

— ¿Zuko?—. Repitió un hombre enmascarado, quien estaba al margen de la situación, mas no había captado la atención de la maestra agua hasta el momento.

Aang asintió y dijo. — Tenemos Cuatro Naciones. El Reino Tierra, que se encuentra bajo el mando de su Rey y que es posiblemente la nación más grande de dónde venimos. Las Tribus Agua. Los Templos del Aire y la Nación del Fuego. Esta última se encuentra bajo el dominio de Zuko, antes de partir nos dejó en posesión un halcón mensajero en caso de que necesitemos ayuda. Creí que podríamos encontrar una solución sin involucrar a nuestra gente, pero es un hecho que para enfrentar a Vaatu necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

— ¿Y exactamente qué haré en el Norte?—. Intervino por primera vez en la reunión, sin poder comprender el por qué el monje había optado por enviarla a ella a un territorio que desconocía por completo.

—Según tengo entendido, eres médico ¿no?—. Habló nuevamente Tsunade, quien le observaba con un gesto severo. —Durante todo este tiempo que esa criatura ha merodeado por nuestras tierras, las aldeas vecinas han tenido que enfrentar catástrofes. Hay gente enferma, heridos de gravedad, ancianos cansadados y abatidos por los más recientes acontecimientos que necesitan con urgencia asistencia.

Katara no pudo evitar sentirse insultada, una vez más parecía ser ignorada por los demás. Sí, era sanadora y sin presumir podía afirmar que era bastante buena en el área. Pero si se había enfrentado a Azula con anterioridad, a maestros fuegos, a Ty Lee, era más que justo que la tomaran en cuenta más allá de sus antecedentes como sanadora.

Sokka alzó la mano, pidiendo participar en la conversación. —No quisiera quejarme, pero ¿no creen que el separarnos y enviarnos a puntos lejos puede ser un potencial problema?—. Aang le volteó a ver arqueando una ceja, intrigado por el punto al que planeaba llegar su amigo. El resto de los miembros que yacían en el salón por otra parte no parecían comprender el punto de vista del moreno.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué debemos quedarnos a esperar el ataque de esa cosa?—. Gruñó una voz a varios metros lejos de Sokka.

—Por supuesto que no, no crean que soy estúpido—. Bufó el chico indignado. —A lo que me refiero es que nosotros estamos en una gran desventaja. Nosotros somos un equipo y hemos trabajado juntos por un largo tiempo, si comenzamos a dividirnos es muy posible que lo único que hagamos sea estorbar. Y si el único de nosotros que realmente sabe, o al menos ha tenido un encuentro cercano con ese espíritu es Aang ¿de qué serviría que nosotros vayamos por tierras diferentes de manera individual? No se ofendan, pero mi experiencia espiritual sólo incluye ser golpeado constantemente por esos tres lunáticos y ser niñero del lémur de Aang.

Silencio… Una vez más Sokka demostraba con hechos el por qué siempre se mantuvo a cargo de las misiones más elaboradas a la hora de la guerra. La invasión fue un movimiento que se llevó a cabo casi a la perfección gracias a él, por una razón siempre recurrían a él cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

—Por un lado tienes razón. Es un hecho que el único capacitado para describir al enemigo y convencer a las demás aldeas es posiblemente el Avatar. Pero, se te olvida que nosotros también tenemos un pueblo que hay que proteger, nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de quebrantar la seguridad y el equilibrio de Konoha cuando solamente tenemos cuatro forasteros que bien podrían compartir su palabra con las aldeas que aún no han sido afectadas por el espíritu—. Reflexionó una vez más el enmascarado, Sokka le observó forzado a comerse sus palabras y mantenerse en silencio.

—Además—. Interrumpió un hombre de cejas bastante pobladas, casi como ver a un insecto, quien de inmediato se puso de pie y adoptó una pose heroica señalando con su pulgar a Sokka. — ¡Ustedes tienen todo el poder de la juventud de su lado!—. Exclamó a todo pulmón causando que una gota de sudor recorriera la frente de Sokka, mientras Katara le miraba completamente extrañada.

— ¿Acaso ese hombre está loco de remate?—. Preguntó Katara a Sakura en voz baja, incapaz de poder ocultar su asombro e incertidumbre por su entusiasmo.

Haruno sin embargo no supo qué responder, soltó una breve carcajada, mas no tuvo oportunidad de poder despejar las dudas de la maestra agua pues tan pronto como estuvo a punto de mover sus labios, Tsunade nuevamente se vio forzada a recuperar el hilo de la conversación que hace minutos se había perdido como resultado de los constantes desacuerdos.

—En estos momentos, la prioridad es formar alianzas. No sabemos lo que nos espera, debemos estar preparados para una guerra. Ya hemos visto lo que es capaz de hacer ese espíritu y su corta estadía ha ocasionado los suficientes desastres como para darnos el lujo de arriesgar la vida de inocentes—. Explicó con seriedad provocando que el silencio una vez más reinara en el lugar.

Katara de inmediato alzó la mano confundida. Hace media hora estaba hablando de la posibilidad de enviar a un grupo reducido a buscar pistas sobre el enemigo, ahora parecía hablar de velar por los heridos a raíz de los fenómenos naturales. Simplemente había perdido por completo el hilo de la conversación, nada de esto tenía sentido.

—No entiendo. Se supone que yo iré a curar heridos al Norte, Toph por otra parte irá a esa tal Aldea de la Arena, pero si ustedes van a proteger Konoha ¿cómo pretenden localizar a Vaatu?

—Tenemos planeado cuidar nuestro frente, sí. Como aldea, tenemos que proteger a toda cuesta nuestra aldea de posibles atacantes y eso implica el mantener un muro impenetrable. Por otra parte, sé perfectamente que cada segundo sin encontrar al espíritu es un gran riesgo, por lo que asignaré en un par de días a un grupo de ninjas de alto rango que perseguirán los rastros más recientes de Vaatu mientras el Avatar se pone en contacto con el Señor del Fuego—. Le explicó la rubia quien por primera vez parecía estar complacida por el aporte que la castaña hacía al tema de discusión. —Así mismo, tampoco queremos desperdiciar sus conocimientos de sus naciones nativas por lo que es imperativo que ustedes sean escoltados a las demás aldeas para prevenir e informar el peligro que significa Vaatu para nuestro entorno.

Katara no supo cómo reaccionar, se sentía como una verdadera intrusa en donde en este debate todos seguían el hilo de la conversación sin ningún problema, pero ella se mantenía alejada en un punto sin retorno aparente. Era frustrante, quería cooperar, pero frente a cada respuesta recibida resultado de cada incógnita formulada no tenía mucho por hacer.

Dio suspiro de resignación y se limitó a acatar órdenes. No muy interesada en querer dar paso a un potencial conflicto, sino más bien a hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para llevar todo este problema a su fin.

—De acuerdo, lo haré

Tsunade mantuvo un semblante serio y severo durante todo el debate. ¿Por qué sentía que esa mujer no se encontraba precisamente complacida con ella? Podía ver cómo durante lo poco que había interactuado con la castaña, frente a su falta de cooperación, su estado de ánimo y trato para con ella había cambiado drásticamente.

No podía creer que llegaría a verse envuelta en otra reunión de esta categoría desde aquella vez en que funcionó como asesora del Rey Tierra planeando la invasión a la Nación del Fuego. La única diferencia es que gran parte de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo tenía un aire completamente extraño para ella. Los ninjas constantemente intercambiaban opiniones muy diversas las unas de las otras, ¿cómo podían prepararse para una guerra cuyo calibre era desconocido? La última vez que se vio relacionada con el mundo de los espíritus la luna había muerto.

La conversación seguía su flujo, no obstante, para la maestra agua resultaba de gran dificultad mantenerse al margen de la situación.

—A todo esto, ¿qué haremos nosotros?

—Si nuestra aldea está acechada de una entidad que ni siquiera sabemos cómo luce, ¿cómo vamos a poder defendernos?

A Katara no le preocupaba tanto sus defensas, todo lo contrario. Resultó un verdadero infierno el siquiera enfrentarse a ellos, tenían armas más avanzadas y la velocidad y precisión de sus ataques se encontraba a un nivel tan alto que incluso podría jurar que era muy posible pudieran afrontar una invasión de ese ser maligno.

Poco a poco, las preguntas salieron a flote de tal manera que pasaban de ser turnadas a seguir un ritmo más continuo, con cada segundo era como si los murmullos se hubiesen disfrazado de una ventisca de interrogativas. No terminaba de comprender cómo era posible que tanto Aang como Tsunade podían mantener la calma.

—Escuchen—. Sentenció la Hokage con una expresión dura. —Nuestra prioridad es mantener la calma. No tenemos idea de lo que ese espíritu es capaz y si queremos dar con él, necesitamos todos los recursos disponibles para poder hacerle frente. Ahora mismo estamos en una clara desventaja, si permitimos que el pánico se apodere de nosotros ya habremos dado por perdida esta batalla—. Prosiguió una vez que se aseguró que toda la habitación guardó silencio. —De ninguna manera podemos dejar la aldea descuidada. Es por eso que los amigos del Avatar harán su parte y formarán alianzas con la mayor cantidad de aldeas vecinas que nos sean posibles.

—Al mismo tiempo, yo tengo planeado contactar con los representantes de nuestras naciones. He enviado un halcón mensajero para dar con el Señor del Fuego, tan pronto como recibamos una respuesta buscaremos la manera de reunir la mayor cantidad de guerreros que estén a nuestro alcance para iniciar la búsqueda—. Intervino Aang segundos más tarde procurando traer algo de esperanza al debate.

Katara vio a lo lejos y se dio cuenta que una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomaba en el rostro de Toph, su espíritu de lucha parecía estar intacto. ¿Y cómo no? Si de los cuatro siempre destacó por ser la que poseía mayor afán por resolver los problemas a punta de golpes, era testaruda y jamás sabía cuándo rendirse. Ella en cambio parecía haber tirado la toalla, no podía dejarse vencer, un conflicto nuevo, eso no podía ser suficiente para rendirse antes de tiempo. No era el momento de quedarse de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Entonces vamos por él, 'ttebayo!—. Irrumpió Naruto con un sonoro grito que provocó que una vez más las miradas se enfocaran en él.

* * *

Venganza… A este punto parecía ser su ley de vida. No había mucho en qué pensar, todo lo que creía tener parecía haberse desvanecido por completo con el reflejo de la mentira. Los engaños a los que fue sometido, creyendo ciegamente mientras cada vez se veía forzado a que todo eventualmente desatara una profunda serie de crueles verdades, no era más que una de las muchas razones que lo condujo a este punto de no retorno.

No sabía a ciencia cierta si había perdido por completo el camino, o si por el contrario lo que estaba haciendo formaba parte del plan correcto de su destino. Lo único que sabía es que su mente ya no tenía lugar para otra cosa que no fuera pagar todas las deudas de sufrimiento que cada persona había marcado en el legado de su clan.

Konoha se había convertido en su próximo blanco, no descansaría hasta que por fin pudiera ver esa maldita aldea reducida en cenizas, tal y como se lo merecían. Lejos de sentir algún remordimiento dentro de sí, en su interior crecía a mayor magnitud la necesidad de limpiar de este mundo el rastro de todo aquel que había arruinado su vida. La oscuridad ya formaba parte de sí, importaba muy poco las vidas de quiénes pudieran perderse, para él, todos tenían el mismo grado de culpa por haber sometido a su hermano a tal suplicio y por consiguiente, hacerlo vivir dentro de esa asquerosa mentira.

El sentido de su vida le había consumido por completo, sus aliados se habían vuelto unos verdaderos inútiles llegando al punto de entrometerse por completo en lo que significaba conseguir sus metas. Independientemente de lo que el futuro tenía reservado para él, lo único que tenía por seguro recaía directamente en materializar sus planes. Eso era lo único que le mantenía con vida.

La habitación se había visto envuelta de una neblina profunda de soledad, se podía respirar un aire de desolación que para él parecía ser bastante familiar. Era una sensación muy difícil de explicar, podía sentir cómo la claridad del lugar en el que se encontraba se iba perdiendo poco a poco, llegando a tal punto que sus propios ojos no podían ver nada en lo absoluto.

El aura también estaba adoptando un color totalmente diferente al que se encontraba sumido, había cambiado de manera drástica a tal punto que sus pensamientos y el flujo que éstos yacían enfocados se habían desviado por una dirección divergente a la de su punto inicial. Observó a su alrededor sabiendo que sus intentos eran fallidos por encontrar algún rastro de la claridad o al menos identificar algún objeto que pudiera servirle de referencia con respecto a su atacante.

No había nada, mas sabía perfectamente que no se encontraba solo, su acompañante era un verdadero maestro del disfraz. La capacidad con la que podía disolverse en la oscuridad resultaba de un carácter bastante rescatable. Sin embargo, la larga cantidad de enfrentamientos que había tenido contra enemigos de un calibre que requirieron de una mayor evolución de sus habilidades, así como la obtención más reciente de un poder todavía superior, le hizo mantener la calma.

—Quienquiera que seas, tus patéticos trucos no van a funcionar conmigo—. Sentenció en un suave murmullo. Su tono de voz era calmado, su ademán se mantuvo imperturbable durante el tiempo que la oscuridad había invadido el pequeño rincón de su habitación donde se encontraba meditando.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Sasuke Uchiha—. La cercanía de su voz tomó al azabache por sorpresa, su presencia física seguía indetectable, pero justo al instante que había hablado podía sentirlo tan cercano a él. —Debo admitir que para la reputación que corre por las demás aldeas esperaba a alguien más viejo—.

El Uchiha mantuvo un semblante sereno e indiferente, no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que el enemigo que estaba comunicándose con él no estaba ahí, todo esto era producto de una ilusión. Pero lo que no podía comprender era cómo había sido capaz de elaborar tal técnica y todavía más impresionante el hecho que el azabache haya sido incapaz de darse cuentas de las intenciones de este ser. Casi como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo hubiese pasado.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Un espíritu—. Contestó de inmediato, frente a tal respuesta las facciones de Sasuke adoptaron una mueca de escepticismo.

Los trucos baratos de entidades que se negaban a mostrarse frente a él, con técnicas extremadamente pobres que lo único capaz de hacer yacía reducido a privarlo de su vista no le asustaban en lo absoluto. Tenía el control de la situación, el presunto anonimato de su enemigo no le intimidaba por completo, su enemigo había sido un verdadero iluso por haber entrado en su territorio y creer que con un par de trucos sería capaz de conseguir algo. Todo lo contrario, le llevaba la delantera y por mucho.

—Si no vas a hacer más que desperdiciar mi tiempo en patéticos acertijos lo mejor es que te vayas. No sabes a lo que te enfrentas—. Le advirtió con frialdad, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con ese desconocido.

Una risa macabra resonó en toda la extensión de ese espacio suspendido de oscuridad generando casi al instante un eco que retumbó por las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban. ¿Qué clase de artimaña era esa?, se negaba siquiera a creer que tal suceso de verdad estuviese ocurriendo.

—Oh, lamento decepcionarte. Pero me temo que el que no sabe a quién se está enfrentando eres tú—. Y frente a tal afirmación Sasuke arqueó una ceja negándose a ceder ante sus comentarios carentes de coherencia. —Mi nombre es Vaatu y soy conocido como el espíritu del caos y la oscuridad.

¿Vaatu? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Qué tan imbécil se creía que podía ser el azabache como para soltar tal serie incontable de disparates y ridiculeces?

— ¡¿Me ves cara de estúpido?!—. Siseó en un peligroso gruñido, sus palabras destilaban veneno y el gesto tranquilo e indiferente del azabache había cambiado, adoptando un semblante rebosante de seriedad y furia. —Si conoces de la reputación que corre entre los demás pueblos deberías de saber a estas alturas que estoy lo suficientemente capacitado para matarte sin ningún esfuerzo ni remordimiento.

Vaatu parecía mostrarse satisfecho con el cambio drástico de sus emociones, su inestabilidad emocional resultaba un gran atractivo para el espíritu pues ahora que su energía transmitía un aura oscura, él podía valerse por completo de ella para aumentar sus poderes. No podía creer que Long Feng fuese a serle de alguna utilidad, su debilidad tanto física como mental le habían consumido gran cantidad de fuerza vital.

Para ser el contenedor hubiese preferido elegir a alguien que fuese más fácil de controlar, pero que al mismo tiempo contara con el mismo carácter impulsivo del que se alimenta. Long Feng si bien era un ser consumido por su sed de venganza y la desolación, el fracaso no era suficiente motor en su vida como para que Vaatu pudiera adaptarse al ritmo que él deseaba. Todo lo contrario, le tomó más tiempo de lo esperado el poder siquiera concentrar sus poderes en la búsqueda del único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

—Sé perfectamente de lo que la gente de tu clan es capaz, Uchiha. He tenido la oportunidad de escuchar las maravillas que sus ojos pueden hacer, pero así como eres una fuerza digna de la reputación que corre por las tierras shinobi, sigues siendo un humano y aún con todo el poder que tienes, no puedes tocarme porque me encuentro suspendido en un punto neutro—. Contestó tras varios minutos de silencio que no hicieron más que llenar al azabache de una profunda impaciencia por el suspenso y misterio con el que merodeaba por entre las sombras. —Soy un espíritu, no puedo ser lastimado por ataques tradicionales

Un bufido sarcástico fue expulsado de los labios del azabache, rehusándose a creer cada palabra y cuento que escuchaba de esa tétrica voz. Todo lo contrario, durante años se había enfrentado a enemigos unos más fuertes que otros, con una magnitud superior cuyas habilidades iban más allá de lo que cualquier otro patético ninja podía anhelar a obtener. Y hasta la fecha había resultado victorioso de cada uno de esos encuentros, si bien salían con severas heridas, tenía la certeza que sus capacidades estaban muy por encima de las condiciones naturales.

—Puras patrañas. Si de verdad fueras un enemigo digno de temer ya te habrías salido de tu patético escondite

Vaatu se mantuvo tranquilo, como si sus provocaciones no causaran el más mínimo efecto en él. Una parte de sí se sentía furiosa, un ser humano de su calibre no debería desafiar bajo ninguna circunstancia las capacidades y habilidades de una entidad que es prácticamente superior a él en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Sus poderes no tenían límite alguno en su territorio, su energía crecía a raíz de las emociones y sentimientos negativos de una persona, el caos y destrucción yacían emanados de sus tentáculos y su aura de desolación no podía ser dañada con cualquier ataque. Sasuke Uchiha bien podía ser uno de los ninjas más poderosos que habitaban actualmente, sin embargo, Vaatu no podía morir y esa cualidad ningún mortal sería capaz de conseguir.

—No me estoy escondiendo, humano

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues merodeando entre las sombras?—. Le atacó con un ademán rebosante de arrogancia y superioridad.

—En estos momentos mis poderes están suspendidos en el espacio que divide el mundo físico con el sitio de donde provengo. Aún si quisiera, no puedo salir, de momento he tenido que conformarme con que una parte de mí habite dentro del cuerpo de un contenedor.

¿Pero qué clase de tontería era esta? ¡Vaya pérdida de su tiempo!, no podía creer que estuviese conversando con un cobarde que lo único que hacía era inventarse una manada de estupideces la cual se disfrazaban de un aire más incoherente una tras otra. Estaba seguro que todo esto provenía de un espía, un patético intento de espía que buscaba recurrir a sus recursos más estrafalarios en un vano intento de chantajear la ya corrompida mente del azabache. No podía haber otra explicación posible como para poder explicar el porqué de esta situación.

No se había molestado en deshacer la ilusión óptica pues creía que llegaría a obtener información útil de su infiltrador. A fin de cuentas, que haya podido acceder a su ubicación sin ser detectado y permanezca oculto era una gran hazaña. Sin embargo, estaba llegando un punto en el que su paciencia amenazaba con desaparecer por completo. Quería desprenderse por completo de ese ridículo truco y regresar a la soledad de su propia habitación.

Hizo un simple movimiento rápido de manos y tan pronto como creyó estar listo para atacar se dio cuenta que algo estaba fallando con la situación. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con él? No tenía chakra, y por si fuera todavía peor, su cuerpo parecía estar moviéndose con gran dificultad. Soltó un gruñido, estaba frustrado ante la situación, incrédulo de que realmente se había quedado sin chakra. Pero, no tenía sentido, si bien su cuerpo estaba cansado y su nivel de energía se había reducido por las recientes batallas, no podía creer que todo esto en verdad estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿De verdad creías que sería tan fácil?—. Repuso ahora el autoproclamado espíritu con ironía. —Ya te lo dije, no tienes idea de a lo que te estás enfrentando y si eres tan listo como dicen, te conviene prestar atención a lo que te voy a decir—.

¿Cómo era posible que se descuidara tan fácilmente? Toda esta ilusión no servía más que para recordarle una y otra vez lo tonto que había sido por no estar más alerta desde un principio, estaba seguro que ese hombre se las había ingeniado para tomarlo desprevenido. Su rabia creció a tal punto que su gesto ahora mostraba un semblante lleno de odio, era increíble cómo su indiferencia se había desviado a tal punto que ya no era constante con sus emociones. Quería matar al imbécil que osó desafiarlo y dudar de sus capacidades.

—Nada de esto es una ilusión—. Le aclaró la profunda voz adivinando de inmediato sus pensamientos. —Lo que estoy por mostrarte es una parte fundamental de la historia que nadie aquí conoce.

De un momento a otro, tan pronto como ese hombre había terminado de hablar, todo a su alrededor se convirtió en una cegadora luz que dio de golpe contra sus ojos. Nuevamente podía ver a su alrededor pero no había nada, era un espacio ancho con siluetas en blanco mientras en el fondo se podían ver las figuras de árboles y extrañas montañas crecer con imágenes muy difíciles de identificar.

Lentamente el color fue dándole vida a todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, podía ver extensiones de tierras que yacían decoradas de una forma muy extraña. Era como si este mundo formara parte de una dimensión alterna, los árboles tenían cierto aire mítico, las montañas tenían una forma muy irregular como pendientes que asemejaban a picos y ángulos extraños, casi como si se les hubiese dibujado de tal forma que su creación diera imagen de ser forzada. En el cielo no se podían ver las nubes a las que tantas veces había visto, estaban llenas de trazos opuestos los unos de los otros y en el fondo lo que se tenía visto en el cielo presentaba tonalidades muy claras de un celeste extraño.

Había criaturas muy estrafalarias, parecían animales pero se movían a una velocidad que muy pocos eran capaces de igualar. No tenían idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la esencia de ese mundo era tan real que podía sentir su energía irradiando su ser. Estaba tan confundido de lo que estaba pasando, nada de esto tenía sentido, en lo absoluto, era como si hubiese sido transportado a un universo paralelo en el que el orden de las leyes naturales parecía estar de cabeza.

—Esto es conocido como el mundo de los espíritus. Una tierra ajena a lo que tú conoces pero que posee un gran poder del cual no te imaginas—. Irrumpió una vez más la misma voz con la que conversó minutos atrás. —Hace mucho tiempo atrás, desde mucho antes que tu propio clan fuese creado, el mundo estuvo dominado por dos grandes entidades que marcaron sus propios límites y siempre procuraron mantenerse independientes el uno del otro. Limitándose a fijar su propio orden y propias reglas con respecto a lo que deseaban.

Sasuke le miró ahora interesado, una parte de sí seguía muy reacia a lo que podía significar el dejarse engañar por estas artimañas. No obstante, era imposible de negar que la mínima posibilidad de imaginarse lo que esta tierra podía ofrecer significaba la oportunidad perfecta para poder ir más allá de lo que cualquier otro ser humano es capaz de imaginar y realmente cumplir con sus objetivos.

—Los seres humanos como tú rendían culto a estas poderosas entidades cada una con su propio gobernante. Por mi parte yo surgí de entre las tinieblas, así como estos dos dioses, yo fui uno de los primeros espíritus en ser creados, pero a diferencia de mi contraparte, yo buscaba extender la gloria de mi propio mandato a tal punto que mis fieles seguidores y criaturas se les rindiera el culto merecido—. Prosiguió al darse cuenta que por fin había captado el interés absoluto del Uchiha. —Esto condujo a una terrible guerra de mis seguidores en un primer indicio, mis seguidores, los _Espíritus Oscuros_ se enfrentaron a aliados de Raava quien hizo todo lo que estaba su alcance por detenerme y lo logró en primera instancia.

De inmediato el escenario cambió de manera drástica, los árboles a su alrededor se encontraban incendiados, la tierra estaba envuelta en cenizas y a metros lejos de él pudo presencia una lucha ardua y continua entre extrañas criaturas, misteriosos rayos salían disparados de los tentáculos que tenían como brazos. Pudo identificar animales, o eso creía que eran, de ojos amarillos cuya piel predominaba de un color morado que tiraba a leves tonos de un azul oscuro como la noche.

Las criaturas del lado opuesto, por el contrario, presentaban un color mucho más vivo, algunas de estas criaturas parecían tener hilos conectados a una figura de un tamaño superior. No tenían rostro, todo su cuerpo estaba marcado por símbolos difíciles de leer, como si fuesen tallados por una letra y un idioma antiguo.

La batalla seguía un ritmo ardiente y continuo, ningún bando parecía mostrar el más mínimo interés de retroceder, sus ademanes eran decididos y estaban dispuestos a acabar con el otro. Pero lentamente pudo ver cómo la cantidad de criaturas oscuras disminuía hasta tal punto que tan pronto como la última cayó, una entidad de color carmesí apareció de la nada. No podía ver su rostro, a su alrededor tenía extraños tentáculos que asemejaban a brazos sin manos, y en lo que parecía ser su pecho se veían trazos de otra tonalidad rojiza.

Si prestaba atención, podía ver que la figura era muy parecida a su contrincante. Al menos en cuanto a su forma, pues más allá de eso eran totalmente opuestas.

En un abrir y cerrar de otros, las pequeñas criaturas que hace poco lograron derrotar a los Espíritus Oscuros le rodearon en un círculo y sus tentáculos lograron capturar a esa mística especie de animal. Poco a poco parecía como si se fundieran con él y lo arrastraron a tal punto que se encadenó por completo a la otra entidad a tal punto de quedar atrapado sin tener oportunidad de escapar.

—Su nombre es Raava, una vez que logró atraparme y frustró mi primer intento por expandir mis dominios luchamos por más de diez mil años una batalla que se llevó a cabo desde el instante en que me capturó—. Dicho esto la escena que observó hace poco cambió nuevamente, en su lugar pudo ver cómo ambas criaturas luchaba la una contra la otra. Mientras el espíritu carmesí intentaba cortar todo lazo que lo ataba a Raava, la otra neutralizaba sus esfuerzos con rápidos movimientos. —Por mucho tiempo hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance por quitármela de encima, pero era inútil, mis poderes estaban suprimidos a causa de esa estúpida de Raava y a pesar de mis miles y miles de intentos lo único que conseguía era debilitarme.

Sasuke observó la situación con cuidado, procurando obtener hasta el más mínimo detalle de las imágenes que se mostraban frente a sus ojos. Éstas paseaban y aunque los escenarios parecían cambiar, los movimientos seguían siendo los mismos.

De un pronto a otro se pudo observar tanto a Raava como a la entidad sin nombre que se movían con dificultad y cómo de la nada un hombre un par de años mayor que el azabache aparecía en frente de ambas figuras mientras observaba con escepticismo la situación.

— _¡Ayudame, por favor!—. _Chilló la voz del espíritu carmesí a modo de súplica.

— _¡Silencio!—_. Forcejeó Raava con dureza mientras se enfrentaba a la dificultad de sus múltiples intentos de escape.

—Debo admitir que en ese entonces fue una verdadera suerte que ese patético humano apareciera y se entrometiera en mis asuntos—. Murmuró una vez más la voz cuyo tono destilaba una profunda satisfacción.

El azabache observó que al poco tiempo después aquel hombre había expulsado fuego de su mano y una fuerte llamarada separó de inmediato a los espíritus provocando que casi al instante la criatura carmesí se perdiera de vista.

—Me las arreglé para engañar a ese imbécil y lo convencí de que me quitara a Raava de encima. En ese entonces no tenía la más mínima idea de quién era, supuse que se las había arreglado para convencer al León Tortuga que vigilaba la tierra del fuego para poder obtener control total de este elemento y decidió jugar al héroe en el mundo de los espíritus—. Prosiguió tras un corto período de silencio mientras la imagen a sus ojos se oscurecía una vez más con lentitud.

— ¿Tierra del fuego?—. Murmuró en esta ocasión el azabache con interés.

—Así es. Los Leones Tortuga son conocidos como criaturas míticas que en el tiempo suspendido en que los seres humanos y los espíritus convivían juntos, tenían la capacidad para otorgar el dominio de uno de los cuatro elementos—. Retomó el ritmo de su historia mientras el Uchiha escuchaba atentamente lo que esa misteriosa voz decía. —Es un mecanismo que sólo era brindado únicamente para defenderse de las criaturas espirituales. Por lo general nuestro mundo está lleno de seres que tienen poderes que van más allá de la imaginación. Cuando yo quedé en libertad me aseguré de reunir fuerzas no sólo para destruir lo que Raava había construido con tanto afán pero no sólo eso, estuve muy cerca de expandir mis dominios al territorio que estaba bajo el control de Shinju.

Frente a sus ojos los escenarios reaparecieron y pudo apreciar cada hazaña realizada por el espíritu. Los Espíritus Oscuros que anteriormente había presenciado caer frente al ejército de Raava se dirigían a orillas del área terrestre y estaban por acercarse a una gran parte del territorio marítimo que marcaba un notorio límite. La figura carmesí apareció adelante y con uno de sus múltiples tentáculos ordenó a sus tropas moverse por encima del agua y avanzar a toda prisa en búsqueda del nuevo territorio.

Debía de admitir que el escenario en sí era bastante impresionante, a juzgar por la situación y la falta de conocimiento que poseía con respecto a ese extraño mundo, la sola idea de poder tener bajo su control a criaturas de tal magnitud, de gozar de un ejército cuyos poderes fuesen lo suficientemente poderosos como para arrasar con Konoha sin sufrir un rasguño en lo más mínimo resultaba ser profundamente tentador.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante todo este tiempo, observaba a los espíritus moverse a toda velocidad, era impresionante cómo se manejaban. Eran criaturas que no conocían el cansancio, casi como si su energía gozara de un recurso inagotable. Tenía sentido, no eran humanos, sus cuerpos no eran más que la esencia de una forma irregular, sus extremidades estaban conformadas de tentáculos que permitían correr sin siquiera tropezar, ni mucho menos mezclarse con la esencia del agua. Las olas los golpeaban con insistencia y ellos por su parte los atravesaban.

Pudo ver a lo lejos un prominente pedazo de tierra que con cada segundo su tamaño crecía. Se estaban acercando, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Tenía una profunda curiosidad en descifrar lo que estaba por suceder como consecuencia, no sabía hasta qué punto había sido capaz de llegar ese espíritu, pero si se las había ingeniado para liberarse de su propio encierro y estaba a punto de invadir un territorio totalmente diferente entonces eso era digno de ver.

Sin embargo, muy a pesar de que el interés de Sasuke por fin se había materializado, tan pronto como el ejército estuvo a punto de pisar tierra firme, se dio cuenta que una especie de escudo bloqueó por completo sus intentos de ingresar a ese lugar y salieron disparados en dirección contraria. La entidad de color carmesí se detuvo de inmediato mientras observaba anonadado lo que estaba ocurriendo, tanto Sasuke como él no podían comprender qué los había detenido.

La figura de un árbol creció a una distancia muy alejada de ellos, pero aun así su presencia asemejaba de tal manera como si estuviese frente a ellos. Irradiaba un profundo respeto y el mismo espíritu carmesí lo sabía pues se había negado a moverse en lo absoluto.

—Será mejor que te vayas de aquí, Vaatu—. Pronunció con un tono de voz neutro una potente voz que parecía provenir de ese árbol. —Sé muy bien de tus intenciones y cometiste un verdadero error al venir aquí.

—Shinju… Debí saber que buscarías hasta el último recurso de impedir que yo pudiera entrar—. Comentó con frialdad mientras se quedaba en su lugar, inmóvil pero con un semblante severo. —He librado una batalla de más de diez mil años con Raava, he reunido la grandeza de mi ejército de Espíritus Oscuros y he conseguid traer catástrofe a gran parte de los dominios de esa tonta. No te entrometas en mi camino y hazte el favor de dejarme entrar. A menos que quieras que entre por la fuerza.

—Eso es imposible—. Respondió en un poderoso eco que resonó y creó un leve temblor causando que las aguas se movieran con pesadez. —Sí, puedo ver que te has vuelto muy fuerte últimamente. Pero sigues débil, tus poderes sólo se alimentan de la energía oscura y con ella creces, sin embargo, deberías saber que así como a mí no se me permite ingresar a los dominios de Raava a ti también se te impide ir más allá de este límite.

Vaatu se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, no podía saber si esa cosa estaba realmente analizando las advertencias de Shinju, tampoco podía saber el desenlace que este encuentro podría tener. No obstante, no fue necesario esperar mucho tiempo pues al cabo de un minúsculo período de silencio en el que ninguna de las figuras hizo movimiento alguno pudo ver cómo Vaatu concentraba su energía en todo su centro.

Su aura crecía y se extendía generando potentes maremotos que no hacían más que crecer furiosamente. Los vientos ganaban cada vez más y más presión amenazando con que fuertes ventiscas crecieran llegando a tal punto de adoptar la forma de poderosos huracanes. —_Así que esto es lo que un espíritu es capaz de hacer con tan sólo un leve movimiento… Interesante_—. Pensó para sus adentros mientras una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro admirando el potencial espectáculo.

Un rayo cortante de color azul fue dirigido hacia el escudo y tan pronto como entró en contacto con él una fuerte explosión sucedió. El humo apareció y cubrió con fuerza todo el ambiente mientras el azabache mantenía su vista fija en el escenario que se presentaba en frente de él y esperó. Esperó a que el humo se disipara mientras sus expectativas yacían bajas, no tenía idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, pero sí sabía que toda esta artimaña era información muy útil para él en un futuro muy corto.

La fortaleza se mantuvo intacta, un leve rasguño fue lo único capaz de hacer… No, era más como un pequeño hueco. Había logrado penetrar lo suficiente como para hacer una apertura, mas no bastaba como para que él pudiera infiltrarse en el territorio que anhelaba conquistar.

—Maldición—. Gruñó Vaatu por lo bajo fúrico y decepcionado.

—Te lo advertí, Vaatu. Puedes intentar las veces que quieras, incluso puedes golpear mi escudo e intentar traspasar las barreras impuestas desde hace millones de años que a fin de cuentas no serás capaz de hacer nada más que ese pequeño hueco—. Sentenció ahora Shinju en un semblante tranquilo. —Sí, reconozco que eres un enemigo formidable y que tus poderes han aumentado bastante, sin embargo, esta barrera no es la clase de barrera que tú puedas traspasar. Ni tú, ni Raava, ni yo somos capaces de destruirla. Nuestros propios poderes místicos son capaces de generarle rasguños y pequeñas grietas, pero son el mismo impedimento que nos bloquean de él.

—Bien, reconozco que eres más listo de lo que esperaba—. Le halagó molesto. —Pero ten por seguro que algún día volveré para reclamar este lugar como mío. Ni tú ni Raava se interpondrán en mi camino.

El entorno se desvaneció una vez más y en esta ocasión observó cómo caía en esta ocasión en un terreno montañoso. Los picos y grietas se extendían dando una imagen tétrica, los cielos que en algún momento fueron celestes ahora tenían diferentes tonalidades verduscas. A lo lejos notó varios árboles, era muy curioso, había vegetación pero estaba definida en partes muy específicas casi como si fuese un sutil manto de naturaleza que decoraba aquel extraño lugar.

Pudo ver a un hombre encapucho montar un extraño animal, no tenía idea de qué demonios era esa cosa pero no le importó. Luego de todo lo que había presenciado antes, era irrelevante descifrar la clase de animales que existía en ese lugar.

Tan pronto como el hombre dejó de caminar apareció Vaatu, su tamaño había aumentado y observaba a la silueta encapuchada. Sabía perfectamente a dónde estaba yendo la situación, un nuevo enfrentamiento se avecinaba y con ello significaba que el desenlace de otro momento crítico dentro del mundo de los espíritus.

El primer movimiento lo hizo el hombre quien propició una potente llamarada la cual fue evadida rápidamente por Vaatu quien se elevó por los aires. Moviéndose a una gran velocidad, esquivando cada ataque ese extraño le enviaba con una precisión impresionante.

El ritmo de la batalla se mantuvo con Vaatu llevando una clara delantera hacia aquel patético hombre. Cada golpe era un movimiento en falso, a sus extremos se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos pilares luminosos que daban la imagen más cercana a un portal. Mientras Vaatu atacaba insistentemente a su enemigo con una velocidad que parecía aumentar con cada segundo el hombre hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance por defenderse e interceptar cada ataque.

Así se mantuvo por un considerable período de tiempo en el que podía jurar que la criatura mística se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. No tenía idea de a dónde quería llegar con esta demostración, no obstante procuró mantenerse en silencio y estudiar cuanto fuera posible de la muestra que dicha entidad demostraba en frente de sus ojos.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta debido a la lejanía y el ángulo donde observaba el combate, las cosas desviaron a un punto en el que notó que un aura luminosa parecía emanar del castaño mientras se ponía de pie una vez más. En esta ocasión las cosas parecieron cambiar por completo, si bien Vaatu mantenía una clara delantera en contra de su enemigo, sus ataques parecían contar con una mayor fuerza e intensidad a la hora de ser dirigidos al espíritu.

El castaño llegó incluso a igualar la velocidad de Vaatu de tal manera que se las había arreglado para crear una pequeña nube sobre la que logró planear a gran velocidad mientras el espíritu oscuro le perseguía utilizando sus largos tentáculos para atacar. No obstante, de tal manera que el humano ya tenía una capacidad superior a la inicial se encontraban en un punto bastante parejo. Los ataques del hombre, que antes sólo pudo presenciar un dominio del fuego fueron aumentando a tal punto que ahora se lograba valer del agua a su alrededor como segundo recurso.

Sin embargo, muy a pesar de que la calidad y capacidad de sus habilidades había aumentado a un nivel todavía más alto pudo notar que Vaatu no parecía verse dañado en lo absoluto por ninguno de sus ataques. Todo lo contrario, era alcanzado por su trayectoria y en muchas ocasiones llegó a ser golpeado, pero, no podía ir más allá de eso. Ni siquiera era capaz de crear simpes rasguños era como si el espíritu tuviese una condición gaseosa que se desintegraba con el tacto.

Mientras el castaño hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance por poder derribar a Vaatu, el espíritu nuevamente retomó una clara delantera que se delató fácilmente en el instante en que el hombre se paralizó. Sus movimientos eran torpes y poco coordinados, era como si en su interior su cuerpo ya estaba alcanzado los límites de sus propias capacidades. Francamente a tal punto de la batalla estaba casi seguro que no faltaba mucho para que el hombre fuese ejecutado por su enemigo.

Eventualmente, tras consecutivos ataques, el hombre salió disparado y cayó en frente de uno de los portales siendo interceptado casi de inmediato por Vaatu. El encuentro se había extendido más de lo que el Uchiha esperaba, pero a juzgar por la situación, por cómo el ser humano era rodeado por el tentáculo del espíritu. Tenía la certeza que todo se terminaba ahí mismo.

Ambos pilares luminosos que en un principio daban hacia el cielo, pareciendo extenderse hasta más allá de las estrellas, se inclinaron con lentitud hasta tal punto que se unieron en un poderoso portal. Vaatu se volteó para observar el panorama mientras sostenía con fuerza todavía al castaño. Todo su ser se vio sumido en un brillo de color morado, no obstante, estaba tan concentrado en la conexión de ambos portales que llegó un punto en el que se descuidó por completo y perdió la atención de su víctima.

El hombre extendió su brazo un par de centímetros y con la palma de su mano logró tocar la superficie del pilar. Tan pronto como esto sucedió una luz envolvió todo su cuerpo de tal manera que comenzó a brillar con una intensidad que emanaba una potente aura que forzó a Vaatu a soltarlo de su agarre. Estaba confundido por la situación, sin embargo, no tardó en descifrar que la batalla aún tenía un curso propio que seguir. El hombre emitió un fuerte grito de batalla mientras expulsaba un potente rayo de energía luminosa que forzó al espíritu del caos a retroceder varios metros.

Una voz mística se escuchó provenir del castaño que observaba con un gesto severo y peligroso. —_Estamos conectados por siempre_—.

Los ataques del humano adoptaron un ritmo todavía superior a tal punto que para Vaatu resultaba todavía más difícil de evadirlos. A diferencia de minutos atrás, todavía antes de que el castaño hubiese tocado la superficie de aquel extraño pilar, que no se veía lastimado por ningún ataque ahora todo había cambiado. Hubo potentes chorros de agua que se adoptaron una estructura filosa, llamaradas fueron expulsadas de sus puños con una gran fuerza, posteriormente levantó una roca gigante que dirigió hacia él y logró golpearlo exitosamente.

Vaatu retrocedió una vez más mientras hacía todo lo posible por resistir cada uno de sus ataques. Sin embargo, tan pronto como tocó el suelo y sin tener oportunidad alguna de poder atacar al desconocido éste lo rodeó por completo en una esfera de aire dejándolo atrapado, mientras le impedía moverse en lo absoluto. Poco después, varias rocas rodearon una parte y flotaron a su alrededor interceptando gran parte de sus movimientos. De la misma manera agua, aire y fuego rodearon la burbuja en la que había sido capturado y fue depositado en el hueco de un árbol para ser encerrado por una especie de escudo mágico.

—Esta es tu prisión de ahora en adelante—. Sentenció el hombre mientras regresaba a su estado natural. —Y cerraré los portales de ahora en adelante para que de esta manera ningún otro ser humano pueda entrar a liberarte—. Dicho esto, el desconocido tocó ambos portales y cada puerta fue cerrándose lentamente.

Sasuke por su parte se mantuvo quieto, observó todo lo que sucedía y tal como esperaba, supuso que la visión que Vaatu le estaba enseñando pronto desaparecería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La oscuridad volvió a reinar en el espacio, sólo que en esta ocasión pudo ver una pequeña entrada de luz que le permitía ver con cierta claridad. A sus pies observó un hombre que estaba sentado con un gesto sombrío, veía el suelo rebosante de soledad. Era un hombre bastante mayor, gran parte de su cabeza relucía una potente calvicie, se podía percibir a simple vista que había perdido gran parte de su cabello y a juzgar por las apariencias, llevaba gran parte de su tiempo pudriéndose en ese lugar.

—Él es Long Feng, fue el consejero del líder del Rey Tierra y al mismo tiempo estuvo al mando de un grupo de guerreros de élite en los mejores años de su vida.

— ¿Y eso a mí qué me importa?—. Murmuró el azabache, tanto misterio estaba arrebatándole una vez más la cordura que había perdido desde un principio.

—Él es actualmente el contenedor en el cual resido y al que tuve que recurrir para poder liberarme de la prisión en la que fue encerrado hace miles y miles de años, luego de que Avatar Wan hubiese tenido la osadía de utilizar el proceso de la Conversión Armónica creyendo poder ponerle un fin a mi existencia—. Aclaró mientras un poderoso tono de rencor se podía percibir a leguas.

— ¿Avatar Wan?—. Repuso, totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba hablando.

— ¡Humano tonto!—. Gruñó Vaatu casi de inmediato quien no estaba complacido en lo absoluto con la idea de explicar hasta el más profundo detalle del mecanismo que Raava había utilizado para mantenerlo controlado. —Luego de que Wan tocara el portal se fusionó por completo con Raava. De esta manera los poderes ambos se mezclaron y así incrementaron de tal manera que lograron derrotarme. A partir de este acontecimiento es que nació el primer Avatar, una entidad con la capacidad suficiente para mantener el equilibrio entre el mundo espiritual y el mundo físico.

El Uchiha escuchó atento e interesado. No sabía cómo procesar la información que sus oídos estaban recibiendo. Lejos de querer conocer a fondo la identidad de Avatar Wan, lo que en verdad había captado su absoluto interés radicaba directamente en obtener más poder y aprovechar las aparentes fuentes que ese supuesto mundo espiritual tenía por ofrecerle.

— ¿Existe alguna manera de ingresar a ese tal mundo de los espíritus?—. Interrogó ahora mientras toda su curiosidad salía a flote.

—Me parece que no me estás poniendo atención—. Repuso en un segundo gruñido. —El Avatar es el puente entre el mundo físico y el espiritual. No hay forma de que un simple mortal pueda ingresar a los dominios de Raava de buenas a primeras. Así como es casi imposible escapar de él, también presenta el mismo grado de dificultad el siquiera pensar poder entrar a él—. Prosiguió mientras hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance por no descargar su rabia y temperamento en el Uchiha. —Existen portales alternativos que se extienden a lo largo de las Cuatro Grandes Naciones que fueron creadas tiempo después de que Wan creara los límites del mundo físico.

—Tú lograste salir, ¿no?

—No exactamente. Sí, es un hecho que he logrado debilitar la prisión sobre la que fui encarcelado durante mi última batalla con Raava. Sin embargo, la única forma de la que se me hizo posible estar frente a ti se debe a que tomé control de un contenedor humano el cual accedió por voluntad propia a permitirme habitar dentro de él—. Contestó provocando que Sasuke arqueara una ceja no muy convencido de la situación. —Durante mi primer encuentro con Shinju logré crear una pequeña grieta en esa fortaleza que me impidió abrirme paso en sus dominios. Pero, ignoraba por completo que mis propios poderes ejercían una presión que no me dejaban ir más allá de ese escudo. Un espíritu no puede cruzar por su cuenta la fortaleza, ni tampoco un ser humano ordinario. Sólo fusionándome con alguien cuya energía espiritual se viese consumida en el odio y desolación me darían la fuerza suficiente para abandonar mi prisión a duras penas y traspasar el escudo.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?—. Musitó con exasperación, poco le importaban sus razones o el porqué de su llegada a las tierras shinobi.

—Sé que estás en búsqueda de poder, Uchiha. Eres un humano diferente a los que me he topado, más decidido y fuerte que Long Feng, con una voluntad que está sedienta de venganza por todos aquellos que te hicieron vivir encerrado en un engaño—. Repuso el espíritu ahora con un tono de voz todavía más calmado frente a la situación que se le hizo presente. —Yo puedo darte todo eso que buscas, si estás dispuesto a cooperar conmigo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja con suspicacia, ¿por qué no le sorprendía? Era más que evidente que Vaatu estaba más interesado en saciar sus propias necesidades que en buscar una alianza que pudiera favorecer a ambos. Una parte de él no quería cooperar en lo absoluto, ayudarle y relacionarse con una criatura tan impredecible como lo era él le daba al azabache una profunda sensación de desconfianza. ¿Y cómo para no? Si había sido capaz de engañar a Wan para liberarlo de su primera prisión junto a Raava. Lo último que necesitaba era añadirlo a su larga lista de traidores.

— ¿Por qué he de ayudarte?—. Bufó con sarcasmo mientras su gesto, a pesar de denotar una profunda indiferencia, expresaba a su vez cierto rastro de desconfianza para con él.

— ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?—. Respondió fingiendo en un tono profundo de dolor en su voz, como si se estuviera burlando de su aparente estado a la defensiva. —Eres listo.

De esa oscuridad absoluta surgió entre las sombras la figura del hombre que reposaba sentado en una litera se había posicionado a varios metros en frente del Uchiha. Éste le observó mientras estudiaba sus movimientos y semblante, en apariencia física se podía ver al mismo hombre que observaba desde las alturas, pero algo en él era diferente. Sus ojos carecían de un brillo propio, estaba opacos por un potente color oscuro, una sonrisa macabra se asomó por las comisuras de sus labios mientras avanzaba tan sólo unos cuantos pasos a donde yacía el azabache, acortando ligeramente la distancia que los separaba.

—Así que éste es el cuerpo en el que te hospedaste para poder cruzar esa barrera—. Murmuró el ninja, negándose a bajar la guardia.

Vaatu asintió en un leve movimiento de cabeza, sus manos estaban a sus espaldas mientras sus ojos estaban enfocados en el azabache, como si estuviera esperando obtener señal alguna de un movimiento en falso. —Tú buscas obtener los beneficios del mundo de los espíritus. Yo sólo quiero salir completamente de aquí, ninguno de los dos puede alcanzar sus propios planes por separado—. Afirmó mientras seguía observándole con un ademán de seriedad.

Bueno, debía admitir que no estaba del todo equivocado con eso. Una parte de sí odiaba admitirlo, pero si realmente existía un lugar capaz de darle poder infinito, inmunidad y resistencia a cualquier clase de ataque y la facilidad completa de deshacerse de sus enemigos sin sufrir el más mínimo rasguño, entonces necesitaba la mejor orientación posible para acceder a ese territorio.

—A lo largo del mundo existen diversos portales alternos en donde puedes acceder por un corto período al mundo espiritual. Estos portales se encuentran protegidos por poderosos guardianes que vigilan arduamente que no haya nadie que pueda acceder a ese terreno sagrado

—Supongo que pretendes que yo los busque y entre a uno de ellos para poder sacarte, ¿no es así?—. Replicó una vez más el Uchiha con indiferencia a lo que segundos más tarde el hombre negaba con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

—No, de ser así créeme que ya me habría buscado cualquier otro conejillo de indias que me facilite el trabajo—. Contestó tras un corto momento de silencio que había dejado descolocado por completo al ninja. —Aún si logras entrar, tu tiempo dentro de cada santuario sería bastante limitado pues las puertas duran no más de quince minutos abiertas. Por separado cada uno de estos rincones del mundo espiritual no tiene mucho que ofrecerte pues su poder se encuentra impulsado por el equilibrio espiritual, los gurúes que cuidan estos sectores sólo brindan paz y serenidad a estos dominios.

El flujo de la conversación se estaba perdiendo gracias a sus extraños proverbios, si cada portal carecía de su interés ¿por qué rayos le estaba contando sobre ellos? No era más que una verdadera pérdida de tiempo e información. ¿Cómo podía pretender que le ayudara incluso si no le decía por dónde comenzar? O mejor dicho, ¿cuál era el punto de revelarle la existencia de dichos portales si solamente iban a estar habitados por inútiles sabios? Para el azabache a estas alturas de su vida no tenía tiempo que perder en hechos de tan poca relevancia, si esa fuente espiritual no tenía nada que ofrecer para él, no había mejor opción que simplemente destruirla.

—Cada uno de estos portales contienen en su interior un objeto clave, por separado sólo traen estabilidad a cada sector que cuidan en las Cuatro Naciones. Diría que son casi inútiles pues su poder no va más allá del equilibrio que ya he mencionado en repetidas ocasiones—. Continuó poco después, luego de notar que el Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio durante todo este tiempo. Ni una queja, ningún comentario soez, no sabía qué se traía entre manos. —Pero si los juntas funcionan como las piezas de un verdadero rompecabezas, pues una vez que están unidos éstos corresponden a la entrada al mundo espiritual. Son muy pocos los que conocen a profundidad este hecho y al mismo tiempo, es casi imposible que un ser humano promedio tenga la capacidad de irrumpir y robárselos puesto que las criaturas que cuidan y vigilan de ellos exceden los poderes de los maestros elementales.

Sasuke le observó sin siquiera abrir la boca, estuvo en silencio durante todo este tiempo mientras escuchaba con atención lo que decía. Desconocía por completo lo que tendría que hacer para obtener cada uno de esos objetos, ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de su apariencia. Vaatu mantenía todo en secreto como si estuviera ocultando gran parte de la historia que necesitaba oír. Para él seguía siendo una pérdida de tiempo jugar a las escondidas, aventurarse en una tierra a la que nunca había ido antes, de la que no tenía la más mínima información sólo servía para confundirlo.

Tenía razones de sobra para no confiar en él, era una entidad bastante egoísta y engañosa. No había que ser muy listo para saber que sólo lo estaba utilizando y que, tan pronto como hubiese conseguido salir de su encarcelamiento buscaría la manera más rápida y efectiva para deshacerse de él. Pero, si tan sólo buscaba la manera de apoderarse de ese lugar, de adueñarse de la fuente que le otorgaba sus poderes y conseguía derrotarlo, no habría manera alguna en que pudiese entrometerse en su camino.

Una alianza momentánea no sonaba mal, bajo sus propios términos. Lo último que necesitaba es a un nuevo intruso que lograse sonsacar hasta el último detalle de los poderes y secretos que provienen de su clan.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Vaatu sonrió satisfecho, conforme con los resultados tras un largo y tedioso proceso donde había hecho hasta lo imposible con el único propósito de lograr convencer unírsele. Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre bastante desconfiado, incrédulo y con una retaguardia inquebrantable que le tomó más tiempo del que hubiese deseado en tan sólo demostrarle la existencia del mundo de los espíritus. Por si fuera poco, se notaba a leguas que no estaba del todo interesado en establecer relaciones de ninguna categoría con el espíritu del caos. Todo lo contrario, era como si muy a pesar de todas las visiones que se molestó en enseñarle, se negara a ver más allá de sus propios intereses. Sí, el Uchiha era sin lugar a dudas un verdadero egoísta, no veía más allá de su propio beneficio y podía jurar que hasta el momento algo le impedía depositar su entera confianza en él.

—Debes reunir las cuatro piezas—. Le contestó rápidamente. —Pero es un hecho que no será tan fácil encontrarlas. Deberás viajar a las Cuatro Naciones, uno de los portales se encuentra ubicado en la Tribu Agua del Sur. El siguiente yace en las ruinas del Templo Aire del Este, mientras el tercer portal está dentro de una pequeña isla conocida como las Ruinas de la Civilización de los Guerreros del Sol. Y por último está el Pantano Brumoso.

Una vez que hubo terminado de hablar, en el espacio que los separaba a ambos se hizo presente un claro mapa de las Cuatro Naciones, con cada punto que era mencionado por el espíritu un rincón era iluminado indicándole dónde estaba ubicado cada sitio.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo llegaré a ese lugar si se encuentra tan lejos de donde estamos nosotros?—. Interrogó un par de segundos más tarde luego de analizar con precaución cada uno de los puntos que habían sido establecidos por Vaatu.

—A su debido tiempo yo mismo me encargaré de guiarte a las Cuatro Naciones—. Sentenció la entidad con tranquilidad mientras lentamente el mapa que yacía en frente de él se iba desmoronando lentamente, como si sus pedazos fuesen destruidos. —He de advertirte algo, una vez que hayas llegado a invadir ese territorio tendrás que arreglártelas por tu propia cuenta y buscar los recursos necesarios para acceder pues mis poderes siguen en proceso de restauración y si llego a poner un pie cerca de esos lugares es muy probable que cada portal sea cerrado permanentemente—. Le advirtió con seriedad y una vez más, como si ya fuese parte de su propia tradición, la imagen de un gigante animal peludo con grandes cuernos estaba frente a él.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja levemente sorprendido e interesado, nunca antes había visto una criatura así en su vida. En todos sus años de presenciar invocaciones de míticos animales, era bastante curioso ver una bestia tan bizarra. Mas no tenía idea de qué relación o influencia posible podía traer para con su nuevo objetivo. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras las imágenes se expandían a tal punto que ahora le mostraban un panorama mucho más amplio del inicial. Ahora el paisaje traía un aire peligroso de familiaridad y una molesta nostalgia que no hizo más que generarle rencor. Conocía muy bien ese lugar, era la aldea de Konoha. Hubo rostros conocidos para el Uchiha, destacaron en ese grupo su excompañera de equipo, Sakura, así como también pudo distinguir a varios metros lejos de esa criatura la silueta de Neji Hyuga acompañado de un par de ninjas.

Así mismo, identificó la presencia de dos personas completamente desconocidas, una de ellas era una niña de cabello corto de color negro, ojos perlados, un camisón crema y con mangas que sobresalían de color verde. Era de muy baja estatura y a juzgar por las apariencias, era tan sólo una niña. Por otra parte, la siguiente chica era por el contrario más alta que la pelinegra, poseía una larga cabellera castaña, ojos azules y una tez morena. A diferencia de la otra chica su vestimenta portaba un color azul.

—Esas dos provienen de las Cuatro Naciones. Una de ellas es una maestra tierra, la otra es maestra agua. Son amigas del Avatar por lo que he de advertirte que si están aquí, eso quiere decir que el Avatar también está cerca y su presencia nos perjudica tanto a ti como a mí—. Gruñó con cara de pocos amigos mientras observaba la esencia que estaba frente a sus ojos. —Supuse que el Avatar estaría siguiéndome el paso y por lo que veo ya logró forjar la primera alianza para dar pista conmigo. Ese niño se mueve bastante rápido—. Comentó con aires pensativos mientras Sasuke le volteaba a ver intrigado.

No tenía idea de qué demonios le estaba hablando, desde lo poco que pudo ver en su viaje a través de esas visiones creyó que Avatar Wan debía de ser a estas alturas una entidad tan vieja como lo era Vaatu. Podía ser tan sabio como él quisiera, era un ser humano a fin de cuentas, muy seguramente él debía de estar muerto por lo que, independientemente de la presencia de esas dos supuestas seguidoras del Avatar, no había ningún obstáculo en su camino que pudiera impedirle acceder a esos portales.

La imagen de un adolescente calvo con una flecha tatuada en su cabeza apareció mientras acariciaba con cariño la cabeza del enorme animal. Él también debía de ser un intruso más que estaba dentro de la lista de _seguidores de Wan_. — ¿Es esto el club de admiradores de ese patán?—. Murmuró el Uchiha con aires de desinterés, hasta el momento no se encontraba impresionado en lo absoluto con la imagen que se cruzaba frente a sus ojos.

—No. Él es el Avatar

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada incrédula, totalmente confundido por la situación.

—El Avatar sigue un ciclo de reencarnación. El ser humano que alberga a Raava en su interior sigue presente en espíritu y éste se reencarna en la Nación siguiente que corresponde al ciclo—. Le explicó adivinando de inmediato que deseaba obtener más información al respecto. —Es él quien me siguió hasta aquí y ahora está haciendo todo lo que está a su alcance por detenerme. Muy seguramente pretende enviar a sus amigos en la búsqueda de alguna pista, lo que significa que las Cuatro Naciones están desprotegidas para que puedas ingresar a los portales sin ningún problema.

Sasuke le observó en silencio, mientras estudiaba con cuidado los rostros del niño y las otras dos chicas que a juzgar por la imagen, se estaba montando encima del lomo del enorme animal.

—Se dice que el clan Uchiha goza de un gran poder que muchos mortales sólo pueden aspirar a tener en su imaginación—. Murmuró Vaatu tras el aparente silencio del Uchiha causando que éste de inmediato se volteara a verlo con cara de pocos amigos. —No, no tengo idea de qué clase de poder es el que goza tu familia, Uchiha. Pero sé muy bien que eres uno de los pocos que podría ingresar al mundo de los espíritus sin ningún problema. Esta tierra está rodeada de ninjas que poseen habilidades que nunca antes he visto, son mortales pero se especializan en técnicas que van más allá de un control elemental. Impulsados por el chakra, ¿no?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?—. Le interrogó a lo que Vaatu soltó una pequeña carcajada con sarcasmo tras darse cuenta que hasta la fecha el Uchiha se negaba a bajar la guardia.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, humano—. Repuso con arrogancia. —Sólo creo que si con tu estatus ya has logrado alcanzar hazañas de una gran magnitud, me parece que incluso podrías hacerle frente al Avatar.

Esto le sonaba a chantaje, podía leer entre sus palabras y tenía la certeza que gran parte de su interés entre un posible enfrentamiento contra aquel niño estaba disfrazado con una intención oculta. Ninguna de las dos partes estaba dispuesta a revelar mucha información el uno del otro, casi como si pudieran adivinar que la pequeña alianza que se formó de manera indirecta estuviese proclamada por un período muy reducido.

—Búscate a otro conejillo de indias, no tengo el más mínimo interés en enfrentarme a tus enemigos. Tan pronto como logre entrar al mundo de los espíritus nuestro trato se termina—. Le aseguró con frialdad mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

Vaatu por su propia cuenta no se vio perturbado en lo absoluto por su frivolidad, todo lo contrario, sus amenazas caían sin golpearlo en lo absoluto. Él tenía sus propios planes, mientras el azabache merodeaba por los portales de las Cuatro Naciones, él pretendía darle más poder y capacidad a su pobremente reconstruido ejército de Espíritus Oscuros. Si la fuente del poder de estos mortales provenía del chakra, entonces sería un suministro de energía aún mayor para que éstos pudieran atacar este territorio en lo que esperaba pacientemente porque el Uchiha lo liberara de su prisión.

—Como quieras—. Repuso él y de la nada desapareció del radar del azabache. Segundos más tarde, así como se perdió de vista, el escenario que yacía en frente del ninja había desaparecido mientras regresaba una vez más a la habitación donde se encontraba encerrado.

* * *

Hacía ya varias horas que habían despegado, Appa volaba a la mayor velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía mientras cargaba con Katara en su cuello y cerca de seis personas más que estaban sentadas con cierta dificultad sobre su lomo. Finalmente habían llegado a un acuerdo más o menos estables para buscar el mecanismo más apropiado para lidiar con la potencial amenazaba que significaba la presencia de Vaatu dentro de las tierras shinobis.

Habían acordado que la primera parada iba en dirección a la aldea escondida entre la arena. Era, según opinión de la Hokage, el lugar más apropiado para poder comenzar con la larga lista de paradas que cada uno de ellos tenían pendientes. Toph por su parte no le importaba en lo absoluto a qué debía de enfrentarse, todo lo contrario, una nueva aventura significaba para ella volver a los viejos tiempos en los que tenía la oportunidad de volver a patear traseros.

Katara por su parte se encontraba confundida, su espíritu de lucha y optimismo habían sido recordados gracias al ferviente carácter con el que los demás aldeanos parecían afrontar la situación. Era admirable ver cómo su voluntad no parecía detenerse muy a pesar de que las dificultades excedían todo lo que ellos conocían. Sentía admiración por la gente de su pueblo y de cierta manera, ver a Naruto hablar y la tenacidad de Tsunade le hizo darse cuenta que aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer y este obstáculo era tan sólo uno más necesario para poder obtener la tan ansiada paz que por tantos años pidió obtener mientras lloraba desconsoladamente a su almohada.

Las nubes y el viento golpeaban su rostro con delicadeza mientras la castaña admiraba la vista que estaba por debajo de ella. Ese lugar era hermoso, los árboles se movían con suavidad mientras un par de aves se elevaban por los cielos como si estuvieran siguiéndole el ritmo al bisonte del Avatar. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa fascinada con el paisaje que se dibujaba frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Falta mucho?—. Preguntó Toph mientras jugaba con su brazalete distraídamente, creando diversas formas en un intento por matar su aburrimiento.

—Acabamos de despegar, ¿de verdad esperas que lleguemos tan pronto?—. Repuso Sakura mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Sólo quiero poder estar en una superficie donde mis pies puedan ver algo—. Contestó la maestra tierra en un simple movimiento de hombros.

Un suspiro salió disparado de los labios de la kunoichi mientras le dedicaba una mirada incrédula a la chica. Katara rió por lo bajo queriendo no entrometerse en el tema de conversación, ella por su parte estaba muy ocupada admirando y analizando con cuidado cada detalle que pasaba por sus ojos. Era curioso, hasta el momento no se había detenido a admirar lo que la madre naturaleza le ofrecía y consigo traía una gran calma que le permitió olvidarse de todo por un momento.

—_Un instante_—. Pensó para sus adentros mientras una vez más permitía que sus pensamientos le apartaran del rumbo de la conversación que sus nuevos acompañantes y Toph habían adoptado. Si tan sólo pudiera regresar una vez más a cuando la única preocupación que tenía era ver los atardeceres en su Tribu.

¿Qué tan diferente era este lugar de su propia tierra? Sus culturas y tradiciones eran totalmente diferentes, incluso su vestimenta y habilidades de lucha eran todavía más distanciadas de lo que ella podía imaginarse.

**Flashback**

_Habían pasado varios días desde que sucedió el debate entre los aldeanos de Konoha y el grupo del Avatar. Tsunade había pedido personalmente a Aang que preparara a sus amigos para los potenciales enemigos a los que podían enfrentarse una vez que tuvieran que abandonar Konoha y aventurarse en las aldeas vecinas. Ante esta oportunidad el monje consideró que lo mejor que podía hacer era tener un acercamiento a las habilidades de algunos ninjas que habían conocido hasta el momento para aprender un poco más sobre sus capacidades._

_El primero en encabezar esa lista fue Naruto, no tuvo ningún problema en ayudarles, desde que conocieron al rubio fue el primero que se mantuvo de su lado y había logrado entrelazar la mejor relación posible con ellos. Su persistencia era tan sólo una de las muchas cualidades que se ganó el respeto por parte de Toph, la complicidad de Sokka, el cariño de Katara y la confianza inmediata de Aang. No era de extrañarse, ese rubio tenía un encanto natural y un carisma que permitía que cualquier persona pudiese sentir simpatía para con él._

_Sakura fue la segunda en ofrecerse como voluntaria para ayudarles, Tsunade la había recomendado durante numerosas ocasiones pues según la godaime, era la kunoichi con el mejor dominio de chakra dentro de la aldea. Al mismo tiempo, tenía una fuerza sobrehumana que había sido capaz de enfrentarse a gran variedad de enemigos saliendo victoriosa de cada encuentro. Sin mencionar que, tal y como había demostrado en la charla, era una ninja bastante inteligente y con una gran capacidad para analizar la información. A Toph le gustaba llamarla el cerebro andante._

_Neji Hyuga fue el tercero en la lista, un verdadero genio. Así es como muchos en la aldea les gustaba apodarlo. Ninguno del equipo Avatar podía confirmar tal dato, sólo se basaban de acuerdo al concepto y referencias que otros daban con relación a sus capacidades. Era un ninja de élite y a pesar de su corta edad ya había conseguido una larga lista de méritos digno de reconocimiento y respeto. Por su parte, Sokka tenía el concepto de que era un verdadero amargado, interactuó con él tan sólo una vez y para iniciar un tema de conversación hizo una broma la cual el castaño ignoró por completo mientras le dejaba con las palabras en la boca._

_Rock Lee por su parte fue otro de los voluntarios que se mostró gustoso de entrenar con ellos. Fue tan grande su afán que la manera en la que había accedido a su oferta estaba llena de entusiasmo y buena voluntad. Aunque claro, no habían tenido la más mínima oportunidad de tener una verdadera conversación con el ninja pues según su maestro, él siempre se la pasaba entrenando. Ninguno podía comprender cómo un chico como él era capaz de entrenar con tanta constancia. Iba más allá de los límites de lo común._

— _¿De verdad esto es necesario, Aang?—. Sokka se había mostrado desinteresado hasta el momento en querer presenciar de cerca los posibles entrenamientos que la godaime les había sugerido. Luego de aquel penoso encuentro que tuvieron antes de poder ingresar a la aldea, siguiendo con el recuerdo que traía consigo la sola mención de ese maldito hospital en el que los encerraron tachándolos de dementes, Sokka tenía razones de sobra para mantenerse escéptico de la situación._

_Katara le miró con un gesto severo, no podía creer que hasta la fecha seguía sin superar aquel incidente. En lugar de enfocarse en lo que significaba poder ver de cerca las habilidades que durante tan repetidas ocasiones Naruto les contaba eran un gran espectáculo para personas como ellos, seguía ensimismado en la idea del golpe a su propio ego. —Deberías estar agradecido que ellos accedieran a entrenar con nosotros, Sokka—. Le regañó tan pronto como le fue posible, en un vano intento por querer hacerlo recapacitar y desistir de ese típico pesimismo tan propio de él._

—_Oye, yo lo único que quiero es sentarme y comer algo. Jamás pedí que me trajeran a este entrenamiento forzoso y menos aún con todo lo que tuvimos que pasar en nuestro primer día aquí._

_La castaña rodó los ojos con cansancio y se resignó a guardar silencio. Por su parte ella sentía una profunda curiosidad por ver qué clase de poderes y habilidades poseía cada uno de ellos. Naruto le mencionó que su especialidad era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así como los clones de sombras. Por otro lado, no podía esperar por ver a Sakura en acción, si una mujer tan capacitada como la Godaime era capaz de presumir insistentemente en su fuerza bruta entonces eso significaba que podía representar un verdadero peligro para sus enemigos._

_El grupo siguió caminando mientras avanzaba en dirección al campo de entrenamiento, se dieron cuenta que las personas citadas al encuentro ya habían llegado. Por lo que tan pronto como les fue posible se dieron prisa por dar inicio al entrenamiento._

_Lee fue el primero que se ofreció en comenzar con la sesión. — ¡Es hora de que les demuestre de lo que está hecho el verdadero poder de la juventud que corre por las enérgicas venas de Konoha!—. Exclamó en un fuerte rugido mientras hacía varias sesiones de estiramientos con sus brazos. Sokka le observó arqueando una ceja sin terminar de comprender de dónde rayos es que conseguía tanto entusiasmo. — ¿Algún voluntario?—. Inquirió segundos más tarde mientras observaba con gesto impaciente a que alguno de los cuatro integrantes del equipo del Avatar se ofreciera a luchar contra él._

_Sokka dio un paso al frente mientras adoptaba una posición defensiva. — ¡Perfecto!—. Exclamó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelinegro comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad. Sokka parpadeó sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, trataba de dar con él, sin embargo, su velocidad superaba con creces la capacidad de sus ojos y tan pronto como había comenzado a moverse, sus golpes comenzaron a azotar rápidamente al castaño._

_Era casi tan rápido como Aang, la velocidad de sus golpes iba a un ritmo tan acelerado que en un rango de tiempo de cinco minutos Sokka había quedado fuera de combate. — ¡Fue un buen intento, pero la próxima debes entrenar todavía más!—. Le aseguró mientras se limpiaba un par de gotas de sudor._

_Tanto Katara como Toph hicieron todo lo posible por morder su labio inferior y contener la risa, por lo general el castaño se la pasaba alardeando de lo fácil que sería enfrentar a los ninjas de Konoha. Que la única razón por la cual habían salido tan mal parados la primera vez fue únicamente porque los habían tomado desprevenidos y que muy seguramente para un segundo encuentro las cosas tendrían un resultado totalmente diferente._

—_Te dije que no iba a durar, me debes un almuerzo—. Le dijo Toph a Katara con una sonrisa burlista a lo que Sokka, una vez que se puso de pie les miró indignado por ser el blanco de burlas de su hermana menor y de su amiga._

—_Corrección, tú dijiste que no duraría más de un minuto en el campo. Yo dije que al menos aguantaría cinco, así que creo que la que me debe el almuerzo eres tú—. Contestó la maestra agua esbozando una divertida sonrisa ignorando por completo el gesto de su hermano quien le estaba fulminando con la mirada._

_Naruto no hizo más que soltar a reír frente a la forma en la que era atacado el castaño, Sakura por su parte tuvo que cubrir sus labios con una de sus manos para evitar unírseles a molestar el ya lastimado orgullo de Sokka._

_Sakura por su parte accedió a mostrarles una pequeña parte de sus habilidades. Siendo ésta la segunda en participar en la demostración, Toph fue quien se mostró más interesada pues la fuerza bruta de la kunoichi había sido mencionada por tantas personas que quería presenciar en vivo y en directo sus capacidades. Según tenía entendido, le llamaban taijutsu a una de sus mayores especialidades._

_Sakura inhaló aire durante un par de segundos mientras su puño derecho concentraba una gran cantidad de energía. Katara arqueó una ceja con curiosidad al notar que un aura azul parecía emanar de ésta. Dio un pequeño salto y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el suelo causando que de inmediato diversas grietas se abrieran y el suelo se desplomara de inmediato._

—_Vaya, no sabía que pudieras hacer tierra control—. Le halagó Sokka mientras admiraba entre impresionado y temeroso los escombros que habían sido ocasionados por la kunoichi._

_Sakura le volteó a ver confundida por el término. — ¿Tierra control?—. Repitió ella frunciendo el ceño levemente al desconocer tal expresión._

— _¡Sí! ¡Destruiste el suelo con tan sólo darle un golpe!—. Exclamó el castaño sorprendido mientras movía con fuerza sus brazos como si aún estuviera tratando de procesar lo que recientemente había ocurrido._

_Sakura, tan pronto como le escuchó negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza captando de inmediato que los conceptos se habían confundido por completo. —Oh no, esto no tiene nada que ver con su control sobre los elementos. Lo que hice fue concentrar parte de mi chakra en mi puño para hacer añicos el suelo. Es taijutsu que fue enseñado por Tsunade-sama._

—_Chakra…—Murmuró Katara en voz baja mientras su mirada no se despegaba del frente. Sus habilidades eran tan diferentes a las de ellos, la fuente de su poder provenía de esa extraña cosa, mientras ellos obtenían sus poderes o al menos la mayor concentración de ellos a raíz de diferentes criaturas._

_Aun así no dejaba de ser impresionante lo diferentes que podían ser. Le asustaba en cierta manera la clase de enemigos a los que se tendrían que enfrentar si Vaatu llegaba a generar alianzas con personas de este lugar. La diferencia era bastante pronunciada, pues muy a pesar de que tenían a la aldea de Konoha de su lado, brindando su apoyo y colaboración para traerle fin a toda esta catástrofe, sabía perfectamente que este mundo se extendía más allá de su propia imaginación._

_Observó a su alrededor, observó a Naruto hacer extraños movimientos con sus manos y de inmediato aparecieron sus famosos clones. Sokka pegó un grito negándose a la imagen que sus ojos le mostraban._

— _¡¿Qué clase de brujería es la que acabas de hacer, maldito demonio?!—. Le acusó Sokka quien no dejaba de señalarle con su dedo índice todavía asustado._

— _¿Nunca antes habían visto un clon de sombras?—. Repuso en esta ocasión Neji quien se mostró levemente sorprendido por el comportamiento de Sokka._

_Ninguno supo cómo responder a eso, todo este mundo era totalmente nuevo para ellos. Era irónico, eran sociedades que compartían varias similitudes, sin embargo, sus habilidades les separaban y creaban una brecha tan grande que llegaban a tal punto de no poder reconocer con la misma naturalidad una técnica que ante los ojos de ellos era tan banal._

_Las horas pasaron y de la misma manera cada uno fue enseñándoles un par de cosas básicas que formaban parte de los shinobis. Sakura se tomó el tiempo de explicarles más a profundización qué era el chakra, la fuente de todo el poder de los ninjas que les permitía utilizar gran parte de las técnicas que habían presenciado durante todo este tiempo. Estaban un poco confundidos, pero lentamente comenzaban a comprender gran parte de la situación y de cómo es que lograban conseguir técnicas de ese tipo._

**Fin del Flashback**

Todavía podía recordarlo, fue muy divertido cómo las diferentes personalidades contrajeron una cierta tensión entre Neji y Toph. El carácter explosivo de Toph no le había sentado nada bien en lo absoluto al _genio _de Konoha quien hasta el momento se negaba a querer compartir más de cortas oraciones con cualquiera de ellos. Katara por su parte prefería no querer ir más allá de un trato cordial, se sentía levemente intimidada por él y tenía el presentimiento que su relación no iría más allá de un simple trato de respeto.

Aunque no podía negarlo, lo poco que fue capaz de presenciar por parte del Hyuga había sido más que suficiente para tener la absoluta certeza que era un ninja formidable. Era tan fuerte que durante el transcurso del entrenamiento había sido el único en salir sin un rasguño y para que la situación fuese todavía más irónica, era el único que podía igualar e incluso superar la velocidad de los demás, podía recibir tantos golpes y ataques como fuesen posibles que el castaño sería capaz de evadirlos una y otra vez.

Ahí fue donde se preguntó cómo sería un enfrentamiento entre el joven prodigio del clan de los Hyuga y Toph. Pues debía admitir que ambos poseían una gran habilidad, Toph había mejorado mucho con su metal control y ahora era capaz de moldear el metal a su antojo de tal manera que podía crear un material filoso e inclusive crear un escudo perfecto. También debía de destacar el hecho que la tierra control le permitía percibir las vibraciones de cualquiera que se encontrara cerca de ella, por lo que ocultarse no le serviría de mucho a ninguno de sus enemigos.

—Oye, Katara. Jamás nos dijiste ¿cómo exactamente funciona el agua control en tu caso?—. La amigable voz de Sakura le sacó de sus pensamientos y de inmediato su vista se desvió en dirección a su acompañante quien le miraba con un gesto de curiosidad.

—Bueno es un antiguo arte de mi Tribu. Algunos maestros agua tienen la capacidad de controlar el agua interna de las plantas y de esta manera controlarlas a su antojo. Otros pueden controlar cualquier estado en el que se encuentre suspendido el agua. Sea sólido, líquido o gaseoso, se llega a tal punto que pueden crear neblina y controlarla a su antojo—. Murmuró con un gesto pensativo procurando pensar en las mejores estrategias y técnicas que había aprendido junto a su maestro, Pakku. —También podemos sanar heridas.

Sakura le observó con interés mientras escuchaba atenta la información que compartía con respecto a sus poderes. Ahora que lo había pensado, no se había tomado la oportunidad de compartir sus capacidades con los demás. Estuvo tan ocupada admirando y observando lo que los demás podían hacer que se le había olvidado por completo aportar su propia parte. Quizás por eso había sido descartada desde un principio como una potencial integrante para hacer frente a posibles atacantes de Vaatu y había sido enviada únicamente a curar y atender enfermos.

Los demás segundos cada uno se mantuvo en silencio, el clima estaba adoptando un cambio bastante severo. El cielo que hace un par de horas estaba despejado parecía perder todo color posible, se estaba oscureciendo lentamente mientras adoptaba un semblante oscuro y sombrío. La suave ráfaga que acariciaba con delicadeza la punta de los árboles y golpeaba con suavidad sus rostros ahora aumentaba a una velocidad y su intensidad era tan grande que el ritmo acelerado con el que volaba el bisonte comenzaba a hacerse más pesado debido a la fuerza con la que golpeaban las ráfagas de aire.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?—. Murmuró Sakura confundida mientras trataba de agarrarse con fuerza al lomo del bisonte. Los vientos golpeaban con mayor insistencia mientras Appa hacía todo cuanto estaba a su alcance por no dejarse caer de los cielos mientras por lo alto buscaba un buen lugar donde pudiese comenzar a descender y aterrizar en lo que esperaba que esa misteriosa tormenta cesara.

Pronto, lo que en un principio había comenzado como tan sólo un intenso choque de ráfagas ahora se veía intensificado por una verdadera tormenta. Las ráfagas se movían con mayor violencia mientras cada uno se sujetaba como era posible al gran animal quien por su propia cuenta luchaba con gran dificultad por hacerle frente a tal insistente ventisca. Era casi como si el propio clima hubiese cobrado vida propia y en su lugar hiciera todo cuanto pudiera por evitar que avanzaran un paso más.

Appa emitió un fuerte rugido expresando así su dolor, varias ramas salieron disparadas de las copas de los árboles e iban dirigidas hacia ellos. Cada uno de los tripulantes reaccionaron rápido y se dieron cuenta que nada esto era obra de la naturaleza, no podía ser una simple coincidencia que el cielo que hace unas horas parecía estar tan tranquilo, de un momento a otro soplara con tanta fuerza. Katara se aferró a su cantimplora y creó un escudo de agua mientras las ramas que iban hacia eran desviadas por ella.

Por otra parte, los ninjas que estaban comenzaron a mover sus manos, sin embargo no estuvieron a tiempo de completar sus sellos pues lo que antes eran potentes ráfagas se habían convertido en dos tornados que habían rodeado por completo al bisonte. Katara se alarmó mientras jalaba de las cuerdas del bisonte hacia su derecha en un intento desesperado por escapar de ese ataque. Appa se movió lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de esos ataques, se movía a toda prisa, pero, el aire no parecía querer obrar a su favor y en su lugar éste era jalado lentamente en dirección hacia ambos tornados.

La castaña se volteó hacia atrás y tan pronto como lo hizo todo se perdió de vista. Había sido succionada por el tornado y perdió todo control por encima del bisonte. No fue capaz de ver o cerciorarse dónde estaban los demás. Estaba girando atrapada por el torbellino de aire mientras se movía de un lado a otro con extrema velocidad. Emitió un fuerte grito mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. Sabía perfectamente que estaba sola, no había nadie que pudiera salvarla.

Dio un profundo suspiro mientras su cuerpo sufría varias heridas, llegó un punto en el que salió disparada del tornado. Pudo ver a lo lejos que el paisaje verdusco y lleno de vegetación que estuvo ante sus ojos estaba perdiendo gran coloración. Hecha a la idea que era el fin su cuerpo entró en contacto directo con agua y tras sentir el frío de ésta se dio cuenta que había logrado salvarse.

Nadó hacia la superficie esperando encontrar señales de vida, algún rastro de sus compañeros, de Appa. Algo que por lo menos pudiera darle una pista de dónde rayos había terminado, pero tan pronto como dio un recorrido con su mirada se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de la nada. No había nadie cerca, estaba perdida. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta este extraño lugar? Y todavía más importante, ¿qué había pasado con los demás? Se negaba a creer que era la única que fue interceptada por ese extraño tornado que había salido de la nada.

Estaba asustada y nerviosa, tan pronto como salió del agua comenzó a caminar decidida a encontrar a quienes le habían estado acompañando antes. Sentía la desesperación recorrer su interior ante la simple idea de creer que no volvería a ver a sus amigos, pero todavía peor, le aterraba la idea de que pudiera encontrarse con algún agresor desconocido. No sabía de qué eran capaces estos ninjas, su cuerpo estaba cansado por la intensidad del tornado que la había absorbido y para empeorarlo todo, se sentía mareada luego de la intensidad de los movimientos del aire. Era más que un hecho que no podría defenderse completamente si alguien intentaba hacerle daño.

—_No, relájate Katara_—. Se dijo a sí misma mientras mentalmente se daba una cachetada por perder la compostura tan rápido. —_De nada sirve perder la calma. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es recuperar energías_.

Con una inhalación profunda se dispuso a revisar qué tan profundas eran las heridas ocasionadas por el tornado. No más allá de unos cuantos rasguños, estaba prácticamente intacta. —_Menos mal_—. Repuso aliviada mientras seguía caminando.

Había pasado alrededor de media hora desde lo ocurrido, seguía sin tener la más mínima idea de dónde estaba, nadie parecía dar señales de vida. Sus suministros de agua estaban bien administrados, pero al mismo tiempo, seguía preocupada por lo que había podido pasarle a los demás. No tenía idea de a dónde se estaba dirigiendo pero si seguía el camino guiado por la corriente de agua tenía la certeza que muy posiblemente llegaría a encontrarse con algún pueblo. No pedía mucho, tan sólo una aldea lo suficientemente amigable y segura donde poder hospedarse en lo que enviaba una carta de ayuda.

Desgraciadamente sus plegarias parecían ser ignoradas por completo, estaba oscureciendo. No faltaba mucho para que llegara la noche, si no buscaba refugio pronto estaría en grandes aprietos.

Katara se acercó una vez más hacia el agua observando su reflejo, estaba pálida y sabía que gran parte de eso se debía principalmente a sus nervios y angustia. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse serena y no perder la compostura, realmente se estaba exigiendo mucho de su propia parte por respirar y no permitir que su paranoia interfiriera con su tranquilidad. Pero, ¿cómo rayos no iba a tener miedo si estaba lejos de cualquier rastro de civilización?, de la nada le habían atacado con dos tornados, Toph estará en quién sabe dónde y Appa… ¡Él era la mayor preocupación de su estado! ¡¿Con qué cara le diría a Aang que por su culpa se había perdido el bisonte?! ¿Con la misma que usó para decirle que su relación ya había terminado?

Se agachó y llenó sus manos de agua mientras las acercaba a su rostro en un intento de que la fría temperatura del agua pudiese detener sus ansias. Su ataque de nervios finalmente parecía cesar, por segunda vez, mientras la maestra agua daba una inhalación profunda forzándose a recordar que la situación en la que se encontraba requería una absoluta calma. Observó una vez más su reflejo en el agua y se sorprendió al ver la silueta de un hombre vestido de camiseta blanca, cabellera azabache que era golpeada suavemente por el viento. Se dio la vuelta y dio un leve brinco del susto al darse cuenta que no había nadie detrás de ella.

—_Sólo son alucinaciones. Respira Katara, por Dios, respira. Es natural, estoy cansada y todavía un poco aturdida por el ataque, seguro es lo más lógico del por qué estoy viendo cosas que no son reales_—. Pensó para sí mientras colocaba una mano por encima de su pecho como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por calmar las pulsaciones aceleradas de su corazón.

Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire y una vez que estuvo segura de que se encontraba bien, se puso de pie mientras comenzaba a caminar. No tenía suficientes recursos para armar su propia tienda para dormir. Todo lo había dejado en el lomo de Appa por lo que tendría que valerse una vez más de la madre naturaleza para crear su propio campamento. Por una noche no estaría tan mal, había pasado una larga noche en ese pantano y se las arregló para protegerse de los peligros que acechaban en ese lugar. Si sabía ocultarse y no dejar rastro alguno para ser encontrada por algún visitante no deseado, tenía la certeza que pasaría esa noche tranquila.

Lo primero que tenía planeado hacer era ir a buscar leña, necesitaba armar una pequeña fogata para calentar su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo calentar su cena. Comenzó a caminar varios metros alejada del lago mientras se adentraba en ese territorio desconocido.

Con cada paso que daba una parte en su interior le repetía constantemente que debía tener su guardia alta, sus instintos le estaban informando que era muy posible que tenía compañía y a juzgar por la situación en la que se encontraba, no era precisamente alguien amigable. Se aferró con fuerza a su cantimplora mientras seguía caminando a un ritmo bastante lento. No le agradaba la apariencia de ese lugar en lo absoluto, era bastante tétrico, el sonido del silencio le transmitía un profundo temor como si su propia sombra fuese capaz de asesinarla. Había algo detrás de la esencia de ese sitio, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero la tenía sometida en un suspenso terrible.

Escuchó el ruido de una rama quebrarse y dio un salto espantada. Su pecho se infló y éste respiraba a un ritmo agitado, inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente mientras liberaba un poco de agua para crear un látigo dispuesta a atacar. Recorrió el lugar con su mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba sola, miró hacia el suelo y se dio cuenta que el producto de su espanto habían sido sus propios pies luego de tomarse con una rama que había sido aplastada y quebrada por el peso de su cuerpo.

Katara rodó los ojos y una tonta carcajada salió disparada de sus labios frente a su paranoia, deshizo de inmediato el látigo mientras guardaba el agua en su cantimplora. —_Estoy peor que Sokka_—. Pensó con una sonrisa divertida mientras se agachaba para recoger la primera de las ramas que necesitaría para su fogata.

Se puso de pie y tan pronto como se dio media vuelta se topó con la figura del mismo hombre que encontró en el lago. El azabache tomó sus manos mientras forcejeaba con la castaña, Katara quien estaba asustada soltó de inmediato el trozo de madera que tenía en sus manos mientras hacía todo lo posible por soltarse de su agarre. Como acto reflejo le propició una patada y tan pronto como soltó una de sus manos se vio libre para crear un potente chorro de agua con los suministros de su cantimplora alejándolo un par de metros.

Katara aprovechó esto como distracción suficiente para salir corriendo a toda velocidad mientras se alejaba lo más que le era posible de ese chico. Estaba entrando en pánico, no tenía la más mínima idea de quién era, pero tenía el presentimiento que iba detrás de ella por un mal motivo. Siguió corriendo mientras buscaba el mejor lugar para esconderse y perderlo de vista, estaba avanzando tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Pero su cuerpo estaba alcanzando el límite, pudo ver varios árboles a unos metros cerca de donde ella se encontraba y de inmediato se ocultó en uno de ellos.

Podía escuchar varios pasos acercándose, la larga distancia se iba acortando y tan pronto como notó que los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más y más próximos a ella contuvo la respiración. Estaba petrificada del miedo, no tenía idea de qué quería ese sujeto, mucho menos por qué había tanta insistencia por su parte de seguirla. Pero en el estado en el que se encontraba, estaba en un punto en el que realmente suplicaba porque se fuera y la dejara tranquila. No estaba en las condiciones apropiadas para pelear contra él, a duras penas había logrado soltarse de su agarre, un segundo encuentro y estaría frita.

Los pasos se detuvieron al cabo de un tiempo, estaba detrás de ella. No podía verla, pero sabía perfectamente que ese hombre estaba a varios metros detrás.

—Sé que estás ahí, maestra sangre—. Afirmó, su voz era fría y profunda.

A Katara le produjo escalofríos la sola mención de maestra sangre. Si eso era lo que estaba buscando de ella significaba que su situación era crítica. — _¡¿Cómo lo sabe?!—. _Se preguntó mientras seguía aferrada a mantenerse en su escondite, convencida que si se mantenía quieta sin emitir sonido alguno sería más que suficiente para repeler a su potencial cazador.

—No sirve de nada que te escondas. De todas maneras te voy a encontrar—. Le amenazó una vez más tras ver que no había conseguido sacarla de su escondite.

El silencio fue sepulcral, la castaña se rehusaba a hacer un movimiento que pudiera delatar su ubicación mientras esperaba con ansiedad y nerviosismo que ese hombre se fuera de una buena vez. ¿En qué demonios se había metido? ¿Quién era él y cómo había adivinado de la sangre control? Era una técnica prohibida que muy pocas personas conocían. Quitando a Hama, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Zuko y ella, no había nadie más que pudiera conocer la existencia de dicha técnica y lo que era todavía peor, no creía que pudiese haber otra persona que supiera que ella era capaz de dominar esa aberración.

Los pasos comenzaron a alejarse a lo que la cabeza de la maestra agua se giró tan sólo un poco para pegar su oído al árbol como si de esta manera pudiese escuchar mejor los pasos de su perseguidor alejarse. Dio un suspiro aliviado luego de darse cuenta que los pasos cesaron por completo, pero se mantuvo ahí un par de minutos sólo para asegurar que lo había perdido de vista. Seguía asustada, pero al menos podía tener la certeza que había logrado burlarlo a duras penas y logró perderlo de vista.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con lentitud como si de esta manera su cuerpo pudiera recobrarse del shock que había sufrido anteriormente como resultado de la persecución. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no duró lo suficiente pues tan pronto como comenzó a caminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la figura del azabache apareció frente a ella. Sus ojos eran de un fuerte tono rojizo y le miraban con intensidad y de un momento a otro todo comenzó a oscurecerse. Los azulados orbes de la castaña se hacían cada vez más pesados y de un momento a otro su cuerpo cayó inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que es un gran descaro que haya dejado el fic a medias y lleve más de un año de no actualizar!**

**¡Mil disculpas! De verdad que perdí el hilo de la inspiración y tuve que literalmente ponerme a ver Naruto, La Leyenda de Aang y la Leyenda de Korra para ver si lograba conseguir ideas decentes para seguir el fic x.x**

**Pero bueno, estoy de vuelta y les prometo que Reflection seguirá su curso, así me tenga que tardar años en terminarlo lml**

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Quieren lanzarme tomates? ¿Amaron la sorpresa de este capítulo?**

**Los voy a spoilear, es un hecho que Sasuke y Katara finalmente han tenido su primer encuentro, pero ¿por qué?**

**¡Hagan sus apuestas y adivinanzas señores y señoras! lml**

**PD: O dejan review o me tardo dos años en actualizar (Ok no, pero por favor un review no hace daño)**


End file.
